


Out Cold. В отключке

by vera_nic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 112,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic
Summary: План Капитана Холода позабавиться со своим заклятым врагом, вопреки ожиданиям, проваливается. Он опрометчиво спасает Флэша и из-за травмы головы теряет память.Барри принимается выхаживать больного, и постепенно они оба начинают надеяться, что он не вспомнит свою личность Капитана Холода, поскольку притяжение, которое они чувствуют друг к другу, перерастает в нечто большее.
Перевод Out Cold автора Crimson1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017796) by [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1). 



> Перевод включает в себя 24 главы и 3 эпилога. 
> 
> Моя любовь к Crimson1 безгранична XD Спасибо за все великолепные истории!
> 
> Спасибо моей бете Kotokoshka за то что взялась за этот нелегкий труд :)

Поставив ноги на перекладину стула, Лен сидел в одиночестве в одной из своих конспиративных квартир и смотрел на крио-пушку, лежащую перед ним на столе. После того, как он дважды надул Флэша, ему отчаянно хотелось какой-нибудь заварушки, грабежа, чего угодно — любого повода для спидстера, чтобы тот попытался сорвать его хитроумные планы.

Мета-люди, которых он выпустил на волю, будут полезны всякий раз, когда ему понадобится помощь — как минимум, они задолжали ему за освобождение. Но для начала ему хотелось устроить что-то не сильно грандиозное. Что-то, чтобы напомнить Флэшу, кто такой Капитан Холод, и расставить все по местам, но не опускаясь до беспредела. В крещендо нет никакого веселья, если вы сразу начали с верхних нот. Он хотел привести их деловые отношения к достойной кульминации постепенно, в течение продолжительного времени.

Ограбление банка — это всегда забавно. Классика. Иногда слишком легко, но в Централ Сити было несколько креативных хранилищ, которые делали задачу интереснее. Леонард наблюдал за Первым Национальным банком на Гранд Авеню уже несколько месяцев.

— О, я знаю этот взгляд, — послышался голос Лизы. Она пересекла небольшую кухню за спиной Лена и поставила на стол пакеты с продуктами.

Лену нравилось работать с сестрой, это делало их семейный бизнес образом жизни. Он не слишком заботился о себе, и Лиза часто упрекала его в этом. Она занималась продуктами и другими полезными запасами, хотя готовил и убирал Снарт самостоятельно. Мик тоже был хорош, когда дело касалось еды. Он был удивительно талантливым поваром — единственное связанное с огнем умение, которое он выполнял с мастерством, и которое не заканчивалось пожаром, что было большим облегчением для Лизы в первый раз, когда она стала свидетельницей этого действа.

— Какой — «этот»? — спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от пушки.

— Взгляд человека, у которого есть план. Что мы собираемся грабить?

Она продолжала убирать продукты на полку, оставив лишь те, что пойдут на ланч.

Со своего места Лен мог видеть всю квартиру — маленький обеденный столик, диван и простую бытовую технику, ванную возле выхода — ничего экстравагантного. Чтобы сделать это убежище, Лен отремонтировал главный офис старого склада, так что любому случайно забредшему человеку стало бы невыносимо скучно в этом пустом и обветшалом здании, прежде чем он бы догадался проверить отдаленную его часть, где на самом деле скрывался Лен. У них были и другие подобные конспиративные «квартиры» по всему городу и несколько обычных, хотя те были намного более рискованными.

— Первый Национальный в последнее время выглядит слишком уверенным в своей безопасности. Возможно, мы должны сбить с них спесь, совершив налет на их банковские ячейки.

— Я думала, кассиры там обучены палить без разбора, если сработает сигнализация.

— Не сомневаюсь, — ухмыльнулся Лен, прекращая созерцать пушку и поворачиваясь к сестре. Лиза двигалась к нему, демонстративно скрестив руки на груди. Губы ее кривились, но в глазах плясали искорки.

— Почему ты можешь играть со своей навязчивой идеей, когда тебе вздумается, а мне не разрешаешь играть с моей?  
Лен посмотрел на нее, не дрогнув.

— Так ты признаешься, что зациклена на маленьком гении-помощнике Флэша?

— А ты признаешься, что зациклен на Флэше?

Лен внутренне напрягся, сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица.

— Он — достойный противник. С ним все как-то… интереснее. Ты ведь знаешь, я делаю это не ради безделушек и кэша, меня интересует нечто большее.

— Да-да. Вызов, следующая большая победа, — скороговоркой произнесла Лиза, как будто устала от привычных монологов Лена. — А ты уверен, что твой вызов это Флэш, Ленни? Или твои интересы заключаются в самом парне, и они гораздо больше, чем ты готов признать?

Лен вздохнул, собираясь оспорить слова сестры, но Лиза упрямо продолжала гнуть свою линию:

— Прежде чем ты откроешь по мне огонь, я скажу. Да, я немного одержима Циско. — На ее губах мелькнула довольная улыбка. — Он милый, умный, и смотрит чаще на мое лицо, а не на мою задницу. Это приятно. Встретить в нашем бизнесе джентльмена — редкость.

— Он не в _этом_ бизнесе.

— Именно.

— Я не имею право быть осторожным с мужчинами, которые тебя интересуют? — вздохнул Лен.

— О, я была бы разочарована, если бы ты не был таким, но тогда я сделаю то же самое для тебя. Тебе нужно что-то большее, Ленни.

Она подошла к нему и опустила руки на стол, рядом с его крио-пушкой, наклонившись вперед — это заставило бы большинство мужчин затрепетать от вожделения, но для Лена Лиза по-прежнему была десятилеткой с косичками, которая следовала за ним повсюду.

Ему позволено защищать ее, черт побери.

— Я понимаю, во что ввязываюсь. Или _не_ ввязываюсь, когда пытаюсь обольстить милого сладкого Циско. А что насчет тебя? Ты действительно хочешь продолжать играть в эту игру с Флэшем, когда твое холодное сердечко тает каждый раз, когда ты видишь его? Тебе нужны какие-то нормальные отношения, Ленни. Мик не в счет, я тоже. Когда в последний раз ты с кем-то встречался?

Список бывших Леонарда Снарта был просто перечнем коротких и прозаичных встреч с безыскусными мужчинами, без которых он вполне мог бы обойтись. В общем-то, Лиза уже подвела итог — в этом бизнесе джентльмены редкость.

— Я не заинтересован в свиданиях с Флэшем, — многозначительно сказал Снарт. — Я просто немного забавляюсь.

Тот факт, что красный кожаный костюм Флэша облегал высокое, неуклюжее, хотя все же и восхитительное мускулистое тело мальчишки, который из своих надутых губ и оленьего взгляда просто не мог выглядеть серьезно, к делу не относился.

Лен сомневался в том, что Барри Аллен принадлежал к тому сорту парней, которые после их «рандеву» будут выпускать пар в каком-нибудь глухом переулке, но такая возможность подпитывала несколько интересных фантазий Лена, когда он поздними вечерами позволял себе расслабиться. Он не собирался признаваться в этом Лизе, но она, вероятно, уже догадалась.

— Это просто работа, — заявил он.

Лиза недоверчиво посмотрела на брата, подперев рукой подбородок.

— Разумеется, Ленни, как скажешь, но если я подцеплю Циско на какой-нибудь тусовке, я не хочу слышать ни слова.

Лен сверкнул глазами. Он никогда не согласится на это, пока у него не будет шанса проверить парня самому. Может быть, он и джентльмен. Но никто не избежит наказания, без спросу назначив свидание его сестре.

***

До сих пор все шло точно, как планировалось: клерк нажал кнопку тревоги, но у Лизы было достаточно времени, чтобы сложить добычу в сумку, в то время как Лен ждал появления его любимого алого спидстера. И Флэш не разочаровал его. Оставались считанные секунды до побега, когда Лен почувствовал порыв ветра и то волнующее чувство в животе, как на американских горках. Отдышавшись, он понял, что находится уже не в банке.

Флэш «прокатил» его в какой-то уединенный склад, возможно даже один из тех, в котором у Лена была конспиративная квартира, тем самым дав Лизе спокойно закончить работу, и Леонард остался наедине со своей намеченной жертвой. Было так приятно осознавать, насколько Флэш предсказуем — сосредоточил все свое внимание на нем, вместо того, чтобы искать сообщников, прежде чем они покинут сцену.

Или, может быть, его просто все это достало. Огонь в глазах Флэша гипнотизировал, пока Лен пытался сфокусировать взгляд, пошатываясь в метре от своего заклятого врага.

— Должно быть, я произвожу на тебя неизгладимое впечатление, раз ты постоянно хочешь держать меня ближе к себе, — сказал он, по-прежнему твердо сжимая в руке крио-пушку.

Опыт прошлых ошибок научил его, и теперь оружие было прикреплено шнуром к рукаву его парки. Лиза утверждала, что это напоминает ей то, как детям зимой привязывают к курткам варежки.

Тот факт, что он носил парку и очки, никоим образом не делало эту отсылку обоснованной.

Флэш сжимал кулаки, а его красивое юное лицо выражало ярость, к которой Лен не привык. Он снова столкнулся с Биволо? Нет, это не мог быть Радужный Рейдер, хоть у Лена было подозрение, что гнев Флэша вполне мог иметь какое-то отношение к мета-людям, так или иначе.

— Ты не мог подождать, пока я не остыну от твоей выходки, Снарт? — огрызнулся Флэш.

Ага, его недавнее предательство в самом деле задело Флэша. Лен постарался не слишком волноваться перед мальчишкой, выглядящим таким заведенным. Черт, он был несправедливо сексуальным.

— Ты думал, я возьму отпуск? Я — бизнесмен, Скарлет, я должен сохранять квоты.

Взметнулась желтая искра — Флэш резко атаковал, не собираясь продолжать словесную перепалку. Лен выдернул крио-пушку и выстрелил, не целясь. Секундой позже он приземлился задницей на бетон, сбитый Флэшем с ног, но увидел, что выстрел все-таки почти достиг цели, и снова поднялся на ноги.

Флэш был занят, держась за правый бок, где крио-пушка задела его достаточно, чтобы если не ранить, то хотя бы замедлить его.

— Ты заставляешь меня выкладываться на полную, Флэш. Это хорошо. — Лен снова вскинул пушку. — Это не дает мне расслабиться, предсказать твои действия. Теперь ты понимаешь, что ко мне нелегко подкрасться незаметно.

Он сделал предупредительный выстрел, намеренно промахиваясь и поражая выстрелом рушащуюся стену.

Парень метнулся в сторону, и Лен последовал за ним. Погоня была достаточно легкой, поскольку Флэш замедлился, стряхивая обжигающий лед со своего бока. Но, двигаясь, он, казалось, уже исцелялся; трения, даже от его малой суперскорости, было достаточно, чтобы растопить лед, примерзший к его костюму.

Лен стрелял с ювелирной точностью, чтобы не задеть Флэша прямым попаданием, поэтому, когда спидстер остановился, чтобы отдышаться, добрая половина здания уже была покрыта толстым слоем льда. Флэш все еще прижимал руку к своему боку, но Лен подозревал, что он не сколько ослаблен, сколько бессовестно симулирует.

— Если кто-нибудь погибнет из-за тех мета-людей, это будет твоя вина, — зарычал Флэш.

— Мне кажется, ты забыл о пилотах самолета, — парировал Лен.

Флэш взревел и снова бросился на него. Снарт попытался сделать движение, о котором мечтал уже какое-то время, и просто упал на колени перед ним. Боль ужалила его, но это сработало, и Флэш со всего размаху врезался в стену позади него.

Лен резко развернулся, выпуская лавину льда из своей пушки, поразившую металлический мостик над головой Флэша. Мостик угрожающе задрожал и заскрипел, но не упал сразу, как Лен и рассчитывал. Выстрелы служили единственной целью — дать Флэшу время исцелиться. Лен хотел лишь показать, с кем пацан имеет дело. Он не хотел всерьез ранить своего противника, это испортило бы всю забаву.

— Ты действительно расстроен тем, что я завожу тебя, или просто злишься, что был достаточно глуп, чтобы довериться мне?

Лен подошел ближе к месту, где лежал обездвиженный Флэш, зная, что спидстер через пару секунд вскочит, ведь его бок почти полностью оттаял; он просто выжидал, когда снова возьмет верх над Леном.

— Не думай, что я сделаю ту же самую ошибку снова, — в голосе Флэша послышалось незнакомое отчаяние. Это заставило тело Лена затрепетать под паркой.

— Какая жалость, _Барри_ , — сказал он, намеренно используя настоящее имя своего противника, и присел так близко, что мог протянуть руку и притронуться к нему, если бы захотел. — Мне вроде как понравилось играть по правилам. Возможно, в следующий раз у тебя будет преимущество. Это будет весело.

— Даже если бы я действительно согласился еще раз работать с тобой, я никогда не предал бы тебя, — язвительно ответил Флэш. — Я не ты, Снарт.

Это было частью того, что Лену так нравилось в нем. Он ухмыльнулся, игнорируя, как что-то немного холоднее, чем обычно, сжало его внутренности.

— Нет, ты действительно…

Обледеневший мостик над ними громко хрустнул, и Лен быстро глянул вверх. Лед основательно нарушил целостность металла, металлическая конструкция разваливалась. Если она упадет, зубчатые края придавят Барри, может даже хуже. Лен резко вскочил и попятился.

— Тебе лучше убраться с дороги, Скарлет, — сказал он, изо всех сил стараясь не выдавать своего волнения.

Медленно, черт, как же мучительно медленно, Флэш поднялся на ноги, но не сдвинулся со своего места.

— Думаешь, я куплюсь на это?

— Флэш, это не уловка, ты…

— Разве не ты только что сказал, насколько я был наивен, доверяя тебе?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя раздавило?!

Лен едва держался, чтобы не кинуться вперед, но мостик трещал, грозя упасть в любой момент. Если бы Флэш просто посмотрел наверх, он увидел бы опасность и мог бы исчезнуть в считанные секунды.

«Никогда не кричи «волки», — мелькнуло в голове Лена, но он не собирался признавать свои ошибки. У него всегда была цель, а сожалениям места не было.

— Продолжаешь настаивать. — Гнев в голосе Флэша сменился разочарованием. — Да еще так искренне. У нас же была одна цель. Почему ты нас предал? Ты, наверное, даже не знаешь, как это — быть с кем-то честным.

— Я честен с тобой сейчас! Посмотри наверх!

Мостик падал. Как назло, скрип разрушающегося металла нарастал постепенно, Флэш отказывался поверить в то, что это грозило чем-то серьезным. Его расплющит только потому, что он не послушал Лена.

— Флэш!

— Какая-то часть меня думала, что заключив сделку с дьяволом, я выполняю свою работу, но другая половина честно хотела верить во что-то лучшее в тебе. Я остался в дураках, правда?

Лен видел, как умирали люди, он убивал своими руками, но сейчас не мог смотреть, как груда замороженного металла сделает кровавое месиво из этого спасителя людей, невинного ребенка.

Но Флэш не собирался никуда смотреть, и Лен ничего не мог сделать.

Мостик оторвался, и…

— Черт возьми, Барри!

Лен бросился вперед. Пронзительно завизжав, металл поддался и с диким грохотом обвалился. Флэш был так ошеломлен, что не знал, как реагировать — Лен накрыл его своим телом, а мостик с оглушительным лязгом рухнул сверху, вдавливая их обоих в бетонный пол склада.

***

Сейчас было совершенно не важно, насколько быстро Барри мог перейти на спидфорс, как скоро его тело могло регенерировать тоже значения не имело — боль никуда не делась, и дыхание сбилось от сильного удара, а в груди заныло.  
Барри пытался отдышаться, кашляя в облаках пыли, поднявшейся из-за того, что что-то упало с потолка. Холод не лгал, Барри был полным идиотом.

— Снарт… — он задохнулся, пытаясь проморгаться от пыли, попавшей в глаза. Сосредоточившись на том, что давило на него сверху, он смог увидеть отдельные балки и металлические решетки, покрытые льдом, лежащие в дюйме от его лица. По правде сказать, в случившемся полностью виноват Холод.

— Снарт… — снова позвал Барри, но, осторожно пытаясь пошевелиться и оглядывая собственное тело, погребенное под грудой металла, он понял, что обломки — не единственное, что было на нем. Холод лежал поперек него, между ним и рухнувшим на него мостиком. И он не двигался.

— Снарт! — громче позвал Барри, пытаясь скинуть с них разрушившиеся балки. Холод не двигался и не подавал признаков жизни.

Барри велел себе сохранять спокойствие. Нужно было время, чтобы проверить возможные раны своего врага, прежде чем он сделает какую-нибудь глупость и передвинет Холода, в то время как его, может быть, проткнул какой-нибудь прут арматуры.

Стараясь не совершать резких движений, Барри вытянул шею и осмотрелся. Металл, окружающий их, был одной цельной глыбой без торчащих прутьев, которые могли бы поранить Холода или его самого. Голова Снарта лежала на груди Барри, а кровавая рана на его затылке красноречиво говорила, что удар пришелся как раз туда. Лен был в отключке.

Барри горестно вздохнул, игнорируя щемящее чувство в груди.

— Если бы ты был честен со мной с самого начала, я бы тебе поверил, — проворчал он, снова пытаясь сдвинуть холодный металл, чтобы освободить путь. Слава богу, он наконец поддался.

Обычно в такой ситуации он вызывал поддержку, но Кэйтлин и Циско рано ушли домой, так как они договорились, что Флэш сегодня не будет патрулировать город. Барри тоже хотел воспользоваться случаем и устроить себе «отгул». Но, услышав об ограблении банка, хотя с этим легко бы справилась полиция, он не устоял, когда понял, что это был Капитан Холод.

— И вообще, если бы ты был со мной честен, мы бы в такой ситуации точно не оказались.

После финального рывка остатки металлического мостика отлетели в сторону и врезались в пол в нескольких ярдах от них. Барри тут же использовал свою скорость, чтобы вспыхнуть из-под Холода максимально аккуратно, затем осторожно освободил его от оставшихся обломков металла и перевернул на спину. Его очки мешали проверить, действительно ли он был без сознания, Барри стащил их ему на шею и убедился в том, что глаза Снарта закрыты. Если не обращать внимания на кровоточащую рану на его голове, можно было подумать, что Холод просто спит.

Он проверил пульс. Прощупывается, устойчивый, Слава богу.

— Снарт? Давай, просыпайся. Извини, что не послушал тебя, но ты не дал мне повода доверять тебе!

Барри не осмелился встряхнуть его, опасаясь сотрясения мозга, но он и не мог доставить его в больницу. Его тут же арестуют, Холод страшно разозлится и выдаст его тайну.

— Почему ты сделал это? — Барри рассматривал лицо Холода, которое казалось ровным и молодым, и с такими идеальными чертами, как у симпатичных парней-моделей из журналов. Барри хотелось насмехаться над ним, но он просто смотрел и наслаждался тем, каким красивым был Холод, когда ему не грозил риск быть схваченным Флэшем.

Те немногие мужчины, на которых Барри останавливал свой взгляд, были обычными придурками, которые считали его простым тощим гиком. Наверное, влюбленность в Айрис была вишенкой на испорченном торте, чтобы доказать, насколько плохо он разбирался в потенциальных партнерах. Его всегда как магнитом притягивало к людям, которые совершенно ему не подходили…

Барри ощутимо встряхнуло от этих дурацких мыслей. Холод был последним человеком, к которому он мог бы неровно дышать, только потому, что парень был горяч, особенно когда выглядел как сейчас. Он был подонком. Лгуном. Вором. И даже убийцей.

И он, вероятно, только что спас Барри жизнь.

— Если бы ты не лежал тут без сознания, я бы подумал, что это очередная уловка. Ты не можешь умереть у меня на руках, когда стал героем, Снарт, — умолял Барри, приблизив лицо к нему и обхватив его подбородок руками в перчатках, но Холод не просыпался.

Барри со всей возможной осторожностью поднял Снарта на руки, надеясь, что он сможет бежать достаточно быстро, не причинив ему при этом вреда. Единственным выбором было доставить Холода в СТАР-лабс.

Они оказались там меньше, чем через минуту, но каждая секунда для Барри была на вес золота. Циско встроил в его костюм ключ-карту, достаточно было подойти к двери, чтобы проникнуть внутрь здания и включить освещение. К тому времени, как он принес Холода в главную часть лаборатории, последняя из ламп вспыхнула, приветствуя его.

Он аккуратно положил Холода на ту же самую больничную койку, на которой сам провел слишком много времени, осторожно снял с него парку, чтобы проверить — не было ли у него еще каких-нибудь ран. Когда парка упала на пол — Барри больше волновался, как бы не причинить вред Холоду, чем его куртке — она громко звякнула. Разместив Холода на койке, он наклонился и обнаружил крио-пушку, прикрепленную шнурком к рукаву.

— Ух ты. Использовал детсадовскую логику, чтобы остановить меня?

Барри не мог не улыбнуться. Он взял куртку и оружие и положил их на соседний стол.

Обернувшись, он вдруг споткнулся, что было странно, учитывая то, что использовал суперскорость. Просто Холод выглядел таким… уязвимым. Как обычный несчастный парень, которому требовалась помощь. Не отъявленный злодей, которого знал Барри, нередко жестокий, хладнокровный бесчестный преступник. Но он спас Барри, вместо того, чтобы спасти себя. И это что-то значило.

Холод по-прежнему оставался без сознания, и Барри понятия не имел, что с ним делать. У него имелись степени в области биологии и химии, но это не означало, что он был экспертом в медицине. Ему определенно нужна помощь.

Он потоптался возле кровати, надеясь, что Холод придет в себя, и все будет хорошо, но понимал, что затянувшееся ожидание только подвергает опасности жизнь Снарта, и Барри не собирался так рисковать, хватит на сегодня, достаточно. И дело было не в его упрямстве, которое не позволило ему послушаться, и из-за которого Холод теперь лежал здесь.

Он повернулся, собираясь на скорости найти одежду и вытряхнуть оттуда мобильный, но вдруг вздрогнул, почувствовав, как ледяные пальцы сомкнулись на его запястье. Потрясенно обернувшись, Барри увидел светло-голубые глаза Холода, испуганно смотрящие на него.

— Где я? — прохрипел Холод, дрожа как в ознобе или как будто его сейчас стошнит. — Что происходит?

— Все в порядке, — сказал Барри, не в состоянии придумать что-то еще. Он положил другую руку на ладонь Холода, которая все еще цеплялась за его запястье. Тут он вспоминил, что на нем костюм Флэша, и ему пришлось высвободиться из захвата Снарта, чтобы снять капюшон. — Все хорошо. Это я… Барри.

Холодные глаза сощурились — было такое чувство, что Снарт не узнавал его.

— Кто?

— Барри.

Барри подождал немного, думая, что у Холода все плавает перед глазами, но тот продолжал все так же смотреть непонимающе, и тогда ему пришлось добавить:

— Аллен. Флэш.

Единственной реакцией Холода был странный взгляд, путешествующий по его телу и с интересом оглядывающий облегающий костюм. Это внимательное разглядывание заставило Барри почувствовать себя намного более обнаженным, чем он был на самом деле.

Он нервно сглотнул, борясь с краснотой, заливающей щеки.

— Все хорошо, правда, просто дай себе минутку. Ты ударился головой. Ну… или что-то тебя ударило по голове. Вообще-то, много что ударило, и я даже не знаю, может у тебя сломаны кости, поэтому просто… лежи прямо и попытайся глубоко дышать, ладно?

Несмотря на страх, сквозивший во взгляде, Снарт послушно лег обратно на кушетку. Он дышал, как было проинструктировано, и Барри послушался своего собственного совета, замедлив свой пульс.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, когда они оба успокоились. — Теперь просто дыши медленно. У тебя, наверное, сотрясение, так что посмотри на меня и сконцентрируйся. Какой сейчас год?

Холод посмотрел на него хорошо знакомым «ты, блядь, не заебывай меня сейчас» взглядом, который вызвал в Барри волну облегчения.

— Пожалуйста — сконцентрируйся, — повторил он.

Холод прерывисто вздохнул.

— Две тысячи пятнадцатый.

— В каком мы городе?

— Централ Сити. Я надеюсь.

— Правильно, — заверил его Барри. — Кто президент Соединенных Штатов?

— Барак Обама, — автоматически сказал Холод.

— Хорошо. А кто я?

Холод иронично поднял идеально очерченные брови, как будто Барри был тут единственным с травмой головы.

— Ты только что сказал мне, кто ты.

— А, точно. Ладно, это явно не сработает. Тогда кто ты? — спросил он, прикинув, что задал достаточное количество вопросов.

Но ответом ему была тишина. Он надеялся увидеть насмешку, еще один скептичный взгляд, обычный сарказм и самодовольную уверенность, но видел лишь испуг в глазах Холода. Его губы приоткрылись, как будто он пытался найти в себе ответ, которого там не было.

Голубые глаза наконец снова сосредоточились на Барри, без каких-либо признаков узнавания.

«Вот дерьмо», — подумал он.

— Вообще-то, это был не такой уж трудный вопрос.


	2. Chapter 2

Он уставился на молодого человека, стоящего перед ним. Распахнутые доверчивые глаза светились искренним беспокойством; его каштановые волосы спутались под этой смешной красной маской. Желтый зигзаг молнии на груди делал парня — _Барри_ — похожим на какой-то яркого мультипликационного персонажа, которого решили воплотить в жизнь. И трудно было отринуть впечатление, которое производила красная кожа, обтягивающая каждый изгиб его тела.

Барри. Теперь он знал его имя. А свое собственное вспомнить не мог.

— Снарт, — подсказал Барри.

Ладно. Он понятия не имел, что это означало.

— Твое имя, — объяснил Барри, будто это было очевидно. — Леонард Снарт. Ничего не напоминает?

Он покачал головой. Леонард? Его звали Леонард? Но он не чувствовал ничего приятного и хорошего, думая о себе, как о парне по имени Леонард. Не совсем обычное имя. С фамилией оно должно было зажечь внутри него некую искорку смысла и узнавания, но его мысли по-прежнему были пусты.

— Я ударился головой? — спросил он, все еще чувствуя себя разбитым. Его мысли и зрение были слишком расплывчатыми и не способными сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме Барри, нависающего над ним. Этот парень оказывал на него странный успокоительный эффект, несмотря на то, что имел полное право паниковать.

Барри заторможено кивнул и вдруг вскрикнул:

— Твоя голова! — он будто очнулся ото сна. — Я имею в виду, что ты ударился головой. У тебя глубокий порез, давай, я просто… э-э-э…

Барри рванулся в одну сторону, в другую, словно не понимал, что делать, а потом оперся руками, затянутыми в перчатки, о край кровати, рядом с Леонардом. Его волнение выглядело таким очаровательным…

— Так. Будем решать проблемы по мере поступления. Сейчас я переоденусь и осмотрю твою рану. Нужно наложить швы.

Леонард собирался что-то сказать, но тут ощутил ту самую рану на затылке, от которой по всему телу неприятными волнами разошлась боль, и даже то, что он лежал на удобной больничной кровати не сильно спасало положение. Он поморщился.

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал Барри, а затем вдруг исчез.

Леонарда охватила паника, а в голову полезли ужасные мысли — что если это была всего лишь галлюцинация, а на самом деле он совершенно один? Он попытался снова сесть, осмотреться, позвать кого-нибудь, но мальчишка вернулся так же быстро, как и ушел. Если бы Леонард перед этим не видел Барри без маски, то ни за что бы не узнал его. Барри сменил облегающий костюм на черную толстовку с эмблемой СТАР-лабс и серые спортивные штаны. Парень был босиком.  
Черт, он же просто растворился, а через секунду появился совсем в другой одежде!

Леонард отодвинулся подальше от Барри, чувствуя, что потихоньку начинает сходить с ума.

— О, черт! Нет! Все в порядке! — Барри обезоруживающе поднял руки, склоняясь над Леонардом, по всей видимости, стараясь казаться неопасным. — Со мной все хорошо. И с тобой все хорошо. Просто я могу… делать так, — он отчаянно жестикулировал, указывал куда-то позади себя, чтобы объяснить свое чудесное исчезновение и не менее чудесное появление. — Это вспыхивание… ну, то, что я делаю. То есть… из-за чего меня называют Флэшем, — сказал он чуть спокойнее, словно выдохся. — Прости, я привык к тому, что ты знаешь об этом.

Барри вздохнул и опустил руки. Его лицо и поза выражали полное бессилие, от чего Леонард поежился, неловко шевелясь на постели, и заставил себя лечь обратно.

— То, что ты делаешь, это… — медленно произнес он. Нет, он не сошел с ума. Если Флэш и был галлюцинацией, то чертовски впечатляющей галлюцинацией. — Что… ты такое?

Леонарду не понравилось, как это прозвучало, но он не знал, как спросить иначе.

— Человек, — серьезно сказал Барри, совсем не обидевшись на его слова. — Мета-человек. Это сложно объяснить, но со мной кое-что произошло, и теперь я могу бегать быстрее, чем кто-либо на планете. Ну, и делать другие вещи очень быстро.

Его лицо на мгновение осветилось невероятно широкой, белозубой улыбкой, и выражении было настолько милым и искренним, что беспокойство Леонарда тут же исчезло.

— У меня есть костюм, чтобы скрывать мою личность. Так что, я могу помогать людям, и никто не знает, кто я такой. Он так же имеет аэродинамические и огнеупорные свойства. Это необходимо, правда. — Улыбка Барри сменилась нарочито серьезным выражением лица, как будто ему приходилось объяснять это разным людям помногу раз.

— Значит, ты мститель? — спросил Леонард, внимательно оглядывая Барри снизу вверх. На линии его тела, не спрятанные под костюмом, скрывающим безграничные возможности, все еще было приятно смотреть. — Мститель с суперспособностями?

Губы Барри снова дернулись вверх, будто он привык к такого рода подколам и всегда улыбался в в ответ на шпильки.

— Вроде того.

— А у меня есть способности? — вдруг осенило Леонарда.

— Нет.

Барри оглянулся назад, словно искал что-то, а потом дотянулся до стола, на котором лежала какая-то куртка. Отодвинув ее в сторону, он показал громоздкую пушку, больше напоминающую оружие из видеоигр.

— Ты используешь это. Она стреляет потоками жидкого льда, которые за секунду могут заморозить что угодно, поэтому твоя куртка на меху. О! — Барри быстро вернулся обратно к кровати, но как только он оказался совсем близко, вся его решимость куда-то пропала, а движения рук, потянувшихся к шее Леонарда, стали медленными и неуверенными.

Следя за его руками, Леонард заметил, что на его собственной шее болтаются изящные черные очки. Барри начал осторожно снимать их, оттягивая ремешок так, чтобы он не касался раны на голове. Он делал это с такой нежной заботой и нерешительностью, словно он впервые прикасался к Леонарду и был не совсем уверен, позволено ли ему это.

— Спасибо, — сказал Леонард, понимая, что он совсем не возражает против этих прикосновений.

— Не за что.

Барри закусил губу и как-то странно зыркнул на него, будто бы удивленно, в его взгляде появилась какая-то растерянность, как если бы он никогда прежде не слышал от Леонарда благодарности. Повернувшись, он бросил очки к остальным вещами и замер, не оборачиваясь.

Что-то не складывалось, и попытка вызвать в памяти картинку, когда он впервые или хотя бы в последний раз мог видеть этого высокого, сдержанного юношу, вызывала приступ головной боли. Леонард не стал над собой издеваться и оглядел комнату критическим взглядом, терпеливо ожидая, когда Барри вернется к кровати. Они определенно были здесь одни.

— Так значит, мы — партнеры? — спросил он.

— Что? — глаза Барри стали еще шире. — Нет… Мы не… не… э-э… — он сгреб волосы на затылке, будто собирался вырвать несколько прядей.

— Но ты спас меня. — Леонард посмотрел на него, нахмурившись.

— Я спас тебя, потому что ты спас меня.

Барри вздохнул, когда Леонард нахмурился еще сильнее. Теперь обе его руки были на затылке, локти он выставил вперед, а затем вдруг решительно вскинул руки, отчаянно жестикулируя ими перед Леонардом. Это было захватывающе — наблюдать, как много Барри мог сказать без слов, насколько тело пыталось передать то, что слишком быстро вращалось в его голове.

— В общем… ты закрыл меня от падающих обломков, после того, как выстрелил из своей крио-пушки, и они начали падать. Но ты это сделал не нарочно!

Он взмахнул руками, как будто пытаясь отогнать эту мысль подальше от Леонарда. Но что-то было неправильно. Барри слишком старался щадить его чувства.

— Я хотел навредить тебе. — понял Леонард.

— Ты не хотел…

— Я — плохой парень, — заявил он, даже не спрашивая, потому что теперь это стало очевидным. Даже если малыш не объяснил, что играет в героя, было ясно, что Барри не мог быть «плохим полицейским». Он совершенно не умел скрывать свои чувства, его эмоции светились как неоновая вывеска. И это означало, что Леонард…

Он посмотрел на свои руки, обтянутые перчатками, как были у Барри, только черными.

— Ты пытался остановить меня, а я хотел причинить тебе боль.

— Нет. — Барри решительно схватил его руки, без той неуверенности, с которой только что стягивал с Леонарда очки. — Это был несчастный случай. В общем… ты совершал преступление. Ограбление банка, ладно. Но я не думаю, что ты действительно когда-нибудь хотел причинить мне боль. Я уверен в этом.

Леонард медленно поднял разом потяжелевшую голову и увидел, как Барри выразительно изогнул брови — он улыбался, но его глаза выражали что-то такое, от чего Леонарду тут же захотелось успокоить парня в ответ.

— Ты — мой заклятый враг, — сказал Барри, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало серьезно. — Но я не думаю, что ты считаешь себя по-настоящему моим врагом. Для тебя это забава.

— Для меня. Но не для тебя?

— Ну… — улыбка Барри чуть померкла.

— И я причиняю вред другим людям?

Если он плохой парень, злодей, то в какой-то степени эта мысль должна быть ему привычна, даже если он не мог вспомнить об этом. Но вместо этого Леонард почувствовал горечь и тяжесть в груди.

Барри ободряюще погладил его по плечу, но тут же отдернул руку, слегка покраснев, словно подумал, что позволил себе лишнее.

— Мы заключили сделку. Я позволяю тебе проворачивать дела, а ты не причиняешь вред невинным людям и не раскрываешь мой секрет. Просто, когда ты узнал…

Барри тяжело вздохнул и будто бы в защитном жесте скрестил руки на груди. Его лицо все еще выражало сожаление, и Леонард, несмотря на мрачный тон разговора, с трудом подавил улыбку, когда мысленно сравнил Барри с большим милым щенком.

— Слушай, это долгая история, и я на самом деле не уверен, стоит обсуждать это сейчас. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты сам все вспомнил, без моих рассказов. О! Давай я все же осмотрю твою рану.

Барри присел на кровать, а Леонард приподнялся, чтобы ему было удобнее. Ощущение пальцев, перебирающих его волосы, заставило его внутренне затрепетать.

— Кровотечение остановилось, — констатировал Барри. — Я могу легко наложить швы, ты даже не почувствуешь.

— Постой… — Леонард не успел договорить, Барри вспыхнул с порывом ветра и исчез, через секунду он возвращаясь с инструментами.

— Да подожди! — еще раз попытался сказать Леонард, но Барри снова исчез.

Он понимал, что малыш собирается зашить его рану, это было разумно, но почему-то Леонарду очень хотелось протестовать против такого поворота событий. Но прежде, чем он смог хоть что-то сказать, его затылок обожгло огнем, а затем Барри снова возник перед ним.

— Видишь, не так уж больно, — радостно сказал он, сваливая инструменты и окровавленную марлю на маленькую тележку возле кровати. Суперскорость Барри позволила Леонарду во время «операции» не ощутить почти ничего, но отсутствие анестезии быстро дало о себе знать усилившейся болью. Леонард сжал зубы, стараясь не выдать своих мучений на лице. Машинально он протянул руку к голове, чтобы коснуться раны.

— Стой! Не делай этого! — Барри рванулся к нему, словно хотел перехватить его руку, но остановился, не решаясь дотронуться. — Прости. У нас нет ничего обезболивающего, поскольку на меня оно не действует — суперметаболизм, он идет в паре с суперскоростью, но у Кейтлин, кажется, где-то был Ибупрофен.

Он исчез снова, и Леонард услышал какие-то звуки в соседней комнате, похожие на скрежет петель, а через секунду Барри вернулся с пузырьком таблеток и стаканом воды. Леонарда снова обдало порывом ветра, и он подумал, чтовряд ли сможет когда-нибудь привыкнуть к этому. Он взял таблетки и воду, приняв сразу восемьсот миллиграмм. Ему определенно нужна максимальная доза.

— Что-то еще болит? — обеспокоенно спросил Барри, поставив лекарство на тележку.

Леонард прислушался к себе. На самом деле ему хотелось закрыть глаза и откинуться на спину, ожидая, когда болеутоляющее начнет действовать и вынет жало из его раны, заодно прихватив и нарастающую пульсирующую головную боль, но основная тяжесть раны была именно в том месте, на которое он хотел лечь.

Он попытался абстрагироваться от боли и вытянулся на постели.

— Кажется, нет, — наконец сказал он. — То есть… боль в шее, но это нормально, если, как ты говоришь, я получил удар сзади. Я чувствую себя слабым, но не так, как будто у меня что-то сломано или кровоточит.

— Давай я быстро проверю, на всякий случай?

Леонард только успел кивнуть, как Барри превратился в серо-черное пятно, размывающееся вокруг кровати. От такого зрелища трудно было не затаить дыхание. Барри прикасался к нему, достаточно нежно и молниеносно быстро, осматривая его везде. От этого тело Леонарда покрылось мурашками, он чувствовал прилив крови и покалывание. Да, это определенно отвлекало от головной боли…

— Ладно, вроде все в порядке. Ты даже не представляешь, как тебе повезло.

Барри, казалось, не понимал, что Леонард чувствовал при этом, но встретившись с ним взглядом и увидев, как тот тяжело и напряженно дышит, Барри встрепенулся.

— О, боже. Извини. Это было странно, да? Я просто беспокоюсь. — Он вдруг потер оба предплечья, как наркоман.

«Наверное, адреналин и суперметаболизм», — подумал Леонард. Или Барри всегда вел себя так?..

— Я всегда ускоряюсь, когда волнуюсь. Извини, — смущенно повторил он. Барри не просто очаровательно волновался, он по-настоящему нервничал.

— Ты боишься меня? — спросил Леонард, опять хмурясь, поскольку приятное покалывание после осмотра исчезало слишком быстро.

— Что? Нет! — решительно покачал головой Барри.

Леонард был рад, что малыш, кажется, совсем не умел лгать, но осознание его доверчивости пребольно сжало что-то в груди.

— Я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы причинить тебе боль. Я даже не помню, как это — хотеть сделать больно.

— Я знаю, — ответил Барри, схватившись за край кровати, чтобы унять волнение. Неуправляемые эмоции на его лице то и дело сменялись — страх на улыбку, настороженность на искренность. — Даже если ты что-то вспомнишь в следующие пять минут, а я пойму, когда ты начнешь вспоминать, мы просто попрощаемся, и ты сможешь уйти. И взять свои вещи, — он кивнул на парку, очки и оружие.

Едва договорив, Барри снова сник, и Леонарду оставалось только догадываться о причинах такой быстрой перемены настроения. Возможно этой причиной был он сам, потому что сочувствующий взгляд Барри напряженно скользил по его телу, пока не встретился с его собственным.

— Сегодня я позволил своим эмоциям взять над собой верх. Это — моя ошибка. Ну… то есть, это и твоя ошибка тоже, — в его голосе явственно послышалась обида. — Но я вроде как хороший парень, и точно должен быть лучше тебя, — едва произнеся эти слова, Барри понял, _как_ они прозвучали.

Прямо сейчас Снарт не хотел быть плохим парнем.

— Извини. Вот дерьмо, — сказал он, и Леонард понял, что ему начинает нравиться, как Барри ругается. — У меня не получается все объяснить, я знаю. Но я уверен, что ты скоро все вспомнишь. Ты не долго был без сознания, так что это вопрос времени, — он сверкнул своей солнечной улыбкой в надежде рассеять опасения Леонарда. — К утру память наверняка вернется, и мы сможем снова ненавидеть друг друга.

Леонард перспективы не оценил.

— Нет! Ты не понял! Я вовсе не ненавижу тебя! — воскликнул Барри, от бессилия и собственной глупости понуро опуская голову. — Просто я злился на тебя… Боже, полный отстой.

Губы Леонарда шевельнулись, но так и не смогли сложиться в настоящую улыбку — слишком много осталось невысказанного и забытого. Даже если он ничего не помнил, осознание того, что он плохой парень, да еще и проблема для этого мальчишки, причиняло острую боль.

— Что еще я совершил? — спросил он. — Помимо ограбления банка.

— О… это не имеет значения.

— Это имеет значение.

— Ну… мы… — Барри снова нервно почесал затылок. — Мы… сотрудничали, а ты меня кинул.

— О, мне так жаль.

Леонард не знал, было ли ему тогда действительно жаль, но сейчас он сомневался, учитывая, как Барри расценил его слова. Однако теперь он чувствовал себя виноватым. Он ненавидел саму мысль о предательстве, если это вынуждало Барри делать такое лицо.

— Ты не должен так говорить. Я знаю, что ты не это имеешь в виду. — Улыбка, тронувшая его губы, растаяла в очередной вспышке испуга. — Я хочу сказать, что ты просто не относишься к этому серьезно, потому что ты не… э-э. Черт, это все очень странно. Я думал, ты будешь… самим собой, даже без своих воспоминаний, но похоже тебе действительно не по душе все, что я говорю.

— То есть, ты бы хотел проснуться однажды и сказать мне, кто злодей в этой истории?

Леонарду еще меньше понравились эти слова, когда он произнес их вслух.

Барри закусил губу.

— Возможно, это вопрос «природы против воспитания», что, если задуматься, на самом деле довольно грустно. — В его глазах снова мелькнула тень тревоги, подтверждая, что он явно не задумывался о своих словах, прежде чем произнести их вслух. — Мне действительно нужно держать рот на замке. Пожалуйста, скажи, чтобы я заткнулся.

На этот раз Леонард по-настоящему улыбнулся. Ему нравилась честность. Ему в Барри нравилось все.

— Все в порядке, — сказал он. — Ты милый, когда начинаешь тараторить.

Барри тут же покраснел, сравнявшись цветом со своим костюмом.

— Я… — Он уставился на Леонарда и открыл рот, будто не знал, как правильно подобрать слова.

— Ты не привык, что я хорошо к тебе отношусь, не так ли? — усмехнулся Леонард.

Барри немного расслабился, но краска все еще алела на его щеках, спускаясь вниз по шее, где она исчезла (Леонард задался вопросом, где именно) под его толстовкой.

— Я знаю, что ты можешь быть хорошим. Обычно ты довольно мил со своей сестрой. О, черт! Твоя сестра!

— Что?

— Боже! Я такой идиот! Она наверняка была в банке, я совсем забыл. — Барри умолк и придвинулся ближе к Леонарду, сжимая побелевшими пальцами простынь. — Я могу позвонить ей…

Барри осекся и кинулся к парке. Он проверил каждый карман, но ничего не обнаружил. Он оглянулся на Леонарда, и тот, сообразив, проверил карманы своих штанов, но и там не было ничего похожего на телефон.

— У меня есть сестра? — спросил Снарт, пытаясь переварить это. Что-то шевельнулось в нем, вызвав какие-то теплые чувства, несмотря на то, что он не мог вспомнить ее лицо.

— Да… — ответил Барри, нахмурившись, должно быть, из-за того, что не мог найти телефон Леонарда. — По-моему, вы очень близки. Наверное, ты не взял телефон на дело, но я не знаю другого способа связаться с Лизой.

— Лиза…

Барри с надеждой посмотрел на него.

— Звучит знакомо?

Леонард задумался, но Ибупрофен только начал действовать, и попытки вспомнить вызвали новый приступ головной боли.

— Нет, — с сожалением ответил он. — Она, наверное, беспокоится за меня?

Их глаза снова встретились, и искреннее сочувствие Барри ощутилось очень остро. Что, если память не вернется к нему? Почему-то в глубине души Леонард знал, что был только один человек, которого он не хотел забывать — его сестра. Как жаль, что он не мог вспомнить ее лицо…

— Все будет хорошо, — уверено сказал Барри, легонько сжимая плечо Леонарда. — Я уже говорил — ты все вспомнишь, очень скоро, просто мне нужно приглядеть за тобой сегодня, все-таки ты сильно поранился. Понимаешь, тебе какое-то время нельзя засыпать, мне нужно убедиться, что все на самом деле лучше, чем выглядит. А потом ты должен отдохнуть. Мы можем остаться здесь, в лаборатории. Это СТАР-лабс, как видишь, — он мельком взглянул на свою толстовку, застенчиво улыбнувшись, — но здесь есть кухня и комната отдыха с огромным диваном и кроватью, когда Циско… или кто-то еще, кто здесь работает, задерживаются, то могут остаться здесь и переночевать. — Он чуть отступил назад. — Тебе нужно что-то поесть. Лично я умираю с голоду. Я устрою тебя на диване, это будет удобнее, чем эта кровать, доверься мне, и мы будем есть и не давать тебе спать, и…

— Барри? — усмехнулся Леонард , с нежностью смотря на него.

— Да?

— Ты снова тараторишь.

И как бы больно ему не было — физическая боль, страх перед незнакомцем — перед самим с собой, или воспоминания о тех вещах, которые, как он теперь знал, должны были волновать его — сочувствующая улыбка Барри и то, как их взгляды задерживались друг на друге в понимающем молчании — все это притупляло его боль. Леонард чувствовал себя обновленным и даже общительным, он был в своей тарелке. Все это происходило только потому, что он забыл то время, когда они были врагами.

Леонард какое-то время не сводил с Барри внимательного взгляда, и парень снова покраснел.

— Давай, я просто… просто… Ты пока отдыхай, а я приготовлю все в другой комнате, хорошо?

С каким-то священным трепетом Леонард смотрел на нечеткое пятно, перемещающееся по лаборатории. В какой-то момент он не видел его вообще, а в другой спрашивал себя, намеренно ли Барри замедлялся, чтобы оставлять за собой размытый след. Большую часть времени он то показывался где-нибудь, то исчезал, и вновь появлялся где-то совсем в другом месте. Стены и двери вокруг по большей части были стеклянные, так что со своего места Леонард мог увидеть достаточно.

Когда Барри в очередной раз возник перед ним, Леонард не мог сдержать восхищения.

— Ты невероятен. Все это невероятно. Просто удивительно, как ты двигаешься.

Барри в очередной раз покраснел.

— Эм… спасибо, Снарт. — Он собрался было опять почесать затылок, что было очень похоже на привычку, но отдернул руку. — Я хотел сказать, Леонард. Я должен называть тебя Леонард.

— Лен, — машинально произнес Снарт.

Это внезапное озарение удивило обоих, а Лен улыбнулся — это прозвучало так естественно, что ему на секунду почудилось, что память вот-вот вернется, но этого, естественно, не произошло.

— Мне кажется, я известен, как Лен, — добавил он.

Барри облегченно рассмеялся, словно обвинял во всем себя, хотя история, которую он рассказал, достаточно ясно намекала на вину Лена. Но, несмотря на это, Снарт чувствовал себя теперь намного лучше, когда считал себя «Леном» вместо «Леонарда», и это успокаивало его и давало надежду, что со временем он вспомнит и свою сестру. Однако, он не был уверен, что хотел вспомнить что-то еще.

Ведь его потеря памяти была причиной, из-за которой у него была возможность видеть светящееся лицо Барри.

— Хорошо… — сказал Барри, застенчиво почесывая затылок. — … Лен.


	3. Chapter 3

Лен. Это имя подходило Холоду намного больше, чем Леонард.

Барри все еще нервничал, но изо всех сил старался это скрыть. Он не привык к такому Холоду… Лену. Вежливому и полному раскаяния, и так откровенно увлеченному им.

Пораженному. Не увлеченному. «Увлеченный» имело совсем другой оттенок. Лен, называя его «милым», лишь по-дружески дразнил его. Ему понравилась скорость Барри, и это была вполне естественная реакция. А когда он смотрел на Барри с жаром во взгляде и задерживал этот взгляд на несколько секунд дольше, чем позволяла обычная вежливость, это было просто… ну…

Барри понял, что слишком много болтает, пусть и не вслух, и мелькнул вспышкой, чтобы закончить приготовления в гостиной. Гостиная представляла из себя пусть и не совсем жилое помещение, но здесь был огромный диван и складная кровать, немного жесткая, но все же получше, чем раскладушка, и спальные принадлежности, чтобы обеспечить им отдых, как только они будут готовы лечь спать.

На пару секунд в голову Барри пришла мысль, что это немного странно, но, с другой стороны, если ночью к Лену вернется память, и он соберется нанести лаборатории какой-нибудь ущерб, Барри сможет его остановить.

При мысли о такой возможности Барри споткнулся о ножку кровати и чуть не влетел носом в стеклянный кофейный столик. Это было бы отстойно.

Барри не знал, как поступит Лен, когда все вспомнит. Они договорились, что Лен может взять свои вещи и просто уйти, оставив все, что случилось, между ними. Оставалась надежда на то, что если Капитан Холод и вернется, то будет соблюдать эту договоренность. Но сейчас у Барри был Лен, такой правильный и полный раскаяния, с слишком добрыми для грабителя глазами. 

Барри подумал, что если рассказать о случившемся Кейтлин и Циско, они запаникуют, как и Джо, а Лен может к утру все вспомнить, и тогда все будет напрасно. Так что лучше всего отправить Джо смс о том, что он будет спать в лаборатории.

К большому сожалению Барри, на кухне оказалось не так много продуктов, но достаточно, чтобы сделать несколько сэндвичей, так же были чипсы, содовая и вода. Организовав на журнальном столике небольшой пикник, он был готов помочь Лену перебраться в гостиную.

Когда Барри возвратился к кровати, то сразу увидел, что Лен снял перчатки. Барри отнес их к стопке остальных вещей Холода, а затем вернулся, разглядывая его черный свитер, штаны и военные ботинки. Штаны выглядели тонкими, но, казалось, были сшиты из какого-то термоматериала.

— Не хочешь переодеться? — предложил Барри. — Я думаю, что смогу найти в шкафу подходящую толстовку твоего размера.

Лен мельком оглядел фигуру Барри.

— Было бы здорово. Извини, что доставляю столько хлопот, — сказал он с легкой улыбкой. Именно улыбкой, а не ухмылкой. Она делала его лицо мучительно красивым.

Барри снова мелькнул и вернулся с толстовкой и спортивными штанами, которые, как он предполагал, должны подойти Лену. Он положил их на край кровати и тут же вспомнил, что вокруг сплошные стеклянные стены.

— О… я могу подождать в другой комнате, пока ты переодеваешься. Или… тебе нужна помощь?

Он подождал, пока Лен опустит ноги с края кровати, впервые по-настоящему сев. Внезапное движение, казалось, вызвало головокружение, он немедленно закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

— Постой… Тебе нельзя много двигаться. Давай, я помогу.

Барри взял толстовку и штаны из рук Лена и положил их на пустую тележку. Снимая его ботинок, он почувствовал на себе взгляд и покраснел.

Он подумал, не ускориться ли ему, но разве это не станет еще более странным? Для Лена это, скорее всего, будет унизительно. Барри не подумал об этом, осматривая его раны. Нет, нужно придерживаться нормальной скорости.

Поставив ботинки Лена на стол, он вернулся, чтобы помочь ему натянуть толстовку, стараясь избегать швов на голове. Лен поморщился от боли, и, судя по тому, как его качало, у него все еще кружилась голова. Барри не смог не кинуть быстрый взгляд на него, когда переодевал его в толстовку СТАР-лабс. Под паркой Лена, как оказалось, скрывалась точеная фигура и впечатляющая коллекция шрамов.

Одной рукой Барри придерживал его за плечо, а другой за руку, и Лен, крепко ухватившись за него, опустил на пол одетые в носки ноги. На мгновение это показалось таким абсурдным — Капитан Холод в носках рядом с босым Барри. Затем Барри вспомнил, что на повестке дня — штаны Лена, его лицо вспыхнуло.

— Я справлюсь, — сказал Лен, его усмешка была чуть кривой, словно он прочитал мысли Барри, но все еще не становилась дразнящей ухмылкой, к которой Барри так привык. — Просто придерживай меня немного, чтобы я не свалился.

Хоть это и прозвучало шутливо, было понятно, насколько Лену действительно необходима помощь.

Он расстегнул штаны и стащил их вниз. Под ними обнаружились боксеры-брифы голубого цвета, чуть не заставившие Барри захихикать, тем более, что он отважно пытался смотреть в другую сторону, в то же время поддерживая Лена за спину одной рукой, а другую держа возле бедер на случай, если ему придется подхватить его.

Лен взял спортивные штаны, натянул их и, глубоко дыша, тяжело навалился на Барри.

— Все хорошо? — спросил Барри.

— Немного тошнит.

— Я могу ускориться с тобой до дивана, но, боюсь, тебе будет только хуже.

— Ты можешь перенести меня на своей скорости? — Лен заинтересованно посмотрел на него. Его плечо упиралось в грудь Барри, их лица оказались в дюйме друг от друга.

Барри с трудом перевел дыхание.

— Конечно. Как, ты думаешь, я принес тебя сюда? Но это может вызвать головокружение.

— Я лучше рискну, чем хромать.

— Ну, хорошо.

Барри заулыбался. Ему нравилось хвастаться своей скоростью, хоть он и не признавался в этом. Как правило, он переносил людей в тюрьму, а вот так просто, ради забавы, он делал это достаточно редко. Тем не менее, он всегда удивлялся, что Циско и Кейтлин не просили его об этом.

— Держись, — сказал Барри, подхватив Лена под спину, а затем присел, пропустив руку под его коленями. Он мог бы обойтись без свадебного ритуала, но так было намного проще донести Лена до дивана.

Лен обнял его за шею, напряженно и не скрывая желания глядя ему в глаза, его лицо находилось еще ближе, чем прежде. Барри был немного разочарован, когда меньше чем через секунду, они оказались в гостиной. Он осторожно положил Лена на стального цвета L-образный диван, одна сторона которого походила на банкетку. Он уложил Лена на длинную его часть так, что у него было достаточно места, чтобы свободно разместиться, откинувшись на подушки за спиной, чтобы не травмировать рану на голове.

— Дерьмово, но тебе придется спать на боку. А вдруг ты любишь спать на спине или на животе?

Лен усмехнулся.

— Полагаю, мы скоро это выясним.

Звучало почти как приглашение. Барри и раньше замечал этот быстрый, как будто оценивающий, взгляд, скользящий по его телу. Но теперь от этого взгляда становилось нестерпимо жарко.

«Прекрати искать во всем двойной смысл, Аллен. Ты просто придурок», — отчитал себя Барри.

— Я чувствую себя так, словно меня сбил грузовик, но спать пока не хочу.

Одной рукой Барри упирался в подушку под головой Лена, когда почувствовал, как его снова охватывает дрожь. Он отдернул руку и почесал ею затылок.

— Ну, и как тебе мой эскорт? — спросил он и чуть было не откусил себе язык, когда Лен фыркнул. — Я имею в виду… голова сильнее не кружится?

Леонард несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, устраиваясь на диване.

— На самом деле, даже меньше. Мне кажется, турбулентность в самолете я переношу легко. Может, просто ты мне подходишь, Барри. Нам нужно повторить это как-нибудь.

Сначала Барри подумал, что Лен дразнит его, но когда на его лице появился румянец, он понял, что наконец нашел товарища по несчастью, который тоже лажанулся и чувствует себя идиотом. Эта мысль заставила его рассмеяться, вслед за ним засмеялся и Лен, и неловкость между ними тут же исчезла.

— Ты голоден? — Барри показал на столик.

Лен с сомнением посмотрел на еду.

— Меня все еще немного тошнит. Можно есть после травмы головы?

— Хм, надо погуглить. Мне кажется, тебе нужно поесть, чтобы сохранять силы. Подожди…

Присев на краешек дивана, он достал телефон. Поскольку они были наедине, он подумал, что может использовать скорость, чтобы быстро набрать текст, к тому же, ему нравилось, как Лен смотрел на него, когда он демонстрировал свои способности.

— Дерьмо, — произнес Барри, прочитав о ранениях головы. — Нет, тебе нельзя есть. Ну, то есть если ты чувствуешь, что голодный, ты можешь съесть что-то легкое, но это тебе не подходит. Жаль.

Он поднялся, чтобы убрать еду со столика.

Но его остановила рука Лена, перехватившая запястье. Теперь, без перчатки, его пальцы были такими теплыми…

— Ты вроде говорил, что умираешь с голоду. Тебе надо поесть.

— Нет… я… — Воспитание подсказывало ему, что это будет невежливо.

— Разве тебе не нужно много есть? Из-за скорости? В смысле, из-за суперметаболизма? — Лен, пристально, но с ободряющей улыбкой посмотрел на него. Да, он все еще был Снартом и схватывал на лету.

— Вообще-то, нужно, — признался Барри. — У меня начинается что-то вроде супергипогликемии, и я становлюсь занозой в заднице, если не съем свою порцию, которая намного больше, чем нужно обычному человеку.

Он улыбнулся, и Лен усмехнулся ему в ответ.

— Думаешь, стоит поесть?

Лен выпустил его запястье, но скользнул пальцами по руке Барри, заставив его затрепетать.

— Ешь. А я буду забрасывать тебя вопросами. Ты же должен не давать мне спать, правильно?

Гугл, во всяком случае, это подтверждал.

— Да… конечно, это хорошая идея. О чем ты хочешь поговорить?

Он устроился на банкеточной стороне дивана, возле ног Лена и потянулся за сэндвичем.

В глазах Лена плясали насмешливые искорки. Он выглядел так естественно, развалившись на диване в обычной одежде, которая сейчас напоминала одежду Барри.

— Разумеется, я хотел бы узнать, как Барри Аллен стал Флэшем.

И Барри рассказал ему, во всех деталях, о которых Лен уже знал раньше, и не мог бы использовать против него в дальнейшем. Хотя, мысль о том, что Лен и Капитан Холод был одним и тем же человеком, как-то не укладывалась у него в голове.

Лен внимательно слушал его, очаровательно улыбаясь и периодически посмеиваясь низким и приятным смехом. Казалось, Лен — Холод — был в глубине души хорошим парнем, и Барри спрашивал себя — что заставило его измениться и стать преступником.

***

Барри не заметил, когда они заснули. Проговорив так долго, что Барри съел все сэндвичи, а когда Лен сказал, что тоже хочет немного перекусить, сделал еще.

В основном, говорил Барри, поскольку Лену, в общем-то, нечего было рассказывать, но он задавал много вопросов, и ни один из них Барри не назвал бы расчетливым, тактическим, это были простые личные вопросы. Возможно, люди типа Капитана Холода и превращали личные вопросы в тактические, но Барри не хотел думать об этом. Барри надеялся, что когда к Лену вернется память, этот вечер оставит у него хорошие впечатления. Может быть это даже изменит их отношения хоть немного.

Они просто говорили и говорили, а следущее, что осознал Барри, было каким-то шумом, выдергивающим его из пут сна. То, что разбудило Барри, оказалось стоном и всхлипами, становящимися все громче, затем Лен дернулся, и Барри, окончательно проснувшись, сел в кровати.

Одеяла на нем не было, Лен метался и стонал во сне так, словно его мучили сильные боли.

— Лен… — прошептал Барри. — Эй…

Поднявшись со своей кровати, он приблизился к Лену, обнаружив валяющееся на полу одеяло.

Лен скорчился, поджав ноги, но не проснулся.

Барри опустил руку ему на плечо, одновременно пытаясь успокоить и повернуть таким образом, чтобы диванный валик не касался раны на его голове.

— Лен, — позвал он чуть громче. Каким бы ни был этот сон, он не казался приятным.

Лен снова всхлипнул, а затем начал что-то бормотать. Барри опустился на колени перед диваном, чтобы услышать его слова. Он уловил «Лиза» и «прекрати», и, наконец, «оставь ее в покое!» А потом Лен распахнул глаза и вцепился в толстовку Барри.

— Лен… все хорошо. Все в порядке. Это я, — сказал Барри, успокаивающе сжимая его плечо.

Узнавание промелькнуло в глазах Лена, доказывая, что, по крайней мере, его память не обнулилась, но Барри внезапно подумал — вдруг этот сон вернул все воспоминания Лена обратно?

Он хотел вырваться, но Лен крепче ухватился за его толстовку, выражение его лица стало таким печальным, что Барри понял — это все еще Лен, с которым он говорил пол ночи, не Капитан Холод.

Барри осторожно сжал его запястья.

— Все хорошо, это просто плохой сон.

Лен кивнул, как будто это был вопрос, на который он должен был ответить.

— О Лизе? — спросил Барри.

Лен медленно ослабил хватку и опустил руки на диван, но его взгляд все еще смотрел куда-то сквозь Барри.

— Я не знаю. Возможно. Там была какая-то маленькая девочка…

— С каштановыми волосами?

Лен кивнул.

— Ты произнес во сне «Лиза». Уверен, это была она. Ты пытался защитить его от кого-то.

— От нашего отца, — неуверенно сказал Лен, как будто он знал, что это правильный ответ, но не мог вспомнить. — Он был здоровенным. И он был похож на меня… И девочка, лет пяти или шести… А я был старше, почти подросток.

Барри подумал, что Лен не выглядел значительно старше Лизы, но возможно так и было.

— И что произошло?

Выражение печали и скорби показались Барри знакомыми. Они напоминали ему лицо его заклятого врага.

— Он хотел сделать ей больно. Я пытался помешать ему.

В голосе Лена послышались злость, угроза и ненависть. И Барри не мог его в этом обвинить.

Возможно, это и было ответом на вопрос, который он задавал себе вчера вечером — что превратило Лена в преступника. Катализатором стали необходимость и ненависть.

— Ты присматривал за сестрой довольно долго. — Барри нахмурился, вспоминая, что они не могут связаться с Лизой. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Мы всегда пересекаемся с ней, рано или поздно. Но это хорошо, — добавил он. — Значит, твой мозг пытается вспомнить.

Лен не выглядел так, словно это звучало хорошей новостью.

— Ты вспомнил что-то еще? — спросил Барри, устраиваясь поудобнее на корточках; Лен по-прежнему лежал на боку, и его лицо было в непосредственной близости от лица Барри. — Может быть, что-то о вашей матери?

— Ее там не было. — Напряжение, казалось постепенно отпускало его плечи. — Мне кажется, она была с нами не так долго. Может быть, она умерла? Я не знаю…, но Лиза… — Его взгляд на мгновение затуманился, затем он снова пристально взглянул на Барри. — Я помню мать Лизы, ее лицо, мне кажется, это ее лицо… Она ушла от нас.

Барри не знал, что у Лена и Лизы были разные матери. Он никогда не изучал прошлое Капитана Холода, не связанное с его криминальной деятельностью. И ему не хотелось прерывать Лена, в то время как он пытался что-то вспомнить.

Нахмурившись, Лен покачал головой.

— Все исчезло. Я не могу больше ничего вспомнить. Прости.

— Почему ты просишь прощения? — с усмешкой спросил Барри. Лен покорял его своей мягкостью; это было так странно, когда Барри думал о том, что Лен — тот же самый человек, с которым он недавно сражался.

— Ты так стараешься помочь мне. — Лен пожал плечами. — Я чувствую, что должен тебе чем-то отплатить.

— Своими воспоминаниями ты обязан только самому себе, даже если ты больше ничего не вспомнишь, — вздохнул Барри. Не нужно давить на Лена, чтобы память вернулась к нему. Они и так достигли многого. В конце концов, ему здорово досталось. Он мог умереть. — Ты уже кое-что вспомнил, правда? Лиза будет счастлива, когда ты скажешь ей, что она была первой, кого ты вспомнил.

Она действительно была бы довольна, а Лен, вероятно, демонстративно закатил бы глаза, в тайне обожая каждое мгновение. В одной вещи Барри никогда не сомневался — в том, насколько сильно Лен любил свою сестру.

— Но во сне она была лет на десять моложе тебя, да? Я бы ни за что не догадался. Тебе наверное около тридцати пяти? Мне казалось, Лизе лет двадцать семь — двадцать восемь. Или о возрасте женщины лучше не говорить? — пошутил Барри.

Лен задумался.

— Тридцать пять… — повторил он.

— Я ошибся? Ты моложе? Я не умею угадывать возраст.

— У меня недавно был день рождения, кажется… — Лен удивленно посмотрел на него, вспомнив. — Мне сорок три.

Барри точно был уверен — его челюсть упала на колени, хотя он пытался вернуть ее на место, когда Лен скептически приподнял бровь.

— Э-э-э… извини, я просто… Правда? Просто ты отлично выглядишь для своего возраста. Ну, то есть, я не хочу сказать, что ты старый, — добавил он торопливо, чувствуя, что ему определенно иногда нужно держать рот на замке. — Я имею в виду… Ты выглядишь моложе. И теперь я понимаю, почему ты называешь меня «малыш»…

Улыбка Лена сделала его лицо таким молодым, намного моложе, чем он был. Барри не мог поверить, что Лен старше почти на два десятилетия, и, все же у них было так много общего.

— Я рассказывал тебе об Айрис, да? — Барри вдруг понял, что так и не отпустил руку Лена, но тот, казалось, не возражал. Он погладил большим пальцем кожу на запястье, и Лен ободряюще кивнул ему. — У нас у обоих есть сестры, и мы сделаем все, чтобы их защитить. И нам обоим всегда хотелось достичь в жизни чего-то большего, чего-то стоящего.

— Я граблю людей, — равнодушно сказал Лен, но в его глазах все еще плясали искорки.

— Ты делаешь это не ради вещей, которые крадешь. Ты делаешь это ради острых ощущений. Ну, может быть, это не лучший пример того, к чему человек должен стремиться, — усмехнулся Барри. — Но ты никогда не стал бы жить обычной жизнью, и я могу это понять. Я чувствовал то же самое. Даже при том, что мой приемный отец не хотел, чтобы я или Айрис работали в полиции, я знал, что должен был сделать что-то, чтобы помогать людям. И криминалистика захватывает, это всегда что-то новое, всегда какой-то вызов.

— И работа Флэша приносит новые задачи, правда? — сказал Лен. — Теперь ты можешь спасти больше людей, и помогаешь им, инкогнито, в вашей лаборатории. Наверное, не так много времени остается на хобби? — со смешком добавил он.

Барри усмехнулся в ответ.

— У меня есть хобби. Я вроде как чертовски хорош в караоке.

— Ты поешь?

Паника охватила Барри, когда он представил, что Лен попросит его спеть.

— О, только не проси меня спеть, я давно не практиковался. Когда-то я пел в школьном хоре. Джо верил в важность искусства в образовании, так что, он настоял, чтобы мы с Айрис играли в какой-нибудь музыкальной группе, посещали хор или художественный класс. Айрис начинала в группе, но бросила ее ради увлечения фотографией. А я застрял в хоре. Нежизнеспособный выбор профессии, поверь, но меня все еще можно поймать поющим в душе.

Барри чувствовал, что его щеки горят. Его снова несло, и он не мог остановиться.

— Бьюсь об заклад, на это стоит посмотреть, — тихо пробормотал Лен, а Барри покраснел еще сильнее.

— Какая твоя любимая песня? — искренне спросил Лен.

Барри впал в ступор.

— О… я… понятие не имею. Мне нравятся мелодии из шоу. И Майкл Джексон эпохи поп-музыки. И Смоки Робинсон! Он лучший. У моей мамы были все его альбомы, когда я был ребенком, и мы слушали их постоянно. Она была находкой для «Motown». (Звукозаписывающая компания — прим.переводчика)

— У твоей матери был хороший вкус. — Лен кивнул, соглашаясь. — Но — эй, я начинаю чувствовать себя неуютно, когда ты стоишь на коленях, в то время, как я лежу. Вернись сюда. Мы можем поиграть в «Двадцать вопросов», пока не уснем.

Барри чувствовал, как улыбка растягивает его губы, а лицо горит. Почему каждое ласковое слово, которое говорил Лен, превращало его в идиота с глазами на мокром месте, он понятия не имел. Перед тем, как подняться на ноги, он сжал запястье Лена, и выражение лица, которым Лен поблагодарил его, было невероятно прекрасным.

Ну, возможно, он немного догадывался, почему.

После того, как он вернул одеяло на место и укрыл им Лена, который наблюдал за ним с неподдельной нежностью и благодарностью, Барри собирался вернуться на свое старое место на кровати. Но, поскольку он сидел в углу дивана, вместо того, чтобы улечься на кровать, он рискнул и расположился на банкеточной его части, вытянув ноги поперек ног Лена. Диван был достаточно большим, но стоило их ногам чуть коснуться друг друга, как Барри пронзила дрожь. Лен посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

— Я должен задавать тебе вопросы, — сказал Барри. — Возможно, они освежат твою память. Какой… твой любимый цвет?

— Красный, — не задумываясь ответил Лен. Он как будто удивился своему ответу, но пожал плечами, очевидно, сочтя его неправильным. — Твой?

— Синий. Любимый мультипликационный персонаж? Или это слишком по-детски для такого старика, как ты?

Лен рассмеялся. И это становилось для Барри любимым звуком.

***

Когда Барри проснулся во второй раз, было еще достаточно рано. Он поерзал на месте, и поняв, что замерз, повернулся на бок в поисках тепла, но чуть не свалился на пол. Окончательно проснувшись, Барри замер, ошеломленно пытаясь понять, где он. Везде горел свет, они вообще выключили его? Он не мог вспомнить. Но вовсе не это заставило его резко вскочить на ноги.

Лена на диване не было.

Барри огляделся. Через стеклянные стены он мог видеть лабораторию. Все вещи Холода лежали на своем месте, где он сложил их. Если к Лену ночью вернулась память, и он решил исчезнуть, почему он не забрал свои вещи?

— Барри? — послышался голос.

Осмотрев лабораторию, Барри выбежал в прихожую, которая привела его в ванную… где стоял Лен, все еще в толстовке СТАР-лабс и черных носках. Он выглядел отдохнувшим, но с тревогой смотрел на Барри, очевидно, обеспокоенный его паникой.

— Прости, просто… я проснулся, а…

— Я все еще здесь, — заверил его Лен с улыбкой, которая говорила обо всем, что Барри желал знать: он по-прежнему не вспомнил Капитана Холода.

— Что, черт возьми, он здесь делает?

Циско и Кейтлин, в лаборатории…

Барри резко обернулся и обнаружил их стоящими у входа. Лицо Циско выражало неприкрытый гнев.

Они… они определенно помнили, кто такой Капитан Холод.


	4. Chapter 4

Лен почувствовал, как в груди что-то неприятно сжалось при виде Барри, замершего от гневных и полных отвращения взглядов, направленных в сторону Лена.

Кроме Барри, двое вошедших были первыми людьми, которых встретил Лен с того момента, как очнулся со стертой памятью. Общие понятия и несколько нечетких воспоминаний вернулись к нему, но в голове не было ничего существенного, ничего, что помогло бы ему понять, почему люди у входа в гостиную смотрят на него с такой ненавистью. Особенно парень, выглядящий мертвенно бледным.

— Барри… — возмущенно начала девушка, на ее лице читалась настороженность и злость, но не настолько неистовая, как у ее компаньона.

— Это не то, чем кажется, — быстро сказал Барри, что для Лена оказалось новостью, потому что он не знал, чем это могло показаться.

— То есть, это не Капитан Холод, стоящий в толстовке «СТАР-лабс»? — рявкнул парень.

Да, это было совершенно логичным заявлением. И скорее всего, это действительно могло быть не тем, чем казалось, только когда Лен не помнил свою личность Капитана Холода.

Лен стоял ближе к выходу и вошедшей паре, в то время как Барри был застыл в центре комнаты слева от Лена, за журнальным столиком и диваном.

— Я не… — Лен сделал шаг вперед, но как только парень сделал неудачный рывок, как будто сам хотел перехватить Лена, Барри вспышкой мелькнул между ним и молодыми людьми.

— Он сейчас не Капитан Холод! — Барри встал перед Леном, подняв руки будто бы в защитном жесте. — Я поймал его во время ограбления банка вчера вечером, мы немного поборолись, и все закончилось тем, что он спас меня, когда часть здания рухнула прямо на нас. У него травма головы, и он ничего не помнит.

Молодые люди переглянулись, а затем посмотрели на Барри с одинаковым скепсисом.

Парень был ниже, чем девушка, и моложе ее, но ярость, читавшаяся в выражении его лица, более чем компенсировала этот недостаток. На его футболке был принт с Боунсом, доктором Леонардом МакКоем из «Звездного пути». Лен внезапно вспомнил, что ему всегда нравился этот персонаж. Интересно, это потому, что у них одинаковые имена? Вряд ли это случайность.

Внимание Лена переключилось на лицо молодого человека, и он сделал еще один шаг вперед.

— Ничего не помнит? — повторил с усмешкой парень. — И ты этому веришь? Да чувак заточен под то, чтобы врать тебе. Он никогда не делал ничего, кроме вранья.

— Я знаю, Циско, ты прав. — Барри отступил назад, ближе к Лену. Лену было жаль, что он не видел его лица. — Но я клянусь, что это правда. Я зашил его рану, и если бы он притворялся, у него было достаточно времени, чтобы предпринять что-нибудь ночью, пока мы спали.

— Ты спал здесь?! С ним?! — завопил Циско.

— Ладно. — Девушка подалась вперед, загородив собою Циско, ее аккуратное серое платье сморщилось в такт ее движениям. Она пристально и твердо посмотрела на Лена, а затем дипломатично — на Барри и Циско. — Может быть, нам всем надо успокоиться на минутку. Барри, почему бы тебе не объяснить нам подробнее, что произошло этой ночью.

Они так и остались стоять на прежних местах — Лен в нескольких футах позади, в то время как Циско и Кейтлин (Лен прочитал ее имя на бейдже) стояли в нескольких футах впереди Барри так, словно он был некой нейтральной зоной, точкой невозврата, которую ни одна из сторон, как предполагалось, не должна была пересечь. Барри все рассказал. Лену так же полезно было услышать это, поскольку некоторые события вчерашнего вечера он помнил частично, особенно то, что было связанно с его травмой головы. Дополнительные детали не смогли изменить в лучшую сторону его мнение о своем альтер эго.

Но, поскольку теперь должность его альтер эго была вакантной, он надеялся, что невинное выражение лица убедит Кейтлин. С Циско было сложнее.

— Он похитил Кейтлин, Барри! Потом меня и моего брата. Он заставил меня раскрыть твою личность. Предал нас…

— Я помню! — Барри прервал его и оглянулся на Лена с извиняющимся выражением, которое казалось абсолютно неуместным, это Лен должен был извиняться. — Я помню, Циско, но мы хорошие парни, правда? Сейчас он не Капитан Холод, он просто человек, которому нужна помощь.

— И когда он получит ее, кто знает, что он сделает в качестве благодарности, — прорычал Циско.

— Ты бываешь более снисходительным, когда дело касается Лизы Снарт, — хитро улыбнулась Кейтлин.

Циско усмехнулся.

— Она… была добра ко мне, — сказал он, неосознанно проводя рукой по губам. — А он… — Циско указал пальцем на Лена. — …Нет.

— Послушайте. — Лен наконец решил вступить в разговор, встав рядом с Барри, потому что ему надоело прятаться сзади, и он чувствовал, что ему надо снова лечь, но сначала нужно было разобраться со всем этим, чтобы избежать неприятностей.

Однако его движение заставило Циско сделать шаг назад, а Кейтлин напряглась. 

— Я действительно ничего не помню. Клянусь, ничего из того, в чем вы меня обвиняете. И я знаю, это не означает, что я не совершал этого, — заговорил Лен, когда Циско, посмотрев на него испепеляющим взглядом, открыл рот. — …Или не заслуживаю наказания. Но я не помню. В любом случае, мне очень жаль, но я действительно… не помню.

Он почувствовал на себе руки Барри, прежде чем понял, что его шатает.

— Лен? Ты должен вернуться на диван, — с беспокойством сказал Барри. — Тебе нужен отдых и болеутоляющие. И тебе нужно нормально поесть, раз тебя пока не тошнит.

Барри снова начал тараторить. Лену нравилось, когда он делал так. Он позволил себе с благодарностью опереться на него, забыв на мгновение, что они не одни.

— «Лен»? — с пренебрежением проворчал Циско.

Тут Лен вспомнил о присутствующих и попытался отодвинуться от Барри. Он доставлял малышу слишком много неприятностей.

— Эй. — Барри удерживал Лена, не позволяя ему уйти. Когда Лен посмотрел на него, его пристальный взгляд на мгновение смягчился, но когда Барри взглянул на Циско, он снова стал серьезным. — Ему больно. На самом деле больно, из-за того, что он бросился навстречу опасности, чтобы спасти меня. И неважно, как мы оказались в такой ситуации, важно то, что мы теперь здесь, и он нуждается в нашей помощи. Так мы на самом деле хорошие парни или нет? — спросил он с вызовом.

Для Лена командный тон Барри звучал непривычно, но он возымел нужный эффект: Циско и Кейтлин испуганно замерли.

— Держись, — сказал Барри, и в следующую секунду Лен снова оказался на диване. Его, наверное, никогда не перестанет удивлять то, как Барри двигается. — Давай дадим тебе еще немного Ибупрофена, тостов или чего-нибудь, а с остальным разберемся по ходу дела.

Он обнадеживающе улыбнулся, но в его взгляде можно было прочитать какое-то страдание, которого вчера там не было.

Лен, пытаясь не обращать внимания на Циско и Кейтлин, кивнул.

— Циско… — Барри повернулся к удивленно смотревшей на них парочке. — У тебя случайно нет номера Лизы?

— Н-нет, — пробормотал Циско, смущенно улыбаясь. — С чего бы ему у меня быть?

Барри вздохнул.

— Просто подумал, что стоит спросить. Она — единственная, кого помнит Лен, но у нас нет возможности связаться с ней и рассказать, что случилось. — Он обошел диван, и Лен не мог не заметить, что он снова встал так, будто защищал его от всех. — Ребят, можете посмотреть, что случилось в банке после того, как я забрал Холода? Может быть, удастся выяснить, куда ушла Лиза. Я не успел посмотреть, когда мы попали сюда. Я был… занят.

Казалось, он старался выглядеть доброжелательным, но был готов огрызнуться, если они попытаются возразить.

Кейтлин нахмурилась, но в глубине ее пристального взгляда сквозило сочувствие.

— Я попробую, — сказала она, вернувшись в лабораторию.

 

Циско открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но затем оглянулся на Барри, лица которого Лен не видел. Его плечи были опущены, и как минимум, Лен мог представить его изогнутые в мольбе брови. Естественно, Циско оттаял. Лен был уверен, что никто не может устоять перед этим взглядом.

— Может быть, Лиза догадается придти сюда, — заявил Циско. — Она раньше бывала здесь, и знает, что ты последний, кто был с ним. А когда в новостях ничего не будет про арест, она догадается, что вы вместе.

— Я не думаю, что она будет волноваться… очень сильно, — произнес Лен, почувствовав себя не очень уютно, когда Барри оглянулся, а Циско перевел взгляд на него. 

Это было странно — иметь какие-то смутные вспоминания о Лизе, в действительности не помня ее. Лен мог вообразить ее улыбку, но не лицо, мог представить, как она будет смеяться или ругаться, он предполагал, что знает, из-за чего она может злиться, но он не мог привести ни одного примера, как бы это происходило.

— Мне кажется… она привыкла, что иногда я исчезаю, но рано или поздно возвращаюсь, так что вряд ли она будет волноваться. Несколько дней уж точно. А потом… если я все еще буду здесь… — Лен перевел взгляд от хмурого Циско к обнадеживающему лицу Барри. — …тогда, возможно, она придет сюда.

— Она точно не в полиции, — сказала Кейтлин, возвращаясь в гостиную. — Официальные источники сообщают, что «Лиза и Леонард Снарт скрылись». О Флэше никто не упоминает.

— Мне пришлось слишком быстро двигаться, поэтому камеры меня не засекли. Я был… немного расстроен при упоминании имени Холода, после того, что случилось, когда мы в последний раз видели его… — Барри поморщился и снова смущенно посмотрел на Лена.

— Интересно, почему… — пробормотал Циско.

Барри хмуро посмотрел на него, и из-за невысказанных возражений и замечаний между ними пробежало какое-то напряжение, похожее на электрических разряд. Они быстро отвели взгляды друг от друга, одинаково расстроенные тем, что не смогли договориться.

Лен спросил себя — достаточно ли у Барри веры в него? Не похоже, что он ее заслужил.

— Кейтлин, — официальным тоном сказал Барри. — Ты можешь посмотреть на швы и удостовериться, что с Леном все в порядке? Я не проверял другие жизненно важные органы. Честно говоря, я не знал, что делать.

Кейтлин кивнула и поджала губы, но в ее глазах светилось сочувствие, когда она взглянула на Лена.

— Конечно. Дать ему отдохнуть, это лучшее, что ты мог сделать, и если ночью ухудшения не было, то это хороший знак. Просто головная боль и легкое головокружение, рвоты не было? — спросила она Лена.

— Нет, но меня все еще немного тошнит. Хотя, кажется, я могу поесть что-нибудь легкое.

— Тост, — ответила Кейтлин, — Как Барри и сказал. Поищи пожалуйста болеутоляющие, а я принесу сюда свои вещи, так что… Лену не придется снова вставать.

Она чуть запнулась на его имени, но все же пересилила себя и назвала его «Леном», а не «Холодом».

— Хорошо. — Барри тут же мелькнул, а Кейтлин, строго улыбнувшись, ушла в лабораторию за своими вещами, оставив Лена наедине с Циско…

...Который стоял, скрестив на груди руки, с решительным выражением на лице, как будто собираясь сказать Лену, чтобы тот убирался.

Напряжение в груди Лена возросло, когда они уставились друг на друга из разных комнаты.

Лен почувствовал, как его охватывает печаль от собственной беспомощности и неспособности что-либо вспомнить; от причин, из-за которых он вызывал такое недоверие и ненависть. Лен опустил взгляд на руки, лежащие на коленях.

— Я…  
— Ладно… взгляд побитого щенка довольно убедителен, — прервал его Циско, с оттенком разочарования в голосе, как будто он не хотел в это поверить. — Но я клянусь — если ты затеял эту игру, чтобы добраться до Барри или кого-то из нас, и ты предашь нас снова, когда мы честно пытаемся помочь тебе…

— Это не игра. — Лен поднял голову и заметил, как руки Циско опустились, а во взгляде появилось противоречие. — Я клянусь. Я не предам вас… Знаю, я уже это делал, но прямо сейчас, кем бы ни был Капитан Холод, я не он. Просто пустота в голове… — Он прижал ладонь к глазам, чувствуя, что ему снова нужны болеутоляющие. — Иногда все это близко, и я могу почти… но потом все исчезает. И какие бы эмоции я не испытывал к любому из вас, их там больше нет. Вы пытаетесь помочь мне, и я знаю, что это больше, чем я заслуживаю, что Барри, вероятно, никогда не поймет, но я клянусь тебе, я здесь не для того, чтобы доставить вам какие-то неприятности. 

Отняв ладонь от глаз и грустно улыбаясь, он посмотрел на Циско, заметив у двери Кейтлин, слушавшую их разговор.

Рядом возник Барри с тостами, арахисовым маслом, стаканом воды и баночкой ибупрофена, удерживающий все это в руках. Учитывая его скорость, он мог бы появиться раньше,и Лен подумал, что, возможно, он задержался нарочно, чтобы дать им поговорить?

 

Циско смотрел на него… удовлетворенно? Печально? Лен не был уверен в том, что мог прочитать парня, но, казалось, часть своего гнева он растерял.

Лен проглотил таблетки, благодарный Барри за его внимательность, и принялся медленно жевать тост, в то время как Кейтлин подошла к нему, чтобы осмотреть рану, и сдавлено охнула.

— Ну, вы не солгали насчет удара по голове, это точно. Хоть Барри и проделал хорошую работу, зашив рану, мне просто нужно получше продезинфицировать ее и удостовериться, что она заживает так, как должна.

— Спасибо, — с чувством сказал Лен.

— Э-м… конечно. — Кейтлин была явно удивлена.

— Ребят, вы тут будете в порядке, если я оставлю вас, чтобы принять душ и переодеться? — спросил Барри. Напряженность между ним и Циско рассеялась, но после этих слов, вернулась, охватив всех в этой комнате. — Я буду рядом, только через стену.

— Все отлично, — заявил Циско, устраиваясь на подлокотнике дивана, недалеко, но и не слишком близко к тому месту, где лежал Лен. — Он безоружен и ранен, и я начинаю думать, что у него нет возможности извлечь пользу из своих актерских талантов, несмотря на то, как сильно он любит звук своего язвительного голоса, так что… скорее всего, что он не валяет дурака. Все будет нормально.

Он покосился на Лена, будто внимательно его изучая, но без враждебности, скорее как на что-то сложное, что Лен воспринял в качестве маленькой победы.

— Спасибо, — сказал Барри. Он послал Лену яркую улыбку. Он не улыбался так с тех пор, как в лаборатории появились Циско и Кейтлин. — Я ненадолго, — добавил он и исчез.

Лен не смог сдержать смешок, который превратился в шипение, когда Кейтлин слишком сильно нажала на его рану, обрабатывая ее.

— Разве он не принимает супербыстрый душ? — спросил Лен, проглотив последний кусочек своего маленького, но более чем достаточного при его нынешнем самочувствии, завтрака.

— Не совсем, — ответила Кейтлин. — Если он никуда не опаздывает, душ — одна из немногих вещей, которые он любит делать медленно. — Она обошла диван и, присев на край журнального столика, казалось, только что поняла, что сказала. — Не то, чтобы я знала это из личного опыта! У меня счастливый брак…

— Недавний брак, — уточнил Циско.

— Счастливый, — повторила Кейтлин, добавив строгий взгляд, и Лен понял, что это было всего лишь игривое поддразнивание, заставившее Циско улыбнуться. — В любом случае… мы много знаем о привычках Барри, потому что задаем много вопросов для его благополучия, — объяснила она. — Закатайте, пожалуйста, рукав. Я хочу проверить пульс и давление.

Лен повиновался и протянул ей руку.

— Вы заботились о нем после того удара молнии, — сказал он. — Помогали ему развивать и контролировать свои способности. Я знаю. Он сказал мне об этом. Вы спасли ему жизнь. Несколько раз. Можно понять, насколько он благодарен вам, если услышать, как он говорит об этом. Вы оба много значите для него.

Кейтлин смущенно возилась с тонометром.

— Все в порядке. Барри тоже никак не мог привыкнуть ко мне… хорошему. — Лен улыбнулся ей. Она выглядела еще более удивленной, но улыбнулась, впервые по-настоящему улыбнулась ему.

— Потому что ты не хороший, — громко сказал Циско, и Кейтлин немедленно бросила на него возмущенный взгляд, но Циско продолжил. — …обычно. Вот, почему это странно… Но кажется реальным. Ты на самом деле не помнишь? Ни наши лица, ни Барри?

Лен покачал головой.

— Даже не понимаю, как…

— Циско… — Тонометр на руке Лена издал сигнал, и Кейтлин посмотрела на показатели. — Давление немного высоковато, но это нормально, особенно учитывая то, что вы почти ничего не ели последние двенадцать часов. Ничего такого, о чем можно было бы беспокоиться. Есть что-то, кроме раны на голове?

— Несколько ушибов. У меня все болит, но видимых повреждений нет.

— Учитывая, сколько времени вы находитесь здесь, и при этом вам не становится хуже, значит все будет в порядке, — сказала она. — Вот с памятью, конечно, сложнее. То, что у вас нет видимых повреждений, не означает, что нет каких-то внутренних травм. Но даже если и их нет, не факт, что память начнет возвращаться. Она может вернуться в следующие пять минут…

— А может и не вернуться вообще, — закончил Лен за нее.

Ее брови сочувственно изогнулись, почти как у Барри.

— Вы не расстроитесь, если я скажу, что был бы не против, если бы ничего так и не вспомнил?

— Нет, — отрезал Циско. — Ты был мудаком.

— Циско!

Лен рассмеялся. Циско просто озвучил то, что было у него в голове, не вкладывая в это какую-то осознанную враждебность.

— Тогда будем надеяться, что я не вспомню. Но я хотел бы увидеть Лизу. Возможно, я вспомню что-то еще, но я не хочу. Мне не нравится человек, который вызывает у вас на лицах такие эмоции, и кто сделал все то, что вы так ненавидите. Барри сказал мне, что стер все мои данные. Я бы мог начать все заново. Стал бы новым человеком. Кем-то абсолютно отличающимся от Капитана Холода. Барри сказал «природа против воспитания»… Может быть, я стал бы хорошим человеком, если бы не все то, что превратило меня в Капитана Холода. Это не означает, что я — это не я. Лиза поймет это, как вы считаете? — Он по очереди посмотрел на них.

Их лица не светились оптимизмом.

— Конечно, — наконец, чуть запинаясь, сказала Кейтлин.

— Она действительно о тебе заботится, — добавил Циско.

— Послушайте… — Кейтлин начала собирать свое оборудование. — Барри, вероятно, уже закончил. Почему бы вам тоже не принять душ? Только не спешите и постарайтесь не замочить рану. Если почувствуете головокружение, зовите нас. Барри примчится через секунду, как вы уже знаете, — она снова улыбнулась. — Возможно, вам станет лучше.

Предложение принять душ звучало весьма заманчиво. Вряд ли у Лена получится сделать что-то достаточно быстро, прежде чем его снова потянет лечь в постель, но, в то же время, мысль о необходимости вызвать на помощь Барри, была не лишена своих плюсов.

— Спасибо, — сказал он и удивился, когда Кейтлин протянула ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться на ноги. Встав, он удивился еще больше, не почувствовав головокружения. Он направился в ванную, поблагодарив их улыбкой, адресованной им обоим. Кейтлин и Циско смотрели на него так, словно начинали верить ему.

Он уже был сегодня в ванной, проснувшись с желанием освежиться, но не стал будить Барри, который выглядел таким умиротворенным, когда спал, вытянувшись у его ног.

Как и все помещения «СТАР-лабс», ванная была построена с учетом того, чтобы здесь могли удобно разместиться люди, проводящие в лаборатории довольно длительное время. Писсуары, туалетные кабинки и несколько душевых у дальней стены, разделенных занавесками. Утром он заметил большую ванну в дальнем углу, хотя не собирался совать повсюду свой нос, чувствуя себя здесь лишним.

Теперь Лен вошел сюда смело, получив разрешение, и уже открыл было рот, собираясь позвать Барри, чтобы не застать его в компрометирующей позе.  
Видимо, все-таки он был достаточно быстр. Прежде чем сказать что-то, он повернул за угол, и увидел стоящего у душевой кабины Барри, который только начал одеваться, успев натянуть нижнее белье. Барри его не видел.

Их отделяло около двадцати пяти футов. Барри повернулся боком, потянувшись к своей одежде на скамейке — джинсам и темно-серому свитеру. Линии его тела были такими длинными. Барри был выше Лена приблизительно на дюйм, и все же что-то в его долговязой, с натренированными мышцами, фигуре увеличивало разницу. В отличие от Лена, у Барри, казалось, не было ни одного шрама, никаких следов на его постоянно обновляющейся коже. Он излучал уверенность и силу, даже двигаясь с обычной скоростью. На мгновение Лену стало жаль, что он не застал Барри, поющим в душе, но и это было неплохо.

Благодарно вздохнув, он почувствовал себя ужасным вуайеристом. Услышав его, Барри повернулся. Краска смущения залила его щеки, шею и всю грудь.

— Извини. — Лен отвел взгляд.

Он услышал быстрые движения. Когда он взглянул на него снова, Барри уже был полностью одет и направлялся к нему, почесывая затылок.

— О… нет. Ничего страшного. Я могу вечно тут плескаться. Все хорошо? — Смущенная улыбка появилась на лице Барри, определенно, ее самая сладкая версия. Лену хотелось сказать ему, что у Барри нет ничего, что могло бы стать поводом для смущения.

— Чистое карантинное свидетельство от дока, на данный момент, — сказал Лен вместо этого. — Кейтлин предложила присоединиться к тебе. Я имею в виду… — Он был уверен, что Капитан Холод никогда не спотыкался на фразах, вроде этой. — …Просто… мне бы тоже не мешало освежиться… В общем, никаких проблем. Даже от Циско.

Он улыбнулся, надеясь, что его бормотание выглядело ни слишком позорно.

— Я должен тебе свежую толстовку? — спросил Барри.

— Не надо, эта вполне еще подойдет.

— Ладно. Мы найдем тебе что-то еще из одежды, как только… эм… решим, что делать дальше. — Лицо Барри вытянулось, и он закусил губу. — Мне не нужно сегодня на работу, так что я могу остаться, а тебе небезопасно уходить отсюда. Ты все еще в розыске.

— Ты уже так много сделал для меня, Барри, не нужно спешить. Хотя, мне кажется, тебе трудно делать что-то медленно, да? — Он усмехнулся. — Я начну с душа.

Проходя мимо Барри, он коснулся ладонью его груди в естественном жесте товарищества и привязанности, хотя никакого повода для этого вроде бы и не было.

Барри засиял при этом легком контакте.

— Я обещаю, что буду стучаться, если вернусь — сказал он дразнящим тоном, а Лен в ответ рассмеялся.

***

Барри знал, что его лицо горит в огне. По другому и быть не могло. Ему никогда не удавалось владеть своим телом, и несмотря на впечатляющий контроль над скоростью, ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как он стал Флэшем.  
Как много видел Лен, прежде чем Барри поймал его? Не то чтобы он поймал его, конечно, Лен вошел случайно, он же… не подглядывал за Барри.

Тем не менее, лицо Лена, когда Барри заметил его, ясно выражало желание. Барри уловил его оценивающий взгляд, ползущий снизу-вверх, а затем он покраснел и начал запинаться.

Барри нужно сосредоточиться. Должен же быть какой-нибудь справочник «Как избежать флирта с жертвами амнезии», правильно? Он был уверен, что прямо сейчас провалил все его рекомендации.

Он нашел Циско и Кейтлин, внимательно уставившихся в один из мониторов в центре управления.

— Как дела?

Они оба подскочили, и Кейтлин что-то переключила на экране, как будто боялась, что их поймают за чем-то непристойным.

Барри нахмурился.

— Ребята, вы чего? Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что в ванной нет камер видеонаблюдения, и вы не шпионите за Леном прямо сейчас.

Он произнес это как шутку, но тут же пожалел об этом, зная, что от этих двоих всего можно было ожидать.

Но оба выглядели шокированным таким предположением. А потом Кейтлин тихо сказала:

— В ванной нет. Но есть камеры в гостиной.

— И?

— И… мы смотрели записи с прошлой ночи, — объяснил Циско.

 

Барри почувствовал, как его переполняют замешательство и смущение. Встав позади них и скрестив на груди руки, он взглянул в монитор, как будто мог защитить себя от любых обвинений, которые они собирались бросить ему за его поведение одурманенного идиота. Но видеозапись на экране показывала время за несколько минут до того, как в лаборатории появились Циско и Кейтлин.  
Барри лежал на диване, свернувшись и занимая очень мало места. По крайней мере, он не прижимался к Лену или еще что похуже, это было бы то, ради чего стоило умереть от стыда. Но Лен не спал. Он сидел рядом с Барри и смотрел на него.

— Мы просто хотели убедиться в том, что он ничего не натворил, пока ты спал, и что он не симулирует, — сказала Кейтлин. — Нет, мы так не думали! — добавила она быстро. — Просто хотели быть уверенными.

— И? — спросил с нажимом Барри.

Циско выглядел особенно подавленным, и Барри не понимал, что тому было причиной — тревога или чувство вины.

— И… ничего. Он просто спал. А это момент, когда он проснулся.

— Так в чем проблема? — Барри начинал думать, что эти двое разыгрывают его.

— Ну, это вроде как… мило… — Кейтлин пожала плечами. — Мы такого не ожидали.

Она щелкнула кнопкой воспроизведения.

Лен на экране продолжал сидеть, молча наблюдая за Барри. Казалось, что он выглядел немного грустным. Барри пошевелился, пытаясь вжаться в диванные подушки, и Лен, протянув ладонь, погладил его ногу — просто небольшое прикосновение, призванное успокоить. Этот тут же сработало, и Барри затих.  
Поднявшись, Лен осторожно накрыл его одеялом, подтягивая его на плечи Барри. Мгновение он стоял, просто смотря на него. Затем схватился за голову, как будто его охватила боль, а затем, тяжело вздохнув, направился в ванную.

Барри машинально сжал руки на груди.

— Вот видите… — Он пытался держаться так, как будто в этом не было ничего необычного, не было этой странной нежности, которую они все только что увидели на экране. — Он не играет с нами, он действительно ничего не помнит.

— Мы тебе верим, — искренне сказал Циско, но его «я-не-хочу-говорить-об-этом-но-все-равно-скажу-взгляд» выдавал его. — Что бы там сейчас не делало его другим парнем, Барри, ты должен быть готов к тому, что он все вспомнит… и снова станет Капитаном Холодом.


	5. Chapter 5

Барри через заднюю дверь мелькнул вспышкой в свою лабораторию в полицейском департаменте. Он всегда так делал, когда хотел встретить как можно меньше людей. Ему трудно было поверить, что его вызвали на работу в воскресенье, как раз после того, как он сказал Лену, что останется с ним в «СТАР-лабс». Но такую цену приходилось платить за работу в полиции. День недели не имел значения. Если расследование продолжалось, лабораторные работы и исследования были необходимы после предъявления обвинения очередному подозреваемому.

К тому же, он волновался о том, что оставил Лена наедине с Циско и Кейтлин, которые так же не должны были работать в воскресенье, но после «исчезновения» Уэллса в разработке оставалось много странных деталей, и хотя бы двоим из сотрудников приходилось работать сверхурочно, сводя вопросы к минимуму.

Само собой, Лен просил его не волноваться. И Кейтлин просила его не волноваться. А Циско смотрел на Лена так, как будто парень, внезапно ухмыльнувшись и схватив свою крио-пушку, должен был их всех положить.

Черт. Барри просто хотелось вернуться туда.

Он ускорялся, проводя тесты, но некоторые из них требовали времени и не могли быть выполнены с его скоростью. Он раздраженно стучал карандашом по столу, ожидая результата. Его терпению приходил конец. Он был самым быстрым человеком на земле, и сейчас это никак не могло помочь ему, а только мешало.

Во время ожидания последней стадии анализа крови, он проверил в компьютере информацию о Лизе Снарт. То, что сказала Кейтлин, подтверждалось — оба Снарта исчезли с места преступления, прихватив впечатляющее количество ювелирных изделий и других ценных вещей из ячеек Первого национального, но никто не знал, где они сейчас.

Барри вздохнул, наконец-то почти закончив работу. Все, что ему оставалось сделать — подшить результаты анализов к доказательствам, отправить отчет, и он мог вернуться к Лену.

— Привет, Барри. Прости, что пришлось побеспокоить тебя в выходной, но ты же знаешь нашу работу. — В лабораторию вошел Джо, в своей черной круглой шапочке, которую он предпочитал носить по выходным.

Барри вздрогнул. Он знал, что это дело вели Джо и Эдди, и на этот раз оно не было связано с мета-людьми или Флэшем, но он совершенно забыл, что может прямо сейчас столкнуться с Джо.

— Привет! Все в порядке. Я был в лаборатории… в другой лаборатории.

— Бурная ночь? —  с отеческим беспокойством спросил Джо, подойдя к столу.

Барри помнил, как отправил Джо смс о том, что будет спать в СТАР-лабс», так что вряд ли он волновался из-за того, что Барри не пришел ночью домой.

— Ничего слишком безумного, — солгал он, ощутив неприятное чувство под ложечкой.

— Барри… — Джо фирменным движением приподнял бровь. — Все нормально. Я знаю о Снарте.

Эти слова заставили Барри выпрямиться.

— Ты знаешь? Но откуда? Циско или Кейтлин позвонили тебе?

— Я офицер полиции, и я обычно в курсе преступлений. — Он обошел стол и встал рядом с Барри, опустив большую твердую ладонь ему на плечо. — Не терзай себя, Барри. Даже ты не можешь быть везде. Ну, упустил ты Снарта в этот раз. У тебя еще будет возможность поймать его.

Барри понял, что Джо знает лишь об ограблении банка. Ему только что дали прекрасную возможность спасти свою ложь, согласно кивнуть, притворившись виноватым потому, что он спал в лаборатории, пока Лиза и Лен громили Первый национальный. Но, взглянув в глаза отца — такого же отца, как и его настоящий отец по крови — он знал, что не сможет сделать этого. Его лицо всегда выдавало ложь.

— Джо… я должен кое-что рассказать тебе…

Джо неестественно спокойно выслушал рассказ Барри о Лене. Это всегда было плохим признаком.

— И ты оставил Кейтлин и Циско наедине с ним? — скорее утвердительно спросил Джо.

— Только потому, что я уверен…

— Ты можешь верить ему, если готов рискнуть этим, Барри! — взорвался Джо. — Итак, предположим, сейчас он говорит правду. Но что произойдет, когда он вспомнит? Что, если он вспомнит, пока ты будешь здесь, и ему будет наплевать на то, сколько раз ты пытался ему помочь?

Почему они все продолжали говорить это? Барри почувствовал, как внутри него все горит, и ярость и гнев поднимаются на поверхность.

— Я осторожен, Джо. Мы все очень осторожны. Это не принесло бы Холоду никакой пользы, если бы он решил сейчас навредить Циско и Кейтлин. Если к нему вернется память, он будет должен нам, и для него это дело чести, даже если в следующий раз он решит бросить ее нам в лицо. Но он ничего не сделает им. Он не причиняет людям боль без причины.

Скрестив на груди руки, Джо недоверчиво склонил голову. Барри ненавидел этот взгляд больше, чем какой-то еще — «Тебе виднее», «Разве я этого дурака вырастил?».

— Теперь ты защищаешь Снарта? Невинный человек, может быть, действительно не помнящий своих преступлений, это одно, Барри, но сам Снарт, в чести которого ты так уверен, когда дело касается тебя — убийца. Он доказал, что ему ничего не стоит убить того, кто стоит на его пути.

— Он обещал мне…

— И он нарушил свое обещание! — Джо взмахнул руками. — Он выпустил всех этих опасных людей со способностями прямо у тебя из-под носа, просто потому, что это для него было забавой. Он не тот человек, кому можно доверять, Барри. И не тот, кого можно простить.

Барри больше не чувствовал себя способным вести разговор с высоты своей правды. Он столкнулся с «Джо, который всегда был прав».

— Ты всю жизнь учил меня, что нужно уметь прощать. Даже когда ты думал, что это мой отец убил мою маму, ты все еще говорил, что я должен простить его.

Взгляд Джо наполнился сочувствием. Нет, не сочувствием. Жалостью.

— Потому что это то, что обычно говорят ребенку, когда не хотят разрушить его любовь к отцу, который ее не заслуживает. Сейчас я рад, что ошибался, и что твой отец всегда был хорошим человеком, в которого ты верил, но если бы это оказалось не так… я могу сказать тебе — я бы никогда не простил его за то, что он сделал тебе и твоей матери, как и не могу простить Уэллса-Тоуна, настоящего убийцу. Некоторые вещи простить невозможно.

— Ты сам не веришь в это. — Барри сжимал кулаки, пытаясь обуздать свой гнев.

— Значит, ты можешь простить Тоуна?

Это было нечестно, но он понял, почему Джо сказал это. Всегда легче простить кого-то, если это не касается лично тебя. Но как быть с семьями тех, кого убил Холод? Барри пришлось бы рассуждать с их точки зрения.  
И это было нелегко.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он, разжимая кулаки. — Но даже после всего, что случилось, какая-то часть меня все еще беспокоилась об Уэллсе. Даже когда я хотел ненавидеть его. Может быть, я мог бы простить его. Я верю, что это возможно, Джо, точно так же, как я должен верить, что в глубине души ты чувствуешь то же самое. Я должен, черт возьми, иначе зачем я вообще строю из себя героя. — Чуть помолчав, он добавил: — Героя, которым ты всегда был для меня.

Воинственный взгляд Джо погас, он часто смотрел на Барри так, когда тот удивлял его, заставлял гордиться им. Во всяком случае, он так говорил. Барри надеялся, что его выражение означало именно это. Джо всегда будет для Барри самым первым супергероем, как и его настоящий отец.

Джо отвел глаза.

— Мы говорим гипотетически, Барри, — мягко сказал он. — Есть шанс, что к Снарту никогда не вернется память. Если это так… все может сложиться по-другому. Но если это случится, независимо от того, насколько ты веришь ему, ты не можешь предсказать, как он будет реагировать, о чем он будет думать и что он сделает. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе причинили боль.

— Я знаю это. — Барри умоляюще посмотрел на Джо. — Просто мне нужно, чтобы ты доверял мне. Пока мы не уверены в том, что может произойти, я буду приглядывать за ним, оставаясь в лаборатории, чтобы убедиться, что ситуация не выйдет из-под контроля. А когда я не смогу быть там, я прослежу, чтобы были приняты меры безопасности. Но сейчас, даже если он все вспомнит, он слишком слаб, чтобы что-то предпринять, поверь мне.

— Я надеюсь, что ты прав, — спокойно сказал Джо. — Но я хотел бы увидеть все своими глазами, прежде чем я почувствую себя спокойно.

— Увидеть… Лена? — Глаза Барри распахнулись.

— Да. Я иду с тобой в «СТАР-лабс».

***

Барри старался не паниковать. Даже учитывая все обстоятельства, его разговор с Джо закончился относительно неплохо. Разве что примерно через пять минут, когда Джо закончит свои дела, они вместе направятся в «СТАР-лабс».

Он отправил сообщение Кейтлин, которая никогда не теряла головы в сложных ситуациях, и попросил ее не говорить никому о том, что Джо появится в лаборатории вместе с ним. Барри не хотел, чтобы Лен волновался раньше времени.

Кейтлин казалась уверенной в прогрессе Лена. Пока Барри отсутствовал, все шло прекрасно. Он отдыхал, пока они делали свою работу, потом давали ему задания с вопросами, чтобы посмотреть, что он помнил, и какова вероятность того, что он может вспомнить что-то еще. Все было прекрасно на данный момент.

На данный момент…

— Привет, Барри. — Приятный голос ворвался в его мечты, когда он стоял, прислонившись к столу Джо и дописывал последнее сообщение Кейтлин.  
Барри поднял взгляд и увидел Айрис, приближающуюся к нему с сияющей улыбкой, как всегда. Рядом с ней шел Эдди. Несмотря на то, что им многое пришлось пережить в последнее время, и улыбка Айрис иногда бывала напряженной, Эдди всегда открыто улыбался ему. Он относился к Барри так, словно готов был простить ему все, даже идиотское поведение, когда он доставал Айрис. Это лишало Барри возможности ненавидеть парня или неодобрительно относиться к нему, и он сказал об этом Джо, когда тот попросил его дать благословение Эдди, чтобы он сделал Айрис предложение. Казалось, они не собираются спешить, может быть, решив вернуться к тому, на чем они остановились, и Барри честно надеялся на это.

Отбросив свои сомнения, он улыбнулся им.

— Привет, ребята. Я просто жду тут Джо, он застрял там с этим делом. Мы собирались в «СТАР-лабс». Дай угадаю — тебя тоже вызвали?

— Профессиональный риск, — живо ответил Эдди. — Хорошо хоть не на все выходные. Мы собирались отправиться на ланч. Не хотите присоединиться к нам, прежде чем отправитесь работать над… параллельным проектом?

По крайней мере, они не могли открыто говорить о делах, касающихся Флэша, и, таким образом, Барри мог не волноваться о том, что всплывет имя Лена.

— Извините, не получится. Джо немного обеспокоен. Но ничего серьезного, — честно добавил Барри , во всяком случае, он полагал, что это звучало честно. — Просто нужно кое-что выяснить. Я надеюсь, что все будет происходить медленно хоть какое-то время.

Он усмехнулся своему каламбуру. После того, как исчез Обратный Флэш, а Капитан Холод был выведен из игры, это стало вполне возможным. Пока не возникнет очередной кризис.

— Может быть, поужинаем вместе как-нибудь на неделе? — предложила Айрис. — Давно не собирались.

Давно… В последнее время они собирались, только когда случалось что-то трагическое. Ну, кроме свадьбы Кейтлин, которая была на самом деле полной неожиданностью.

— Конечно, — сказал Барри.

Айрис усмехнулась, оценив его неподдельный энтузиазм. Она всегда могла понять, когда он фальшивил.

— Отлично. Я собиралась в дамскую комнату, а потом мы пойдем. — Она повернулась к Эдди. — Я скоро вернусь.

Айрис ушла, и неизменное ощущение спокойствия наполнило Барри. Он больше не чувствовал застарелую острую боль, думая об Айрис как о ком-то недоступном, или об Эдди как о человеке, покорившем ее сердце. Все это происходило с его согласия, и он начинал думать, что это не так уж плохо.

— Все в порядке? — с беспокойством спросил Эдди, беря Барри под руку. У него была привычка выражать свою поддержку физическим контактом, спокойно и искренне.

Барри позволил эмоциям достаточно ясно и открыто отразиться на лице. Он ощущал свою вину, смешанную с привязанностью, которую он испытывал к своему другу и просто хорошему человеку, которым был Эдди. И он действительно заслуживал Айрис. 

Барри не мог представить, что когда-нибудь будет так думать.

— Прости меня, Эдди, — выпалил он.

— «Прости»? — Эдди улыбнулся, не понимая. — За что?

— За то, что я такой придурок.

— Барри, ты можешь быть кем угодно, но…

— Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду, Эдди.

— Барри… Я никогда не обвинял тебя в том, что ты чувствуешь к Айрис. Я знаю, как это легко — влюбиться в нее. И я понимаю желание бороться за это. Но я до сих пор действительно не могу поверить, насколько ты хороший парень, что позволил ей уйти.

— Но ты такой же хороший парень, — возразил Барри. — Ты был готов отпустить ее, думая, что это правильно, когда Уэллс рассказал тебе о будущем… Но это правда, и на самом деле не имеет никакого значения, что он изменил в прошлом, или что он может изменить. Я раньше думал, что упустил свой шанс с ней, что, если бы не несчастный случай, она бы не встретила тебя, и мы были бы вместе. И она знает это. Она знает, что все могло бы быть по-другому. И даже, если у нее и есть какие-то чувства ко мне… она выбрала тебя. Она выбрала тебя, Эдди, не меня. Она любит тебя. Все, что я когда-либо хотел — чтобы она была счастлива. И я не могу представить больше никого, кто бы мог сделать ее счастливой. Поверь мне, я ненавидел каждого парня, который у нее был.

Барри постарался улыбнуться как можно шире. В конце концов, он верил в каждое сказанное слово.

Было похоже, что Эдди сейчас его обнимет, и Барри подумал, что не будет возражать, но, в то же время, он испытал облегчение, когда Эдди сдержался. Вместо этого он сильно сжал его плечо.

— Спасибо, Барри. Для меня это очень много значит. Я не хотел, чтобы между нами оставалась какая-то недосказанность, и мы не смогли бы быть друзьями по-прежнему.

— Тебе не стоит волноваться об этом, — заверил его Барри.

— И знаешь… — Эдди снова оживился. — Если уж все так обернулось для нас, то это должно означать, что есть кто-то, кто лучше подходит тебе, лучше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Ты хороший парень, Барри. Ты заслуживаешь кого-то особенного.

— Спасибо… — Барри с тоской подумал о ком-то, кто мог бы значить для него столько же, сколько значила Айрис, и кто мог бы принадлежать целиком только ему.

Лен — смеющийся, беззаботный и лишенный того язвительного тона, который Барри так часто слышал от Капитана Холода, возник у него в голове… Как легко это было вчера вечером — разговаривать, только вдвоем…

Покачав головой, Барри еще раз по-приятельски улыбнулся Эдди. Он подружился с Леном меньше, чем сутки назад. У них была непростая история длинной в несколько лет, на протяжении которых они стояли по разные стороны закона. Не говоря уже о том, было ли это вообще этично, соблазнять кого-то, кто не помнил собственного имени. Это было безумием — надеяться на романтические отношения, так же, как и наслаждаться дразнящими намеками и флиртом. Притяжение существовало между ними, по крайней мере, Барри предполагал, что для Лена оно так же ощутимо, как и для него самого , но на этом все должно было закончиться.

Вот только Барри никогда не умел выбирать, в кого влюбляться, и всегда, спотыкаясь в порывах урагана за собственные ноги, он летел прямо в пропасть.

Черт.

***

Когда Циско попросил его взглянуть на крио-пушку, Лен очень удивился. Это было оружие, опасное оружие, которое Капитан Холод использовал против людей. Конечно, Кейтлин и Циско вряд ли хотели, чтобы к нему вернулись воспоминания, когда он возьмет пушку в руки. Лен предположил, что это был своеобразный тест, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Циско не был с ним груб или подозрителен, но смотрел на него с сомнением, как будто изучая и колеблясь между восхищением и страхом.

Лен пару минут смотрел на пушку, не уверенный, что с ней делать. Он только что принял душ и почистил зубы щеткой, которую они где-то достали для него; в своей толстовке, спортивных штанах с предыдущей ночи и в тех же самых черных носках, он разгуливал по лаборатории, как будто в этом не было ничего странного.

Лен отдыхал какое-то время, пока Барри не ушел, и еще чуть-чуть после его ухода, но потом ему стало тревожно, и он убедил себя, что его самочувствие достаточно нормальное, чтобы немного пройтись, и что он не будет никому мешать. А затем Циско попросил его взглянуть на крио-пушку.

И теперь он разглядывал оружие и спрашивал себя — вызовет ли оно в нем какие-нибудь воспоминания? Как единое целое, она не выглядела чем-то знакомым, так что он сосредоточился на деталях: на спусковом механизме, на его конструкции, на длине ствола, на его кривизне…

Сто девятнадцать секунд.

— Что это было? — спросил Циско.

Лен сказал это вслух?

— Сто девятнадцать секунд, — повторил он, на этот раз осознанно, и как только он произнес эти слова, то вспомнил, что они означают. — Я могу разобрать это оружие менее, чем за две минуты, а собрать еще быстрее.

Кейтлин, сидевшая неподалеку за монитором, тут же перестала печатать. Внезапная тишина заставила Лена оторвать взгляд от пушки. Он посмотрел сначала на Кейтлин, затем на Циско.

— Я… просто вспомнил это, — сказал он, чувствуя, что должен отойти от оружия, отступить. — Я не собирался…

— Покажи. — Циско все еще выглядел так, словно его одновременно распирали любопытство и страх, но это, казалось, не останавливало его.

— Циско… — В голосе Кейтлин послышалось предупреждение.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — сказал Лен. Он чувствовал какое-то слабое гудение в голове, когда смотрел на пушку. — Я знаю, вы думаете, если я все вспомню, я вернусь к себе прежнему. Я не хочу…

— Часть меня уверена в этом, — прервал его Циско. — Другая часть задается вопросом, может ли быть воля сильнее, чем память. Ты говоришь, что не хочешь снова быть Капитаном Холодом. Может быть, твоя воля поможет тебе в этом, даже если ты все вспомнишь.

Лен не был так уверен в этом. Он снова посмотрел на Кейтлин, которая теперь, казалось, разделяла любопытство Циско.

— Хорошо… — сказала она. — Контролируемое воздействие может постепенно привести к тому, что чувства, которые вы испытываете в настоящем, вызовут отклик в вашей памяти, тем самым вызвав воспоминания. Мы сможем получить вычисляемое значение.

Для Лена все это звучало не слишком убедительно. Должно быть, что-то научное, подумал он. Если бы они не были готовы исследовать то, что пугало их, они никогда ничего бы не достигли.

Лен не разделял их веру и жажду к экспериментам, но с другой стороны… возможно, он должен убедиться, для себя, правы ли они. Если он был обречен на то, чтобы вернуть свою память, то не лучше было бы иметь некоторый контроль над тем, как и когда это произойдет?

Он посмотрел на оружие и решительно поднял бровь.

— Засекай время.

С нетерпеливой усмешкой Циско достал телефон, и Лен был вполне уверен — парень проиграет.

Лен не раздумывал. Как только Циско сказал «давай», он схватил оружие. Он знал, он просто знал, какие детали и в какой последовательности нужно снимать с пушки, соблюдая технику безопасности, чтобы химические соединения, содержащиеся в ней, не вытекли, каждое его движение было выверено до миллиметра.

Когда Лен закончил, и оружие лежало разобранным на столе, Циско озадаченно взглянул на время.

— Две минуты, три секунды.

Лен нахмурился.

— Ну, у меня травма головы. Еще раз?

Циско кивнул, и возбужденная улыбка снова появилась на его лице. На этот раз было легче, и Лен удивился собственной скорости. Не как у Барри, конечно, но все же впечатляющей.

— Одна минута, сорок две секунды, — объявил Циско. — Охренеть.

Лен собрал оружие и передернул затвор.

Циско отскочил, чуть не выронив свой телефон, а Кейтлин тут же сдуло с ее кресла.

— О, простите, — сказал Лен поспешно разряжая ее и кладя рядом с его — _Капитана Холода_  — паркой. Это был инстинкт; он не хотел заряжать оружие.

Он попятился, отступая от пушки и ощущая стеснение в груди, сильнее чем все, что он чувствовал до сих пор. Внезапно его голова запульсировала болью, но было еще слишком рано для очередной дозы лекарств.

— Лен? — Голос Кейтлин звучал откуда-то издалека, несмотря на то, что она стояла в паре шагов от него.

Лен подумал, что чувствует ее руку на своем плече, но комната начала вращаться. Он не мог дышать. Он хватал воздух, борясь с темными мушками, сгущающимися перед его глазами.

— Лен!

И следующее, что Лен осознал — он лежал на полу, его колени подтянулись к груди, в то время как он пытался дышать, судорожно глотая воздух, которого не было; спиной он прислонялся к… Кейтлин, которая обхватывала его грудь руками, пытаясь удержать, а Циско стоял на коленях рядом, держа руку на его ноге. Их присутствие тут же успокоило Лена, он кашлянул, и воздух наконец ворвался в его легкие. Он почувствовал, что сейчас потеряет сознание, но их руки и хор успокаивающих голосов вернули его к действительности.

— П-простите, — повторил он.

— Чувак, у тебя просто была паническая атака, — сообщил ему Циско, словно это было что-то чудесное. — Ты не должен извиняться.

— Возможно, слишком много раздражителей в короткое время, — предположила Кейтлин. Она была на удивление сильной для такой миниатюрной женщины, ее хватка, наконец, ослабла, она просто стояла на коленях, прижимая его к себе, и Лен почти лежал в ее объятиях. Он подумал, что это чувство ему не так уж незнакомо, и в его жизни был кто-то, заботящийся о нем.

Это заставило его вспомнить о Лизе. Он хотел помнить больше, чем ее улыбка, больше, чем жесты и смутные очертания. Он хотел вспомнить ее лицо, ее фигуру. И, все же, это пугало его, он боялся, что может достичь в этом успеха, если будет слишком сильно вызывать ее в памяти, и все остальные воспоминания нахлынут вместе с ней. И тогда он возьмет это оружие и использует его на этих людях, которые так самоотверженно помогают ему. Лен не хотел, чтобы это произошло.  
Он постарался выкинуть Лизу из своих мыслей. Это было опасно. Он сам был в опасности…

— Т-так… что, по вашему, я должен с собой делать, если ничего не вспомню? — спросил он, заставив не дрожать свой голос и пытаясь сказать это с некоторой долей юмора. Он не хотел, чтобы они поняли, как это напугало его, и думали о другом возможном варианте, хотя они, очевидно, разделяли его беспокойство.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, — сказала Кейтлин, когда Лен принял сидячее положение, и внезапно они оказались просто тремя взрослыми людьми, сидящими на полу: Лен и Циско, со скрещенными ногами, и Кейтлин, поджавшая ноги под свое серое платье.

— Остаться?

— Конечно. Мы могли бы помочь тебе, — сказал Циско, пожав плечами, что делало его еще моложе. — Без проблем, чувак! На самом деле, ты для нас просто находка. Тебе не обязательно помнить все, чтобы быть крутым в драке. И ты по-прежнему раздражающе хитер и наблюдателен, — сказал он обвинительным тоном, но не стал заострять на этом внимания. — И если в тебе все еще есть жажда острых ощущений, и ты хочешь снять свой следующий крупный счет, ну… Нет более важной задачи, чем привилегия помогать Флэшу спасать людей.

Кейтлин хмыкнула, соглашаясь.

— Мы не можем предложить тебе что-то прямо сейчас. Но Лен… — серьезно добавила она . — Если к тебе вернется память, и ты захочешь остаться с нами… ты можешь остаться, понимаешь? Я знаю, это может показаться странным, после того, что ты слышал о нашей… с тобой истории, но мы не стали бы наказывать тебя за твои воспоминания, и не отвернулись бы, если бы ты захотел остаться и исправить прошлое, включая те ужасные вещи, которые ты сделал нам.

— Ну, мы не имеем в виду, что ты мог бы жить здесь, — Циско обвел взглядом лабораторию. — Потому что, серьезно, мы можем придумать что-то получше для тебя. Но ты понял… что она сказала. — Он ободряюще улыбнулся. — Барри отвратительно на нас влияет, но он прав. Если мы хорошие парни, то мы должны быть готовы помочь всем, даже страдающему амнезией раскаявшемуся злодею.

Лен изумленно смотрел на них, но чувствовал, как хмурится, и скорбное выражение кривит его губы. Проблема была в том, что он не знал, будет ли он раскаиваться, если вспомнит. Их вера в то, что его воспоминания могут вернуться, и будут безопасны для них, была слишком оптимистичной, существовал слишком большой риск. Он может запросто потом насмехаться в отвращении, вспоминая этот разговор со скорчившимися на полу двумя добрыми людьми, которые давали ему больше шансов, чем он заслуживал.

Но, даже если он сомневался в себе, их готовность простить его, сокрушила Лена, и он не знал, что сказать. Он только успел выжать из себя маленькое «спасибо», прежде чем понял, как глупо они выглядели, сидя на полу. Теперь он мог дышать, он был в порядке. Должен быть в порядке.

Лен сделал движение, пытаясь встать, и они оба протянули ему руки, чтобы помочь. Барри действительно оказывал на них ужасное влияние, но Лен не думал, что это единственная причина, по которой Циско и Кейтлин были так добры к нему. Они по сути своей были хорошими людьми. Такими, каким он хотел стать.

— Извини, что попросил тебя взглянуть на пушку, — сказал Циско, опуская глаза. — Мне просто было любопытно, что произойдет. Моторную память легче всего восстановить, так что, я подумал…

— Ничего, все в порядке, — ответил Лен. — С моторной памятью я могу справиться. Просто будем осторожны в следующий раз.

Кроме того, Лену понравилось, что Циско сказал о Флэше, который был его следующим крупным счетом. Пока он не вспомнил слишком много, это могло быть замечательно. Он не стал бы отрицать, что его заводила мысль увидеть Флэша в действии. Чтобы быть на его стороне, помогая ему, будучи совершенно новым человеком, которым он сейчас становился… Все это было похоже на чудесную идею.

И тут появился он. Флэш. Барри. Шагающий в лабораторию, вернувшийся обратно, из своего далекого полицейского департамента.

Лен мгновенно оживился. Нет, он не станет возражать, если Барри будет его следующим крупным счетом.

Ни за что.

Но что-то было не так. Барри выглядел сгорбившимся, его лицо было напряжено, и счастливые мысли Лена испарились, когда он заметил человека со значком, вошедшего вслед за ним.


	6. Chapter 6

При виде крупного мужчины, шедшего позади Барри, Лен ощутимо напрягся. Небрежно одетый незнакомец в черной круглой шапочке мог оказаться просто знакомым Барри, или же просто обычным человеком, которого не стоило бы бояться. Если бы не значок детектива, свисающий с его шеи, и суровый внешний вид.

Лен с упреком посмотрел на Барри. Как он мог?

Взгляд парня тут же наполнился ужасом, и как только Лен попятился, пытаясь отойти как можно дальше, Барри мелькнул яркой вспышкой и сжал его локти.

— Нет! Лен, это не то, что ты думаешь! Это — мой отец! — воскликнул он. — Помнишь? Я рассказывал тебе о нем. Мы столкнулись в участке, он просто беспокоился и захотел сам тебя увидеть.

Лена начало трясти, и Барри, ощутив дрожь под ладонями, посмотрел на его руки глазами, полными сочувствия.

Барри не предал его, он не мог. Лену необходимо успокоиться.

— Вы просто напугали его, — послышался участливый голос Кейтлин.— Когда вы вошли, мы… эм-м-м… приходили в себя после небольшого инцидента.

— Инцидента? — еще один голос, командный, недоверчивый — голос Джо.

— Да ничего особенного! — воскликнул Циско, полностью провалив попытку казаться невозмутимым. — Он просто держал крио-пушку, и…

— Почему он держал крио-пушку? — голос Джо стал резче.

Лен рискнул аккуратно взглянуть на него через плечо Барри — поза детектива была напряженной, а рука на автоматизме тянулась к оружию, готовясь выхватить его. Увиденная картина показалась Лену щемяще знакомой, кто-то уже смотрел на него _так_ , обдумывая ситуацию и готовясь напасть.

Лен отстранился от Барри; он не хотел… он не мог… он не мог дышать. Он попятился…

— Лен?

…и врезался прямо в Кейтлин.

Он обернулся, встречаясь с совершенно спокойным взглядом девушки. Кейтлин мягко улыбнулась и взяла его руки в свои.

— Ты все еще не отошел от панической атаки, понятно?

— Паническая атака? — произнес Барри. В его голосе звучало сильное беспокойство.

—Тебе нужно сделать несколько медленных глубоких вдохов, — продолжала Кейтлин, смотря прямо в немигающие глаза Лена, и ее голос удивительно успокаивал. — Все в порядке. С тобой все хорошо. Все будет прекрасно.

Ее слова звучали отрепетировано, как будто она уже не раз говорила их кому-то другому.

Зрительный контакт, уверенный тон голоса — Лен слушал Кейтлин и просто дышал, когда она успокаивающе потерла большими пальцами точки пульса на его запястьях. Это тоже показалось ему знакомым, в памяти возник слабый голос, говорящий похожие слова утешения — _все будет хорошо, с ним все хорошо, он в безопасности…_ Но ведь это он сам должен был говорить эти слова, не так ли?

— Крио-пушка — это моя ошибка, — голос Циско слышался где-то на заднем фоне. — Я попросил, чтобы он взглянул на нее. Он просто разобрал ее, а потом снова собрал, а потом… почему-то занервничал. Лен не собирался никому вредить, Джо, правда.

Чья-то рука скользнула на плечо Лена. Он с благодарностью высвободился из захвата Кейтлин и повернулся, встречаясь взглядом с Барри.

— Мне жаль, — после некоторого молчания сказал Лен.

Он не был уверен, что ему действительно жаль, но должно же было быть что-то… для сомневающегося в нем в эту минуту Барри? Лен определенно сожалел о том, что только что случилось.

Но, конечно, Барри просто улыбнулся.

— Тебе на самом деле нужно перестать извиняться, Лен.

Сделав еще один маленький вдох, Лен улыбнулся ему в ответ, но это мгновение не могло продолжаться вечно. С трудом оторвав взгляд от Барри, он заставил себя встретить пристальный и жесткий взгляд детектива. Джо не выглядел очень уж убежденным и явно не верил в слова Лена.

— Лен… это мой отец, Джо Уэст, — представил Барри, ободряюще скользнув ладонью по плечу Лена вниз к его талии, когда они оба повернулись к Джо.

— Детектив Уэст, — решительно исправил Джо, не спуская глаз с Лена, когда он приблизился.

Лен услышал, как Барри разочарованно вздохнул, но промолчал. Он почти сделал движение, чтобы протянуть Джо руку, но одумался, заметив, с каким негодованием мужчина посмотрел на него.

— Детектив, — вместо этого вежливо сказал Лен.

Джо секунду пристально изучал его, а затем перевел взгляд на Барри.

— Барри, я бы хотел поговорить со Снартом несколько минут, наедине.

То, как Аллен быстро взглянул на него, ничуть не успокоило Лена.

— Всего несколько минут, — с нажимом повторил Джо. В голосе его чувствовалось терпение, но оно явно не предназначалось Лену. Он понял это, когда детектив снова посмотрел на него.

Барри повернулся к Лену, одним лишь взглядом извиняясь за то, что не может перечить отцу. Лен слышал, с каким чувством Барри рассказывал о Джо, и прекрасно понимал, насколько этот человек действительно был настоящим отцом Барри, как и тот, который по ошибке сидел в тюрьме.

Нельзя было позволить себе удариться в панику; Лен должен был доказать Джо, что он честен, что он действительно ничего не помнит. Это ведь действительно правда, так что волноваться не о чем.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Лен, храбро улыбаясь Барри. — Он имеет право беспокоиться. Мы можем пойти в гостиную.

Он повернулся к Джо, приглашающе махнул рукой и направился к выходу из комнаты.

Джо отзеркалил жест, приглашая его войти первым. Лен старался не смотреть на Барри, Циско и Кейтлин, он боялся, что они заметят страх в его глазах. Он чувствовал себя человеком, идущим на виселицу с Джо Уэстом за спиной. Это походило на ужасное _кто-то-наблюдает-за-тобой_ чувство, только в десять раз сильнее, и скорее напоминало _кто-то-ненавидит-тебя-и-планирует-твою-кончину._

Как только они вышли из дверей лаборатории, Лен решил, что будет лучше, если он сам начнет разговор.

— Детектив… я уже проходил через это с Циско и Кейтлин. Поначалу им тоже было нелегко доверять мне. Они рассказали о том, что я сделал им… И я понимаю, что довольно трудно поверить, но я действительно не помню…

— Я верю тебе, Снарт.

Они вошли в гостиную и остановились прямо за углом, надежно скрывающим их от Барри и остальных в центральной лаборатории, но обернуться Лен не успел, потому что почувствовал, как сильные руки схватили его за толстовку и грубо толкнули к стене. Ему повезло — он не ударился головой, но его ноги оторвались от пола.

— Эй, какого…

— Думаешь, мне не насрать, кто ты такой сейчас? — свистящим шепотом зарычал Джо, чтобы не привлечь внимание. Его искаженное злостью лицо было в дюйме от лица Лена.

На какое-то мгновение Лен снова почувствовал зарождающуюся панику, задохнулся, тьма окутывала его, но это была другая тьма. Странный гул, который он почувствовал, когда смотрел на крио-пушку, становился громче. Он оттолкнул Джо, но тот сумел удержать его.

А может и не удержал, если бы Лен был самим собой.

Леном владело неистовое желание сорвать угрюмую маску с лица детектива, и, наконец, _посметь тронуть_ его. Темные желания всколыхнулись в груди, а потом… схлынули, и как только они перестали владеть им полностью, Лен прогнал их подальше из своих мыслей.

— Мне плевать, кто ты такой сейчас, Снарт, — повторил Джо. — Но мне не плевать, кем ты станешь снова, и я клянусь, если ты используешь это против Барри… Просто помни, когда ты просыпаешься по утрам — если ты надумаешь навредить Барри…

— Я бы никогда… — Лен замолчал, не закончив фразу, видя в глазах Джо, что это явно были неправильные слова.

Конечно, Джо не верил ему. Как он мог верить после всего, что Лен узнал о Капитане Холоде? Даже сейчас, вспоминая об этом, Лен чувствовал ненависть к самому себе, съедающую изнутри.

Он коротко вздохнул и попробовал еще раз.

— Я никогда намеренно не причинял ему боль, — сказал Лен. — Я сейчас другой человек, знаю, что этого не достаточно, но… даже когда я был Холодом… Барри не верит, что я намеренно хотел навредить ему. Когда я пришел в себя, он продолжал настаивать на этом и сказал, что это был несчастный случай, и я правда не хотел сделать ничего плохого, когда здание рухнуло. И что я спас его…

Капитан Холод ведь сделал это, правда? Ведь сделал?

— Да… Барри говорил об этом. — В голосе Джо все еще чувствовалась угроза, хотя он ослабил хватку достаточно, чтобы ноги Лена в тонких носках опустились на пол.

Лен еще раз судорожно вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, прав ли Барри насчет Капитана Холода, детектив, я действительно не знаю. Но мальчишка так верит в меня… Я знаю, что не заслуживаю этого… Но обещаю, что сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы защитить Барри от себя…

«В моих силах не вспомнить, кто я такой», — подумал Лен. Того, что Холод спас Барри, было недостаточно, даже если Лен и использовал это как возможность пронять Джо. Сейчас он мог говорить только за себя, и чувствовал, что просто обязан сохранить улыбку на лице малыша, смотрящего на него с таким обожанием, не дать угрюмо нахмуриться этим бровям. Капитан Холод никогда бы не мог чувствовать это…

Джо отстранился, выдохнув так, будто тоже сдерживал дыхание. Его пальцы медленно разжались, отпуская толстовку Лена, и Лен знал, что какая-то часть этого мужчины хотела снова впечатать его в стену. И тут же печаль и глубокое раскаяние заполнили его, он даже не мог вообразить, что чувствует такое — и не из-за себя, а из-за Барри.

— Я верю, что ты ничего не помнишь. Ты не смог бы притворяться… так. — Джо посмотрел на Лена так, словно только что вынес ему приговор. Затем на его лицо вернулась уверенность. — Хочешь сделать что-то хорошее для меня? Для Барри?

Лен кивнул, тяжело привалившись спиной к стене.

— Тогда сделай все, что ты сказал. Потому что, если к тебе вернется память, и ты обидишь мальчика, я клянусь, что найду тебя, и то, что с тобой произойдет, будет очень похоже на несчастный случай.

Напряжение между ними было буквально физически ощутимо. Лен не сомневался, что Джо сдержит слово, поэтому снова кивнул.

— Хорошо, — подытожил Джо. — Теперь возьми себя в руки. Я хочу, чтобы Барри подумал, что между нами все улажено. — В его взгляде сквозило что-то, похожее на скепсис, но со слабыми проблесками надежды. — Выполни свое обещание. Может быть, однажды это получится.

***

Услышав от Кейтлин о панической атаке, Барри почувствовал, как его сердце в груди забилось с флэш-скоростью. Если бы он знал, что произойдет что-то подобное, он ни за что бы не пошел в департамент, и похрен на последствия.  
Возможно, случившееся с Леном было просто воспоминаниями, связанными с пушкой, но не вовремя появившийся Джо, и страх, что Барри предал его, чуть не спровоцировали новый приступ.

— У него, вероятно, посттравматический стресс, — сказала Кейтлин.

— Из-за чего? — спросил Барри.

Остальные недоуменно посмотрели на него, а Циско пояснил:

— Выбери что-нибудь.

Ну да, конечно. У Лена серьезная рана на голове, он забыл свое прошлое, и в этом, судя по всему, не наблюдается никакого прогресса. Не говоря уже о прошлых ранах, о существовании которых Барри не мог знать, и что эти раны, независимо от памяти Лена, могут так кровоточить. Например, отец Лена…

— Мне приходилось сталкиваться с этим. С Ронни… — призналась Кейтлин.

Барри и Циско удивленно посмотрели на нее. Сноу ничего не говорила об этом до настоящего времени, но это объясняло, откуда она знала, что делать, когда у Лена началась паническая атака.

— Это не так часто происходит, — заверила она. — Но когда это случается, вы просто должны сохранять спокойствие, напоминая тем, кому вы нужны, что они в безопасности, контактировать с ними. Я не хочу, чтобы вы волновались, но то, что пережил Ронни… любому потребовалось бы время, чтобы придти в себя. И то же самое касается Лена. Ему придется потрудиться, чтобы пройти через это.

«Наверное, Джо сделал только хуже», — нахмурившись, подумал Барри, в сотый раз оглядываясь на дверной проем, но в этот раз они наконец-то появились в поле зрения. Лен снова шел впереди.

Он выглядел… решительным? Наверняка, они пришли к консенсусу. Лен ободряюще кивнул Барри и через силу улыбнулся.

— Ты останешься здесь на весь день? — спросил Джо, когда они подошли ближе.

— О… ну, мне нужно попасть домой, взять одежду для меня и Лена, и купить кое-какие продукты, но… — Барри посмотрел на Лена, ожидая поддержки, — …я могу остаться, если нужен тебе…

— Иди домой со своим отцом, Барри, — сказал Лен. — Со мной все будет хорошо. Сделай все, что нужно. Я… — Его взгляд на секунду метнулся в сторону Джо, затем снова вернулся к Барри. — Я уже не чувствую себя таким же… _горячим_ и подумываю еще немного отдохнуть.

Циско хмыкнул, и это взбесило Барри, потому что он считал, что Джо, пытающийся вразумить Лена — это как бы совсем не смешно, но потом он понял, что его усмешка была вызвана тем, что Лен использовал слово «горячий». Очевидно, он перенял у Барри привычку говорить нечаянные двусмысленности.

— Мы проследим, чтобы он сначала поел, хорошо? — предложила Кейтлин, а Лен согласно кивнул.

— Хорошо… — сказал Барри, оглядываясь на Джо, который выжидающе смотрел на него. Может быть, если они пойдут домой вместе, это немного разрядит обстановку. — Но на ночь я останусь здесь, — с вызовом добавил он. — Так что, я скоро вернусь, обещаю.

Он устремил взгляд на Лена, в его ледяные голубые глаза, в глубине которых плескались теплые искорки, и это совсем не было похоже на Холода. Его выражение лица не было осознанно наигранным, как у Холода, только искренность и надежда.

Но сейчас в нем было что-то еще, мрачное, печальное и сомневающееся. Какая-то часть Лена изменилась, и Барри знал, что это была его вина, за то, что бросил его, за то, что привел Джо… за все.

— Я вернусь, — повторил он, цепляясь за мысль, что он может все исправить, и последовал за Джо.

***

Барри планировал вернуться в СТАР-лабс в рекордные сроки, но когда он спохватился, прошло уже несколько часов.

Наверное, он никогда не поймет, как время может ускользать от самого быстрого человека на земле.

Несомненно, он должен был побеспокоиться о многих вещах — подготовить счета для отправки по почте в понедельник, сходить за продуктами , собрать одежду и другие предметы первой необходимости, чтобы утром прямо из лаборатории пойти на работу, не говоря уже об одежде для Лена. Несколько фильмов и колода карт присоединились к груде приготовленных вещей. Лен не должен скучать, когда он полностью восстановится и будет бодрствовать большую часть суток. Для всего этого требовался чемодан.

Упаковав все, Барри решил на обратном пути захватить какой-нибудь еды. Лен второй день почти ничего не ел, так что он вполне заслужил тайской еды. Барри хотел заскочить в свой любимый ресторанчик за зеленым и красным карри. Он надеялся, что Лену понравится тайская кухня. Как вообще можно не любить тайскую кухню?

— Барри?

Барри уже стоял у двери, смотря на упакованный под завязку чемодан, пробегая по списку в своей голове и проверяя, все ли он взял. Он оглянулся на Джо, стоящего в дверном проеме кухни. Его лицо выражало мучительное волнение.

— Со мной все будет хорошо. Я уже один раз провел с ним ночь. — Барри поежился, осознав неудачный выбор слов.

Но Джо, казалось, не заметил этого.

— Просто будь осторожен, Барри. Не напрягайся из-за него, доказывая, что ты не прав.

— Мы докажем, что ты неправ, Джо, вот увидишь, — сказал Барри с уверенной (он должен быть уверен) улыбкой и поднял чемодан. — Увидимся завтра.

***

Барри вернулся в лабораторию с чемоданом и несколькими пакетами еды на вынос как раз вовремя, чтобы попрощаться со всеми. Циско и Кейтлин ждали его и были готовы отправиться домой, чтобы насладиться последним выходным вечером.

— Не хочешь, чтобы мы остались? — спросила Кейтлин. — Нам не трудно, Барри, просто скажи. Лен все еще спит, и тебе лучше разбудить его, иначе он не сможет уснуть ночью. Он не показывался с тех пор, как ты ушел.

— Ребят, идите домой. — покачал головой Барри. — Вы сделали более чем достаточно. Я знаю, сегодня был сумасшедший день. Со мной все будет в порядке. После того, как Лен почувствует себя лучше, я уверен, у нас будет время потусоваться всем вместе.

Циско искренне рассмеялся, но несмотря на смех, изумление на его лице не исчезло.

— Вот уж никогда не думал, что захочу потусоваться с Капитаном Холодом. Ну, то есть, ты понимаешь о чем я? Просто он такой… настоящий. Не такой, как... Холод. Такой он мне даже нравится. Интересно, Лиза может быть такой… — мечтательно протянул он.

Кэйтлин фыркнула.

— Настоящей? Или такой, которая легко может понравиться? Я думаю, второй вариант уже творил с тобой чудеса, — поддразнила она. — Не фантазируй слишком много. Вряд ли она одобрит все эти изменения с Леном. — чуть нахмурившись, Кейтлин посмотрела на Барри. — Увидимся утром. Мы постараемся приехать пораньше, чтобы Лен не оставался один, когда ты уйдешь на работу.

Циско кивнул, украдкой и кидая на Кейтлин озорные взгляды из-за ее комментариев о Лизе.

Барри не мог злиться на Кейтлин из-за эти подколок, даже если бы они были основаны на явном беспокойстве. В обоих Снартах ощущалось это странное очарование, даже когда они были невыносимы. И если у Лена в глубине души пряталась забота и сострадание, может быть, Лиза не так уж и отличалась от него.

После того, как Циско и Кейтлин ушли, Барри оставил еду на кухне и направился со своим чемоданом в гостиную. Для ужина было еще слишком рано, но если он поставит еду в холодильник, она остынет. Но ему в любом случает придется ее разогревать, так что это было логично. 

На самом деле, еда волновала Барри в последнюю очередь, он больше переживал за пробуждение Лена.

Свет в гостиной был выключен. Барри всегда забывал, где находятся выключатели, так как привык к тому, что кроме него, в лаборатории всегда есть кто-то, кто позаботиться об этом, но сейчас пришлось самостоятельно пошарить рукой по стене. Лампы медленно зажглись. Лен лежал на боку, чтобы не тревожить свою рану на голове. Он уткнулся в одеяло и выглядел беспокойным, как будто его сон был не слишком глубоким. Как только в гостиной стало светло, он пошевелился.

— Прости, — сказал Барри, подойдя к дивану. — Кейтлин сказала, что тебя нужно разбудить. Ты так долго спал и наверняка скоро захочешь поесть. Я принес тайскую еду.

— Я люблю тайскую еду, — пробормотал Лен.

Барри не знал, радоваться ли ему из-за того, что он угадал с выбором еды, или бояться, что Лен что-то вспомнил. Но это было глупо, ведь Лену нужна память. Барри не мог просто выбросить на свалку Капитана Холода. Он хотел, чтобы Лен был сам собой… и при этом был хорошим человеком. Он не думал, что это слишком уж экстравагантное желание, учитывая, как Лен вел себя в последнее время.

Обойдя диван, Барри сел на свое обычное место ближе к краю и поставил чемодан у журнального столика. Лен к тому времени полностью отошел от сна, и на короткое мгновение он выглядел таким счастливым, пока (Барри мог только догадываться, что с ним происходило) он не вспомнил, что случилось днем, и радость тут же покинула его. Он попробовал улыбнуться, но попытка провалилась — Лен сгорбился на краю дивана и посмотрел на Барри так, словно он не был уверен, что с собой делать.

— Хочешь поговорить о панической атаке? — осторожно спросил Барри.

Лен съежился еще сильнее.

— Кейтлин думает, что это… — Барри не хотелось повторять фразу «посттравматический стресс». — Может, я могу помочь? Если хочешь поговорить об этом. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я не хочу, — секунду спустя сказал Лен.

Даже Капитан Холод не был столь немногословен. Это заставило Барри нахмуриться и, подвинувшись на самый край дивана, пристально взглянуть Лену в лицо.

— Но это напугало тебя. Они сказали, что это произошло из-за крио-пушки, да? Что ты почувствовал, прежде чем начал терять сознание?

Глубокая морщина расчертила переносицу Лена. Он сбросил с колен одеяло и поднялся на ноги.

— Я сказал, что не хочу говорить об этом. Это не имеет значения, Барри. Это была ошибка. Я не должен был прикасаться к ней. Это заставило меня почувствовать…. — Лен поморщился и потряс головой, словно ему было больно смотреть. — Мне не понравилось, что я почувствовал. Я должен держаться от этого подальше.

Барри понимал, что он чего-то недоговаривает, но он чувствовал, что Лен пытается убежать от этих мыслей, и это было плохо, даже если он думал, что бежит от чего-то оправданно пугающего.

Капитан Холод не должен быть пугающим, если даже Лен и хотел воображать его таким. Тот человек спас жизнь Барри, несмотря на то, что совершил преступление, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

Барри поднялся и пересек узкое пространство между диваном и журнальным столиком, чтобы встать ближе к Лену.

— Я не прошу тебя рассказать, о чем вы говорили с Джо, но я могу себе представить. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что тебе… нельзя вспоминать, кто ты, чтобы быть счастливым. Если ты можешь быть таким, как сейчас, ты сможешь быть таким же, когда снова станешь собой.

— Нет, я не могу, — отрывисто произнес Лен, и было похоже, что это вырвалось из него инстинктивно, без его желания. Его глаза расширились. — Я… я не хочу вспоминать, Барри. Воспоминания наполнены этим ужасным гулом и злостью. Я почти… — Он глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой. — Было бы лучше, если бы я никогда ничего не вспомнил, разве ты не понимаешь этого? Тогда мне не пришлось бы волноваться о том, что я могу причинить тебе боль.

Он начал пятиться от Барри, как делал это раньше.

Меньше всего Барри хотел, чтобы Лен бежал от чего-то, особенно от своей истиной природы. Он решительно схватил Лена за предплечья, удерживая его возле себя.

— Это несправедливо, Лен. Ты не случайно хороший человек. Ты хороший человек, потому что ты тот, кто ты есть. И если Капитану Холоду требуется немного уверенности в этом, то воспоминания, это единственное…

— Я не хочу вспоминать! — закричал Лен, выкручиваясь из держащих его рук. На мгновение его лицо было исказила такая ярость, что Барри вспомнил то время, когда его заклятый враг так смотрел на него. Лен отступил на шаг, потом еще на один. — Я не хочу причинять тебе боль…

— Ты не будешь, — сказал Барри без страха, снова потянувшись к нему.

— Перестань! — крикнул Лен, упираясь в грудь Барри и изо всех сил отталкивая его от себя.

Барри споткнулся, он не был готов и не смог использовать свою скорость, чтобы избежать контакта. Встреченный агрессивным нападением Лена, он упал, неловко приземлившись на диванные подушки, а потом кувыркнулся на пол.

Лен в ужасе отпрянул. То, что Барри был цел и невредим, не имело значения, потому что Лен смотрел на него так, будто пригвоздил его своей крио-пушкой к полу. Он пошатнулся, и Барри увидел, как он, задыхаясь, хватает ртом воздух. Его руки сжали голову, как будто он испытывал ужасную боль.

— Лен! — Барри в секунду вспыхнул возле него. Ему было все равно, оттолкнет ли его Лен снова. Он схватил его руки в свои. — Все хорошо, с тобой все хорошо, — сказал он мягко и уверенно, вспоминая слова Кейтлин.

Лен в агонии смотрел на него, вцепившись в свои короткие волосы.

— Я продолжаю вспоминать… разное… Но я не хочу…

— Лен… — Барри притянул его к себе, несмотря на то, что тот пытался бороться, и крепко прижал к груди.

Сдавленное рыдание было ему ответом. Было похоже, что в Лене что-то сломалось. Он уткнулся Барри в плечо.

— Я… — Голос Лена сорвался. — … Я помню, что чувствовал это раньше… беспомощность… я не мог дышать. Он не остановился бы, он никогда не останавливался, но я… я должен был защитить Лизу. Она — единственное, что у меня есть, и я не мог позволить ему забрать ее у меня. — Его голос стал жестче. — Было очень больно, и я не мог дышать, не мог бороться… Пока я не научился быть похожим на него…

Барри почувствовал, как озноб пробежал по его телу, и прижал Лена сильнее.

— Он был жестоким, и… холодным. Он ничего не боялся. Мне пришлось быть таким же, чтоб противостоять ему. Я должен был ожесточить себя. И я это сделал. Для Лизы. Я был нужен ей… но и она была нужна мне, чтобы стать сильным. Я не смог бы без нее. Мы стали сильными вместе. Мы стали тем, кем должны были стать. Пока не избавились от него…

Захват Лена усилился, став на мгновение почти болезненным, а потом Лен отпустил его, и стали слышны его рыдания, когда он прижался лицом к шее Барри. Ощущение горячих слез без сомнения доказывало Барри, что Лен на самом деле был хорошим парнем, просто попавшим в трудную ситуацию. Как и многим другим, ему пришлось стать тем, кем он был, чтобы выжить и защитить единственного дорогого человека.

Лен больше ничего не сказал тем жестким злым голосом, а лишь тихо добавил:

— Я не могу… Это слишком… слишком близко, слишком много. — Шмыгнув носом, он прижался сильнее и закончил: — Я не хочу вспоминать остальное…

— Хорошо, — сказал Барри. Он не стал бы заставлять его, но в то же время, какая-то его часть знала, что Лен все равно рано или поздно все вспомнит, и не потому что так было предначертано судьбой или что-то в этом роде, а потому что это уже происходило, и они могли только отложить эту неизбежность на какое-то время.

Другая часть Барри, которая замирала от сладких улыбок и нежных слов, продолжала надеяться, что он сможет сохранить своего нового друга не только целым и невредимым, но и совершенно неопасным.

Наконец, слезы Лена высохли, и когда он отстранился, Барри помог ему сесть на диван. Он сел как можно ближе, почти вплотную, положив руки на колени, но желание прикоснуться к Лену никуда не делось, и Барри не знал, как это сделать, чтобы не показаться странным. Так что он просто смотрел на Лена, вкладывая в свой взгляд все свои надежды на то, что Лен когда-нибудь будет счастлив.

То, как Лен посмотрел на него, когда повернул к нему голову, убедило Барри в том, что он преуспел в этом. Лихорадочно вздохнув, Лен сказал:

— Расскажи еще что-нибудь о себе, Барри. Я не хочу думать обо мне. Расскажи о себе.

Барри не знал, что еще может рассказать, но потом вспомнил о своей матери, и как ее смерть вызвала те же чувства, которые испытывал Лен. Страх, гнев, беспомощность и невозможность что-либо изменить. Он рассказал это Лену, с надеждой, что тот больше не будет чувствовать себя одиноким во тьме. Вокруг всегда много тьмы, но когда рядом кто-то есть, становится легче.

Они сидели на диване, соприкасаясь бедрами, и тепло Лена согревало Барри. Теперь он знал — что бы не случилось, Лен всегда будет Леном.

***

Лена тронуло то, что Барри поделился с ним подробностями, которые были так же болезненны для него, как и его собственные воспоминания. Малыш взвалил на себя слишком много для своего возраста и своего великодушного характера.

Лен понемногу успокоился, и когда у Барри заурчало в животе, они вспомнили о еде на кухне. Разложив ее на столике, они смотрели «Кто подставил Кролика Роджера». Что-то приятно-знакомое, легкое и светлое, в чем они оба сейчас нуждались.

Лен обожал, когда малыш смеялся.

Барри задремал первым, попросту уронив голову ему на плечо. Лену оставалось только поддерживать его, чтобы голова не соскальзывала с плеча Лена, пока его бок и шея не начали гореть от неудобного положения. Как только Барри пошевелился и что-то сонно пробормотал, Лен уложил его на спину, на то же самое место, где он спал накануне. Сам он лег на свое место рядом, и их ноги снова переплелись.

Лен боялся уснуть, боялся снов, которые могли присниться сегодня, после того, как он вспомнил так много. Столько эмоций, воспоминаний о Лизе, об их детстве, и как все могло быть по-другому. Лежа без сна, он думал о крио-пушке в соседней комнате и хотел разобрать ее снова, изменить ее конструкцию так, чтобы она никогда не могла причинить кому-то непоправимый вред. Он думал, можно ли…

Лен забылся тихим спокойным сном без сновидений, пока неожиданно не проснулся, будто от толчка. Он не знал, сколько времени спал. Лен сел на диване, смотря на Барри, не в силах отделаться от мысли, что если бы не ложь, опутавшая их с головы до ног, ему было бы трудно сопротивляться желанию поцеловать его.

Звук крадущихся по лаборатории шагов привел его в состояние тревоги. Он не случайно проснулся. Лен подумал было разбудить Барри, но решил проверить все сам. Кто-то посторонний не мог проникнуть в лабораторию.

Он спокойно соскользнул с дивана и бесшумно двинулся к выходу. Шаги были легкими и тихими, как будто человек что-то искал. Там определенно кто-то был, если Лен окончательно не сошел с ума.

Он встал у дверного проема, прижавшись к стене, и замер в ожидании. Как и многое, что он сегодня вспомнил, это чувство было знакомым. Выжидать, знать, как нужно двигаться, чтобы оставаться незамеченным. Затаившись за углом, он был готов выхватить оружие из рук незнакомца, впечатать его в стену, прежде чем тот сможет что-то сообразить.

— Эй! — прошептал женский голос. — Ленни? Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь?

Лен уставился в темноту, чтобы получше рассмотреть человека, на которого собирался напасть. Длинные каштановые волосы. Голубые глаза, похожие на его собственные. Резкий поворот тела, когда она впилась в него взглядом.

— Лиза?


	7. Chapter 7

Тот же самый ужасный гул ревел в ушах Лена. Он узнал Лизу, ее волосы, лицо, фигуру, все, что до этого момента он мог лишь смутно представлять. Она возникла неожиданно, и лавина воспоминаний нахлынула на него, перемешиваясь с искренним желанием обнять ее.

Вместо этого он отстранился и ослабил хватку, отпуская Лизу. Он скользнул взглядом по ее оружию, похожему на его собственное и такому же смертоносному.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — прошептал он, боясь разбудить Барри в соседней комнате.

— Хм, — сказала она, одергивая свою кожаную куртку. — А ты как думаешь? Флэш поймал тебя, Ленни. Я бы не волновалась, парень вряд ли смог бы уделать тебя, но потом ты не вернулся. Не звонил. Ты даже не проверил улов, который я забрала из Первого национального. А я, между прочим, сохранила твою долю, — прощебетала она, затем глаза ее сузились. — Что происходит? Что _ты_ делаешь здесь? Я боялась, что Флэш схватил тебя и запер в этой их трубе.

Лен пытался вспомнить, что такое «труба». Да, точно, Барри рассказывал ему. Это то место, где до недавнего времени они держали людей со способностями.

— Зачем ему сажать меня туда? У меня нет способностей, — машинально сказал Лен.

Лиза смотрела на него с заметным нетерпением, но, по крайней мере, говорила она тихо.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, Ленни. И что… — Она критически осмотрела его толстовку СТАР-лабс. — Что на тебе такое?  

Лен, наконец, осознал, что разговаривает со своей криминальной до мозга костей сестрой, которая понятия не имеет, что перед ней сейчас не Капитан Холод, а чистый лист.

Лен должен был сию минуту принять решение, они не могли торчать тут вечно. Но если он скажет правду, что она сделает? Он смутно помнил свою младшую сестру такой, какая она была в детстве, знал, что она значила для него, и что он был готов для нее сделать, но воспоминания о взрослой Лизе не вернулись. Что если она попытается заставить его уйти отсюда? В один прекрасный день они вместе совершили преступление, столкнулись с Флэшем. Вместе. Что, если она попытается навредить Флэшу?

— Ленни? — обеспокоено повторила Лиза. Ему тут же снова захотелось обнять ее, просто немного прижать к себе, близко…

Но вместо этого он ухмыльнулся.

— У меня здесь свои стратегические планы, — прошептал он, стараясь говорить так, как сказал бы Холод. «Язвительно», по определению Циско. — Флэш сейчас спит в соседней комнате. Ты хочешь развалить мою работу под прикрытием?

На лице Лизы удивление сменилось восторгом 

— Спит? Так поэтому мы шепчем? — Ее голос стал игривым, и она ткнула кулачком брату грудь. — У тебя тут «брачные игры»? Ты такой жестокий. Почему я не в курсе? В чем афера? «Явка с повинной»? Или «исправившийся вор»?

То, как она легко поверила ему, было еще одной весомой причиной не любить свое альтер эго.

— Он доверяет мне сейчас, и это все, что имеет значение, — сказал он, используя все отвращение к себе, чтобы подпитывать саркастичный тон своего голоса. — Если я не встану на его сторону после нашего недавнего предательства… — На самом деле он толком не знал деталей, кроме тех, что в этом участвовали какие-то мета-люди. — …мы никогда не сможем использовать его в своих интересах. Но если он увидит тебя здесь… — Он выразительно поднял бровь.

Лиза скрестила руки на груди, по-прежнему сжимая свое оружие.

— Отлично. Но я имею право участвовать в этом. О чем мы говорили недавно, Ленни? Если ты играешь с Флэшем, я играю с Циско. Это справедливо.

Она взмахнула ресницами — движение было особенно знакомым, он это помнил. Лиза всегда так делала, флиртуя с людьми, когда ей было что-то нужно от них.  
И пусть все внутри него сжималось от чувства вины, желание сделать ее счастливой любой ценой определенно было пережитком того времени, когда старший брат делал все ради прихотей младшей сестренки. 

Тогда, но не сейчас.

— Нет, — сказал он твердо. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты… —  _задела чувства малыша_. — мешала мне. Слишком рано для твоего участия. Они нас раскусят.

Лиза насмешливо посмотрела на Лена, как будто он собирался забрать у нее все игрушки. Внезапно она юркнула мимо него и шагнула в сторону гостиной.

— Он там?

— Лиза! — сердито прошептал Лен, хватая ее за руку. Но она лишь дразнила его, поскольку позволила себя поймать.

Она оглянулась и игриво подмигнула.

— У Алого Спидстера проблемы с одеждой, Ленни? Выглядит так, как будто вы затеяли постирушки.

Он толком не понял, что Лиза подразумевала под этими словами, хотя, учитывая ее предыдущие комментарии, это было очевидно. Значит, Капитан Холод тоже хотел Барри, или, по крайней мере, Лиза думала, что он хотел. Но что Холод сделал бы с ним, если получил бы его?

— Умерь свой пыл. — нахмурившись, Лен мрачно посмотрел на сестру. — В настоящий момент его невинность все еще цела.

Она тоже нахмурилась, но затем снова оживилась.

— Но он же без костюма, да? Ты так и не сказал мне, кто он, Ленни. Позволь мне просто взглянуть разочек. Ну, пожалуйста! — Она надула губы и встала на цыпочки.

Она не знала, кто такой Флэш? Но Капитан Холод знал. Знал и не сказал своей сестре? Слава богу, Лиза ясно дала ему это понять, и теперь нужно приложить все усилия, чтобы не упомянуть имя Барри.

— И почему ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе это? — с вызовом спросил он, все еще держа ее за запястье.

Лиза еще сильнее надула губы.

— Я не верю тебе и твоему «я дал ему свое слово», это полная чушь, Ленни. Ты пообещал ему помочь с мета-людьми, и все равно предал его. Какая разница? О… — Она усмехнулась и сама ответила на свой вопрос. — Потому что одно работает на нас, а другое позволяет тебе сохранить Флэша для себя. Ты такой забавный. Ты хочешь трахнуть парня, и я не виню тебя, его задница в этом костюме — просто космос, — невозмутимо заявила она. — Но если ты позволишь ему запудрить тебе мозги…

Лен отпустил ее запястье. Он знал, что его лицо потеряло большую часть мимики Холода, но слова и выражение лица сестры поймали его врасплох.

— Короче, — добавила она, пожав плечами, — не удивляйся, если я схожу в масть.

— И что это означает? — спросил Лен с любопытством, надеясь, что это не вызовет подозрений.

Казалось, она не поняла, но посмотрела на него с некоторой жалостью.

— Тебе нельзя влюбляться в этого парня, Ленни. Я сказала, что тебе нужны нормальные отношения, и именно это я и имела в виду. Но могут ли отношения с Флэшем быть нормальными? Тебе просто снова будет больно.

Лен смотрел на нее, направляя все усилия на то, чтобы сохранять невозмутимость.

— Он хороший парень во всех смыслах, а твои стремления заключаются в том, чтобы переиграть всех, кто на твоем пути. Я не хочу видеть тебя с каким-нибудь кретином, Ленни, ни за что. Но если ты хочешь кого-то милого и подходящего, кто бы не был частью нашей жизни, тогда это должен быть тот, кто не станет вызывать копов в конце ночи. Ты не можешь начать вести честный образ жизни. — Горькая ухмылка тронула ее губы, и она кивнула в сторону гостиной. — По-видимому.

Лен собирался сказать Лизе, что не хотел быть человеком, которым она его считала, но тогда она действительно бы все узнала, и неизвестно, как отреагировала бы. Он сдержал себя, но не смог воздержаться от вопроса.

— А что насчет тебя?

Усмешка Лизы стала искренней задумчивой улыбкой.

— Я уже говорила тебе, Ленни… Встретить в нашем бизнесе джентльмена — редкость.. Думаю, с Циско неплохо… какое-то время потусить. Может, было бы прикольно притвориться, на какое-то время. Как это делаешь ты.

— Если ты собираешься просто притворяться с Циско, лучше держись от него подальше, — сказал Лен, прежде чем мог остановиться. Ему нравился этот парень. Он был нахальным и жестоко честным, но у него были добрые намерения. У них у всех были добрые намерения. Увидев, как Лиза в недоумении посмотрела на него, он торопливо добавил. — Ты разрушишь все, что я пытаюсь достичь здесь, Лиза. Нужно доверие, чтобы получить то, что мы хотим от них. Если хочешь добиться успеха, голову терять нельзя.

Лиза подняла бровь, кинула взгляд на его толстовку СТАР-лабс.

— Как скажешь, Ленни.

Тряхнув волосами, она развернулась, намереваясь уйти.

Лен хотел, чтобы она ушла, он не мог рискнуть тем, что могло произойти, если бы Лиза осталась. Но он все еще чувствовал, что должен успокоить ее, объяснить, как много она значит для него. Трудно было представить, что Капитан Холод сказал бы такое, но он все же сказал:

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты волновалась.

Обернувшись, Лиза улыбнулась.

— Ты — это ты, Ленни. Я сама могу позаботиться о себе. Но я всегда буду рядом, если ты слишком глубоко увязнешь. Позвони мне, когда закончишь свои игры с Флэшем, хорошо? Или еще лучше … приходи домой. Но я все равно пока не отдам тебе твоей доли, — подмигнула она.

Он засмеялся ей вслед, понимая, что, так или иначе, сохранит этот смех, даже если память вернется. И в то время, как он чувствовал, что острая боль оставляет его, что-то новое заняло ее место.

Лиза не верила в то, что Лен мог быть кем-то другим, кроме как Капитаном Холодом, и если бы она знала, что он согласен с ней, то огорчилась бы. Выхода не было, даже если бы они оба хотели этого.

Лен попятился и врезался в стену у входа в гостиную. Воздух с трудом наполнял легкие, и он почувствовал дрожь на кончиках пальцев. Ему просто нужно было сконцентрироваться и дышать. Он не хотел вспоминать. Он не позволит себе вспоминать. И как только он удостоверится в этом, он пойдет к Лизе и расскажет ей правду. Она должна знать, что все может быть по-другому, лучше, должно быть лучше. Он не хотел никого милого и подходящего, если это не будет Барри.  
Он не хотел жить во лжи, как Капитан Холод, с каким-нибудь кретином или жалкой заменой. Он хотел эту жизнь, шанс начать все заново, с этими хорошими людьми, которые безоговорочно верили в него. Он думал, что они были неправы, глупы, но, пока к нему не вернулась память, возможно, это и не имело значения.

Ужасный гул вернулся снова, и он со всей силы сжал голову руками, как будто это должно было заставить его исчезнуть.

Чья-то рука схватила его запястье.

Лен задохнулся, взмахнув руками и отшатнувшись к стене. Силуэт Барри стоял перед ним, высокий и зловещий в темноте. Он слышал все. Нет…

— Ты дрожишь, — сказал Барри, придвинувшись ближе. Его лицо исказилось тревогой. Он обхватил Лена и обнял его. — Почему ты солгал ей?

И Лен снова задохнулся, глотая слезы, которых не было. Он чувствовал, как паника нарастает, охватывая его, а затем она вдруг исчезла. Барри верил ему, даже услышав все это.

— Я… я боялся, что она заставит меня уйти с ней или… — Его руки скользнули к талии Барри. — …или обвинит тебя в том, что случилось.

— Лен… — В голосе Барри не было ничего, кроме привязанности.

— Ты знал, что я лгу?

— Ей? Конечно. Твое сердце бьется со скоростью миля в минуту, ты дрожишь, и у тебя чуть снова не случился панический приступ. Мне нужно было увидеть тебя, чтобы понять, что ты сделал это ради Лизы. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться о том, что я не доверяю тебе.

_«Не думай, что я совершу ту же самую ошибку снова»._

Лен дернулся в руках Барри, но малыш держал его с поразительной силой. В глазах Барри светились доброта и волнение, его брови изогнулись в сострадании. Это окончательно сокрушило Лена.

_«Какая-то часть меня думала, что заключив сделку с дьяволом, я выполняю свою работу, но другая половина честно хотела верить во что-то лучшее в тебе. Я остался в дураках, правда?»._

Лен закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Барри говорил с такой обидой и злостью, которые сквозили в этих словах, вдруг всплывших в его памяти. Но Лен не хотел ничего помнить. _Он не хотел_. Он должен был отбросить все это далеко-далеко, как только можно, и похоронить, во имя чего-то лучшего.

— Лен? Лен, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, — умолял его Барри, настоящий Барри, стоящий перед ним. Тот, кто верил ему, несмотря ни на что. Барри, который краснел и запинался, мог болтать без умолку, когда очаровательно волновался; который всегда находил повод прикоснуться к Лену; который открыто смотрел ему в глаза и заботился о нем, просто потому, что он был хорошим парнем; который делал что-то такое, от чего сердце Лена незнакомо и восхитительно замирало; у которого была эта удивительная сила, и Лен мог чувствовать вибрации под его кожей.   
Барри, тот, кто мог так легко помочь Лену забыть то, что он не хотел помнить…

Лен моргнул и увидел прямо перед собой глаза цвета орешника, того волшебного цвета, который мог быть голубым, серым или зеленым в зависимости от настроения или цвета одежды. Лен всегда любил этот цвет глаз, он знал это, и все же не мог вспомнить никого с такими же глазами, да он и не желал вспоминать. Он хотел только Барри. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь за всю свою жизнь так же сильно хотел кого-то поцеловать.

— Лен?

И губы Барри были такими мягкими, были самой приятной в мире вещью, к которой Лен когда-либо прижимался губами. Он устремился вперед, одновременно притягивая Барри ближе в свои объятия.

Как только Барри оправился от потрясения, то не стал останавливать его; наклонив голову, он приоткрыл рот и скользнул языком мимо зубов Лена с нетерпеливой уверенностью.

Вкус языка Барри, его губ, и то, как почти одинаковый рост делал их настолько подходящими друг другу, заставили Лена забыть обо всем, кроме этих ощущений.  
Он скользнул рукой по мягкой потертой футболке Барри и притянул его к себе, в то же время наступая, чтобы сильнее вжаться в его тело, пока не почувствовал сопротивление, когда Барри уперся в стену. Это позволило Лену глубже проникнуть в рот Барри, облизывая и покусывая его губы, но затем он неуверенно отстранился.

И тогда Барри поцеловал его в ответ. 

Он целовал его так, словно долгие месяцы, или даже годы, у него никого не было. Может быть, еще никогда Барри не отпускал себя настолько, потому что тот, кого он касался губами, был не настолько желанным. Было так приятно думать о том, что лишь немногие могли довести его до такого исступленного состояния.

Лен прижал ладони к груди Барри. Он чувствовал, как бьется его сердце, быстрее, чем у других людей. Устойчивый ритм, подгоняющий их обоих. И незнакомые ощущения нахлынули на него, когда он почувствовал руки Барри на своих бедрах и пояснице; его пальцы дрожали с невозможной скоростью. Желание всем телом вжаться в него поглотило Лена.

— П-п-подожди… — Барри задыхался в поцелуе. Он убрал руки, как будто боясь снова прикоснуться к Лену. Его зрачки были расширены, щеки горели, губы потемнели и припухли. Лену снова захотелось вылизать их. Он чуть отодвинулся, но его руки продолжали блуждать по груди Барри, сохраняя контакт. Он надеялся, что не сделал ничего неправильного.

— Прости, — сказал Лен. Он ничуть не жалел, совсем напротив. Он не мог ошибаться, ведь малыш поцеловал его в ответ, ведь так? — Я просто… действительно хотел сделать это.

Барри засмеялся. Этот счастливый, изумленный, но прекрасный звук. Он покраснел сильнее, и его рука потянулась к голове, пальцы беспокойно растормошили волосы.

— Я тоже. Я имею в виду… это было замечательно. Я просто подумал… уже поздно, так много событий произошло, и тебя все еще трясет.

Руки Лена на груди Барри дрожали. Он хотел их убрать, но Барри перехватил его руки, их пальцы сплелись.

— Мы должны вернуться в постель, — сказал Барри. — Спать… — Его глаза расширились. — Я имею в виду… ну ты понимаешь, не… — Он обреченно вздохнул.  
Это было слишком мило, чтобы не рассмеяться.

Лен был разочарован, и это явно отразилось на его лице, потому что Барри помедлил, взял его руку и провел ей по своему лицу. Его кожа была такой же нежной, как и губы. Затем он снова прижался к губам Лена, ненадолго, но обещающе... так восхитительно обещающе, а потом он отстранился и ослепительно улыбнулся.

Совершенно другой гул заполнил голову Лена, когда Барри повел его за руку обратно в гостиную. Усталость действительно начала подбираться к нему. Толком не отдохнувший, перенесший напряжение и волнение воспоминаний, еще и встречу с Лизой, Лен просто хотел спать.

Барри помог ему лечь, затем сам устроился на своем месте на другой стороне дивана. Лен открыл рот, собираясь возразить, но Барри опередил его.

— Мы должны сказать правду о Лизе. О том, что она приходила, — сказал он, и Лен тут же сел в постели.

— Ее засекли камеры видеонаблюдения, — объяснил Барри. — Если я сотру запись, Циско заметит.

Камеры. Лен знал о них, но толком не рассмотрел, где они находятся.

— Значит… поцелуй они тоже увидят утром, — понял он.

Очевидно, Барри не подумал об этом. Он тоже сел и запустил руки в волосы. Теперь они оба сидели, упираясь друг в друга ногами, каждый на своем конце дивана.

— Блин, я совсем забыл. Я имею в виду, Циско знает, что я… — Он замолчал.

— Знает… что? — спросил Лен.

— Ну, эм-м-м… у него что-то такое есть к Лизе…

— Я понял. Кажется, она разделяет его чувства.

Лен пожал плечами. На самом деле он не был уверен, насколько искренни чувства Лизы. Большая часть ее слов вводила в заблуждение, но у него было ощущение, что под этими словами скрывается что-то настоящее — когда сестра говорила это, она выглядела грустной и мечтательной.

— Конечно, — сказал Барри, будто совсем не удивился. — В общем, это ни для кого не секрет, Циско думает, что она очень горяча, хотя и знает, что не должен так думать, потому что Лиза — одна из «плохих парней». И однажды, когда он рассуждал об этом, я… признался, что думаю, что ты тоже довольно горяч. Я просто пытался поддержать его! — воскликнул Барри, когда Лен ухмыльнулся.

— А-а-а… значит, на самом деле ты не думаешь, что я горяч? — поддразнил его Лен.

Уловив смысл, Барри смущенно засмеялся. Его рука снова схватилась за волосы. Если бы малыш не исцелялся так быстро, в ближайшее время он бы точно облысел.

— Я просто хотел сказать… он не будет шокирован. И Кейтлин тоже знает, что я би. Она ловила меня, разглядывающим разных… людей. — Казалось, Барри намеренно не упомянул имена собственные, когда сказал «людей». — И у нее отличная память, когда она выпьет, надо отдать ей должное, ну… в общем, они не сильно взбесятся. Просто мне нужно опередить их и рассказать, что произошло, чтобы они случайно не дали это увидеть Джо. Он к тебе еще не сильно расположен.

Мысль о Джо немного отрезвила Лена.

— Ладно. Так что ты расскажешь им о случившемся?

Барри задумался, а потом сказал:

— Лучше всего говорить правду.

— И какова правда?

Барри улыбнулся. Честная, счастливая улыбка малыша была, наверное, самым ярким, самым чистым выражением во вселенной.

— Ты поцеловал меня, а потом я поцеловал тебя, и это было очень… очень приятно.

Лен засмеялся. С этим можно было жить.

Он лег, вытянул ноги, затем подался вперед и сполз вниз, ближе к Барри, пока не оказался совсем рядом. Какая-то его часть хотела испытать удачу и попросить большего, но он действительно устал, и случившееся было чем-то новым и самым лучшим отвлечением от всего, что так пугало. Он поцеловал Барри, потом Барри поцеловал его, решительно и обещающе, но не стоило давить на него и перегибать палку.

Лен хотел спросить малыша, что он думает о том, чтобы перевернуться и лечь рядом с ним, но диван был слишком узким, чтобы спать вдвоем. Возможно, он просил слишком много.

Надеясь, что это сойдет ему с рук, он обхватил своими ногами ноги Барри, и затем провел одной из них по его голени. Барри задрожал.

— Мы уладим все с Лизой, — сказал он, как только они оба снова притихли. — Я уверен, она все поймет когда-нибудь. Просто нужно немного времени, чтобы выяснить, сколько ты вспомнишь.

Нисколько, надеялся Лен, но если ему требуется намного больше, чтобы отвлечь его от того, что грозило подняться на поверхность его памяти… — Да, мы все уладим. — …не было лучшего отвлекающего маневра, чем Барри Аллен.

***

Барри проснулся отдохнувшим и окрыленным, задолго до прихода Циско и Кейтлин, несмотря на то, что ему точно требовалось больше часов сна. Он посмотрел на часы и прикинул, что успеет принять душ, переодеться и к приходу друзей будет готов к тому, что они увидят запись с видеокамеры.

Он мог бы вообще ничего не говорить. Может, они и не станут смотреть записи, поскольку сейчас доверяют Лену, но они оба были очень осторожными, особенно после случая с Уэллсом. Лучше не искушать судьбу.

Постаравшись на какое-то время забыть об этом, Барри включил воду в душе, испытывая желание использовать флэш-скорость, чтобы быстрее подготовиться к работе, но… он был немного рассеян, размышляя о событиях прошлой ночи. Ему нужно было хотя бы несколько минут под струями горячей воды для того, чтобы подумать. Он не рискнул сделать что-то большее, потому что Лен мог войти в любую минуту, но воспоминание о поцелуе… нескольких поцелуях, но особенно о том первом, сильном и глубоком, заставило его поднести руку к шее… и скользнуть вниз, по груди.

Он действительно признался Циско, что считает Холода горячим. Они решили, что это — общий недостаток их характеров, считать своих врагов сексуальными. Тем более, оба сошлись на том, что, в любом случае, это ни к чему не приведет. И то, что у Барри теперь было очень хорошее оправдание, чтобы игнорировать это соглашение, просто означало, что он был счастливчиком.

И, ко всему прочему, Барри слышал слова Лизы. Несомненно, она хорошо играла роль, но было еще что-то, отчего Барри был уверен в ней. Она казалась какой-то печальной и даже искренней. Барри не понимал, почему Лен так запаниковал, когда увидел его, это ведь было просто еще одним доказательством, что все может закончиться хорошо.

Энергично натирая себя под водой, чтобы избежать искушения делать руками что-то еще, он начал напевать себе под нос. Это случилось неосознанно. Слова песни возникли сами и зазвучали тихо и легко. Это было так естественно, петь в душе…

_По пути с тобой_  
Я теряю свою веру  
Всегда в одиночестве  
Вот, что ты делаешь  
Вот, почему я расклеился. 

Бархатный баритон, который Барри совершенно не ожидал услышать, присоединился к припеву.

_Ты ушел._

Барри умолк, не закончив строчку, но другой голос подхватил ее.

_Ты одержал победу  
Я открылся тебе._

— Лен?

— А ты ждал кого-то другого? — Голос Лена звучал насмешливо. — Извини, не хотел прерывать. Ты можешь продолжать. Мне кажется, я тоже знаю эту песню.

Мало кто ее знал, но потом Барри решил, что не стоит удивляться тому, что Лен знает песню группы, которая называлась «Холод», хотя, на самом деле, это была женская песня, а солист из «Холода» был просто приглашенным вокалистом.

Но голос Лена, его пение… Капитан Холод _умел петь_. Оказывается, ему нравилась песня, которую случайно вспомнил Барри. Интересно, это потому, что ему тоже нравилась музыка или только из-за названия группы? Каков бы ни был ответ, Лен удивился, узнав, что Барри умеет петь, но это… это было уже чересчур.

— Я проснулся и подумал, что неплохо бы встать под душ вместе с тобой, если ты не против, — сказал Лен, не услышав от Барри ответа.

На какую-то секунду Барри подумал, что Лен собирается буквально принять душ вместе, он потянулся к занавеске, готовый в любой момент прикрыться ей… Но потом он понял, что Лен имеет в виду соседний душ. Барри услышал шуршание снимаемой одежды, а потом занавеска в соседней кабинке отдернулась.

— Все хорошо? — послышался голос Лена.

— О! — Барри снова почувствовал себя идиотом. — Конечно, давай.

— Ты можешь не петь, если не хочешь, ладно? — с шутливыми нотками в голосе сказал Лен. Занавеска за ним задернулась.

Барри прижал ладони к кафельной стене — единственной вещи, которая разделяла Барри и его бывшего заклятого врага, такого уязвимого сейчас.

И внезапно Барри вспомнил сцену из «Эльфа», в которой Уилл Феррел слушает, как Зоуи Дешанель поет «Детка, снаружи холод», и игра слов, великолепная игра слов заставила его рассмеяться. Чуть не поскользнувшись, он схватился за стену.

— Что тебя рассмешило? — Голос Лена эхом отозвался в акустике ванной комнаты.

— О, э-м-м… ничего такого… просто кое о чем... не очень уместном.

— Правда? Тогда ты должен допеть мне песню. — Голос Лена звучал чуть хрипло, и это было что-то новое. 

Что-то удивительно новое.

В животе Барри все затрепетало от волнения. Петь перед толпой людей всегда проще, чем перед кем-то единственным. Это было слишком… интимно. Он перевел дыхание и вспомнил, где остановился.

_Так просто и странно_  
Когда ты представляешь  
Холод, который я чувствую  
И ты подкрадываешься ко мне. 

И когда Барри снова добрался до припева, Лен присоединился к нему, лидируя и повторяя слова дуэта, которые он сам не мог спеть.

_Вот что ты сделал_  
(Ты заявил о своем присутствии),  
И почему я расклеился 

Они дважды спели вместе припев, а потом оба рассмеялись. Барри выключил воду и вышел из кабинки, вытираясь и посмеиваясь при мысли о том, что только что спел дуэтом с Леонардом Снартом. В душе. Если бы у него был список «этого никогда не случится за миллион лет», он мог бы поставить галочку.

Он оделся с флэш-скоростью, чтобы избежать неловкости, если Лен выйдет из душа и снова застанет его полуодетым, как в прошлое утро. Но потом ему показалось, что нужно что-то сказать, чтобы заполнить тишину, которая возникла после того, как они закончили петь, и он оглянулся на кабинки.

Это инстинктивное движение — повернуться к человеку, с которым вы собираетесь говорить. Барри не хотел подглядывать… Но это были просто занавески, прикрывающие душевые кабинки, и между ними и кафельными стенами существовала довольно большая щель.

Лен стоял под брызгами воды, подняв руки, чтобы закрыть рану на голове. Струи воды стекали по его плечам и спине, ниже, к напряженным мышцам его задницы и сильных ног. Он был шире, крупнее Барри, более мощный и мускулистый. Было довольно легко забыть о шрамах, которые он заметил, когда переодевал Лена, теперь рассматривая полную картину.

Барри перевел дыхание. Он не должен подглядывать, это неправильно… совершенно неправильно.

И, когда он уже был готов отвести взгляд, Лен оглянулся, кожей ощутив, что на него смотрят. Барри почувствовал, как щеки вспыхнули в огне, слишком растерявшийся, чтобы отвернуться.

Лен усмехнулся ему, ничуть не смущаясь. Наглый ублюдок.

— Я… э-э-э… оставлю тебя одного.

Барри, наконец, оторвал от него взгляд, схватил одежду и был готов выбежать из ванной.

— Не вопрос, малыш, — ответил Лен. И это было так похоже на Холода, его голос, и эти дразнящие нотки в нем, но все же в нем звучало столько дружелюбия и нежности, и этот взгляд, заинтересованно скользящий по нему… что Барри вовсе был не против.


	8. Chapter 8

— Барри!

Барри, готовивший кофе для себя и Лена в импровизированной кухне, повернулся на обеспокоенный голос, принадлежащий Циско. Вот черт, они уже здесь.

Через секунду он и Кейтлин появились в дверном проеме, испуганно обводя взглядами комнату, как будто… в поисках Лена. Наверное, он еще не вышел из ванной, и они не видели его, когда шли через лабораторию. Циско держал в руках планшет, прижимая его к груди.

— Думаю, вы уже видели запись с видеокамеры? — Барри протянул руки, словно пытаясь задобрить друзей.

— Ты знаешь? — облегченно вздохнула Кейтлин. — Так он… ушел?

Барри нахмурился.

— Ушел? А почему он должен уйти?

Оба изумленно посмотрели на него.

— Потому что моя система безопасности разбудила меня этим утром! — Циско почти кричал. Он повернул планшет к Барри, и как ожидалось, на экране застыла запись с Леном и Лизой. — У нас нет внешних телефонных линий в лаборатории, Барри, а ты не отвечал на мобильный!

Упс. Куда Барри подевал свой телефон? Он проверил карманы, но ничего не нашел. Должно быть, он оставил его в гостиной на зарядке.

Но погодите-ка, если Циско посмотрел всю видеозапись, почему они решили, что Лен должен уйти?

— А вы посмотрели… всю запись? — осторожно спросил Барри, обойдя кухонный стол и приближаясь к ним.

Циско и Кейтлин обменялись взглядами.

— Одной Лизы было достаточно, так что я позвонил Кейтлин, и мы помчались сюда, — заявил Циско.

— О, боже. — Барри, охваченный внезапной тревожной мыслью, бросился к ним почти на флэш-скорости. — Вы ведь не позвонили Джо, когда не смогли до меня дозвониться?

К счастью, оба покачали головой.

— Мы подумали, что у Лена должна быть презумпция невиновности, — убежденно сказала Кейтлин. — По крайней мере, мы решили проверить все сами, но когда мы не смогли найти ни одного из вас в гостиной…

Она виновато пожала плечами.

— Все хорошо. Мы оба в порядке. Он в душе, — сказал Барри, избавившись от беспокойного чувства, но тут же на его мысли набежало некое облачко сомнения. — Просто… посмотрите остальную часть видеозаписи.

Он попытался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, но беспокойство друзей было слишком ощутимым.

Они уткнулись в планшет, судя по всему, Циско включил запись с того момента, где остановился. Звука не было, но его и не должно было быть, поскольку они добрались до того момента, когда ушла Лиза. Барри отвернулся от них, наливая кофе себе и Лену, так что ему не пришлось наблюдать за выражением их лиц.

— О. — В голосе Кейтлин послышалось сострадание. — Вы только посмотрите на него. Он выглядит… ужасно. Что произошло между ними?

— Просто смотрите дальше, — сказал Барри сухо. — Я потом все объясню. Я слышал их разговор.

Прошла пара минут, Барри по-прежнему стоял к ним спиной. Потом он услышал, как Кейтлин сказала «о» совсем другим тоном.

— О… — повторил за ней Циско.

— Да… — Барри повернулся к ним с двумя чашками кофе в руках. Циско и Кейтлин не смотрели на него, как будто боясь выдать свою реакцию. — Давайте, ребята. Просто скажите, что вы обо мне думаете.

Когда они посмотрели друг на друга снова, но ничего не произнесли, Барри начал говорить сам, не особенно задумываясь над словами:

— Лен не рассказал Лизе правду о себе, чтобы она не натворила глупостей, и это его сильно расстроило. Вот почему он был таким, когда она ушла. Когда я нашел его, он дрожал, и я просто… я просто хотел, чтобы Лен знал, что все будет хорошо. Но с ним что-то происходило, и он не хотел говорить со мной, а потом… он поцеловал меня, и это просто… — Он сделал паузу, увидев, как Кейтлин с сочувствием улыбнулась ему. Во взгляде Циско сквозила… ревность? Барри надеялся, что он думал о Лизе. — Это было по-настоящему хорошо, прекрасно! Мучительно прекрасно и безумно страстно, на самом деле…

Его взгляд застыл, когда он вспомнил Лена в душе…

— Чувак… — пробормотал Циско, темный румянец окрасил его щеки, когда Барри взглянул на него.

— Прости. — Барри хотел по привычке потянуться к своему затылку, но вспомнил, что его руки заняты. — Просто для Лена это был очень… тяжелый момент, и я не хочу, чтобы он думал, что сделал что-то неправильно. Это было приятно. Правда. Он лучший. Вы оба знаете это.

Кейтлин сердечно улыбнулась ему.

— Мы знаем это, Барри. Сейчас он совсем другой человек. И если ты после прихода Лизы все еще доверяешь ему, то мы доверяем тебе. Но все равно немного волнуемся. Что если Лиза вернется? А если она поймет, что Лен был нечестен с ней?

— Я так не думаю… — глубокомысленно сказал Барри, вспоминая события прошлой ночи. — Даже если она что-то заподозрит, это не имеет значения. Какая-то ее часть тоже хочет этого, просто она не понимает, что это возможно. Совершенно другая жизнь. В ее словах была эта тоска. — Барри хотелось верить в Лизу так же, как он верил в Лена. — Я не знаю. Она наверняка хочет защитить брата, хочет, чтобы ему было хорошо. Мне кажется, убедить ее в том, что Лен мог бы быть хорошим парнем легче, чем вы думаете. Она говорила о тебе, понимаешь?

Барри усмехнулся, посмотрев на Циско.

Циско открыл было рот, чтобы опровергнуть его слова, но затем посмотрел на Барри с выражением, которое можно было расценить как «правда?», и произнес:

— Барри, мне очень льстит, что я по душе одной из самых горячих женщин, которых я только встречал в жизни, но я отдаю себе отчет в том, что она может использовать меня, чтобы получить то, что хочет. Оружие, информацию, тебя. — Его глаза расширились. — Нет, про Лена я так не думаю! Я имею в виду… Холод — возможно, но Лен…

Он пожал плечами.

Движение плеч Циско не служило для Лена презумпцией невиновности, но Барри не мог обвинить друзей в том, что они были настроены скептически.

— Возможно, они с Лизой похожи больше, чем вы думаете. В любом случае рассуждать об этом бессмысленно, пока мы не знаем, вернется ли к Лену память. Я сказал ему то же самое. Я пообещал Джо, что мы примем дополнительные меры безопасности, когда меня здесь не будет. У тебя есть возможность просматривать запись с камер дома в онлайне? — Барри кивнул на планшет Циско.

— Да, после случая с Уэллсом… Обратным Флэшем, — поправил себя Циско, не желая больше произносить имя Уэллса, поскольку человек им на самом деле никогда и не был. — Но мне нужно придумать систему оповещений, если что-то пойдет не так. Возможно, я смогу настроить программу, чтобы в случае проникновения в лабораторию срабатывала тревога. И если Лиза или кто-то еще проникнет сюда, или если Лен попытается уйти, и мы не будем об этом знать… — Он замолчал, прикидывая, как это можно сделать.

— Звучит здорово, Циско, спасибо, — сказал Барри. Он хотел отнести кофе Лену, пока тот не вернулся из душа и не услышал их разговор, потому что вполне мог подумать, что они ему не доверяют. Барри собирался объяснить Лену о дополнительных мерах безопасности, и что они главным образом предназначены для душевного спокойствия Джо. Доверие было сейчас самой важной вещью. Они должны быть уверены, что Лен не передумает, когда… если все вспомнит.

С чашками кофе в руках, он обошел Кейтлин и Циско, чтобы отправиться на поиски Лена.

— Барри?

В голосе Кейтлин звучала какая-то робость. Обернувшись, Барри посмотрел на девушку, чье лицо говорило лучше всяких слов. Он знал, что ему не понравится то, что она скажет.

— Что?

— Я просто… Ты уверен в том, что это представление было для Лизы? Не для тебя? — спросила Кейтлин. — Я не говорю, что думаю так, Барри, но мы говорим о Капитане Холоде. Если кто-то и способен поймать нас врасплох…

Барри почувствовал злость, но не потому, что Кейтлин задала трудный вопрос. Барри и сам себя об этом спрашивал, когда вчера только услышал Лена и Лизу. Он ощутил тошноту и гнев, услышав хорошо знакомый издевательский тон Лена, и на мгновение был уверен, что его обманули. Барри надеялся, что ему не придется говорить об этом Лену, но это было так, пока он не увидел состояние Лена, после того как Лиза ушла, и пока Барри не осознал свою ошибку.

— Я уверен, — сказал Барри. — Он больше не Капитан Холод.

— И эти лизания — не отвлекающий маневр, чтобы усыпить твою бдительность? — спросил Циско, подняв бровь. — Очень трудно думать ясно после такого. У меня есть некоторый опыт… С Лизой! — торопливо добавил он, будто это уточнение кому-то требовалось.

Барри заставил себя улыбнуться, потому что это был не просто поцелуй, но он не мог отрицать, что это все усложняло.

Нет, это вовсе не отвлекающий маневр, эта улыбка Лена, и два нежных поцелуя после, и сам Лен, ласковый и робкий. Это было его настоящее «я», не Капитан Холод.

— Я верю ему, — снова сказал Барри, чтобы покончить с этим.

Когда он вошел в гостиную, Лен стоял там в новой одежде. На нем были джинсы Барри, которые были длинноваты ему, и свитер, который всегда сидел на Барри мешковато, и он подумал, что Лену он подойдет гораздо больше. И сейчас он понял, что не ошибся.

Лен улыбнулся. Зрелище было таким прекрасным, что Барри чуть не споткнулся.

— Кофе?

***

Лен мог бы сказать, что Барри слишком старается. Он широко улыбался, но в то же время в его взгляде были какие-то печальные нотки, которые заставляли грудь Лена болезненно сжиматься. Озорство и румянец на его щеках, появившиеся этим утром, когда Барри подглядывал за ним в душе, все еще были на месте. Малыш даже — почти — приблизился к нему для прощального поцелуя, но смутился и отступил. И Лен, провожая его на работу, восполнил этот пробел. Барри застонал, когда их губы прижались друг к другу, и Лен чуть не вышел за ним в двери, вовремя вспомнив, что ему нельзя этого делать. Это было слишком рискованно. Чтобы хоть как-то утешить его, Барри помахал на прощание рукой.

Циско и Кейтлин тоже были на взводе, несмотря на все объяснения Барри о событиях прошлой ночи, и Лен не мог винить их в этом. Ведь им предстояло провести с ним целый день.

Но они тоже слишком уж старались, пытаясь вести себя так, как будто они совсем не напуганы, когда он вошел к ним. Лену не хотелось ничего усложнять, но и сидение сложа руки тоже мало чему могло помочь. Воспоминания давили на него, и он их чувствовал. Лен решил, что должен рискнуть, чтобы все получилось так, как он хотел, надеясь, что эти люди доверяют ему достаточно, чтобы позволить ему попробовать.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне перепрограммировать криопушку, — сказал он Циско.

Парень сидел со своим планшетом, набирая какой-то сложный код на одном из компьютеров. Когда Лен бесшумно подошел к нему сзади и сказал это, Циско подскочил и прижал планшет к груди. Лен уже знал, что на нем — записи с камер. Циско не хотел, чтобы Лен знал о том, что за ним наблюдают, но Барри все объяснил ему. Несмотря на дополнительные меры безопасности, не позволяющие ему уйти отсюда или кому-то постороннему проникнуть сюда, для Циско имело смысл следить за ним.

— Ты опять хочешь этой нездоровой фигни с пушкой? — Циско нахмурился.

— Я хочу сделать оружие не летальным. Ты создал его, не так ли? Ты можешь сделать это? Изменить схему таким образом, чтобы пушка образовывала поверхностный слой, только покрывала предметы льдом, не разрушая их структуру? Так, чтобы она не могла больше никого убить.

Циско затаил дыхание. Очевидно, ему не нравилось упоминания о том, что его оружием убивали людей. Через секунду он ответил.

— Тогда оружие перестанет быть эффективным. Я имею в виду, по изначальному замыслу оно было создано для того, чтобы… остановить Барри.

— Именно поэтому я и хочу изменить его, — уверенно сказал Лен. — Я могу разбирать и собирать его, я знаю, как оно работает, но я не смогу перепрограммировать его, чтобы оно снова стало смертоносным, без твоей помощи, если… — Лен не смог произнести это, но Циско понял и кивнул.

— Мы можем это сделать. У пушки есть низкие параметры настройки, как те, что ты… — Циско на секунду замолчал, но его лицо осталось невозмутимым. —…Как те, что Капитан Холод использовал на моем брате. Повреждения не были необратимыми. Сейчас он в порядке, мы достаточно быстро смогли вылечить обморожение. Если я отрегулирую настройки так, что самые низкие параметры станут самыми высокими… — Его взгляд зажегся азартом.

Оттолкнувшись, он переехал на своем кресле через всю комнату к другому терминалу. Лен последовал за ним. Пораженный, он наблюдал, как Циско, вытащив через секунду на монитор схему криопушки, начал делать какие-то изменения в уравнениях, которые Лен едва ли мог понять. Отлично.

— Это может быть здорово. Как по-настоящему удивительный инструмент против плохих парней. — Циско оглянулся на Лена. — Настоящих плохих парней. — Он дружелюбно усмехнулся. Его пальцы снова начали порхать над клавишами. — Это может привести к появлению нового супергероя, Лен. Ты не можешь предложить изменить оружие и думать, что кто-то другой будет использовать его, ты ведь понимаешь. Может, мы придумаем тебе новое имя, как хорошему парню. Например, мистер…

— Уймись. Больше никаких прозвищ, — прервал его Лен. — Давай пока придерживаться имени «Лен».

Циско обиженно надулся, когда Лен испортил ему все удовольствие, странным образом напомнив ему Лизу.

— «Лен» все-таки куда круче, чем «Леонард».

— Эй, на днях ты был в футболке с Леонардом Маккоем.

— Да. И все называли его Боунс. Ну и что. — Циско закатил глаза.

Лен засмеялся. Трудно было не испытывать симпатию к парню. Его честность всегда подкупала. Благодаря ему, Лен по-прежнему чувствовал, что все не так уж плохо, как было на самом деле, и когда он с надеждой смотрел на Лена, словно все должно закончиться хорошо, Лен знал, что Циско действительно верит ему.  
Циско отодвинулся от стола и, усмехнувшись, гордо кивнул в монитор. Экран все так же показывал схему криопушки, но с числами и основными показателями рядом с различными деталями оружия.

— Давай. — Циско пихнул его локтем. — Ты можешь помочь мне внести изменения, не вникая, как это работает. Ты не сможешь сам поменять все это потом обратно, но если ты внесешь эти изменения сам…

— Может быть, это будет иметь значение позже… — закончил Лен, не сказав «когда я все вспомню», потому что крохотная надежда на невозможный вариант развития событий все еще теплилась в нем. — Думаю, все будет в порядке, когда я снова прикоснусь к этой вещи, потому что я буду изменять ее к лучшему. Но если я начну… если я буду выглядеть так, как будто собираюсь…

Он уставился на экран со схематично изображенным оружием, которое почти не напоминало настоящую пушку, лежащую в соседней комнате и намного более смертоносную.

Теплая рука сжала запястье Лена.

— Мы дадим знать Кейтлин, над чем мы работаем. Если что-то произойдет… Барри — в паре секунд, где бы он сейчас ни находился.

Парень имел наглость верить в Лена, несмотря на опасность, несмотря на его прежний скептицизм и комментарии. Может быть, сейчас для него это было задачей, с которой Циско необходимо было разобраться. Он помог Лену почувствовать себя смелее, чтобы пройти через это.

Лен похлопал по его руке.

— Что я должен делать?

Кейтлин переместилась за другой компьютер, возле стеклянной стены и, находясь в другом помещении, могла наблюдать за ними и, в случае чего, позвонить Барри. Это успокоило Лена, что, по крайней мере, они имели в распоряжении некоторые гарантии, но это было его идеей. Он не хотел подводить их.

Циско попросил его разобрать пушку, потому что «у тебя это лучше получается, чем у меня», и несмотря на то, что Лен сделал это намного быстрее, чем накануне, каждую секунду его руки были в контакте с деталями оружия, ощущая его холодное излучение, и он слышал нарастающий в голове гул.

_— Так ты признаешься, что зациклена на маленьком гении-помощнике Флэша?  
— А ты признаешься, что зациклен на Флэше?_

Проблеск воспоминания заставил Лена задрожать. На секунду он задержал дыхание и замер, но затем вновь продолжил. Когда он наконец остановился, Циско настороженно посмотрел на него, но затем, увидев, что пушка разобрана, обрадовался и похлопал Лена по плечу. Это было похоже на победу.

Затем Циско взял командование на себя, подсказывая Лену, что делать с каждой деталью. Необходимость сосредоточиться на чем-то, что не было его второй натурой, помогло Лену удерживаться от воспоминаний, на какое-то время.  
Но холод, излучаемый пушкой, принес новые.

_— Если кто-нибудь погибнет из-за тех металюдей, это будет на тебе!  
— Мне кажется, ты забыл о разбившихся из-за них пилотов самолета._

Лен знал, что эти воспоминания были ближе к переднему краю, потому что они были более свежими, не столь опасными, как те, которые составляли его сущность — Капитана Холода и того, кем он был до него. Но когда начали появляться отголоски более отдаленных, более темных воспоминаний, он, отпрянув, прижал руки к груди, закрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.

— Лен…?

— Просто дай мне минутку.

— Ладно.

Казалось, Циско был готов смыться, если придется.

Каким-то образом Лену удалось задержать воспоминания, но гул в голове, напряжение и искушение вспомнить что-то еще не исчезали. Теперь он мог ощущать эту стену с отлично видимой в ней дверью, перед которой ему необходимо было остановиться. Он построит еще одну стену, все что угодно, чтобы держать эту чертову дверь закрытой.

Он вернулся к работе над оружием. Циско сказал, что они почти закончили, и Лен кивнул, просто смотря на пушку и слушая инструкции.  
Должно быть, прошли часы, когда Циско велел ему собрать оружие. Сто девятнадцать секунд. Циско не засекал время, но Лен знал, что побил рекорд.  
Собрав пушку, он взвел курок — рефлекс, инстинкт. Циско, как и в первый раз отступил, медленно и осторожно, и на мгновение Лен не думал ни о чем — просто держал в руках заряженное оружие, которое вызывало захватывающую дрожь, пронзающую его руки, когда он думал о том, как забавно было бы задекорировать эту стеклянную стену… и симпатичное лицо Кейтлин за ней.

Он уронил пушку на стол и, споткнувшись, отпрянул, удивляясь, что не слышит, как что-то раскололось или сломалось, когда она приземлилась. Он ожидал нападения, чтобы отразить его. Когда его не последовало, он не был уверен — хорошо это или очень, очень плохо.

***

Эдди и Айрис все так же во все глаза смотрели на него. Потом Эдди выдавил из себя улыбку и даже как будто собирался засмеяться в надежде, что Барри пошутил.

— Барри Аллен, ты не можешь устраивать пижамные вечеринки с Капитаном Холодом в СТАР-лабс, — сказала Айрис.

Было похоже, что Эдди снова собирается засмеяться, но он тут же сник, когда Барри не присоединился к нему.

— Барр…

— Я бы не назвал это пижамными вечеринками, — ответил Барри, почесав в затылке. — Хотя мы ночуем в гостиной. И мы действительно смотрели вечером кино.

Теперь Эдди выглядел изумленным и напряженным.

— Вы смотрели кино. С Леонардом Снартом.

Барри уже жалел, что рассказал им, но он решил: больше никаких секретов, никакой лжи. Они убедили его поужинать с Джо сегодня вечером, и ему пришлось объяснить, что он не сможет остаться надолго, поскольку должен вернуться в СТАР-лабс. Когда они спросили о делах Флэша, он, конечно, сказал им правду.

— Папа знает об этом? — шепотом спросила Айрис.

— Да, я знаю, — сказал Джо, появившись из кухни с тремя бутылками пива. Он раздал их всем, кроме Барри. Барри никогда не был любителем пива, какой смысл переводить его, если он не может даже чуточку опьянеть, о чем он на самом деле сейчас пожалел.

Айрис тут же сделала большой глоток.

Эдди изумленно уставился на Джо, держа бутылку в руках.

— И ты это одобряешь?

— Я этого не говорил, — сказал Джо, но посмотрел на Барри с сочувствием. Он вздохнул. — Все, что Барри рассказал о Снарте, о том, что он ничего не помнит и ведет себя как абсолютно другой человек… это кажется убедительным. Я видел его лично. Не знаю, как долго это продлится, но пока…

— Пока все прекрасно, — сказал Барри. Он почувствовал, что сейчас тот самый момент, когда он должен рассказать еще одну тайну, но… это был просто поцелуй, несколько поцелуев, на самом деле, но ему не стоило опережать события. Ему пришлось рассказать Циско и Кейтлин из-за записи с видеокамеры, но он толком не говорил с Леном о чем-то еще. Это было чем-то слишком новым, слишком безумным, чтобы рассказывать об этом своей семье.

— Барри? — с подозрением спросил Джо. — Что-то не так?

— Что? — Барри попытался сосредоточиться. — Нет! Я позвонил в СТАР-лабс, когда уходил с работы. Они собираются работать допоздна, так что Лен не останется один. Сегодня все прошло хорошо, просто я не смогу остаться после ужина.

— Но что-то произошло вчера вечером?

Черт бы побрал Айрис за ее способность видеть Барри насквозь.  
Он застонал от досады и повернулся, чтобы опуститься на диван, ощущая их взгляды на себе, когда они, последовав его примеру, расселись в гостиной. Айрис села рядом на диване и выжидающе смотрела на него, но внимание Барри было сосредоточено на Джо, взгляд которого выражал настороженность.

— Вы слишком бурно отреагируете, — сказал Барри.

— Значит есть что-то, на что мы можем бурно отреагировать?

Блин. Барри действительно ненавидел то, как его идеальный отец мог без единого усилия выдавать контраргумент. Ему не хотелось лгать, но он не был готов сказать правду о том, что у него может быть что-то больше, чем просто дружба с Леном. Они не поймут. Во всяком случае, пока не узнают его ближе. Он решил ограничиться полуправдой.

— Его сестра, Лиза, появилась вчера вечером в лаборатории.

Все трое напряглись. Хотя, Айрис и не была в курсе всего, как присутствующие в комнате детективы, но репортерская деятельность позволяла быть достаточно осведомленной, особенно во всем, что касалось врагов Флэша.

— Ничего страшного не случилось, — заверил их Барри. — Она просто волновалась по поводу брата, думая, что я схватил его и запер в трубе. Она собиралась спасти его.

— И он принял решение остаться? — с удивлением спросил Эдди

Все было не так легко, и столько всего случилось, но Барри просто сказал:

— Да, потому что он больше не хочет быть Капитаном Холодом. Встреча с Лизой не помогла ему вспомнить, не все, во всяком случае, и каждый раз, когда он действительно что-то вспоминает, он становится таким… — Барри уставился на пиво Айрис. Ему в самом деле было жаль, что он не может хоть на мгновение почувствовать его опьяняющий эффект. — Я знаю, что кое-какие воспоминания вернулись к нему, и он ненавидит их и начинает паниковать, и почти теряет сознание только оттого… что старается не вспоминать.

Лен говорил это много раз, что не хочет вспоминать о себе, как о Капитане Холоде, но Барри до этого момента действительно не понимал, что на самом деле он имеет в виду, и как трудно ему бороться с воспоминаниями, и как эта борьба делает только хуже, вызывая панические атаки.

Барри придется иметь с этим дело, позже. Но сейчас имело значение только то, что Лен хотел остаться человеком, которым был сейчас, нежным и добрым, который поддразнивал Барри, но игриво, не мстительно и не жестоко. Который, очевидно, думал, что полный идиотизм Барри выглядел очаровательно, и не возражал против того, что Барри подглядывал за ним в душе. Если бы они встретились при других обстоятельствах, все могло быть так легко, из-за этого взаимопонимания, которое существовало между ними, и из-за того, как хорошо Барри чувствовал себя рядом с ним. Ему было жаль, что он не мог объяснить это своей семье.

Все напряженно молчали, и Барри посмотрел на них — на Джо, который хмурился и выглядел грустным, в то время как Эдди улыбался, душа нараспашку, как всегда, на Айрис — боже, Барри никогда ничего не мог понять в ее темных глазах, когда она смотрела на него так, словно была потрясена и гордилась им, все сразу.

— Барр, — сказала она ласково. — Ты всегда видишь в людях все самое лучшее. Даже в своих врагах.

Она усмехнулась.

Эдди засмеялся вслед за ней. Даже Джо улыбнулся.

— Но мы, ну… — Ее лицо стало серьезным. Без всяких слов Барри знал, что она скажет. — Мы хотим, чтобы ты был в безопасности, Барри. Снарт опасный человек. То, что ты хочешь предложить ему что-то лучшее, начать с нуля, и он готов принять это... Все это удивительно. Как и то, что ты никогда не теряешь надежды при своей нелегкой работе. Ты не был бы собой, если бы не предложил ему это. Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты был осторожен.

— Мы копы, Барри, но… но, во всяком случае, для меня наказание отступников никогда не являлось главной целью, — добавил Эдди. — Конечно, без этого никак, но я предпочел бы видеть, как раскаявшийся и изменившийся преступник возвращается домой к семье, вместо того, чтобы гнить в тюрьме оставшуюся часть своей жизни без надежды на искупление. Может быть, это слишком альтруистично…

— Согласен. — Джо с улыбкой покосился на Эдди. — Мне кажется, именно так думают герои.

Айрис просияла оттого, что Джо, сказав это, имел в виду Эдди и Барри, и, ко всему прочему, Эдди выглядел таким взволнованным…

Барри, в свою очередь, не знал, как выразить Джо, какое значение имеют для него эти слова, которые сам Барри говорил ему накануне. Барри не знал, был ли он героем, но он всегда хотел быть таким как Джо, как его настоящий отец, как Оливер и многие другие. Даже Айрис, и не только потому, что она могла бороться с несправедливостью. Барри был окружен героями. И он не думал, что просит слишком многого, желая добавить еще одного в их ряды.

— Спасибо, ребята, вы не представляете, как это много значит для меня — знать, что вы со мной, даже если это рискованно, — сказал Барри, сияя улыбкой. Это был семейный ужин, и ему не хотелось грузить всех серьезными разговорами. — Ладно, хватит наезжать на меня. Разве тебе не нужно запрячь всех нас, чтобы приготовить ужин?

Он усмехнулся, глядя на Джо.

Джо поднялся со своего кресла, как будто только что вспомнив.

— Так. Тащите свои задницы на кухню. Я не собираюсь резать все эти овощи в одиночку.

Джо удалился на кухню, Эдди последовал за ним, напоследок ободряюще улыбнувшись Барри, Айрис чуть задержалась, повернувшись к нему.

— Я буду надеяться на лучшее, Барри, — сказала она. — Я догадываюсь, как много это значит для тебя — дать шанс одному из своих врагов. И это… чуточку безумно…

— Я знаю. — Барри действительно знал об этом, особенно после того, как эффектно они потерпели неудачу с реабилитацией металюдей. — Но это стоит риска, Айрис, я уверен. Когда мы убедимся, что все хорошо, ты можешь встретиться с Леном, и я обещаю — ты не увидишь в нем того человека, которого показывали в новостях про замороженных людей.

Айрис рассмеялась. На самом деле не было ничего забавного в том, что делал Капитан Холод, но Барри оценил ее старания верить в него. Барри тоже верил в него. Это не было иллюзией, он по-настоящему верил в Лена. Он посмотрел на Айрис, широко улыбнувшись.

— Я на самом деле уверен — все будет хорошо.


	9. Chapter 9

Лен сидел на диване, уставившись в пустой экран телевизора. После того как они с Циско перепрограммировали криопушку, Лен поблагодарил его за помощь и вернулся из лаборатории в гостиную. Риск того не стоил. Возня с пушкой только все усугубила, или у него попросту не было шансов на то, чтобы воспоминания никогда не вернулись к нему. Гул в голове Лена теперь звучал оглушительно, и пустая тихая комната была единственным, что его пока сдерживало.

Лен ужасно устал, а голова разболелась. Он сказал об этом Кейтлин, которая приходила проведать его. Сноу не приближалась к нему, находясь вне досягаемости. Проверив его рану, держась на достаточном расстоянии, она сказала, что шов заживает прекрасно.

Его память тоже заживала прекрасно…

Лен не мог смотреть на Кейтлин, он все так же сидел, отвернувшись к телевизору. Он не хотел говорить об этом. С ним все в порядке. Все будет в порядке.

— Все хорошо. Пожалуйста, не звоните Барри.

Ему не хотелось отрывать малыша от его дел по пустякам. К тому же Барри все равно не мог ничем помочь ему.

Лен действительно устал, и у него действительно болела голова. Кейтлин дала ему ибупрофен, который он принял с благодарностью, а затем принесла ужин. Зашел Циско, проверяя, все ли с ним нормально. Но Лену хотелось только одного — чтобы его оставили в покое. Пусть лучше держаться от него подальше. Когда Кейтлин и Циско заходили к нему, Лен представлял их лица, искаженные болью и страхом. Он знал, что это было отголоском тех времен, когда он действительно видел их такими. Эти воспоминания, помимо чувства вины, дарили острые ощущения… Какая-то часть его наслаждалась этими воспоминаниями.

Та же самая часть хотела снова взять в руки криопушку. Ее холод, лаконичная конструкция и скрытая в ней сила опьяняли. Лен вспомнил это чувство. Он вспомнил…

Почувствовав, как дрожат руки, он сжал кулаки. Тишины было недостаточно. Ему нужно было что-то, чтобы сдержать рев приближающейся бури.

— Привет, ребята. Что я пропустил?

Голос Барри — тихий, но отчетливо слышимый отсюда. Теперь понятно, как Барри мог подслушать его и Лизу.

Циско и Кейтлин старались говорить тише, но и их тоже было хорошо слышно.

— Ну… все хорошо, — сказала Кейтлин.

— Просто Лен сегодня… какой-то тихий, — добавил Циско.

Барри тут же спросил:

— Что случилось?

Они неохотно рассказали про оружие, о том, как Лен попросил перепрограммировать его, и, на первый взгляд, с ним было все хорошо, а потом он скрылся в гостиной и больше не выходил. Что-то было неправильно, с ним что-то было не так, они понимали это, но не знали, что делать.

— Это жутко, — прошептал Циско.

Кейтлин шикнула на него, но в ее голосе тоже слышалась тревога.

— Барри, я не знаю. Я волнуюсь. Будь осторожен с ним сегодня. Просто… он, кажется, не в себе.

Сжатые в кулаки руки Лена по-прежнему дрожали. Он ждал атаки. С паникой он мог справиться, по крайней мере, она означала то, что он боролся, даже если и проигрывал. Теперь же его тело сотрясала дрожь, голова гудела, но пульс был устойчивым.

Он больше не слушал, о чем говорили люди в соседней комнате. В конце концов, он понял, что Циско и Кейтлин ушли, ускользнули, даже не пожелав ему доброй ночи. Вот как напуганы они были, и как им не терпелось избавиться от его компании, сейчас, когда он напоминал им человека, которым когда-то был.

Они тоже чувствовали приближающуюся бурю.

Лен улегся на диван, предполагая, что Барри скоро зайдет его проведать. Он не знал, что сказать ему. Барри точно захочет поговорить, попытается успокоить его, но это может сделать все только хуже. Последние из барьеров Лена просто ждали какого-то толчка, катализатора, и он понятия не имел, что может им послужить.

По многим причинам ему следовало поговорить с Барри, убедиться в том, что они готовы к худшему, но Лен не мог этого сделать. Он чувствовал себя морально истощенным и больным. Он просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое, и все, что у него было — этот диван и чернота за закрытыми глазами, в которой сейчас не всплывали видения прошлого.

— Лен? — тихо спросил Барри, зайдя в комнату.

Лен делал все что мог, чтобы выровнять дыхание и унять дрожь, думая об этом, как о медитации, а не как о поводе не оказаться с Барри лицом к лицу. Он услышал, как Барри вздохнул, и в его вздохе было столько эмоций, что это едва не заставило Лена вскочить. Барри медленно обошел диван и сел на край журнального столика, напротив головы Лена. Притворяться спящим стало еще труднее, зная, как близко находится Барри, и что он наблюдает за ним.

— Все очень волнуются, и мне не терпелось тебя увидеть, — прошептал Барри. Его голос был полон разочарования. — Ты не можешь сейчас потерять надежду. Ты слишком строг к себе. Я знаю, это нелегко, но… все будет хорошо, Лен. Я верю в тебя. Даже Джо начал верить в то, что у нас что-то получится, что ты можешь быть кем-то другим. Даже не другим, просто…

Он снова вздохнул, и Лен представил, как Барри терзает волосы на затылке, представил его взволнованное лицо. Малыш, сидя здесь и думая, что разговаривает сам с собой, был слишком мил, слишком драгоценен для своего же собственного блага.

— Это — настоящий ты, Лен, — с теплотой в голосе сказал он. — Я знаю это. Тебе просто нужно захотеть бороться за себя самого. Мы только начали узнавать друг друга ближе, и я… я не могу поверить, как легко… быть с тобой… и как легко… хотеть тебя. И не только потому, что я наконец знаю, что скрывается под твоей паркой, — усмехнулся он, но затем его голос вновь стал серьезным. — Я должен принять правильное решение на днях, верно? Я знаю, что не ошибусь, не ошибусь в тебе, я просто знаю. И я действительно думаю, что это может быть чем-то…

«Чем — «чем-то»? И что такое «это»? — подумал Лен. Но Барри больше ничего не сказал. Он наклонился, о чем сообщил скрипнувший журнальный столик, и Лен затаил дыхание, почувствовав, как Барри нежно прикоснулся губами к его виску. Он мог открыть глаза сейчас, все переиграть, поговорить с Барри, но он слишком боялся. Сдерживая дыхание, он боролся с собой, чтобы не выдать себя, пока не услышал, как Барри встал.

Прошло несколько минут с тех пор, как Барри ушел, Лен представил, как он идет в ванную, затем осматривает лабораторию. Наконец он вернулся и сел возле ног Лена, на другом конце дивана.

Когда притворный сон Лена начал превращаться в реальный, последней вещью, которую он ощутил, была рука Барри на его лодыжке.

***

Так холодно. Почему так холодно? Лен дрожит, прижимая к себе Лизу. Лиза…  
Он открывает глаза. Они в шкафу, в подвале. Тепло не доходит сюда, а на улице холодно, ниже нуля, но им надо прятаться. Отец на взводе, и Лен не рискнет отдать ему Лизу.

Он притягивает сестру ближе к себе. Она такая маленькая, худая, и голова, как леденец на палочке, он часто дразнит ее так. Ее огромные голубые глаза и длинные каштановые волосы, которые всегда растрепанные. Она не умеет причесываться, не так хорошо, как это делала ее мать. У Лена тоже получается плохо, когда он пытается помочь, она хнычет и жалуется, если он дергает ее за волосы.

И он старается помочь ей в чем-то другом. Например, защищает ее. Но оставаться в этом доме больше нельзя, и он знает, что отец никогда не позволит ему забрать Лизу с собой.

«Мне холодно, Ленни», — хнычет она и вздрагивает, когда шаги отца грохочут по дому.

_«Я все равно тебя найду…»_

Он сбежит отсюда, а потом вернется за ней, и они больше никогда не будут бояться холода.

«Ты должна быть сильной Лиза. Не нужно бояться его. Если он жесток…»

«То я тоже должна быть такой», — говорит она.

«Правильно. Если ты не будешь бояться его, он ничего не сможет сделать с тобой».

Его шаги на лестнице. Двадцать шесть секунд. Чуточку больше, если он пьяный. Двадцать шесть секунд, и он найдет их. Лен всегда знает, он считает, чтобы быть готовым к тому, что произойдет потом.

«Десять секунд, — шепчет он Лизе. — Пять…»

Дверь распахивается, и Лен вскакивает. Лизы больше нет, и он бросается на человека у входа, он в форме копа, не такой как у его отца, но какая разница? Лен ненавидит копов, они все такие же, как его отец, которому все сходит с рук.  
Лен мчится из дома, в который он проник. Улов греет ему карманы. Мелкого воровства на жизнь не хватает, но он учится. Он научится, и когда-нибудь у него будет все.

Повернув за угол, он уже не бежит. Он строит планы. Мик с надеждой смотрит на него. Они только что познакомились, и парень умеет драться. Это пригодится. Его страсть к поджогам иногда мешает, но она полезна в других делах. Лену просто нужно держать его под контролем. У Мика горячая голова, но в глубине души он хочет, чтобы его кто-то вел, а Лену нужны друзья, если он собирается добиться успеха. Он должен быть лучшим. И тогда будет все. И тогда никто не сможет остановить его, когда он вернется за Лизой.

Но она уже не та девочка, которую он когда-то оставил.

«Ты сказал, чтобы я была сильной и жестокой, и я стала. А что еще я должна была сделать, Ленни?».

Лен моргает. Перед ним Лиза, не Мик. Она старше, у нее жесткий взгляд и твердые кулаки. Она тоже сумела выжить. Лен не может вспомнить, когда они потеряли себя прежних. Но это не имеет значения. Они снова вместе. Вместе против всего мира.

Все, кто у них на пути — просто копии их папочки. Сомнительный образ жизни — просто символ того, кто он есть на самом деле, а копы — символ того, кем он притворяется. Полная дорожная карта системы, которая не работает. Кто-то должен показать им, насколько прогнила эта система, и если Лена все это забавляет, разве он в чем-то неправ? Разве не лучше быть главным, тем, кто отдает приказы, чем позволять вытирать об себя ноги?

Он должен быть жесток. Он должен быть холоден. Он должен быть лучшим. И он лучший, и никакие злые и дерзкие голоса больше не в состоянии победить его, кроме униформы и значков, да и те — лишь жалкое отражение всего, что Лен ненавидит. Единственное отражение, которое имеет значение — когда он смотрит в глаза Лизы, и он возвращается за ней. Слишком поздно, но он возвращается. Никто никогда больше не застанет их врасплох, и никто никогда не сможет использовать их слабость.

Тюремные камеры и грабежи. Конспиративные квартиры, но настоящий дом — нет, никогда. Он не знает, что такое жить в настоящем доме. Есть Мик, есть Лиза. Есть и другие. Он мало кому доверяет, но некоторые из них полезны. Острые ощущения заглушают боль. Избивать кого-то лучше, чем быть избитым. По большому счету, это все, что он знает, все, что он хочет.

Ощущение криопушки в руках — единственное за долгие годы, когда он чувствует себя настоящим, цельным. Но когда боль возвращается, она сильнее, чем когда-либо; жажда, голод, болезнь — он больше похож на Мика, чем думает. Ничто не сравнится с ощущением холода, пронзающего его руку, когда он стреляет.

_Ты ведь знаешь, я делаю это не ради безделушек и кэша, меня интересует что-то большее._

_Новая задача, вызов. Следующий крупный счет._

_Нет более важной задачи, чем привилегия помогать Флэшу спасать людей._

Почему здесь Циско? И Кейтлин? Они стоят и смотрят на него. В их взглядах — доброта и поддержка, и он не знает, что им сказать.

Он чувствует, что не один, и оборачивается. У него за спиной Мик и Лиза. Они вооружены. И у Лена криопушка в руке, он в своей парке и перчатках. На глазах — очки.

Он снова смотрит на Циско и Кейтлин. Они больше не улыбаются. В их взгляде — страх и ненависть, они отступают.

Барри идет к нему. Он в своей толстовке СТАР-лабс, затем он в своей футболке. Нет, на нем костюм Флэша. Выражение его лица меняется так же, как и его одежда. Привязанность, понимание. Разочарование, отвращение. Лен хочет броситься к нему, сказать, как ему жаль, ведь это не то, что он хотел, но он не может двигаться. Барри стоит перед ним.

_Я остался в дураках, правда?_

Задыхаясь, Лен упирается ладонями в знакомую футболку. Его обнимают чьи-то руки, движущиеся с нечеловеческой скоростью по спине, вверх и вниз, пытаясь прогнать холод, сковывающий его. Он дрожит, даже когда ему становится тепло под ладонями Барри Аллена… который держал его, успокаивая и шепча что-то утешающее в его волосы.

— Все в порядке. Ты в безопасности. Пожалуйста, проснись. Боже, ты дрожишь.

— Я н-не сплю, — пробормотал Лен, лязгая зубами и с трудом всасывая воздух.  
Обрывки сна все еще кружились вокруг, но они были такими реальными, и он знал, что достаточно небольшой искры, и они вспыхнут и нахлынут, сметая все на своем пути. В мгновение ока это станет намного большим, чем просто гул, он чувствовал это — двадцать шесть секунд — нет! Он не хотел вспоминать, не хотел…

— Я здесь, Лен, — сказал Барри, словно его присутствие здесь — единственное, что нужно Лену, так, будто какая-то часть Лена совсем не хотела презрительно оттолкнуть Барри — _не парь мне мозги, свали отсюда, малыш!_

Лен уткнулся в плечо Барри. Боль и противоречивые чувства разрывали его на части.

Движения Барри замедлились, превратившись в успокаивающие поглаживания по спине, затем Барри прижал его к себе. Уткнувшись за его шею, Лен чувствовал, как по лицу размазываются слезы. Его руки цеплялись за футболку Барри, и он даже не знал, как это произошло. Они были на диване, в темной комнате, Барри почти лежал на нем.

Лен чувствовал это. Считанные секунды, тикающая бомба. И он уйдет, исчезнет, поглощенный памятью и опытом.

Он отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на Барри. Малыш лежал между его ног, обхватив его руками, лица так близко друг другу, взгляд — глаза в глаза. Лен все еще дрожал, но Барри был такой теплый, излучал весь этот восхитительный жар от молний в его жилах.

Испуганный взгляд этих глаз покорил Лена. Безумная, отчаянная привязанность в них, такая открытая, его спутанные со сна волосы, изгиб его губ, когда он вздрогнул, ощутив, насколько близко они сейчас друг к другу…

«Ты так хорош, малыш», — подумал Лен. Им овладело сильное желание уничтожить, испортить, растоптать это. Оно поглотило его, ту часть, большую его часть, которой он не мог сейчас противостоять.

Лицо Барри вспыхнуло. Должно быть, он увидел жар в глазах Лена, его голод. Ему нужно было что-то, чтобы утолить его, утолить желание, потребность, и он всегда выигрывал, потому что приучил себя не любить что-то другое. Это помогло бы ему удержать воспоминания еще ненадолго… чтобы почувствовать что-то прекрасное… перед концом.

Лен был противен сам себе, насколько сильно он желал этого, но он все еще хотел ощутить триумф падения Флэша — _нет, Барри_ — и возможности навсегда сохранить часть этого чувства. Эти губы манили его, так же, как и накануне ночью.

Его восхитило то, что Барри первым потянулся к нему.

Гонг ударил в голове Лена как раскат грома. Губы Барри нежно прижались к его губам, но Лен не хотел нежности. Он нашел гладкий язык Барри, впился в его губы и, схватив его, перевернул на спину, навалившись сверху. Воспоминания никуда не исчезли, они все еще были там, но рядом с Барри гул становился тише, оставляя их на небольшом островке затишья среди бури.

— Лен… — задыхаясь, произнес Барри, когда Лен прижал его к дивану. — Что ты делаешь?

Он смотрел на Лена, взволнованный и раскрасневшийся — самое восхитительное искушение.

В глазах Лена все еще были слезы, они катились по его щекам, а руки задрожали, когда он положил их на грудь Барри. Он вдохнул запах малыша — медь и электричество.

«Пожалуйста… не надо…», — умолял голос.

Ему было нужно что-то, чтобы удержаться еще хоть чуть-чуть, а потом будь что будет.

Барри уперся ладонями в грудь Лену, его взгляд был наполнен любовью и заботой, но и жалость тоже читалась в нем.

— Тебе приснился страшный сон, нам нужно…

— Нет. — Лен не хотел говорить об этом. Если они начнут говорить, он потеряет шанс. — Помоги мне забыть, Барри… Я просто хочу забыть…

Он попытался снова поцеловать Барри, но тот остановил его.

Его лицо с жалобно изогнувшимися бровями выглядело таким печальным.

— Лен, не нужно этого делать. Ты сам себя ненавидишь. Циско и Кейтлин волнуются, и я тоже. Ты не можешь бороться со своими воспоминаниями. Ты тот, кто ты есть.

Лен теперь знал, кто он, но Барри… Барри понятия не имел, кто он такой. Ему хотелось схватить Барри за волосы, яростно целовать его, заставить понять, кто он, что он такое на самом деле, но Лен использовал последние остатки своих сил, чтобы бороться со своей звериной сущностью. Ему была необходима эта последняя прекрасная вещь в его жизни, даже если через несколько мгновений ничего не станет.

И тогда он просто сказал правду.

— Пожалуйста… Ты — все, о чем я когда-нибудь просил, малыш…

Он мягко прикоснулся к щеке Барри.

Эмоции на лице Барри сменяли одна другую. Удивление. Радость. Сомнения, как будто он хотел возразить Лену, что это лишь отвлекающий маневр, и это может быть опасно, когда между ними все так ново и странно. А потом — глубокое отчаяние и тоска, которых не было там прежде, как будто он был слишком эгоистичен, чтобы позволить им захватить его.

Лен воспользовался моментом, увидев это особое, неожиданное выражение на его лице. Он смотрел на Барри, просто смотрел на него и думал о каждом сладком мгновении, об их долгих разговорах, смехе, о том, как этот бедный глупый малыш пытался спасти что-то, чего уже нельзя было спасти, и Лену просто хотелось прижать его к себе и защитить… так же неистово, как хотелось уничтожить. И тогда он поцеловал его. Вынуждая себя быть нежным, он в немой мольбе прикоснулся губами к его губам.

Барри под ним задрожал — _как же легко тебя завести, Скарлет._  
Вцепившись в футболку Барри, Лен чувствовал, как его руки тоже дрожат. Он отстранился, дыхание сбилось, его бедра прижались к бедрам Барри. Он замер в ожидании, молча умоляя Барри ответить на его желание так, как он хотел.  
Буря ревела вокруг них, и Барри не догадывался, что они на самом краю, перед тем как их обоих унесет в пропасть. Он схватил Лена за шею и притянул его к себе.


	10. Chapter 10

Барри знал, что это плохая идея. Все, связанное с Леонардом Снартом, было плохой идеей. Но ему было так хорошо под тяжестью Лена, сидящего сверху и сжимающего коленями его бедра. Барри притянул его за шею и поцеловал.

Руки Лена скользили по его груди, опускаясь все ниже, в то время как сам Лен всем своим весом устроился на бедрах Барри. Они оба были в тонких спортивных штанах, которые не оставляли простора воображению, поэтому Барри начал реагировать, и Лен вслед за ним.

У Барри перехватило дыхание, когда прохладные пальцы нашли край его футболки. Была середина ночи, наверное часа три, пустое здание — только они и камеры... Вот дерьмо, камеры! На этот раз Барри определенно подчистит видеозапись и объяснит Циско, что тот должен быть ему благодарен за стертую запись.

Барри жалел, что он не может рассказать Лену, почему он не позволял случиться этому раньше. Только потому, что Лен так сильно изменился после травмы. Барри уже признал то, что считал негодяя привлекательным с самого начала. А кто бы нет? И все же, дело было не только в этом. Ему нравилась уверенность и высокомерие Капитана Холода, его ум и способность к адаптации. А еще он втайне любил его остроты, и каждый раз, когда он был чем-то расстроен, особенно если причиной являлся сам Холод, Барри вспоминал самые смешные из них. У парня был стиль, несомненно, и он никогда не скрывал, кем и чем он является.

И если бы не его темная сторона, та, что причиняла людям боль, убивала и наслаждалась разрушениями, тогда ему не нужен был бы теперешний Лен, милый и робкий. Во всяком случае, не всегда. Хотя, и эта уникальная сторона Лена все же нравилась ему, она всегда была где-то скрыта в нем, иначе не проявилась бы сейчас. Он был хорошим человеком. И Барри обязательно покажет ему, каким хорошим он может быть. Он сам, весь, а не какая-то часть.

Если то, что сейчас происходило — способ показать Лену, что он может быть другим, то это не так уж и плохо.

Одной рукой Лен добрался до его ключицы под футболкой, а другой держал его за бедро. Барри не хотел так откровенно тереться об него, но дразнящая тяжесть, растущая между ними, жар тела сверху и ощущение того, каким твердым был Лен под тонким материалом штанов, сводили с ума.

Рука под футболкой Барри сползла чуть вниз и влево, задев ногтем сосок. Барри зашипел. Его кожа, постоянно регенерируя, всегда обновлялась, и это делало его намного чувствительнее, чем он был раньше.

Лен вырвался из путаницы их языков, прошелся поцелуями по его челюсти к шее. Быстро обнаружив, что место прямо под ухом Барри вызывало в нем особенно ощутимую дрожь, он присосался к нему жестко и влажно. Наверняка останется след, но Барри не возражал. В любом случае к утру он пройдет, и Барри даже жалел об этом. Наконец он был с кем-то, кто хотел его так же отчаянно, как и сам Барри, а он даже не может оставить себе эти знаки почета. Хотя, может это и к лучшему.

Барри хотелось прикоснуться к Лену, и он провел рукой по его спине, потянувшись к кромке его свитера, который он одолжил ему вчера, задрал его и ощутил прохладную гладкую кожу. Когда Лен облизал его ухо, Барри почувствовал знакомую дрожь потери контроля, его руки задрожали, он начал вибрировать.

Черт.

Он отдернул руки от Лена и сжал их в кулаки, чтобы снизить поток мощности.

— Что-то не так? — прошептал Лен, лениво и дразняще лаская его пальцами под футболкой.

— Н-нет… просто… я… ну… — Это было так неловко, Барри не знал, как сказать. — Понимаешь, я не делал этого — _успешно не делал_ — с тех пор, как стал Флэшем. Когда я возбуждаюсь, я… м… вроде как… — Он закрыл глаза. Это было слишком унизительно. — …вибрирую.

Лен ничего не сказал, его движения замерли, затем его дыхание защекотало ухо Барри.

— Ты вибрируешь? — повторил он, и боже, почему это звучало так бесстыдно? — И почему это плохо, Барри?

Барри удивленно уставился на Лена, когда тот, прервавшись, посмотрел на него.

— Потому что… может показаться странным… — Барри понял, как глупо это звучит. — Сюрприз, я — Флэш. Но ты ведь знаешь, что я Флэш, так что…

— Так что… почему бы не дать всему идти своим чередом, и посмотреть, как мы можем применить твои… особые таланты, — сказал Лен так, как будто говорил о самой непристойной и самой замечательной вещи в мире.

Он усмехнулся, скорее ухмыльнулся, слезы на его щеках высохли и были забыты. Он сейчас больше походил на уверенного Капитана Холода, чем на нервного и привычного Лена.

И он был несправедливо сексуальным.

— Как твоя рана? — спросил Барри.

Лицо Лена стало серьезным, он в замешательстве сел. Тяжесть его тела заставила Барри застонать.

— Я имею в виду… м-м… — Он старался не стонать. — Как ты думаешь — ты сможешь лечь на спину?

Ухмылка тут же вернулась к Лену.

— Я думаю, рана достаточно зажила. Больше никакой нежности.

Барри вернул ухмылку. Он не делал этого долго, очень долго. Возможно, его способности вибрировать действительно можно найти хорошее применение. Во всяком случае, когда он был один, это приносило пользу.

То, что он как-то случайно обнаружил, превратилось для него в обычную практику — движения руки, ее скорость, вибрация, и то, насколько быстро он мог снова стать твердым после, он знал это намного лучше, чем любой подросток. Вот только он никогда не думал, что сможет поделиться этой странной частью себя с кем-то еще, что он может быть с кем-то Флэшем.

Лен был единственным человеком, с кем Барри не нужно было носить маску.

За считанные секунды они поменялись местами. Лен полулежал на спине, опираясь на подушки дивана, в то время как Барри оседлал его. Мысль о том, что от Лена не нужно ничего скрывать, принесла острые ощущения, вызвавшие приятный трепет вдоль позвоночника.

Барри воспользовался моментом, чтобы двинуть бедрами и потереться о мощную эрекцию Лена под его штанами. Снимать одежду он пока не собирался. Несмотря на планы использовать свои возможности, он не хотел торопиться.

Прижимая ладони к лицу Лена, он вытер большими пальцами последние остатки влаги под его глазами. На мгновение желание и страсть исчезли с лица Лена, уступив место мрачному, трагическому отчаянию, которое Барри видел слишком часто в последнее время. В том, что сейчас происходило между ними, ничего трагичного быть не должно.

Не отнимая руки от его лица, Барри поцеловал Лена, быстро и глубоко лизнув его между зубами и чуть прикусив его нижнюю губу. Он снова двинул бедрами, и Лен под ним затрепетал. Проведя пальцами по волосам Лена, Барри притянул его голову ближе и глубже погрузил язык ему в рот — долгие и плавные движения языком, соединяющие их.

Они медленно терлись друг о друга, ткань между ними притупляла ощущения, а влага, проступившая через нее и образовавшая несколько выразительных пятен, вызвала в Барри намного больше лихорадочных ощущений, чем было в самом невозможном поддразнивании.

Он ощущал покалывание во всем теле и дрожь. Еще один всплеск энергии прошел через его тело, и Барри использовал его, чтобы с флэш-скоростью снять с Лена свитер, стараясь не задеть его рану, стягивая свитер через голову. Он пересек комнату прежде, чем Лен понял, что произошло. Он тихо рассмеялся, не переставая удивляться Барри и его возможностям.

На этот раз Барри не мешал рукам вибрировать, когда гладил обнаженную грудь Лена и его спину, затем он слегка приподнял его, передвинувшись к нему на колени.

— Мы д-должны… избавиться от штанов, — с трудом произнес Лен.

— Мы обязательно доберемся до них, — пообещал Барри.

Стон Лена, низкий и глубокий, превратился в длинное урчание. Вцепившись в футболку Барри, он тянул ее, пока Барри не позволил стащить ее с себя. Одной рукой обхватив его спину, а другой схватив за волосы, Лен притянул его к себе. Их губы слились в мокром, бесстыдном и отчаянном поцелуе.

Непрекращающееся скольжение их бедер друг о друга заставляло Барри умолять его скорость сотрудничать, не быть слишком быстрой там, где это имело значение. Он направил вибрацию в руки, надеясь на то, что, даже когда он трогал себя и почти терял контроль, он мог каким-то образом удерживать направление вибрации.

Отпустив язык Лена, который он сосал уже несколько минут, и чувствуя, что они достигли предела их лихорадочных движений, Барри толкнул Лена обратно на диван и скользнул вниз, устраиваясь между его ног. Позволив своим вибрирующим рукам двигаться по груди Лена, он опустился, чтобы прижаться губами к его животу, оттянув вниз его спортивные штаны достаточно, чтобы показались углубления возле тазовых костей.

Его пресс был мощным и сильным, с напряженными плотными мышцами, которых у Барри никогда не было, особенно до несчастного случая. Барри хотелось исследовать каждую выемку и изгиб, отметить их, и даже немного преклоняться перед Леном. Лен должен знать, что он заслуживает этого.

И в течение следующих нескольких минут Барри делал именно это. Его руки, то медленно, то на флэш-скорости путешествовали по груди, животу и бедрам Лена, не пересекая край его спортивных штанов. Барри дразнил его ожиданием, иногда позволяя большим пальцам проскользнуть под резинку штанов, как будто он собирался их стянуть, но не делал этого.

— Черт, малыш… Ты будешь мучить меня всю ночь? — протестующе протянул Лен. Его ледяные голубые глаза следили за каждым осторожным движением рук Барри.

Облизав губы, Барри посмотрел на него. Он лежал прямо между ног Лена, голова — над его бедрами. Его пьянящий запах окружал Барри. Это было легко, слишком легко, опустить голову и схватить губами его член через штаны.

— Блядь… — Лен выгнулся, его руки зарылись в волосы Барри, вцепились в них, на краю болезненных ощущений, жарких как ад.

Барри нравилось дразнить его, растягивая каждое мгновение. Он сам он был настолько возбужденным и мокрым, что простыня под ним стала влажной. Он чувствовал, как естественная смазка капала с его конца, пока он уделял внимание Лену, слушая его тихие судорожные всхлипы, лучшее доказательство ощущений, которое он когда-либо слышал.

Он скользнул руками под бедра Лена, чтобы прижать его ближе, чтобы сильнее сосать через ткань, делая ее мокрой от его нетерпеливого рта.

— Барри… — В голосе Лена теперь звучала мольба, и когда Барри взглянул на него, его зрачки были такими огромными, что глаза казались черными. Они выдавали жар, скрывающийся где-то в его глубине, и это заставило Барри усмехнуться, потому что в Лене было слишком много тлеющего огня для того, кого звали Капитаном Холодом.

Еще немного подразнив его, пропуская пальцы под резинку его штанов, Барри наконец стянул их с его сильных бедер. Барри не вполне разглядел эту часть тела Лена, когда подглядывал за ним в душе, но открывшееся зрелище заставило его пожалеть о том, что под ним нет ничего, обо что можно было бы потереться членом. Дивана было недостаточно в таком положении. Но у него было время, чтобы наверстать упущенное.

Его руки вибрировали, когда он сжал ими бедра Лена. Он опустил голову, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Лена, и взял его член в рот.

Барри никогда прежде не пробовал этого, но когда он обвил член языком и взял его глубже, он сосредоточился на вибрировании своего горла. Первыми среагировали его лицо и голова, но он сфокусировал свою силу только в той части, в которой хотел, заставляя вибрировать только рот и горло.

Стон Лена был длинным и потрясающе низким. Он выдержал лишь несколько секунд, а затем схватил Барри за волосы.

— Это слишком… я… не могу больше… Барри…

Черт, его имя еще ни разу не звучало так непристойно. Барри отпустил его член, дрожь утихла, даже в руках. Он не хотел, чтобы Лен кончил слишком рано. Усмехнувшись, он снова облизал губы и полностью стащил с него штаны, оставляя его лежать голым и распростертым перед собой.

— Ты полон сюрпризов, да? — сказал Лен, его грудь вздымалась, бедра приподнялись из-за потери контакта.

Барри усмехнулся, и собственный голос показался ему хриплым, возможно, из-за вибрации, а, может быть, из-за наслаждения, которое он получал.

— Я предупреждал о вибрации, — сказал он.

— Я не об этом, — ответил Лен. — Я ожидал застенчивой неопытности, но, кажется, я ошибся. И, конечно, я не ожидал… такого… — Он выразительно поднял бровь.  
Барри тут же смущенно вспыхнул.

— О чем я и говорю, — усмехнулся Лен.

— Эй, — смущаясь, Барри усмехнулся в ответ. — Я бы не назвал себя… «опытным». И да, я краснею, я не могу контролировать это. Но это не означает, что я не могу компенсировать свои недостатки рвением и очень, очень глубокой потребностью понравиться. Мне говорили, что это одно из моих самых покоряющих качеств.

Его лицо горело, несмотря на широкую улыбку, когда он перехватил взгляд Лена — восхищенный и ошеломленный. Барри захотелось быть непослушным. Он провел языком длинную и влажную полосу на члене Лена.

В смехе Лена теперь зазвучали совсем другие нотки.

— О, черт… — Он выгнулся, откидываясь головой на диван. И тут же зашипел от боли.

Барри остановился.

— Все в порядке, — успокоил его Лен. — Откинулся на спину… все прекрасно. Просто напомни мне не делать этого снова. Иди сюда.

Барри послушно скользнул вверх по его телу, пока они снова не оказались лицом к лицу. Он намеренно прижался своей эрекцией к обнаженной коже Лена.

— А теперь снимай свои штаны, — приказал ему Лен, хрипло, с придыханием, и блядь, от его голоса руки Барри снова начали вибрировать. — Медленно… — добавил Лен, беря его руки в свои, пока дрожь не унялась.

Не торопясь и не спуская глаз с Лена, Барри приподнялся, встав коленями на диван. Он наклонился и спустил штаны, затем полностью стащил их с себя. Он ожидал, что Лен воспользуется этим, как только штаны упали на пол, но он просто провел руками вверх по его животу, по груди и плечам, опустился легкими касаниями по спине, а потом резко дернул его к себе, впиваясь в его губы неожиданным жестким поцелуем.

И это было то, что Барри обожал в Лене. Как он мог быть таким — в одно и то же время нежным и грубым, ласковым и жестоким, притягивающим… по-прежнему оставаясь Холодом. Это то, что Барри теперь понимал — этот мужчина был всем.

Барри прижался к нему, их члены скользили, терлись друг о друга, кожа к коже, в первый раз, и Барри почувствовал, как его тело ускоряется. Он вибрировал весь, до пальцев ног, даже язык его вибрировал, сплетаясь с языком Лена в неистовом поцелуе. Это было слишком много, слишком странно, но Лен, задыхаясь, стонал и бессвязно бормотал что-то едва понятное.

— Барри… боже… ты чудо. Я не могу… о черт… не останавливайся… я… пожалуйста…

Барри просунул вибрирующую руку к их членам и обхватил их, сразу оба. Лен вскрикнул, его бедра вскинулись, и он кончил, добавляя влажности их коже, горячей, потной и скользкой.

Теперь хриплый и задыхающийся голос Лена подгонял его.

— М-м… о… да… ну же… Барри, давай… давай, малыш… кончи для меня…

Теперь стонал Барри, голос Лена и его слова сводили с ума. Но он еще не был на краю, еще не совсем, и когда он уже думал, что будет умолять прикоснуться к нему, Лен оттолкнул руку Барри и заменил ее своей. Неожиданно Барри почувствовал, как его вибрация снижается, теперь он мог лучше ощущать пальцы, сжимающие его член.

— Недостатки… ни хрена подобного… — простонал Лен. Затем в его голосе послышалось требование. — Подожди… стой… Переворачивайся, быстро.

Барри не нужно было просить дважды. С флэш-скоростью он перевернул их обоих, и теперь они лежали так же, как в самом начале — Барри, прижатый спиной к дивану, и Лен на нем сверху. На мгновение Лен потерял ориентир в бешеной скорости, но, придя в себя, он вернул свою руку на член Барри.

Все вокруг них на диване и они сами были в полном раздрае, но Барри это не волновало. Лен сидел на нем, его все еще наполовину твердый член лежал на бедре Барри; он начал медленно двигать рукой.

Игривая ухмылка появилась на его лице, когда он, переместившись, свободной рукой толкнул колено Барри. Догадавшись, что от него требуется, Барри подтянул колени к себе.

Поглаживая его член одной рукой, другой Лен дразняще медленно провел по своему липкому от спермы рельефному животу, собирая с него влагу, а затем легко заскользил пальцами под основанием члена Барри, его мошонке и ниже, к его входу.

О, да… Это именно то, что хотел Барри. Для него эти ощущения не были незнакомы, он и сам использовал два и даже три пальца, когда ласкал себя. Но мысль о том, что это могут быть пальцы Лена, заставила его застонать даже перед тем, как он почувствовал один из них, прижавшийся к плотному кольцу мышц, а затем проскользнувший внутрь него.

— Да… да… — со стоном вырвалось у него.

— Тебе это нравится? — прошептал Лен, в его темных глазах плясали огни.  
Закусив губу, Барри кивнул. Это не должно быть так легко в первый раз с кем-то новым. Это не должно быть таким чувственным и опьяняющим. Но затем Барри подумал, что в этом не было вообще ничего, что он мог бы ожидать неделю назад.  
Он чувствовал себя таким открытым, лежа перед Леном и смотря на него. Но одного пальца было недостаточно, и он продолжал кивать, лихорадочно кивать.

— Скажи мне, что ты хочешь, Барри?

— Больше…

Второй палец показался ему совершенным, восхитительным ожогом. Правая рука Лена чуть замедлилась, вяло двигаясь по члену Барри в такт извивающимся и манящим движениям пальцев внутри него. Затем он начал набирать скорость, и это поразило Барри, почему он не сделал то же самое Лену. Он чувствовал блаженство и безмятежное упоение от рук Лена на нем и в нем. Лен смотрел на него так, словно хотел поглотить целиком, и Барри не мог вообразить себе ничего лучше этого. Он никогда не чувствовал такого отчаянного желания.

Быстрее. Быстрее. Еще один палец, слегка… И Барри кончил, выдыхая имя Лена, перед глазами вспыхнули звезды. С частотой его пульса любой обычный человек был бы уже в реанимации. Его тело выгнулось в последнем мощном рывке вибрации, и он застонал, запрокинув голову.

С очаровательным урчащим смехом Лен в изнеможении упал ему на грудь. Барри обнял его, прижав к себе, и они лежали так какое-то время, пока липкое ощущение между ними не заставило Барри выскользнуть из-под него.

— Сейчас… секунду…

И через секунду или, скорее, через десять, Барри вытер их обоих и уложил их на диване так, чтобы они могли лежать рядом.

Лен удивленно моргнул, заметив изменения, и усмехнулся.

— Мне бы твои таланты, — сказал он.

— Я думаю, что ты был куда талантливее минуту назад, — засмеялся в ответ Барри.

Лен посмотрел на него, удовлетворенно и довольно улыбаясь, и на какое-то мгновение его лицо не выражало ничего, кроме блаженства.

Барри лежал возле Лена, прижавшись к спинке дивана. Он не возражал, ему было хорошо в этом тесном комфорте, ему нравилось тепло их прижатых друг к другу и влажных от пота тел.

Спустя мгновение Лен сказал:

— Знаешь… я потерял девственность с мальчиком, похожим на тебя.

— Правда?

— Ага… высокий, долговязый, не с такой… — Он потянулся и провел рукой по груди Барри. — …хорошей мускулатурой, но все выступы и впадинки были на месте.

Барри почувствовал, как краснеет. С тех пор как он стал Флэшем, хорошо развитые мышцы были для него не новостью, но он никогда не думал, что кто-то будет любоваться ими. Он положил голову Лену на плечо.

— И сколько лет тебе было?

— Двадцать два, — сказал Лен.

— Серьезно? — Барри поднял голову, с удивлением посмотрев на него.

Лен поднял бровь.

— Тебя это удивляет?

Неуверенность Барри внезапно исчезла.

— Скорее… впечатляет… Я просто не ожидал такого.

— А сколько было тебе? — спросил Лен.

Барри опустил голову обратно на плечо Лена, чтобы он не увидел его замешательство.

— Шестнадцать. И это было огромной ошибкой. Не та девушка, а время подходящее. Я не спал ни с кем больше, пока мне не исполнилось почти двадцать. — Он поморщился, вспомнив. — Следующий раз был тоже огромной ошибкой. У меня ужасная привычка выбирать не тех людей.

— Ты так считаешь? — В голосе Лена звучала улыбка.

Барри посмотрел на него, встретившись глазами с искрящейся синевой.

— Может быть, я исправляюсь. — Он улыбнулся. — Но ты вспомнил это да? Свой первый раз?

Улыбка Лена померкла, и на мгновение Барри заметил какую-то тень сожаления в его глазах.

— Да…

— Вспомнил что-нибудь еще? — Барри не хотел, чтобы Лен считал воспоминания чем-то плохим. Ведь это было не так, раз они зашли так далеко.

Лен посмотрел в потолок.

— Нет.

Это не звучало правдивым ответом, но Лен выглядел таким печальным, и Барри не хотелось омрачать грустью их последние мгновения перед сном.

Он потянулся к Лену, заглянул ему в лицо, и когда Лен посмотрел на него, его глаза наполнились влагой, как будто десяток самых разных эмоций охватили его. Тогда Барри поцеловал Лена, надеясь усмирить бурю. Поцелуй был невинным, простым и сладким. Он так отличался от предыдущих поцелуев, но, может быть, был даже более интимным, чем все, что между ними только что произошло.

Когда они разомкнули губы, Лен вздохнул.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — сказал Барри. Это было глупое, слишком незначительное заявление, совсем не выражающее то, что на самом деле чувствовал Барри. Он всегда настолько быстро влюблялся, когда хотел кого-то, но это был новый рекорд, особенно там, где успехи были под сомнением. Все-таки он действительно имел в виду именно эти слова.

Судя по всему, этого было достаточно для Лена, потому что по его щеке скатилась слеза, прежде чем он снова прижался к губам Барри.

— Я тоже.

***

Барри проснулся от ощущения пустоты и отсутствия тепла рядом с собой. Повернувшись в его поисках, он чуть не свалился на пол. Он проснулся как раз вовремя, чтобы уцепиться за край дивана и избежать падения.

Он лежал голым, даже не накрытый одеялом, которое упало… если предположить, что они все-таки натянули его на себя, перед тем, как уснуть. Барри не мог вспомнить. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи нахлынули на него, и он усмехнулся.

Наверное, Лен пошел в ванную, мысль о которой была на самом деле хорошей идеей, потому что теперь, когда Барри подумал о водных процедурах, то понял, что ему тоже необходимо освежиться. И нужно было проверить часы. Если он вовремя не позаботится о записях с видеокамер, Циско и Кейтлин ожидает довольно бурное пробуждение. Может быть, стоит сохранить запись в телефоне… для личного использования. От мысли он усмехнулся.

Потянувшись, он поднялся и поскреб пятерней волосы. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя таким же расслабленным и счастливым.

— Лен! — позвал он. — Ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени? Надо привести себя в порядок, пока Кейтлин и Циско не появились. — Он засмеялся про себя. — Я очень надеюсь, что Циско в профилактических целях не смотрел никаких видеозаписей этим утром.

Моргая, он оглядел комнату. Свет, судя по всему, включил Лен. Секунды тянулись, и Барри сосредоточился на входе в ванную. Лен не отвечал.

— Лен! — позвал он снова, громче. Может быть, Лен уже стоял под душем?

Маленькое тревожное чувство появилось у него под ложечкой с ответной тишиной.

— Лен? — Барри обернулся. В гостиной было до жути тихо.

Он посмотрел через стеклянную стену на лабораторию. Он оглядывал ее, пытаясь понять причины паники, которая охватывала его. Центральное помещение было далеко отсюда, но все же достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть… что снаряжение Холода больше не лежало стопочкой там, где они оставили его. Терминалы, экраны, мониторы… все было покрыто льдом.

Чувствуя, как все внутри него сжимается, Барри обшаривал глазами гостиную, не веря в то, что он видит, ища знак, хоть какой-нибудь знак, что Лен все еще здесь. Он должен быть здесь…

Мечущийся взгляд Барри упал на записку, лежащую на журнальном столике.  
Взвыв, двигаясь так быстро и яростно, что ни один человеческий глаз не смог бы уследить за ним, он ударил кулаками по стеклу с такой силой, что оно взорвалось. Оглушительный звон заполнил комнату, слишком громкий, даже когда осколки посыпались на ковер.

Залитые кровью руки Барри, все в торчащих осколках, дрожали, горячие слезы текли по его лицу, когда он зарычал, глядя на записку, лежащую среди разбитых остатков журнального столика.

_Спасибо за эскорт, Скарлет._


	11. Chapter 11

Барри сидел на больничной койке, в которой он провел так много времени за прошлые несколько месяцев, и еще дольше, когда был в коме, и на которой Лен побывал всего несколько дней назад. Кейтлин просила его прилечь, но он не мог, просто сидел и ждал, когда она вскроет раны на его руках, которые уже начали затягиваться, и вытащит осколки.

Ему было больно, но он даже ни разу не поморщился. Физическая боль заглушала все чувства, которые он сейчас испытывал.

Он очень долго стоял перед разбитым журнальным столиком, не обращая внимания на свои руки, пока его организм усиленно пытался избавиться от инородных стеклянных частиц. В конце концов он оделся, но у него было мало мотивации делать что-то еще, пока он не услышал, что пришли Циско и Кейтлин.

И тогда Барри просто пошел в лабораторию и ждал, когда они войдут и обнаружат лед, покрывающий большую часть комнаты. Лед уже начал таять, но ущерб был нанесен.

Циско достал планшет, как только увидел все это, но, конечно, система оповещения не сработала. Холод позаботился об этом перед тем, как все заморозить. Видеозапись сохранилась, но прямая связь была потеряна — Циско не мог узнать, что Холод покинул лабораторию этим утром. Никто из них не мог узнать.

Им стоило бы предусмотреть возможность взлома, но Барри был так доверчив и так уверен в Лене, что это казалось бессмысленной тратой времени.

Он не знал, что сказать, как все объяснить, просто стоял в одежде, перепачканной кровью, и что-то бормотал, не обращая внимания на раны на руках.

Циско и Кейтлин тут же кинулись к нему. Обнаружив разбитый журнальный столик, они подумали, что между Барри и Холодом произошла стычка. Несмотря на то что Барри объяснил, что сам разбил столик, они настояли на том, чтобы позвонить Джо. Холода уже не было, когда он проснулся, но теперь это не имело никакого значения. Ничто уже не имело значения. Возможно, он что-то бормотал, может быть, пытался что-то объяснить. Барри не мог ни о чем думать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы объяснить случившееся. Он не понимал, что происходит с ним самим.

Через несколько минут, когда Кейтлин закончила обрабатывать одну руку, в лабораторию ворвался Джо. Циско к тому времени удалось спасти один из терминалов, но он по-прежнему пользовался своим планшетом для более легкого просмотра. Получив доступ к камерам безопасности, он начал просмотр ночной видеозаписи.

Барри односложно отвечал на вопросы, заставляя Джо и всех остальных переживать еще больше. Вытащив последний осколок, Кейтлин мягко погладила его по руке, говоря что-то утешительное. Барри не слушал ее. Он наблюдал за Циско, сидящим над планшетом с видеозаписью, и нависающим над его плечом Джо. Потом к ним присоединилась и Кейтлин.

Барри хотел предупредить их, но не мог выговорить слова — не те слова. Он видел, как глаза Циско расширились, он судорожно тыкал в кнопки паузы на экране, вероятно, когда запись стала слишком откровенной. Поставив затем на перемотку, он вынужденно поглядывал на экран, чтобы знать, когда остановить запись. Густой румянец покрывал его щеки.

Кейтлин охнула и прижала руку ко рту. Джо просто грустно покачал головой и взглянул на Барри, вероятно, борясь с собой, чтобы не выглядеть разочарованным, в то время как он ждал, когда Циско узнает, чем закончилась эта ночь.

Барри подташнивало.

— Ну… э-э-э… он спал. Проснулся примерно за полчаса до тебя, Барри, потом встал, оделся и… — Циско сделал паузу и взглянул на Барри, как будто выясняя, не хочет ли он сам посмотреть запись.

Барри не хотел, но он знал, что у него нет выбора. Он медленно встал, все суставы как будто сковало льдом, и посмотрел на экран. Это походило на какую-то жестокую шутку — наблюдать, как Холод, одетый в свой черный свитер и штаны, невозмутимо и педантично передвигается по помещению. Он собрал остальную часть своих вещей, надел перчатки, парку, очки повесил на шею, видимо, решив не надевать их на глаза из-за раны на голове. Это было единственным, что вызвало реакцию на его лице — едва заметную усмешку.

Затем он тщательно заморозил лабораторию, без колебаний, не делая пауз, чтобы даже взглянуть на свою работу. Закончив, он вернулся в гостиную, чтобы оставить записку на столе, и посмотрел на Барри.

На Барри… голого и свернувшегося на диване, начинающего дрожать и пока не осознающего, почему стало так холодно…

Затем Холод повернулся к камере, взглянул прямо в нее и с до боли знакомой ухмылкой отсалютовал им. Развернувшись, он не оглядываясь вышел.

Барри чувствовал, как слезы катятся по щекам, но он был так зол, ощущая странное оцепенение в своей ярости.

Как он мог? Как он мог…

Ноги Барри понесли его в гостиную, прежде чем он принял осознанное решение пойти туда. Его кроссовки захрустели на стекле, когда он подошел к дивану. Ему было все равно. Опустившись на диван и уткнувшись в колени, он зарыдал, судорожно всхлипывая, вцепившись себе в волосы и сжав кулаки.

Он услышал, как Джо опустился рядом с ним на диван. Боже, как Барри мог сидеть здесь? Как Джо мог сидеть здесь, после…

Теплая рука скользнула по его спине.

— Пожалуйста, не говори ничего… — Барри шмыгнул носом, вспомнив их последний разговор, только сейчас все было настолько хуже…

_«Спасибо, что не говоришь «Я же говорил»._

_«Но я действительно говорил это. Неоднократно»._

Барри не мог еще раз перенести это, не сейчас, когда он уступил, поддался полностью, будучи настолько уверенным, настолько доверившимся.

— Я знаю… я облажался. Я такой идиот…

Его дыхание прерывалось. Он не мог дышать, не мог остановить слезы, бегущие по лицу.

Джо гладил его по спине, затем обнял и мягко притянул к себе. Барри убрал от лица руки, повернулся к Джо и, обхватив его, уронил голову ему на грудь. Рыдания сотрясали его, все тело содрогалось, как если бы он…

Нет. Он не хотел думать о том, как может двигаться его тело, и заставил себя успокоиться. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи вынуждали его чувствовать себя так, словно он весь изранен осколками стекла.

— Я могу сказать одну вещь? — тихо сказал Джо ему в волосы.

Барри приготовился, не желая слышать, но Джо все же произнес:

— Мне жаль, Барри. Правда, очень жаль.

Но от его слов стало только хуже. Барри, всхлипывая, продолжал цепляться за отчима.

— Почему… почему я поверил ему, Джо? Боже… как я позволил ему подобраться так близко? Я не понимаю, зачем он сделал все это. Только для того… чтобы переспать со мной?

Это было слишком чудовищно. Он знал, кто такой Холод и знал, на что он способен, но он никогда не думал, что тот может… так использовать его.

— Барри… Ты считаешь, что все это было притворством? Что он все это запланировал?

— А разве нет? Ты ведь сам так думал, с самого начала.

— Возможно, — сказал Джо. — Но, Барри… Все выглядело не так, как в прошлый раз. Он был другой. Даже я видел это. Должно быть, он вспомнил. Возможно, это было слишком много для него. И, может быть, он запаниковал.

Он запаниковал, когда проснулся дрожащий после кошмара, Барри это помнил. И он был ужасно напуган, когда просил Барри помочь ему забыть. Было ли это притворством или правдой, и этого стало недостаточно под конец? Барри на самом деле не знал, что из этого хуже.

— Это не имеет значения, — сказал он. — Он ушел, разрушил лабораторию и… бросил меня здесь…

Голого. Использованного. Одного.

— Он оставил меня, как будто для него это ничего не значило.

— Барри… — В голосе Джо слышалось столько сочувствия и боли. Он никогда не мог вынести его или Айрис в слезах, всегда поддавался им. А для слез все эти годы всегда было много причин. Ну почему так несправедливо?

Джо больше ничего не сказал, дав Барри выплакаться. Потом, когда Барри немного успокоился, они поднялись с дивана. В гостиной царил ужасный бардак. Барри не хотел даже думать о том, чтобы прибраться, несмотря на то, что разбитый журнальный столик был его виной.

Единственное, что он успел сделать после всего — поднять с пола записку и порвать ее на мелкие кусочки, которые теперь валялись среди стекла. Из-за этого в его ладони впилось вдвое больше стеклянных осколков. Но смотреть на эту записку с циничными жестокими словами он просто не смог.

Даже если он и не играл роль с самого начала, теперь Лен был только Капитаном Холодом.

— Давай, парень. Отвезем тебя домой, — сказал Джо, выводя Барри из гостиной. — Ты на больничном. Я уже позвонил. Я отвезу тебя.

Это было больше, чем Барри заслуживал. Если он понадобится в участке, он должен явиться. Он не мог валяться в печали из-за случившегося. Он был криминалистом, Флэшем, и у него существовали обязанности. Но мысль о том, чтобы прийти домой и залезть под одеяло, была заманчивой.

Проходя мимо Циско и Кейтлин, которые пытались спасти оборудование в лаборатории, Барри посмотрел на них и попытался улыбнуться, зная, что выглядит разбитым и жалким.

— Позвоните мне, если что, ладно? Мне нужно немного поспать, но Флэш не может болеть. Я буду на связи.

— Мы позвоним, — заверила его Кейтлин с печальной улыбкой, которую Барри ощутил как еще один удар под дых. — И мы тут все уберем, Барри. Не волнуйся.

И только лицо Циско выражало тот же гнев, который чувствовал Барри. Барри не сомневался — Джо разъярен, но он мог сдерживать себя, не выдавая своих эмоций. А Циско выглядел напряженным, его губы поджались, он хмурился.

— Я собираюсь посмотреть другие видеозаписи, как только получу доступ к остальным камерам, — сказал он. — Мы выясним, куда он пошел.

Барри не волновало, куда пошел Холод, но спорить сейчас он был не в состоянии. Кивнув им обоим на прощание, он повернулся и поплелся за Джо к выходу.

***

Барри теперь будет его ненавидеть. Это не то, чего хотел Лен. С самого начала.  
До этого — в банке, на складе, Лен просто хотел уйти от монотонности, хотел чего-то захватывающего и нового. После инцидента с металюдьми, он признал, что ему придется иногда играть по правилам или рисковать, подталкивая малыша к самому краю и разрушая их шаткое равновесие. Но потом удар по голове и… все полетело к чертям.

Плотнее укутавшись в парку, Лен шел глухими переулками. Его колотило, но не потому, что ему было холодно. Он не мог избавиться от этой дрожи с тех пор… как ушел. Он прятался в куртку. Прежде она никогда не была тем, в чем он прятался.  
Лен чувствовал себя больным. Ему хотелось стряхнуть это с себя, выспаться, принять душ, чтобы стереть последние следы малыша со своей кожи…  
Но, черт, это было хорошо. Лучшее, что случалось с ним за всю его гребаную, лишенную любви, жизнь. То, как малыш мог двигаться, как не боялся рискнуть, предугадывая желания и краснея. Маленькая порочная часть Лена хотела почувствовать, как Барри теряет контроль, ломается и сдается под его прикосновениями, погружаться в него снова и снова, взять его грубо, и не терять себя в его любящих взглядах, как прошлой ночью.

Блядь. Лену нужно было убраться с улиц, все обдумать, спланировать. Эта проблема не исчезнет. Барри сейчас городской герой; он всегда будет здесь. И Лен хотел, чтобы он был здесь, бросать ему вызов, забавляться — он мог использовать это. Использовать Барри. Это было то, что он запланировал с самого начала, ничего не изменилось.

Что ж… Если он сможет убедить малыша время от времени устраивать с ним небольшие секс-раунды, наслаждаться его кожей и опьяняющими вибрациями, Лен был готов похоронить остальную часть плана, это того стоило.

Да. Это то, что он сделает. Это то, что он должен сделать. Ему нужно возвращаться к нормальной жизни. Он хотел вернуться, и он вернется…

Почувствовав одновременно разочарование и облегчение, Лен вошел в дверь конспиративной квартиры, где он в последний раз видел сестру. Приходи домой, сказала она. Он мог предположить, что она имела в виду то место, где они отсиживались в последний раз. Это слово не значило для них ничего другого.  
Она ждала его там. Увидев его, она радостно улыбнулась и с любопытством подняла одну бровь — его собственное знакомое отражение. Она поднялась с небольшого диванчика, чтобы встретить его.

— Весь расфуфыренный, и некуда пойти, Ленни? — сказала она с ухмылкой.  
Он прошел мимо нее, положил криопушку на стол и принялся снимать перчатки и парку.

— У меня не было другой одежды, сестренка, — сказал он.

— А мне показалось, что была, — насмешливо заявила она.

Дрожь тут же охватила его.

Отвернувшись от Лизы, он схватил дрожащую руку и прижал ее к груди. Черт, только не сейчас.

— Я подумал, будет дурным тоном прихватить сувенир. Дела пошли не так, как планировалось.

Свалив одежду на стол, он стащил с себя очки. Ему хотелось быстрее снять с себя свитер и штаны. Он чувствовал, что задыхается в них.

— Что это? — Лиза осторожно провела вдоль швов на его голове, которые Барри — Флэш — так тщательно наложил.

— Издержки работы. Ничего особенного, о чем стоило бы волноваться, — ответил Лен.

Она не успела толком разглядеть его в темной лаборатории. В любом случае рана больше не беспокоила его, если не давить на нее, как прошлой ночью…  
Лиза убрала руку.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что дела пошли не так, как планировалось? Что ты сделал?

Те, кто не знал ее, не почувствовали бы в ее словах ни малейшего беспокойства.  
— Не волнуйся, дорогая сестренка, бедный невинный Циско в безопасности. — Уверенный, что маска не слетит с его лица, он повернулся к ней. — Просто не жди в ближайшее время корзины фруктов от команды Флэша. Я заморозил их базу, прежде чем уйти. Ты же знаешь, как ужасно Флэш умеет сохранять спокойствие. Вероятно, там все разбито.

Дрожь снова охватила его правую руку. Он сжал ее в кулак.

Лиза заметила это, черт бы ее побрал, она всегда замечала. Нахмурившись и скрестив на груди руки, она внимательно взглянула на него.

— Что ты скрываешь от меня, Ленни? У тебя есть еще раны, о которых ты не говоришь? Ты был какой-то сам не свой той ночью, и сейчас ведешь себя странно. Я всегда знаю, когда ты что-то скрываешь.

Лен ненавидел лгать Лизе, но сейчас у него не было сил объяснить все, что произошло. Пока не было. Да и какое это имело значение? Он пришел, сам. Все, что случилось с Барри, не касалось… проклятье…

— Лен! — Лиза схватила его за руку.

Почему дрожь не прекращалась? И почему… в глазах становилось темно?  
Лен с трудом всасывал воздух; перед глазами сгущалась темнота, и он чувствовал себя так, как будто… не мог дышать.

Растерянно моргая, он ощутил себя сидящим на полу, прислонившись к столу. Лиза сидела перед ним, держа его лицо в ладонях. Волнение в ее ярких голубых глазах теперь читалось явно. Ее голос казался отдаленным, слабым, до тех пор, пока он не вернулся к жизни и не понял, что она кричит.

— Лен!

— Я… в порядке, — попытался сказать он так же громко, но из горла вырывался какой-то слабый хрип.

— В порядке… ни хрена подобного, — зарычала Лиза. — Что, черт возьми, это было? Я не видела тебя таким, с тех пор, как… — Она опустила глаза, встретившись с пристальным взглядом Лена. Они не говорили об этом. Они никогда не говорили об этом. — Ленни… — продолжила она тихими, мягким голосом, который сейчас казался Лену странным, после ее взрослого — жесткого — голоса. — Что с тобой случилось? Тебе нужно в больницу? Я лично сделаю золотые статуи из всех в Святом Эндрюсе, если…

— Все хорошо, — сказал Лен тверже, схватив ее запястья и отрывая ее руки от своего лица. — Все хорошо.

Просто все разом навалилось на него. Слишком мало сна. Нахлынувшие воспоминания вчера вечером, а еще хуже — сегодня утром. Необходимость уйти из СТАР-лабс, быстро, порвать все, оставить позади, без сомнений, не думая о Барри и остальных, сомневающихся в том, кем он был на самом деле. Лену не нужен был малыш, с его Крестовым походом за спасением его души.

— Ты была права, — сказал Лен, чуть кивнув ей. Он опустил руки и Лиза сделала то же самое. — Я слишком увяз. Но я не сделаю той же ошибки снова. Мне нужно избавиться от этого, ощутить твердую почву под ногами, показать Флэшу, на чем мы остановились. Я буду в порядке.

Казалось, Лиза не верила ему. Она повернулась, села рядом с ним, прислонившись к столу.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея — встретиться с Флэшем так быстро? Тебе нужен перерыв, Ленни. Ты измучен. Слишком много потрясений и ран.

— Это меня не беспокоит.

Лен потрогал швы на голове. Опустив затем руки между согнутыми коленями, он посмотрел прямо перед собой, избегая пристального взгляда Лизы.

— Ты расскажешь мне, что произошло на самом деле? — спросила она серьезно. Всякое притворство и игривость в ее голосе исчезли.

Лен вздохнул. По крайней мере, он мог снова дышать и не чувствовать выходящий из-под контроля пульс и дрожание рук. Но отголоски той старой паники все еще владели им.

— Позже, — сказал он и посмотрел на нее, ожидая, что она поймет. Он действительно все расскажет ей, но не сейчас.

— Хорошо, — она тоже вздохнула. — Тогда что тебе нужно, Ленни? Что я могу для тебя сделать?

Лен на мгновение задумался. Он по-прежнему хотел принять душ, переодеться, но отдыхать он уже не хотел. Ему нужно было какое-то действие, нужно было что-то предпринять, почувствовать холод своего оружия, мчащийся по венам.  
Он усмехнулся, поскольку одна идея пришла ему в голову.

— Кто нам задолжал?

Лиза закашлялась смехом.

— Испытываешь желание сделать кому-то больно?

Лен сжал руки в кулаки.

— Ну, ладно, — Лиза изящно поднялась на ноги и протянула ему руку. Лен ухватился за нее. — Я найду подходящих противников. Мик тоже беспокоится. Он в квартире на девятой. Позвонить ему?

— Да. — Мик может сделать чудеса, чтобы он почувствовал себя прежним. — И скажи ему, что сегодня ему не нужно сдерживаться. Я испытываю потребность в разрушении.

***

Душ действительно приносил облегчение. Надевать грязную одежду с самого начала было не слишком приятным занятием, и кожа Лена все еще оставалась липкой с прошлой ночи.

Он включил воду, прохладную, чтобы освежиться. Почти забыв про свою рану, он провел руками по голове и тут же зашипел от боли.

Дергающая боль, вода, текущая по телу… Он почувствовал, как по коже бегут мурашки, закрыл глаза… Он не сделал ничего, чтобы помешать воспоминаниям, связанным с бегущей в душе водой — Барри, натягивающий трусы на свои крепкие бедра, высокий, стройный и красивый; жар во взгляде Барри, подглядывающего за ним; голос Барри, эхом разносящийся по ванной.

_Ты ушел…_

Лен потряс головой. Ему не отделаться от этого.

Он ударил кулаком по плитке. Просто нужно время. Он забудет. Он делал это прежде тысячу раз. Просто несколько дней в СТАР-лабс, когда за ним ухаживал его заклятый враг с глазами как у лани. Будь он проклят.

Да… Он снова почувствует эту нежную кожу, если у него будет шанс, сожмет пальцами его бедра, повалит его на спину… Блядь. Лен застонал при одной лишь мысли. Холодная вода не мешала тяжести, растущей между его ног, когда он представил Барри, распростертого под ним.

Он пытался вызвать в воображении другие образы, чтобы вытеснить те, что заставляли его внутренности выворачиваться наизнанку. Барри на коленях перед ним, рука в черной перчатке в его волосах… Барри, склоненный над столом в его конспиративной квартире, щека прижалась к столешнице, он отворачивается и скулит… Лицо Барри, искаженное яростью, даже когда он позволит Лену взять его, отыметь и сломать…

Было нетрудно дойти до предела, дергая себя и представляя руку Барри, зная теперь, как она вибрирует на его коже, губы Барри, ласкающие через ткань его член, его горло, полностью принимающее Лена.

— Твою мать, — мучительно простонал Лен, пытаясь думать о том, как он жестко и безразлично берет Барри, пытаясь прогнать воспоминания прошедшей ночи, и то… как Барри сладко поцеловал его в конце.

Лен снова ударил в стену, после того как кончил, воображая улыбку Барри вместо разъяренного рычания, и, черт возьми, как ему освободиться от малыша, если он будет думать о нем вот так?

Лен больше не дрожал, когда вышел из душа, оделся в свой лучший синий костюм и тренч. Никаких парок сегодня. Он был спокоен и держал себя в руках. Он выбросит это из головы, со временем ему станет легче, особенно если он заморозит нескольких подходящих ублюдков.

Вспомнив, что оружие стало теперь более дружественным и не имело своей прежней смертоносной силы, Лен нахмурился. Неважно, оно все еще причиняло чертовскую боль, и последствия были необратимы при отсутствии лечения. Выстрел в голову, вероятно, убьет большинство людей, задушит их, по крайней мере. Кроме того, с новой программой будет проще, если он захочет использовать оружие для убеждения.

Поправив галстук, он вошел в другую комнату к Лизе, которая уже переоделась в кожаную куртку, уложила волосы и сейчас подкрашивала губы помадой. Всегда готова к работе. Он усмехнулся.

— Мик в пути?

— Шевелит помидорами. — Она подмигнула.

Любовно взяв в руки пушку, Лен рассказал ей об изменениях в оружии. Он не хотел, чтобы Мик и Лиза были застигнуты врасплох. Даже кастрированное, оружие заставляло его чувствовать себя сильным и цельным.

— С Циско? — Лиза обиженно надула губы. — Я ревную. Ты провел с ним больше времени, чем я. Тебе лучше поделиться со мной пикантными подробностями позже, Ленни.

На мгновение Лен чуть не уронил пушку, вспомнив Циско — его дружеские подколки, футболку с Боунсом, _«Если мы хорошие парни, то мы должны быть готовы помочь всем»_. Он спрятал оружие под тренч. Думать о нем он также не хотел.

— Знаешь, ты ведь так и не раскрыл мне секрет личности Флэша, чтобы провести три дня с ним и его командой… — игриво сказала Лиза и положила руку на его плечо, а когда Лен посмотрел на нее, она жалобно изогнула брови, совсем как Барри… Или, скорее, как Кейтлин.

Нет, не Кейтлин, доктор Сноу. Ничего личного. Сожаления были опасны. Лен не мог рисковать, как не могла рисковать и Лиза. Они стали сильными только потому, что никого не пускали в свое сердце, и никому не позволяли разбить его.

— Просто сохраняй спокойствие сегодня, сестренка, — сказал Лен. — Посмотрим, заработаешь ли ты на эти пикантные подробности. Рамона тебе будет несложно обвести вокруг пальца, но убедись, что он останется джентльменом. Иначе мне придется поговорить с ним.

Он похлопал по криопушке, спрятанной под одеждой.

Лиза насупилась, но Лен знал, что ей нравится, когда он защищает ее. Наконец она усмехнулась.

— Обломщик.

— Соплячка.

Да. Это было больше похоже на них.

Они были людьми действия. Это прогоняло боль, заменяло ее чем-то знакомым, чем-то лучшим. Лен чувствовал, что был чертовски расположен убивать сейчас.  
Он услышал, как дверь в квартиру открылась. Несомненно, это пришел Мик.

— Отлично. Теперь вперед, парни. Повеселимся.


	12. Chapter 12

На волне того, что произошло с Сантини, несколько малочисленных преступных группировок решили поднять голову для демонстрации силы. Какие-то из них Лен даже поддерживал деньгами, для того, чтобы расшевелить, увидеть, кто преуспел, у кого есть потенциал, и наслаждаться весельем. Лен предпочитал держать руку на пульсе всего, что творилось в его городе.

Но некоторые… Некоторые люди ничему не учились. Даже если Мик маячил поблизости, они смотрели на Лена и Лизу Снарт так, как будто их можно не принимать во внимание. Всего лишь два симпатичных лица с громкими словами и жестами, к которым нельзя относиться серьезно. Как они были уморительны.

Лен всегда смеялся вместе с ними… Перед тем как выстрелить им в лицо.

Так что неудивительно, что некоторые из группировок, задолжавших ему за приход к власти в определенных районах, вдруг стали дерзкими, думая, что могут не платить ему, при этом сохраняя свое положение и деньги. Какая наивность, в самом деле.

Лен выбрал семью Мендоза. Ему не понравилось то, как старший из сыновей посмотрел на Лизу в прошлый раз, когда они встречались в компании. ОН сообщил Лизе, в то время как Лен… отсутствовал несколько дней, что если она хочет получить деньги, то должна приехать за ними лично. Лен собирался принять этот вызов.

Лен, Лиза и Мик находились напротив двухэтажного здания с гаражом для разборки угнанных машин на запчасти, офисами и складами оружия, которым торговали наверху, и с дюжиной вооруженных парней. Его любимая забава. Он обожал сеять любовь.

И как удачно — на нижнем этаже было только три выхода, и охраняющим его парням, не повезло — им некуда было бежать, когда они неожиданно появились сразу со всех трех сторон.

У них было ровно девять минут и сорок пять секунд, чтобы взять здание, потому что как только по нему начнет распространяться огонь, сразу нагрянут копы. Пожарное депо несколькими кварталами ниже, а район был такой, что это не останется незамеченным, особенно в середине дня.

Лен заморозил руку первому парню, который потянулся к оружию. Тот истошно закричал.

Превосходно.

— Я хочу поговорить с вашим боссом, — заявил Лен, наведя криопушку на одного из парней. Двое других парней подняли руки вверх, когда увидели Лизу и Мика. — Я слышал, что он планирует заморозить мой черный нал для себя. И сейчас мне кажется, что ему нужно немного остыть.

Он ухмыльнулся. Боже, как ему этого не хватало.

Один придурок попытался убежать. Плохая идея. Мик взревел и поджег его. При виде человека в огне, дико кружащегося в попытках спасти себя… Лен почувствовал какое-то странное гадкое чувство внутри. Он выстрелил в него, чтобы погасить огонь. Парень мог поджечь тут все вокруг, в конце концов.

— Кто-то еще? — спросил Лен. Его бровь приподнялась чуть выше очков. Он не мог носить его обычные защитные очки, пока рана окончательно не заживет, но синевато-тонированные солнечные очки смотрелись лучше с его костюмом и тренчем.

Остальные двое замерли, настороженно глядя на негодяев. Наконец, один из них закричал:

— Наверху! Последняя дверь слева!

— Премного благодарен, — сказал Лен и заморозил ему ноги.

Лиза выстрелила вслед за ним, превращая его в золотую статую. Лен почувствовал тошноту.

Последний парень ринулся в его сторону, очевидно решив, что его оружие — меньшее из трех зол, но поскользнулся и упал. Лен быстро сориентировался, скользнул к нему и ударил ногой в лицо. Парень отключился. Обойдя островок льда, Лен ткнул прикладом пушки в лицо человека, все еще скулящего над своей замороженной рукой.

Обернувшись к Мику и Лизе, он заметил, что те смотрят на него с любопытством.

— Вперед, — зарычал Лен, рванув мимо них к лестнице. — Семь минут пятнадцать секунд. Настоящая забава будет с Мендозой.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Лен надеялся, что люди наверху услышат их и будут готовы, нацелив на дверь оружием. Он только боялся, что рука, в которой он держал криопушку, начнет дрожать. Но дрожь не появлялась, и пока они оставались необнаруженными, Лен ухватился за ощущение ледяного трепета, бегущего вверх по его руке, но в его груди была пустота.

Он прижался с одной стороны двери, Лиза с другой. Мик стоял в центре, готовясь выбить ее и устроить ад.

Тяжелый ботинок Мика врезался в дверь, срывая ее с петель, Рори ворвался внутрь, заревел и выстрелил из огненной пушки, готовый поджечь любого на своем пути. Лен и Лиза последовали за ним. Они оказались в помещении перед длинным коридором, справа — стена, идущая вдоль торца здания, слева — ряд дверей.

Лен засек двух уже горящих мужчин, их стволы попадали на пол, как только они ворвались. В помещении не было ничего компрометирующего, на случай появления копов или федералов. Оружие точно будет в дальних комнатах, и это означало, что остальные люди Мендозы будут лучше вооружены.

Шесть минут.

Последняя дверь слева, сказал тот парень снизу. Поверив своему чутью, Лен приказал Лизе заблокировать золотой пушкой остальные двери. Мик больше не палил, приберегая выстрелы для других людей Мендозы.

Дойдя до конца коридора с двумя дверями по обе стороны, Лен оглянулся. Оба парня, которых поджог Мик, догорали на полу. Лен почувствовал, как дыхание перехватывает, но сжал зубы. Игра должна продолжаться.

Отвернувшись от них, он кивнул Лизе на дверь справа, но, прежде чем она успела выстрелить, дверь распахнулась с градом пуль. Мик схватил Лизу за шкирку и оттащил с линии огня.

Лен в ярости вскинул пушку, собираясь заморозить всех, кто посмел стрелять в его сестру, но когда Мик кинулся перед ним, заливая все вокруг огнем, он чуть было не остановил его. Гарь, крики — это привлечет слишком много внимания, сказал он себе. Но ведь он сам велел Мику не сдерживать себя сегодня. Он сам спланировал время, учитывая поджог здания.

— Ленни, — раздраженно зашипела Лиза, тяжело дыша после перестрелки и оглядывая рукав своей куртки, которую зацепило пулей.

Лен не мог сдвинуться с места. Он замер, в то время как Мик осуществлял месть за него. Мик и раньше делал это, бросаясь вперед со стволом наперевес, прежде чем Лен отдавал приказ, но сейчас все было по-другому. Лен не мог собраться с мыслями. Все это казалось правильным, и хорошо, что он сейчас со своей перепрограммированной пушкой был запасным игроком, но оружие Мика и Лизы…

Было по-прежнему летальным. Твою мать.

Четыре минуты двадцать секунд.

Мик вышел из комнаты справа с безумным выражением на лице. Пыхтя от восторга, он был готов на большее. Из комнаты слышались крики горящих людей. Оставалось немного времени, прежде чем здание станет опасным и сделает Централ Сити чуть лучше.

Лен собрался с мыслями.

— Мендоза — мой, — сказал он, подняв пушку и кивком указывая Лизе на дверь.

Несмотря на то что телохранитель ждал их, когда она повернула ручку двери, его грудь обдало льдом. Ворвавшись внутрь, Лен быстро оценил ситуацию — сколько противников, как они вооружены, и покрыл их льдом, прежде чем кто-то из них успел сделать хотя бы один выстрел. У парней Мендозы были автоматы, но для Капитана Холода это не имело значения.

Сам Мендоза прижался в углу с Береттой в руке, слишком красивой, чтобы пользоваться ею, и сделал вид, что целится в голову Лена.

— Я полагаю, реальный вопрос в том, хочешь ли ты потерять эту руку, дружище? — Лен кивнул на Беретту, вскинув криопушку и чувствуя, что Мик и Лиза заняли позиции у него за спиной.

Подстреленные криопушкой, но все еще живые, парни Мендозы стонали на полу. Периферическим зрением Лен наблюдал за Миком и Лизой, думая о том, избавят ли они их от страданий. Он надеялся, что нет.

Лен сосредоточился на Мендозе, который выглядел так, словно раздумывал — выстрелить ему или упасть на пол.

— Не стоит оказывать мне _холодный_ прием. — Лен сделал шаг вперед. — Убери игрушку.

Мендоза недовольно бросил пистолет на пол.

— Мой отец… — начал он.

— Сочтет, вероятно, это финальным аккордом, после того, как ты потерял его последний район, — прервал его Лен. — Я сомневаюсь, что он будет лить слезы.

Мендоза бросился к окну, думая, что может рискнуть и прыгнуть со второго этажа. Возможно, это бы у него получилось, если бы он смог добраться до окна, но ему помешали примерзшие к полу ноги. Пронзительно закричав, он упал.

Запах гари становился все сильнее, вдалеке уже слышался звук сирен.

Лен замер, увидев цифры на часах.

Сто девятнадцать секунд.

Стряхнув секундное оцепенение, он приблизился к Мендозе.

— Если ты хотел _растопить лед_ , разговаривая с моей сестрой, тебе нужно было придумать что-то получше, — сказал он, присев рядом с лежащим мужчиной так, чтобы не помять брюки. Ему нравился этот костюм. Он направил криопушку Мендозе в лицо. — И тебе стоило отдать мне мои деньги.

Звук его пушки был восхитительной музыкой, но мысль о том, что придется стрелять с такого близкого расстояния прямо в лицо лежащего мужчины, и даже если это немедленно не убьет его, он все равно задохнется до приезда копов… не наполнила Лена эйфорией. Он почувствовал странное оцепенение, и в момент его колебаний Мендоза выбил криопушку у него из рук.

Еще ни разу Лена так легко не разоружали. Зарычав, он схватил с пола Беретту Мендозы и всадил пулю ему между глаз. Его левую руку тут же охватила дрожь.

— Ленни, — снова зашипела Лиза, но на этот раз от волнения. Она схватила его руку, пытаясь унять приступ тремора. — У нас мало времени.

Тридцать секунд.

Им нужно было убираться отсюда.

Лен поднял свою криопушку с пола и спрятал под тренч. Беретту он решил оставить себе — на ней остались отпечатки пальцев. Выражение его лица было ледяным, когда они пробирались обратно по коридору через помещение, где тлели останки сгоревших парней Мендозы, вниз по лестнице, с валяющимися телами остальных людей. Некоторые из них были еще живы, но это ненадолго.

Когда они выскочили из здания в глухом переулке, придерживаясь плана отступления, Мик повернулся и поджог стену.

— Нет! — закричал Лен, не осознавая, что делает.

Из-за рева огня Мик его не услышал, но Лиза тут же схватила его за локоть, чтобы удержать… от чего? От попытки остановить Мика? Эти ублюдки ничего не значили для Лена, какая разница, если они все сгорят? Он делал такие вещи миллион раз. Это не должно иметь для него никакого значения.

Но все, о чем Лен мог думать, оборачиваясь на горящее здание, когда Лиза тащила его за собой вниз по переулку под звук приближающихся сирен…

Это о том, как Барри будет разочарован в нем.

Всю обратную дорогу до конспиративной квартиры улыбка Барри стояла у него перед глазами. Его смущение и милое сочувствие. Лен вспоминал, как Барри болтал без умолку и запинался, краснея, и постоянно, постоянно ерошил волосы на затылке, когда нервничал. Малыш был доверчивым, заботливым и чертовски всепрощающим. И все, что он хотел — чтобы Лен перестал убивать, перестал причинять людям боль… потому что Лен был лучше, выше этого. Не просто талантливее и умнее. Он был лучше.

Но он не был лучше. Талантливый и достаточно умный, чтобы не попадаться, Лен не получал удовольствия от страдания невинных людей, если они не стояли у него на пути. Но некоторые люди заслуживали того, чтобы превратить их в ледяные глыбы, всадить пулю в их головы, не колебавшись.

Барри заставил Лена дрогнуть. Барри заставил его дрожать и задыхаться, и чувствовать, как вокруг него смыкаются стены. Никогда прежде он не испытывал ничего подобного. Лен всегда чувствовал себя свободным.

Значит, Барри — тот, кому нужно преподать урок.

Все внутри Лена кипело, когда они вернулись в квартиру. Не обращая внимания на Мика и Лизу, он направился к столу, где лежали его вещи. Положив к ним криопушку, очки и Беретту, он почувствовал, что дрожит. Но теперь он дрожал от ярости.

Он был зол, так зол, он хотел уничтожить что-то очень ценное, и пули в голове одного ублюдка ему было недостаточно. Он должен держаться за свой гнев, не прятать его в себе, как он обычно делал. Ему нужно использовать эту ярость. Ему нужен Барри Аллен, склоненный и сломленный перед ним, чтобы Лен мог чувствовать себя как прежде.

— Что с тобой? — рявкнул Мик с другого конца комнаты. — Мы получили все, что хотели.

Лен вздохнул, заталкивая свой гнев глубже, где он тлел и дымился как сухой лед. Обернувшись к Мику, он усмехнулся. Рори, наклонив голову, смотрел на него с любопытством. Лиза стояла в стороне, выжидая.

— Сейчас мы можем отдохнуть, а сегодня вечером разработаем план, — сказал Лен.

— Какой план? — Лиза в недоумении посмотрела на него.

— Ограбление, Лиза. Настоящее ограбление. «Первый национальный», на 43-й улице, в центре.

— Снова? — фыркнула Лиза.

Это было не похоже на Лена — грабить один и тот же банк, пусть даже другое отделение. Обычно он предпочитал разнообразие.

Но эта задача требовала чего-то хорошо знакомого, чтобы убедительно доказать Флэшу свою точку зрения, когда Лен столкнется с ним снова.

— Именно. Вы в деле? — Он сурово посмотрел на них.

Лиза поджала губы, ее брови дернулись в сомнении, которого Лен от нее не ожидал. Затем она вздохнула и опустила руки.

— Конечно, я в деле, Ленни. Всегда.

Мик поднял свое оружие.

— Просто скажи, куда мне направить мою пушку.

***

Большую часть дня Барри провел в постели. Его телефон лежал рядом на тумбочке, на случай, если позвонят Циско, Кейтлин или кто-нибудь еще. Вряд ли ему сегодня придется предотвращать преступления, но он всегда должен быть наготове. Единственным происшествием, о котором кратко сообщил Циско, был пожар, но полиция и пожарные уже прибыли на место, Барри ничего не мог сделать, так что он остался дома.

Перед приходом Джо Барри вышел из оцепенения, принял душ, переоделся и спустился вниз, чтобы приготовить ужин. Энчилада звучала неплохо. Утешение в еде. Столько, сколько он мог приготовить и съесть, оставив порцию для Джо.

Три дня. Одна ночь. Ему не должно быть так больно.

Джо был слишком добр к нему, когда вернулся домой. Он не упомянул о Холоде. Вместо этого он похвалил ужин и рассказал о делах на работе. О пожаре, который уничтожил почти весь клан Мендозы, занимавшийся торговлей оружием. Никто не выжил при пожаре. В участке думали, что это дело рук конкурирующей банды. Барри не слушал, и Джо легонько шлепнул его по щеке, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— Как насчет кино, парень? Или марафон Netflix. Наверное, уже вышли новые серии «Первородных».

Чуткость и внимательность отца немного уменьшили тяжесть на сердце Барри.

— Спасибо, Джо.

Посмотрев большую часть нового сезона «Войн клонов», Барри начал засыпать. Встав с дивана, чтобы подняться к себе в спальню, он неловко дернулся в сторону Джо. Ему показалось глупым обнять его перед сном, как он делал, когда ему было тринадцать. Но когда Джо встал перед ним, смотря заботливым и сочувствующим взглядом, Барри не стал с собой бороться и крепко обнял отца.

— Все будет хорошо, Барр, — прошептал Джо.

— Да, — ответил Барри.

Он не верил в это, но слова Джо утешали его.

На следующее утро он сделал все, что мог, чтобы почувствовать, как жизнь возвращается в нормальное русло. Разве что пораньше отправился на работу, но это позволило ему встретиться с Айрис в кафе. Пусть кофеин действовал на него фактически несколько секунд, чашка кофе была привычным утренним атрибутом.

Большая «Глубинная бомба» со сливками и сахаром, по крайней мере, могла привести его в тонус. Он уже почти допил ее, когда Айрис присоединилась к нему со своим карамельным макиато. Она даже не упрекнула Барри за то, что он не подождал ее и сделал заказ, просто посмотрела на него с хмурой улыбкой. Она всегда улыбалась так, если чувствовала к кому-то жалость.

Дерьмо.

— Джо тебе рассказал, — обескуражено произнес Барри, когда Айрис опустилась на соседний стул.

— Он позвонил вчера.

— Боже. — Барри захотелось закрыть лицо руками, но чашка кофе, которую он держал, не позволила ему сделать это. Так что он просто низко опустил голову. — Постой… что он тебе рассказал? — встрепенулся он, ухватившись за мысль.

Улыбка Айрис погасла.

— Что Снарт заморозил лабораторию и исчез. Он не причинил тебе боль, правда? Папа не упоминал…

— Нет, — быстро сказал Барри, наклоняясь к ней так, чтобы разговор стал как можно более частным. — Нет… Я имею в виду… не физическую, хотя он мог бы. Просто… это было как удар поддых, когда я проснулся и обнаружил записку.

— И что было в записке?

Нет. Барри был не готов рассказать Айрис все.

— Для тебя же будет лучше не знать, — ответил он, вздохнув и уставившись в чашку с кофе.

— Мне жаль, Барр, — сказала Айрис. — Я знаю, ты думал, что он теперь другой. И может так оно и было, просто он… не знал, что делать со своими вернувшимися воспоминаниями. Возможно, со временем он действительно мог бы измениться…

— Я сомневаюсь, — возмущенно фыркнул Барри. — На видеозаписи с камеры видно, что когда он уходил, он… — Барри сделал паузу, думая, не слишком ли много он говорит Айрис, но ему хотелось поделиться с ней чем-то, а этот момент был для него особенно болезненным. — …Он послал в камеру такой маленький салют. — Барри с горькой усмешкой изобразил его. — И эта ухмылка на его лице, как будто… как будто все это так забавно. Ха-ха, бедный глупый Барри, снова предмет насмешек. О-о, — застонал он, почувствовав тошноту только вспомнив о случившемся.

Услышав, как Айрис вздохнула, он поднял на нее глаза. На ее лице было отражение той же злости, которую он видел вчера у Циско — праведного гнева.

— Хочешь, чтобы я избила его? — невозмутимо спросила она.

Барри прыснул со смеху, и Айрис улыбнулась.

— Если кто-то и может это сделать, то только ты. Ты грязно дерешься.

— Спорим, я это сделаю.

Айрис ткнула его в бок, а потом начала щекотать. Она хорошо знала все его чувствительные точки. Барри со смехом корчился и отбивался от нее.

— Ладно, ладно! Я сдаюсь, — рассмеялся он.

Она действительно была лучшей сестрой, которую только можно было пожелать. Смотреть на нее и знать, что она никогда не будет частью его жизни, той частью, о которой он когда-то мечтал, было все еще немного больно. Но не так болезненно, как раньше. Та боль принадлежала теперь кому-то другому, тому, кто заставил его чувствовать себя желанным, а потом предал.

— Барри… — В голосе Айрис снова послышалось сострадание. — Мне так жаль. Ты думал, что приобрел друга, пытаясь сделать его хорошим человеком, а он обманул тебя. — Айрис взяла Барри за руку и пристально посмотрела на него. — Но почему-то твое выражение лица кажется мне более знакомым, чем «жаль, что не получилось».

О, черт. Барри попытался отнять у нее свою руку, не обращая внимания на дрожь в животе, лихорадочно думая, как замять это, но он уже видел — Айрис все знала. Крепче схватив его за руку, она смотрела на него с еще более праведным гневом, и внезапно Барри подумал — а вдруг она действительно выследит Холода?..

— Барри Аллен, он не просто разрушил твое доверие, — серьезно сказала она. — Я начинаю думать, не разбил ли он твое…

Боже, благослови телефоны.

Барри удалось вырвать свою руку из цепких пальцев Айрис. Он чуть не опрокинул свой кофе, когда доставал мобильник из кармана.

— Алло, — сказал он, даже не посмотрев, кто звонит, и пытаясь избежать пристального взгляда Айрис.

— Барри, это Циско. Ты где?

— В «Джитерсе» с Айрис. Собираюсь на работу.

— Изменение планов, — заявил Циско. — Если ты готов. Конечно, тебе необязательно…

Теперь Барри напрягся.

— Что случилось?

— Какой-то анонимный звонок. Капитана Холода видели в «Первом национальном», в другом отделении, в центре.

Барри выпрямился, чувствуя, как жилы сковывает льдом. Так скоро? Он не рассчитывал…

— Никаких сигналов тревоги не поступало, но звонок был пару минут назад, и мы думаем… мы думаем, он ждет, что ты появишься.

Барри затрепетал. Ну почему при мысли о Холоде, его охватывает дрожь? Это, черт возьми, несправедливо.

— С чего вы так решили?

— Звонок поступил на стол к Джо, а не в участок. Джо позвонил сюда, интересуясь, не здесь ли ты, так что я сказал, что сообщу тебе. Барри… — В голосе Циско звучало сомнение, словно он хотел сказать, что Барри не нужно сейчас сталкиваться с Холодом, если он не хочет.

— Я должен проверить это, Циско. Ты же знаешь, он действительно уже грабил этот банк, и кто знает, что он еще сделает, если я не появлюсь.

Глаза Айрис возмущенно расширились, она сердито посмотрела на него.

— Барри…

— Я сейчас буду в лаборатории. Подготовь костюм. — Он повесил трубку, прежде чем Циско успел ответить.

— Барри, — Айрис поднялась вместе с ним, когда он встал, чтобы уйти. — Тебе не нужно этого делать. Это Снарт, верно? — спросила она, хотя и не ждала ответа. — Он специально изводит тебя. Если только это не какой-то извращенный способ увидеться с тобой и поговорить…

Барри покачал головой.

— Это не имеет значения. Просто подтверждает то, что я и так уже знаю. Для него это игра, шоу. И сейчас я должен сыграть свою роль. — Посмотрев в свою чашку, он залпом выпил остатки кофе и взглянул на Айрис. — Мне пора.

— Барри! — Она схватила его за руку, прежде чем он успел выскочить из кафе. Он не мог смотреть на нее, не мог вынести ее сочувствия. Не сейчас, когда ему предстояло столкнуться с Леном, в то время как он все еще горевал из-за этого ублюдка.

— Будь осторожен, ладно? — сказала Айрис.

Барри ничего не ответил, остановившись на мгновение. Затем он выскользнул из кафе в переулок, где он мог включить флэш-скорость на пути в СТАР-лабс.

***

В течение нескольких минут, которые Барри провел в лаборатории, Циско и Кейтлин пытались отговорить его. Он переоделся, сказал им, что все будет в порядке, и чтобы они были на связи.

Он исчез прежде, чем они могли сказать что-нибудь, чтобы остановить его.

Это отделение «Первого национального» в точности походило на филиал на Гранд Авеню. Барри не удивился бы, если это было сделано намеренно. Он почти ожидал, что Холод будет стоять на том же самом месте, откуда Барри забрал его в прошлый раз. Но его не было. Казалось, его вообще тут не было, потому что, когда Барри оказался в банке, ничего из ряда вон выходящего тут не происходило.

Кроме Флэша, внезапно появившегося среди людей, снимающих свою наличность. Вот дерьмо.

Удивленные ахи, вскрики «Флэш!», наведенные на него камеры телефонов приветствовали его…, но не Холод. Никакого ограбления, казалось, тут вообще не совершалось. Может, это был какой-то отвлекающий маневр, дурацкий трюк, фальшивый анонимный звонок…

Барри кисло улыбнулся всеобщему вниманию. Обычно он появлялся и исчезал настолько быстро, что люди не видели его. Он не знал, что делать. Открыв уже было рот, чтобы проявить себя обеспокоенным гражданином, проверяющим, все ли в порядке в банке, поскольку другое отделение «Первого национального» недавно было ограблено, он услышал позади себя знакомый саркастичный голос.

— Так, так. Неужели это Скарлет Спидстер…

Барри почувствовал озноб, жилы сковало льдом. Он обернулся. Перед ним стоял Холод.

Его вид был таким вызывающим, что Барри почти отшатнулся. Он и раньше видел Холода при полном параде, разодетого в пух и прах, а не в свою парку, но никогда еще его стиль не производил такого убийственного впечатления.

На нем был строгий костюм и средней длины тренч. Вся одежда была не привычных синих тонов, а полностью черной. Под распахнутым тренчем красовался галстук с тонкими переливающимися полосками. Глаза Холода под выразительно очерченными бровями казались еще более синими на фоне этой черной одежды. На губах играла хищная ухмылка.

Барри сжал кулаки.


	13. Chapter 13

Барри тут же захотелось броситься на Холода, свалить его с ног и стереть кулаком эту чертову ухмылку. Но вокруг находились люди, а Холод в действительности не делал ничего противозаконного, он попросту глумился над ним. И, похоже, он был не вооружен.

Холод подошел к нему, в то время как остальные посетители банка столпились неподалеку, перешептываясь о Флэше. Голубые глаза медленно и оценивающе прошлись по его фигуре снизу вверх. Холод подмигнул ему.

— Твой большой поклонник.

Теперь Барри по-настоящему захотелось ударить его.

— Снарт, — прошипел он, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. — Все эти люди…

— А что такое, Флэш? — прошептал Холод, наклоняясь ближе. — Я просто обычный гражданин, зашедший в банк в эти утренние часы, как и все остальные люди. Остынь.

Прежде чем Барри смог придумать достойный ответ, Холод обошел его и тихо, так, чтобы его мог услышать только Барри, сказал:

— Скамья на углу, через улицу. Две минуты.

Затем он спокойно направился к выходу.

Барри следил за ним взглядом секунд пятнадцать, пока не пришел в себя, обнаружив, что кто-то снимал их на телефон. Да, черт возьми, он уже представил заголовки под фото с Леонардом Снартом, что-то шепчущим Флэшу на ухо в «Первом национальном банке». Наверняка каждый из этих людей узнал негодяя. Анонимный звонок, судя по всему, сделала Лиза. Или сам Холод.

Ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как красиво ретироваться. Барри помахал толпе, благодарно улыбнулся и тут же вспыхнул из банка… домой, решил он. Дом был ближе всего, чтобы сменить костюм, и ему не нужно будет волноваться по поводу Циско и Кейтлин, спрашивающих его, какого черта происходит.

— Ты на самом деле собираешься с ним встретиться? — В наушнике возник голос Циско.

Черт, Барри забыл про связь в костюме. Конечно, они все слышали.

— Барри, может, тебе нужна минутка, чтобы… — начала Кейтлин, но у Барри не было времени слушать. У него оставалось в запасе сорок пять секунд. А когда Холод сказал две минуты, он имел в виду две минуты. Барри не мог рисковать, не зная, на что Холод был сейчас способен.

— Я свяжусь с вами позже. Не ставьте в известность полицию, пока я не скажу.

Барри затормозил в своей спальне, отключил связь и сорвал маску. Несколько секунд он раздумывал, что надеть. Если Холод думал, что может быть устрашающим во всем черном, холеным и вкусно пахнущим, то Барри не собирался показываться перед ним как какой-то неряха.

Его прошедшая практику «Красной полосы» куртка была необходима, чтобы противостоять тренчу Лена, как и рубашка цвета бургундский красный, как черный свитер и его лучшие джинсы. Время иссякало, но если Холод хотел играть в игры, то он, блядь, это получит. На этот раз ублюдок его не переиграет.

Барри вернулся в парк напротив «Первого национального» и собрался сесть, когда Холод, сидящий на другом конце скамьи, взглянул на свои часы.

— Опоздал почти на секунду. Тебе нужно поработать над этим.

Небрежно взглянув на Барри, он насмешливо измерил взглядом расстояние между ними, и Барри едва удержался, чтобы не затрепетать под его взглядом, когда голубые глаза снова обшарили его тело.

— Ты пригладил свои волосы для меня, Скарлет?

_Отъебись_ , хотел сказать Барри, но вместо этого молча взглянул на него.

— Уже охладел ко мне, а?

— Что тебе нужно, Снарт?

— Вот как… сразу к делу, значит.

Холод кивнул и, отвернувшись, посмотрел прямо перед собой. Он сидел, откинувшись на спинку скамьи, сложив руки на коленях. Несмотря на начало лета, воздух дышал прохладой, дул ветерок. Прекрасное утро в этом маленьком парке с хорошим обзором банка и нескольких магазинов через улицу. Люди шли мимо по своим утренним делам, не обращая на них никакого внимания.

Барри воспользовался моментом, чтобы по-настоящему взглянуть на Холода. Вызывало тревогу то, насколько он изменился, нет, даже не изменился, а вернулся к тому, кем он был прежде. Видеть его таким было очень больно, после того, как Барри думал, что открыл в нем что-то хорошее, какую-то часть его, которая всегда была там, но которую похоронили, выбросили, как ненужный мусор.

А еще он выглядел непозволительно дерзким и сексуальным в своей черной одежде, и его одеколон пах восхитительно. Барри подумал о том, что впервые он находится так близко к Холоду после всего, что произошло в СТАР-лабс. Когда они лежали на диване, прижавшись друг к другу, как Барри смотрел на него, когда руки мужчины были на нем, а губы Барри…

С трудом оторвав от него взгляд, Барри отзеркалил движение Холода и посмотрел на противоположную сторону улицы. Это было унизительно, так реагировать на его присутствие, но если Холод и заметил его сильнейшее возбуждение, то никак не прокомментировал.

— Я хочу пересмотреть наше соглашение, — наконец сказал он.

— Что? — Удивленно моргая, Барри снова повернулся к нему. Это какая-то шутка?

Холод прищурился.

— Наше соглашение, Флэш. Договоренность. Называй как хочешь. Я не причиняю вреда невинным людям в процессе… моей деятельности в Централ Сити и храню твою личность в тайне, а ты позволяешь мне, Лизе и Мику вести наш бизнес. Конечно, при этом устраивая шоу в попытке остановить нас. Без тебя было бы скучно.

Этот пристальный хищный взгляд заставил Барри поерзать на месте. Он счел его чувственным, признавая, что Холод разглядывал его так, словно хотел съесть его целиком, и что этот взгляд частично принадлежал _Лену_ … тому Лену, который заставлял Барри краснеть и умирать от желания.

Теперь же он чувствовал, как все внутри него мучительно сжимается.

— Соглашение также исключало убийство кого бы то ни было, — напомнил ему Барри. Он не мог не заметить, что этот пункт был намеренно опущен.

Холод пожал плечами.

— Это будет трудно, учитывая самочувствие Мендозы.

— Это… что? — Барри сдвинулся на край скамьи. — Ты имеешь в виду пожар? Это был… Тепловая Волна, — прорычал он, его губы в отвращении скривились. Ему следовало догадаться.

— Вот поэтому на повестке дня пересмотр соглашения. — Холод сделал легкий взмах рукой.

Барри удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Ты… на самом деле думаешь, что я позволю тебе…

— Позволишь мне что? То, что я хочу? — Холод склонился к нему и понизил голос до интимного урчания. — Ты был более сговорчив в одну прекрасную ночь.

Ногти Барри впились в ладони. Он почувствовал, как лицо заливает краской от ярости и унижения. _Как он посмел, как он посмел!_ — крутилось в голове.

Ухмылка вернулась на лицо Холода.

— У нас прекрасные деловые отношения, Флэш, которые могут принести немало выгоды нам обоим. Так что если мы в любом случае пересмотрим их, почему бы нам не получить какие-то дополнительные возможности? — Взгляд Холода снова медленно прошелся по его телу, а голос стал хриплым. — Ты можешь провести со мной другую ночь, только попроси, ты ведь знаешь. Ты так хорошо выглядишь в этом костюме. А еще лучше — без него.

Неожиданное вторжение руки на колено Барри, которая собственнически сжала его, было единственной вещью, которая помешала Барри вскочить на ноги. Он посмотрел на нее, как на какое-то чужеродное щупальце. Он не мог поверить в то, что говорил Холод — он блядь серьезно?

Но Холод усмехнулся, убрал ладонь с его колена и прикоснулся к его руке, как будто это было еще одной потрясающей шуткой.

— С тобой так забавно играть, Скарлет. Тобой легко манипулировать. И это твоя проблема. Самый быстрый человек на земле и такой предсказуемый. — Он мельком взглянул на часы и снова посмотрел на него многообещающим, пронзительным взглядом. — Как легко я вытащил тебя из банка.

Глаза Барри расширились…

— Ты на самом деле слишком доверчив.

…и тревога ворвалась в это тихое утро, как будто заполнив улицы шумом паники.

Бездумным размытым пятном Барри вскочил на ноги, но стальная хватка, удерживающая его руку, вернула его обратно.

— Лиза и Мик давно ушли. Пока ты так любезно отвлекал внимание этих наивных людей, они пробрались через черный ход. Тебе давно пора запомнить, малыш. Если бы ты не доверял мне, как бы мы оказались здесь?

Барри трясло от ярости. Он обернулся, чтобы ударом отбросить от себя руку Холода. Преследовать негодяев теперь было бессмысленно, но он точно знал, на кого обратить свой гнев. Схватив Холода за лацканы его прекрасного костюма, он вспышкой мелькнул из парка.

Ему показалось, что прошли минуты, прежде чем он нашел подходяще место в уединенном районе, но для Холода это должно показаться секундами.

Барри отбросил его, когда они остановились. Холод споткнулся и едва удержался на ногах, но он не стал возмущаться или злиться, а только рассмеялся.

— Ох, Скарлет, мы это уже проходили, — сказал Снарт, оглядывая пустой склад, в который Барри принес его. — Правда, на этот раз район не вполне безопасный.

— На этот раз у тебя нет твоей криопушки, — зарычал Барри, хотя он даже не знал, что собирается сделать с человеком теперь, когда они оказались один на один. Какая-то часть его хотела избить Холода до крови — было бы так здорово хоть на какое-то время почувствовать себя плохим парнем.

— Ты думаешь? — Холод усмехнулся ему в лицо.

Барри не заметил, как он достает пушку из-под тренча, пока ее дуло не нацелилось на него. Барри был без костюма. Все, что у него имелось — его скорость и возможность быстро исцеляться.

Криопушка выстрелила, и Барри успел метнуться в сторону от ледяного взрыва.

Он бросился к Холоду, зайдя сбоку и, не давая ему времени сориентироваться, выхватил пушку из его рук.

— Ха! Тебе не стоило отказываться от своей парки, — насмехаясь над Холодом, Барри бросил оружие на землю.

Холод не выглядел испуганным. Ухмыльнувшись, он развел руки.

— Я думал, ты предпочитаешь то, что скрывается под паркой.

Барри взревел и бросился на него снова, но на этот раз он продолжал двигаться, пока Холод не врезался в стену. Тот задохнулся от удара, но тут же снова рассмеялся. Их лица сейчас были в дюймах друг от друга, после того, как Барри, схватив Снарта за лацканы пиджака, припер его к стене.

И тогда Холод, наклонив голову, сократил расстояние между ними почти до нуля. Его губы скользнули по губам Барри, когда он прошептал:

— Видишь? Ты так предсказуем…

Он придвинулся еще ближе и овладел ртом Барри, жестко целуя его.

Барри задохнулся от неожиданного вторжения, и Холод воспользовался возможностью, чтобы засунуть язык ему в рот, сплетая его с языком Барри, грубо и требовательно, как будто Барри был его собственностью. Как будто он по праву получил то, что хотел.

Абсолютное электрическое чувство охватило Барри. Он сильнее впечатал Холода в стену, но не мог перестать целовать его. Он не мог оторвать себя от него. Он сопротивлялся, наступая, погружая свой язык глубже ему в рот, пытаясь взять поцелуй под свой контроль, но Холод опережал его на каждом шагу, пока все это не превратилось в неистовую схватку плотно прижатых губ, переплетенных языков и влажного лихорадочного жара.

Скольжение их тел друг о друга, ощущение прижавшихся торсов, бедер и ног было до боли знакомыми. Барри испытал желание еще сильнее вжать Холода в стену. Он почувствовал медленную, возбуждающую вибрацию, и все, о чем он мог думать — только о том, как хорошо ему было с Леном, там, на диване, умирать от желания в его объятиях, корчиться от наслаждения, впервые признавая его власть над собой.

В конце концов, Холод стал тем, кто первым остановил это безумие. Барри ненавидел себя за то, как отчаянно он хотел потянуться за его губами и снова прижаться к ним.

Холод посмотрел на него, усмехаясь.

— Признайся… тебе нравится это. Ты тащишься от этого. Оттого, что хочешь чувствовать себя моим, хочешь подчиниться мне и сопротивляешься так упорно, зная, что в конечном счете ты все равно проиграешь.

Барри почувствовал себя так ужасно, как никогда прежде. Реальность и слова Холода настигли его, и он испытал отвращение к себе. Какая-то часть его обладала тем порывом, неистово целуя Холода, протестуя против его власти, с исступлением и судорожным трепетом внутри отдаваясь ему полностью. Но другая часть испытывала боль, тоску и желала намного большего, чем это.

— Что, черт возьми, с тобой не так?

Барри попятился, дрожа. Гнев ушел, оставив опустошение.

Он вытер губы. Он не хотел этого. Не хотел поддаваться Холоду. Не хотел больше играть в эту игру. И когда Холод попытался вернуть себе самообладание — очевидно, Барри смог удивить его — он почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Слезы от обиды и разочарования.

— Ты действительно думал, что я пойду на это? — Барри всхлипнул, не сдерживая слез.

Он сжал кулаки, чтобы запомнить частичку своего гнева, когда Холод, несмотря на секундное замешательство, заставившее его выглядеть испуганным и потерянным, вновь ухмыльнулся и поправил галстук, словно все, что сейчас происходило — пустяк, от которого можно было отряхнуться и забыть.

Барри нервно потряс головой.

— Это была просто игра, да? — Он через силу улыбнулся и снова всхлипнул, потому что это было слишком жестоко. Холод был слишком жесток и не отрицал этого. — Ты гребаный лжец, ты манипулировал мной. Как… как ты мог? — Он не сумел произнести слова, которые бы выразили все, что сделал с ним Холод, потому что вспоминать об этом было слишком больно, и слезы уже бежали по щекам. Он думал, что пролил их все, но, как оказалось, недостаточно. — И почему? Для чего? Тебе действительно было весело? Почему?

Он пытался кричать, но голос сломался на последнем слове. Он вытер слезы, но они все лились и лились, и он дрожал и… боже… черт возьми…

Холод просто стоял и смотрел на него, его ухмылка исчезла, но, глядя на Барри, было и так понятно, что веселая игра окончена. Казалось, Холод дрожит тоже, поддавшись ярости, которую испытывал Барри, потому что он сжал руки в кулаки.

— Почему? — Холод наконец отступил от стены и усмехнулся. — Может, мне просто хотелось хорошего траха, малыш, ты не подумал об этом? Почему бы и нет? Ты же сам был рад мне его предоставить.

Ярость вновь настолько быстро охватила Барри, что он почти не осознавал, что делает. Опомнился он, только когда послышался хруст челюсти, и Холод рухнул на пол.

***

Когда Лен ударился коленями о холодный твердый пол, завалился вперед, успев подставить руки, с гудящей головой и ревом в ушах от удара Флэша, он понял — единственная вещь, которая спасла его от сломанной челюсти, была слепая удача.

Но, черт, как же это было больно. Он представил огромный фиолетовый синяк, который завтра украсит его лицо, и удивление от того, насколько далеко зашел Барри, как легко Лен смог довести его до такого состояния… почти заставило его пожалеть о том, что он натворил.

То, как Барри смотрел на него сейчас, его горе, его слезы (боже, малыш действительно плакал) убивали Лена.

_Прости меня_ — как эхо прошедших нескольких дней, вертелось на кончике его языка. Он хотел сказать эти слова столько же раз, сколько их говорил его альтер эго.

Грудь Лена жгло так же сильно, как и его челюсть, но он упрямо цеплялся за веру в то, что, если он будет бороться достаточно сильно, что-то внутри него щелкнет, и он снова станет собой, и избавится от этой ежеминутной потребности просить у Барри прощения. Он наконец избавится от этого дурацкого влечения к нему.

Выдавив усмешку, он с трудом оторвал от пола руки и сел, пытаясь прийти в себя и ожидая, когда исчезнет звон в ушах. Он должен был сломать Барри, разобрать его на части, чтобы малыш ощутил, что это значит — встать на пути Холода. Поцелуй был риском, отчасти жестокой выходкой, чтобы сделать Барри еще больнее, но по большей части он был искренним, отчаянным желанием снова почувствовать губы Барри, по которым он так тосковал.

Увидеть Барри снова оказалось гораздо тяжелее, чем он ожидал, но это лишь вынудило его перегнуть палку, чтобы довести дело до конца.

Не в силах подняться, Лен вызывающе посмотрел на Барри и увидел, как тот широко распахнул глаза, потрясенный тем, что он сделал.

— Что — не привык бить так сильно?

Потрясение исчезло с лица Барри, когда Лен дерзко усмехнулся ему. Слезы Барри еще не высохли, когда он сжал кулаки.

— Это было еще не в полную силу, — сказал он, и его слова прозвучали как скрытая угроза.

Лен подумал, действительно ли малыш имел в виду это, и где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что так оно и есть. Все стало бы намного легче.

Медленно поднявшись на ноги, Лен тут же почувствовал тошноту. Второе сотрясение, сразу после предыдущего, не сделает ему никаких одолжений, и, не успев удержать себя, он зашатался. Черт.

Барри тут же бросился к нему, оставив за собой размытую полосу, схватил его за локти, чтобы поддержать. Вся его злость исчезла в секунду, растаяла, оставив только печаль и дорожки слез на щеках, и забота, искренняя забота о Лене проступила на его лице.

Ну почему малыш ничему не учится?

Челюсть Лена горела в огне, в животе все переворачивалось, но он не мог теперь дрогнуть.

— Ты так все упрощаешь, Скарлет, — сказал он низко и хрипло, наклонившись к самому уху Барри… _Так просто захотеть чего-то лучшего…_

_Не делай этого, не надо_ , шептал голос в его голове, идущий откуда-то из глубоких тайников его сердца, и ему было жаль, что он не мог вырвать его оттуда. Он должен был идти до конца, или он никогда не избавится от него.

— Видимо, ты и правда любишь, когда тебя ебут, раз настолько легко доверяешься, — прошипел он. Оттолкнув Барри, он достал Беретту и направил пистолет ему в лицо.

Конечно же, Барри был быстрее, именно на это Лен и рассчитывал. Пистолет выстрелил, и пуля прошла мимо Барри, когда он мелькнул в сторону, а в следующую секунду Лен был снова пришпилен к той же стене позади него. Пистолет упал на пол, и Барри смотрел на него так, словно не верил в то, что сейчас произошло. В его зеленых глазах теперь сверкала лишь ненависть, заставившая Лена вздрогнуть.

Отлично.

Слезы вновь заполнили глаза Барри, злые слезы, для сожаления больше не было места.

— Ты просто… — Он замолчал. Еще раз ударил Леном о стену. И — боже — он казался полностью раздавленным, когда бессильно выдохнул:  
— Ты чудовище, ты знаешь это?

Руки Лена начали дрожать.

Нет. Этого просто не могло быть. Теперь, когда Барри поверил в ложь о том, что Лен никогда не был никем другим, кроме Капитана Холода, Лен должен праздновать победу. Это должно было быть моментом, когда он справился с дрожью, пересмотрел свою точку зрения на беспредел с Мендозой, вернул свое «я». Забыл Барри Аллена.

Но лицо Барри, отвращение и ненависть в его голосе становились все страшнее и безысходнее, и неожиданно Лен понял, что совсем не хотел этого. Сейчас он просто хотел увидеть, как малыш улыбается снова.

— Ты чудовище, так что, давай, возвращайся к прежнему обличию, даже более уродливому, чем раньше, и притворись, что ничего не было, что я был всего лишь забавой, трофеем, чем-то, что можно, использовав, выбросить.

Еще раз впечатав Лена в стену, Барри отступил. В его словах снова послышались слезы, но и гнев был в них, словно задушенный вой.

Он все еще горевал, глубоко, его сердце было разбито, но теперь он ненавидел Лена, ненавидел его, и ничто никогда не изменит этого.

Дрожа, Барри попятился от него. Он был слишком поглощен своими эмоциями, чтобы заметить, как трясет Лена, и лицо Барри выражало ожесточение, несмотря на следы слез.

Лен пытался унять дрожь в руках, пытался придумать, как ему справиться со всем этим, но слова, которые вырвались из него, были не теми, которые он хотел сказать.

— Всего три дня, малыш. Чего ты ожидал?

_Ты слишком хорош для меня, Барри. Я не заслуживаю тебя._

Барри зажмурился, и слезы ручьем потекли по его щекам.

— Я ожидал, что мой друг будет лучше чем вот это. — Он с отвращением посмотрел на Лена.

Его друг?

Лен горестно усмехнулся.

— Так мы были друзьями? Ты жалок, малыш, если думал, что сможешь изменить такого, как я…

_Я хотел быть лучше. Для тебя. Но я не сумел._

И будь проклят Барри — потому что он кивнул.

— Да, я так думал. Я действительно думал, что смогу.

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, оставив Лена здесь, прижавшегося к стене и стремительно теряющего контроль оттого, что все разворачивалось слишком быстро, распутывалось, распадалось.

Ведь он хотел этого — разделаться с Флэшем, совершить идеальное ограбление при его участии; обычные граждане вообще не были в курсе, не говоря уже о причинении им вреда, но гордости Флэша был нанесен удар, поскольку он способствовал ограблению из-за своего доверчивого характера.

И самым решающим аргументом, самой важной частью плана было то, что он выбил из малыша всякие мысли о Лене, которого можно было спасти, потому что если Барри теперь не верил в это — как мог верить Лен? Он не мог рисковать, поверив в то, что было невозможно, иначе он начнет действительно хотеть невозможного, и это приведет лишь к разочарованию.

— Чего ты ожидал от меня? — крикнул он вслед Барри, прежде чем мог себя остановить. Он с трудом дышал, по телу пробегала дрожь. — Я сказал тебе, кто я такой.

— Да, ты сказал, — ответил Барри. Он не повернулся, его голос теперь звучал холодно, без злости. — Но я не собираюсь позволять тебе делать все, что ты хочешь, воровать и лгать, играя в кошки-мышки, только лишь потому, что тебя это забавляет, а потом наклоняться всякий раз, когда тебе захочется поебаться с врагом.

Грубость его слов заставила Лена вздрогнуть, и в напряженной тишине, которая повисла между ними, он почувствовал, как изнутри что-то рвалось, просилось на волю, то, с чем, как ему казалось, давно покончено. Его ранимая и пугающая часть натуры, которая отказывала ему в роли злодея, та часть, которая не желала сопротивляться героизму и стойкости Барри, готовая была на все, даже на мучительную смерть снова и снова, лишь бы обрести то, к чему она действительно стремилась.

Потому что он по-настоящему хотел этого. Его чертов план был завершен; теперь он в панике дрожал, и, проклятье, он все еще хотел Барри Аллена больше, чем кого-то еще за всю его гребаную жизнь.

Он попытался отодвинуться от стены, но как только поддержки не стало, он почувствовал, как в глазах темнеет. Он не знал, были ли это последствия удара или приближающийся приступ паники, но это происходило, и он не мог ничего сделать. Он не мог дышать. Он не мог… говорить.

_Барри…_

Но Барри не повернулся и не посмотрел на него. Его плечи напряглись, сейчас он исчезнет.

— Б-Барри… — Голос Лена был слишком слаб.

— В следующий раз… я упеку тебя за решетку. Мне плевать, если ты расскажешь всему долбанному миру, что я Флэш.

Лен потянулся к нему, чтобы остановить его. Он ошибался. Как же он ошибался…

— Мне наплевать, — повторил Барри и безжалостно закончил. — С меня хватит.

И перед тем как Лен снова попытался позвать его, Барри исчез во вспышке молнии.

Лен упал на колени, его сердце бешено билось, его трясло… Он не успел, не смог быть достаточно быстрым, чтобы остановить Флэша… Барри… Он не смог… и чертовски здорово все проебал, потеряв еще один шанс на спасение.

Он мог снова стать тем, кем он был. При этой мысли, что-то поселилось внутри него, жуткое и болезненное. Стать кем-то еще хуже, еще более отвратительным, холодным и жестоким, таким, как он попытался быть сегодня, он не мог, потому что слезы Барри, его отчаяние и терзания сделали все только хуже. Намного хуже.

Но стать тем, кем Барри хотел его видеть, он тоже не мог. Он все равно бы облажался и заставил малыша страдать, намного сильнее, чем он страдал сейчас.

_Прости меня, Барри…_ Полные раскаяния, искренние слова мучительно вертелись в голове, он хотел произнести их, но вокруг не было никого, чтобы услышать его.

Стены накренились, земля уходила из-под ног, паника и страх с каждым мгновением охватывали его все сильнее. Он даже не почувствовал боли, когда, упав, ударился о бетонный пол и отключился.


	14. Chapter 14

— Забери у него бумажник.

— Ты забери! Че ты там застрял?

— Чувак, зацени пушку! Это «девяносто второй»?

— Забудь этот кусок дерьма. — Голос звучал громче, но откуда-то издалека. — Посмотри на _эту_ пушку! Что это за хрень?

Все казалось каким-то отдаленным, ни один из голосов, кружащихся вокруг Лена, не был ему знаком. Он чувствовал, как вылезает из черноты, пробираясь по мелководью, но что-то утягивало его вглубь, и он даже не мог сделать глубокий вздох. Голова пульсировала болью, челюсть ныла, висок болел, будто он ударился им о пол, когда… упал.

Блядь.

Задыхаясь, Лен вынырнул из черноты, зрение прояснялось, поначалу размытое, но затем он смог сосредоточиться.

— Вот дерьмо, он очнулся!

— Достань бумажник, придурок!

Лена грубо швырнули на спину. Неуклюжие руки обшарили карманы его пиджака и брюк. Он попытался перевернуться и схватить злоумышленника, но его рефлексы не успевали за бодрствующим разумом. Схватив руками воздух, он увидел в мутном тумане какого-то тощего паренька, стоящего чуть поодаль и победно держащего бумажник Лена в руке.

Его ограбили. _Его!_ Сама мысль об этом заставила Лена зарычать от злости.

Наконец зрение окончательно прояснилось, но боль, охватывающая голову и лицо, была ужасна. Когда Лен попытался перекатиться и сесть, какой-то другой мелкий пацан поставил грязный ботинок ему на грудь и ткнул ствол слишком знакомой Беретты ему в лицо. И это был «М9», а не «девяносто второй». Неужели дети ничего не знают в наши дни?

— Это Леонард Винтерс, — сказал пацан, прихвативший его кошелек. — Наверное, какой-то крутой бизнесмен, свернул не туда, выходя из своего лимузина. — Он насмешливо фыркнул.

Лен действительно гордился своей внешностью. Он был преступником, но это не означало, что он должен выглядеть как какой-то дешевый мошенник. Он не только воровал прекрасные вещи, он наслаждался ими. И ему в самом деле нравился этот пистолет, хотя значительно меньше, после того как он вспомнил, что направлял его на Барри.

Барри…

— Чушь собачья, — сказал другой пацан, появляясь в его поле зрения. У проклятого сопляка в руках была криопушка. С самоуверенным оскалом он погладил ее по стволу. — Никакой это не Леонард Винтерс. Его зовут Леонард Снарт. Это Капитан Холод.

— Кто-кто? — спросил третий пацан с издевательской усмешкой.

Маленький говнюк.

— Тот урод из новостей с ледяным оружием. Это его пушка, — ответил пацан, держащий его оружие.

Явный лидер в этой группе, он поднял пушку и поднес ее к губам, как будто получил замечательный приз.

Лен пожалел о том, что не стоит на ногах, иначе он мог бы схватить сопляка за грудки, и тогда они бы еще посмотрели, кто выглядит самодовольным. Эти ребята уже вышли из подросткового возраста, но в его глазах они были детьми. Никто из них не был такого же возраста, как Барри.

Черт, Лену на самом деле нужно перестать думать о нем. Он не мог позволить себе сейчас отвлекаться. Эти сопляки были неопытными, дерзкими, и запросто могли пристрелить его, если он не будет острожен. Они были ничтожествами. Лен знал почти всех отморозков, работавших в этом городе, и, несмотря на то, что эти пацаны сколотили банду, они не были крупными игроками. Ни один из них не получил признания.

— Если вы в курсе, кто я такой… — начал он бесстрастно, как только мог, хотя и с трудом двигая челюстью после спидфорсного удара Флэша. — …тогда вы должны понимать, что в ваших же интересах отпустить меня и вернуть мне мою собственность. И желательно — сейчас же.

Лежа на спине, он поднял руки, так, чтобы это выглядело вызовом, а не капитуляцией, и встретил напряженный взгляд парня, посмевшего протереть об свою черную футболку и нацелить на него его собственный украденный пистолет, будто у него на самом деле были яйца, чтобы применить оружие. То, как руки пацана задрожали под пристальным взглядом Лена, говорило об обратном.

— Держи его под прицелом, Руди, — сказал лидер шайки, достаточно наблюдательный, чтобы заметить, как его подопечный теряет самообладание. — Ему нечего предложить нам взамен. Старик, когда мы нашли тебя тут, ты лежал помятый, как какая-то сучка Флэша. Я видел его след, когда он отсюда свалил, эту сраную молнию. Он тебя уделал и оставил здесь зализывать раны?

Внутри Лена все кипело гневом. Эти современные дети. Никакого уважения — кто-то должен преподать им урок. Внешне он соблюдал абсолютное спокойствие, не спуская глаз с парня, нацелившего на него пистолет и начинающего потеть. Он прежде никогда не стрелял, это было ясно с первого взгляда. Возможно, теоретически он знал, как это делается, он даже снял пистолет с предохранителя, но слишком слабо жал на курок. По крайней мере, Лену не придется беспокоиться об осечке.

Проблема была в том, что он не мог рискнуть, не видя со своего места, кто еще находится в помещении, но прямо сейчас это было его преимуществом — пацан над ним нервничал и не мог пошевелиться. Он слышал по меньшей мере четыре разных голоса, с четырьмя он мог справиться. То, что находилось позади него, он видеть не мог, и надеялся, что подсчитал правильно.

— Чало, я не знаю, — ответил Руди, рука его дрожала, а нога чуть ослабила давление на грудь Лена. — Я тоже смотрел новости, чувак. Он — серьезная проблема. Он пустил под откос тот поезд, помнишь. А Флэш… он какой-то долбаный мутант или что-то в этом роде, и этот мужик все еще жив после столкновения с ним.

— Потому что Флэш — хороший парень, мудила, он не убивает преступников, он их закрывает. Он просто отпустил Холода. Тупо надавать пиздюлей кому-то, кто не врежет тебе в ответку, а этот мужик все равно не смог бы его уделать. Плюс я получил его пушку, а ты этот ствол. Мы в шоколаде.

О, это было бы слишком просто. Лен дождался момента, когда Руди повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего упертого босса, и в ту же секунду ударил парня в щиколотку. Он рассчитал изменившуюся траекторию выстрела, когда цель переместится, чтобы, удерживая пацана ногами, откатиться от линии огня.

Пистолет не выстрелил, а отлетел. Чертов мальчишка едва держался за него, так что всякие мысли о том, чтобы захватить Беретту, когда Руди смачно шлепнулся на пол, отпали. Перекатившись на спину, Лен вскочил на ноги и, борясь с тошнотой и головокружением, осмотрел помещение.

Их было шестеро, учитывая того, кто валялся на полу. Дерьмо. Лен поспешил с оценкой ситуации, прежде чем действовать, и теперь может поплатиться за это.

Ни у одного из них не было оружия, кроме двух парней со складными ножами, а Беретта приземлилась слишком близко к Лену, чтобы любой из них мог дернуться к ней. Чало навел на него криопушку, выглядя так уверенно, как будто он всего лишь ждал, когда Лен даст ему повод выстрелить. Неудивительно, что этот парень был лидером.

— Ты меня не напугаешь, старик, — сказал он, думая, что это обращение звучит забавно. И это действительно бесило Лена — какой-то молокосос, называющий его «стариком». Тот махнул рукой своей бригаде, чтобы они окружили Лена. — Ты в меньшинстве.

Это и раньше никогда не останавливало Лена. Он усмехнулся, оглядывая молодых людей вокруг себя и ожидая, когда кто-то из них сделает первый шаг. Тот, что взял бумажник Лена, торчал за спиной Чало, самый младший из всех, и, вероятно, по этой причине — карманник, в то время как Руди отполз подальше, потирая затылок и предоставляя двоим с откидными ножами первыми испытать удачу.

Первого отморозка с лезвием, дернувшегося в его сторону, он разоружил как по учебнику, ударив его коленом в живот и отбросив от себя подальше.

Следующий оказался достаточно умным, чтобы не дожидаться своей очереди, тут же кинулся на него, пытаясь воткнуть в него нож, но Лен, развернувшись, схватил его за запястье и выкрутил ему руку за спиной, пока парень не уронил нож и не заорал от боли.

Голова кружилась от водоворота движений, и Лен боялся что его вырвет прямо парню на спину. Его колебание, перед тем как сделать следующее движение, позволило тому вырваться из его хватки. Лен споткнулся, почувствовав, как сзади на него набросился кто-то еще, слишком легкий, чтобы сбить его с ног, но все-таки вынудивший его пошатнуться и чуть не упасть на колени.

Еле удержавшись на ногах, он остановился, ожидая, когда головокружение и тошнота чуть отпустят, а затем, схватив парня за плечи, пригнулся и опрокинул его на спину.

Рыча, он ожидал следующего нападения. Тот первый, с ножом, снова набросился на него, и Лен встретил его; затормозив его ладонью и подставив ему подножку, он опрокинул его на землю и присел в пределах досягаемости Беретты.

Придерживая его левой рукой, правой он схватил пистолет, но приставив его ко лбу парня, он вдруг увидел его наполненные страхом глаза, увидел, насколько молод тот еще был, как неподготовлен к жизни, и как по-дурацки он просирал ее. Лен заколебался. Хуже того, он начал дрожать.

Он поднялся на ноги, все еще целясь, но его рука дрожала, он не мог нажать на курок. Он, наконец, осознал противоречивые, удушающие чувства, так яростно бурлящие в нем, и в этом действительно был виноват Барри, но он не мог заставить себя ненавидеть его за это.

Открытые шлюзы амнезии привели к панике, когда он пытался игнорировать ту часть себя, которая была Капитаном Холодом, и это же было причиной его теперешней паники, потому что он пытался игнорировать ту часть себя, на которую он мог смотреть глазами Барри Аллена, те несколько дней в СТАР-лабс. Лен смог бы обрести себя, вновь почувствовать контроль над собой, если бы смог найти баланс между обеими своими сущностями.

Он не мог ожесточить себя, чтобы противостоять этим малолетним чудовищам так, как он противостоял своему отцу. Не в то время, когда последним чудовищем, с которым он столкнулся, был он сам. В стене, которую он построил в юности, появилась брешь, и он не мог спрятать или похоронить эту часть себя, не став хотя бы на мгновение тем испуганным мальчиком, которым он когда-то был.

Он не только Лен. И не только лишь Холод. Барри хотел, чтобы он стал обоими сразу, сказал, что это хорошо, если он примет обе свои стороны, потому что они обе хотели одного и того же. Было ли это на самом деле возможно?

— Ты жалкий, старик.

Время вдруг покачнулось, и крик сорвался с губ Лена. Его левую ногу охватила мучительная боль. В ужасе посмотрев на нее, он обнаружил, что от колена до лодыжки она покрыта льдом. Чало выстрелил в нее, из его же собственной чертовой криопушки.

Четверо парней, попытавшихся сразиться с ним, все еще не поднялись на ноги, но Чало был настроен решительно с криопушкой, потрескивающей в его руке. Он казался удивленным, ликующим и совсем не впечатленным тем, как невооруженный Лен в одиночку справился с его подопечными.

— Забери у него оружие, — приказал Чало парню, которого Лен держал под прицелом Беретты. Тот поднялся на ноги и осторожно, испуганно выхватил оружие из дрожащих пальцев Лена.

Пронзающая боль распространилась по всей ноге, он сжал зубы, пытаясь не упасть. Дерьмо. Блядское дерьмо. Он должен был знать, насколько это больно, ведь когда он стрелял в кого-то, те орали от боли. Он больше не кричал, чувствуя, как его охватывает странное онемение.

Его одолели дети, долбаные дети. Это было так ужасно смешно. И он засмеялся.

Пацан с Береттой отступил, неуверенно направляя пистолет в Лена, но, казалось, он был более готов нажать на курок, чем Руди.

— Нет, — сказал Чало, держа криопушку, нацеленной на другую ногу Лена. С безумным взглядом он усмехнулся. — Мы не будем его убивать. Мы заберем его с собой.

— Что? — Руди уже поднялся на ноги и крутил в руках его бумажник. Он был все еще напуган тем, как Лен справился с ним, и потирал ушибленный затылок. — За каким чертом?

— Ты знаешь, сколько людей хотят кусок этого парня? — сказал Чало, и это было проницательное и очень точное наблюдение, Лен не мог этого отрицать. — Мы сейчас в таком выигрышном положении, пацаны, вы даже представить себе не можете. Мы сообщим всем о том, кого мы взяли, и о том, что у нас есть ледяное оружие Холода, чтобы доказать это. А потом просто посмотрим, кто предложит самую высокую цену, когда они захотят позвонить и сказать «привет».

Он холодно ухмыльнулся Лену. _Холодно — Лену_.

Несколько дней назад Лен взял бы сопляка под свое крыло. Теперь же он чувствовал себя таким измученным, больным, его подташнивало, он был почти в истерике от того, как чертовски весело все получилось, просто его обычная удача — когда на него наконец снизошло озарение о том, чего он действительно хотел, глупые решения привели его к гибели.

Было трудно посчитать число всех преступников Централ Сити, которые ответят на звонки, когда эти дети начнут распространять информацию о том, что Леонард Снарт взят в заложники, разоружен и беспомощен. К утру он будет мертв.

Лиза будет в бешенстве. Хотя, ее месть, на пару с Миком, станет чем-то прекрасным, жаль, что он не увидит этого.

Что особенно причиняло острую боль, и в то же время заставляло его посмеиваться, когда трое мелких бандитов, схватив его за руки, потащили его со склада, с его бесполезной замороженной ногой — надежда на то, что эти бедные придурки, таскающиеся за Чало, не попадут под перекрестный огонь, когда все выйдет из-под контроля, и Глайдер с Тепловой Волной явятся, жаждущие крови. В конце концов, они были просто глупыми детьми.

Барри действительно оказывал ужасное влияние, подумал Лен с покорной улыбкой. Он просто надеялся, что после всего, что произойдет, Барри когда-нибудь простит его.

***

Барри были не нужны тренировки. На самом деле, в некотором роде, они даже мешали, и Кейтлин часто просила его избегать их, учитывая количество еды, которое он должен был потреблять только для того, чтобы поддерживать свое тело во время обычной деятельности, не говоря уже о его прогулках в качестве Флэша. Но тренировки, конечно, приносили пользу, и Барри при случае пытался найти время поработать над тем, чему его учил Оливер; кое-чему он мог научиться у Джо или Эдди, но обычно ему просто не хватало времени.

Сегодня он нашел время, потому что ему действительно нужно было во что-то врезать кулаком.

Конечно, сначала он должен был зарегистрироваться на рабочем месте, взять и проверить несколько образцов, сделать тесты, подготовить документы — обычная будничная деятельность, которая могла даже быть интересной, если Барри находился в нужном настроении. Но не сегодня. Быстро покончив со всем этим, он сделал перерыв, чтобы подняться в спортзал.

Было еще слишком рано для остальных сотрудников и персонала, и поздно для тех, кто тренировался перед работой. Не было и тех, кто ходил в спортзал во время ланча. Барри был благодарен, найдя помещение свободным.

Он намеренно не вернулся домой, чтобы забрать костюм Флэша, и отправил Кейтлин текстовое сообщение не беспокоить его, если только не возникнет срочная необходимость.

Да, он знал об ограблении банка. Знал то, что свидетели ничего не видели, а о том, что поступали сведения о следах золота и огня в подвале, он мог бы догадаться, учитывая, кто грабил банк, пока Холод отвлекал Барри.

Но говорить об этом он не хотел. Так же как и о том, какие будут заголовки в прессе, когда она расскажет о Флэше, появившемся в банке за минуту до ограбления, в блаженном неведении о совершающемся преступлении.

И он совершенно, совершенно не хотел говорить о Лене или о том, что между ними произошло.

Вот только… какая-то частичка его желала этого. Ему было жаль, что у него нет никого, чтобы поделиться своим горем, рассказать, что произошло на том складе, и он не знал, как ему смотреть в глаза Циско и Кейтлин, после того, как он проигнорировал их совет подумать, прежде чем встретиться с Холодом на той скамье. Жаль, что Айрис здесь не было. Может быть, он позвонит ей и пригласит ее на ланч, чтобы признаться во всем.

Может быть. Но прямо сейчас он продолжал бить кулаком по боксерскому мешку, представляя, что лупит по ухмыляющемуся лицу Холода.

— Ты бы поосторожнее, Барри. Помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз. — Послышался спокойный и терпеливый голос Эдди.

Барри обернулся, придерживая мешок, чтобы стабилизировать его, и увидел Эдди, одетого в белую майку и готового сделать несколько ударов.

Барри не захватил с собой сменную одежду, он просто снял с себя свитер и рубашку и бросил их в угол, даже не потрудившись забинтовать руки, все равно они быстро заживут. В любом случае он наслаждался болью после каждого удара.

— Привет, Эдди, — сказал он, пытаясь натянуть на лицо улыбку, которая, вероятно, больше походила на напряженную гримасу. — Ранний ланч?

— Вроде того. Закончил кое с чем пораньше и решил немного выпустить пар для начала. Кажется, ты меня опередил. — Он, как всегда, приветливо улыбнулся.

Барри не знал, перенял ли он эту дурацкую привычку печальных, хмурых улыбок у Айрис, или Эдди всегда выглядел так, словно был переполнен сочувствием и симпатией к людям. В любом случае Барри не был идиотом.

Он отступил от мешка, когда Эдди подошел и ухватился за него, придерживая его для Барри.

— Джо прислал тебя сюда? Или ты видел, каким раздавленным я выглядел, когда поднимался сюда?

— Возможно, и то и другое. — Эдди дружески усмехнулся. Невозможно было не любить этого парня.

Барри сделал несколько ударов по устойчивому теперь мешку.

— Я слышал о том, что Флэш пропустил ограбление банка этим утром, — сказал Эдди. Барри чуть пошатнулся, но не остановился. — И Айрис сказала, что Джо звонил позавчера. Мне очень жаль, что так получилось с Холодом. Я действительно надеялся, что все сложится по-другому.

Очередной удар Барри заставил Эдди отшатнуться вместе с мешком.

— Я тоже, — ответил Барри.

Он сделал еще один удар, менее решительный и наконец опустил кулаки. Наклонившись к мешку, он посмотрел на Эдди, чувствуя, как все эмоции снова рвутся наружу, вся боль, подавленность, от которых он, казалось, не мог избавиться, просто глядя на сочувствующую улыбку друга.

— Я спал с ним, — сказал Барри без всякого предисловия.

Круглые глаза Эдди были, в общем-то, ожидаемы. Но когда Эдди затем посмотрел на него с пониманием и грустью, Барри удивился. Он ожидал потрясения и даже отвращения, но Эдди смотрел на него так, словно хотел обнять.

— Ох, Барри… — сказал он.

Каким-то образом это подытожило все, что Барри чувствовал.

— Ночью, перед тем как он ушел, у него был кошмар. Он рыдал. Я просто пытался успокоить его, понимаешь? А потом он поцеловал меня, снова…

— Снова? — повторил Эдди.

Барри вздохнул, когда правда, которую он упустил, случайно выплеснулась из него.

— В первый раз это случилось той ночью, когда Лиза появилась в лаборатории. Он был подавлен, разбит из-за ее прихода, и я просто поддерживал его, чтобы он знал, что все хорошо, что я ему все еще доверяю… и он поцеловал меня, и… — Слезы были наготове, как всегда, но на этот раз Барри удалось сдержать их. — Когда он поцеловал меня следующей ночью, я не думал, что между нами будет что-то большее. Конечно, не думал. Он страдал, он запутался, и я знал, что это неправильно. Но он попросил меня, Эдди. Он умолял меня помочь ему забыть…

Эдди положил свою ладонь на руку Барри и придвинулся на шаг ближе.

Барри поднял голову, встретившись с понимающим взглядом Эдди, пытаясь вызвать в себе всю злость, с которой он лупил по боксерскому мешку, потому что он чувствовал себя таким уставшим, печальным и побежденным.

— Все это было ложью. Он все подстроил, просто чтобы зайти со мной так далеко. — Барри горько улыбнулся. — Когда я спросил Уэллса, почему он убил мою маму, почему он хотел убить меня, почему он сделал все это, он сказал… что ненавидел меня и хотел заставить меня страдать. А когда я спросил Лена — почему… он сказал, что мной забавно манипулировать, и он просто хотел хорошего траха.

Руки Эдди обхватили его, когда он задохнулся на последнем слове и несколько слез проложили дорожку по его щекам, несмотря на все его усилия. Эдди крепко обнимал его, не отпуская, как будто он точно знал, что именно это нужно сейчас Барри.

Барри обнял его в ответ, осторожно, чтобы не сломать ему ребра. Он опустил голову на плечо Эдди, и это было так приятно — просто ощущать рядом чье-то теплое тело, не думая о чем-то другом, кроме покоя и комфорта.

— Мне никогда не было так больно, Эдди… но почему это теперь кажется мне таким низким, грязным… — Он шмыгнул носом. — Я ведь на самом деле думал, что он хотел меня. Как я мог так ошибаться…

— Ты не ошибался, — сказал Эдди с теплотой в голосе. — Барри, послушай… Когда я сказал тебе, что ты замечательный парень, который заслуживает кого-то… удивительного, я именно так и думал. Решения Снарта никак не отражаются на тебе. То, что ты чувствовал, то, что ты хотел, было реально, даже если ты теперь думаешь, что это была ошибка. Его выбор оказался насмешкой над ним самим. Так же как и вина Уэллса никаким образом не ложится на тебя. Мне так жаль, Барри.

Эдди еще раз крепко обнял его и отпустил, горестно улыбаясь.

Помимо этой печальной улыбки, у него было еще что-то общее с Айрис. Он всегда мог найти правильные слова. Барри не знал, будет ли он когда-нибудь чувствовать себя лучше из-за всего, что случилось, но тяжесть на душе чуть уменьшилась, стало чуть легче просто из-за того, что он признался во всем тому, кто сумел поддержать его и пообещать, что все будет хорошо.

Он отступил и вытер глаза.

— Прости. Черт. Я не хотел вывалить все это на тебя, Эдди. Просто у меня не было случая рассказать об этом кому-то еще. Я имею в виду… Джо знает, и Кейтлин с Циско тоже, но я не представляю, как мне смотреть им в глаза, после всего… Я ничего не сказал Айрис, но, мне кажется, она догадывается…

— Ты рассказал мне, не сказав ничего Айрис? Она меня убьет.

Барри рассмеялся, хотя и подозревал, что реакция Эдди по большей части была обоснованным страхом перед Айрис, а не только попыткой разрядить обстановку.

— Я расскажу ей. Обязательно. Просто не успел сегодня, когда мы встретились в кафе. Это будет, наверное, самой унизительной вещью, которую я когда-нибудь делал.

Он нахмурился, и Эдди снова сочувственно улыбнулся ему.

— Не думай так об этом, Барр. Ведь… это было хорошо? — Его глаза в ужасе расширились. — То есть, я не имею в виду… Как-то неправильно вышло. Я хочу сказать, когда вы были вместе, в тот момент… ты чувствовал, что действительно хочешь быть с ним? Тебе было хорошо?

Усмехнувшись над неловкостью Эдди, Барри снова нахмурился.

— Но… он действительно не…

— Барри… — прервал его Эдди, пристально смотря на него. — В тот момент.

И, черт возьми, разве Барри мог отрицать, что в тот момент ему было более, чем хорошо. Это было восхитительно, и не только потому, что он попробовал несколько новых приемов, используя свои способности. Он чувствовал себя таким довольным и счастливым, просто смотря на Лена, лежащего рядом с ним. Барри никогда не испытывал ничего похожего.

— Я не понимаю, как он мог притворяться… так… — пробормотал Барри, вспоминая.

Эдди взял его руку и сжал.

— Возможно, он и не притворялся.

На несколько коротких мгновений между ними повисла тишина, пока телефон Барри не зазвонил из сваленной в углу одежды. Посмотрев с благодарностью на Эдди и зная, что никогда не сможет отблагодарить его за то, что он выслушал его, несмотря на некую напряженность, которая когда-то была между ними, он пересек зал и ответил на звонок.

— Алло.

— Барри?

— Циско… как дела? — Он вдруг вспомнил, что просил звонить только в экстренных ситуациях. — Что-то случилось?

— Ничего особенного, — заверил его Циско, в то время как Эдди приблизился к Барри, смотря на него с беспокойством. — Мы просто кое-что обнаружили и думаем, что тебе нужно это увидеть. Ты можешь заскочить в лабораторию перед обеденным перерывом?

— Вы просто хотите, чтобы я на что-то посмотрел? — спросил Барри, чтобы успокоить Эдди.

— Да, но это… нам кажется, что это важно. Если ты свободен, конечно.

— Конечно, я свободен… То есть, у меня пока нет срочной работы, я могу отлучиться. А в случае если я тут понадоблюсь, меня вызовут. — Он с надеждой посмотрел на Эдди.

Тот кивнул ему с легкой улыбкой.

— Если кто-нибудь будет тебя искать, значит, он просто соскучился по тебе, — сказал Эдди и хмыкнул. — Что, в общем-то, верно в любом случае. Я позвоню тебе, если тебе нужно будет поспешить обратно.

— Спасибо, — сказал Барри одними губами, одновременно пытаясь услышать Циско. — Зачем?.. Да, я заскочу домой, чтобы забрать костюм. Извини. Правда… мне жаль.

— Все в порядке, Барри. Возможно, то, что мы обнаружили, тебе как-то поможет.

Барри сильно сомневался в этом.

— Я скоро буду. Дай мне пять минут.

— Хорошо, увидимся.

***

Барри появился в лаборатории, немного вспотев — добавочный бонус его способностей — чуть менее чем пять минут спустя, переодевшись и неся в руках костюм Флэша. Циско улыбнулся ему с привычным упреком и выражением на лице «как ты посмел быть таким грубым с моим ребенком», которое заставило Барри чувствовать себя почти как обычно.

— Так что случилось. Что вы хотели мне показать? — спросил Барри.

Как обычно, они собрались в главной лаборатории. Все здесь было очищено ото льда и сырости. Циско и Кейтлин, судя по всему, были заняты, пока Барри хандрил дома.

— Ну… — начала Кейтлин, когда Циско плюхнулся в кресло возле одного из рабочих мониторов. — Циско собрал все видеозаписи за то время, пока Холод был здесь…

— Зачем? — Барри нахмурился. — Нам не нужно больше разыскивать его. Он нашелся. И я не испытываю желания найти его снова в ближайшее время. — Он раздраженно скрестил руки на груди, хотя разговор с Эдди слегка и уменьшил его боль. Холод сделал свой выбор.

Кейтлин излучала сочувствие со своей собственной версией жалостливой улыбки. Черт возьми, почему все смотрели на Барри именно так?

— Я знаю, Барри. Мы все понимаем, но все равно думаем, что это заслуживает внимания.

— Я просто хотел отследить все его перемещения, когда он был один, — заявил Циско, повернувшись к монитору и включив видеозапись.

Мысль о том, чтобы смотреть на Холода, симулирующего амнезию, была невыносима, но Барри полагал, что должен своим друзьям, если они так настаивали на этом.

— Все было так, как я и ожидал или то, что я уже видел прежде. Но потом я вытащил кое-что из внешних камер, о которых забыл. Во-первых, вот камера, которая выходит на главный вход. Можно видеть, как он уходит.

На мониторе появилась парковка СТАР-лабс и окружающая территория. Через несколько секунд на записи возник Холод, одетый в парку и прячущий под нее криопушку.

— А это — с другого ракурса, парой минут раньше, — сказал Циско, кинув на Барри быстрый взгляд. Выбрав другой файл, он нажал «плей».

Барри не понимал. На мониторе теперь была входная дверь, но если запись сделана пару минут назад, то они просто должны смотреть на закрытую дверь, пока Холод не выйдет?

Но Барри тут же понял свою ошибку. Холод вышел почти сразу же, просто остановился возле закрывшейся за ним двери. Он выглядел растерянным и напряженным. В руках он держал криопушку.

Затем с тихим шумом она упала на землю, когда Холод дернулся обратно к двери, как будто снаружи его ждало что-то ужасное. Он закрыл глаза и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Его руки тряслись… Барри много раз видел это прежде, когда заставал мужчину дрожащим и задыхающимся.

Выражение глубокого горя исказило лицо Холода, когда он опустил руки и ударил кулаком в дверь. Качество съемки не позволяло видеть мелкие детали, но то, как он поднес другую руку к глазам, заставило Барри подумать, что он вытер слезы.

Закрыв глаза и прислонившись к стене, Холод стоял, очевидно, пытаясь овладеть собой и унять дрожь. На какую-то секунду он повернулся к двери, приложил к ней ладонь и сделал движение вниз, к ручке, как будто в порыве взяться за нее, но удержался.

В конце концов, он хлопнул ладонью по двери, оттолкнулся от нее и, подняв криопушку с земли, засунул ее под парку. Вытерев глаза еще раз, он решительно отошел от двери.

Барри все еще смотрел в монитор, когда Циско выключил запись. Он покачал головой, пытаясь отмахнуться от того, что только что увидел.

— Он знал о камерах.

— Конечно, но вряд ли он знал об этой камере, — сказал Циско. — Даже если он знал, зачем ему продолжать ломать эту комедию, когда игра окончена?

— Мы считаем, что здесь он не притворялся, Барри, — вмешалась Кейтлин. — Это просто не имеет смысла.

Вспыхнувшая вдруг в Барри надежда так же быстро исчезла.

— Это все уже не имеет значения, — сказал он, отворачиваясь от экрана.

— Но Барри… — возразила Кейтлин.

— Это не имеет значения! — Барри повернулся к ним. — Вы не знаете, что он сказал мне на том складе!

— Нет, — огорченно и строго сказал Циско. — Мы не знаем.

Барри мгновенно сник от его выпада, но что он мог сказать? Он знал, что поступил неправильно, отключив связь, но он чувствовал бы себя еще хуже и еще более униженным, если бы они все слышали.

Кейтлин внимательно посмотрела на него.

— Ты можешь честно сказать нам — не было ли какого-нибудь момента, даже самого худшего, когда он не казался уверенным?

Барри смешался и попятился, чувствуя нарастающую внутри него тревогу. Он не хотел больше думать об этом. Каждый раз становилось только больнее. Эдди, думающий, что Холод не притворялся, когда они были вдвоем, а теперь и Циско с Кейтлин, считающие, что он не фальсифицировал все это. Барри хотел, чтобы мысль успокоила его, но она просто начала распутывать то, с чем ему пока удавалось справляться.

— Барри… — Теперь Циско смотрел на него с выражением беспокойства и печали на лице. — Быть матерым преступником — это все, что он знает большую часть своей жизни. Может быть, то, как он ведет себя сейчас — фальшивка, потому что он не знает ничего лучшего. Я понимаю, говорить так — слишком снисходительно после всего, что он натворил, поверь мне, я тоже был взбешен. Но я думаю, весь смысл в том, что мы здесь делаем, в спасении людей. А ты тот, кто убеждал нас в том, что спасения заслуживает каждый. Даже злодеи.

— Мы хотели исправить металюдей, — напомнила ему Кейтлин. — Почему бы не начать с Холода?

Как бы Барри хотел верить в это, но это было неправильно, несправедливо, в конце концов.

— Он стрелял в меня.

— Ладно, — признал Циско. — Но мы перепрограммировали криопушку, помнишь?

— А он вытащил обычный пистолет и выстрелил в меня снова. — Барри значительно посмотрел на Циско, потом на Кейтлин. — В лицо.

Губы Циско снова упрямо скривились.

— Ну, кажется, он промахнулся.

Барри почувствовал, как злость переполняет его. Должно быть, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Циско тут же поднял руки.

— Я не оправдываю его за то, что он сказал или сделал тебе, Барри. И я, конечно, хрен прощу ему то, что он натворил здесь. Но если мы были готовы простить его раньше, есть только одна вещь, которая лишила бы меня возможности простить его снова.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что в нем ничего не осталось от того Лена, которого мы узнали? Нет ли в нем какой-то частички, которая бы желала стать лучше, и которая, возможно, не была так уверена в том, что он делает… как ты думаешь? Или он на самом деле — просто Холод?

Ответ был готов сорваться с губ Барри, прямой и резкий, но он промолчал, задумавшись. Он вспомнил, что в последних словах Лена, которые он сказал ему этим утром, было какое-то отчаяние, тоска. Барри тогда они не показались раскаянием, просто сожаление о том, что игра была закончена, но возможно…

Возможно.

Он вспомнил свои слова Джо о том, что он должен был верить в возможность прощения Уэллса-Тоуна, потому что, если он не…

_Я должен, черт возьми, иначе зачем я вообще строю из себя героя?_

Барри прижал к глазам ладони, надеясь, что сможет сдержать слезы, и глубоко задержал дыхание. Он посмотрел на своих друзей — они оба казались такими обнадеживающими.

— Как я могу доверять ему теперь? — Казалось, в самом вопросе Барри уже был ответ.

— Мы не просим тебя доверять ему, Барри, — сказала Кейтлин. — Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты понял, что, возможно, борьба еще не закончена.

Японская рок-музыка нарушила странную, жужжащую тишину в лаборатории. Зазвонил телефон Циско, и Барри был уверен, что это какая-то музыкальная тема к аниме. Она, во всяком случае, немного разрядила напряженную обстановку.

— Прошу прощения, — улыбнулся Циско. Посмотрев на входящий номер, он нахмурился. — Алло, — ответил он неопределенно, а затем его глаза расширились, когда он пробормотал. — Лиза?

Напряжение тут же вернулось, заставив Барри вспыхнуть рядом с Циско.

— Я думал, у тебя нет ее номера.

— У меня нет, — прошипел Циско мимо микрофона. Его глаза распахивались еще шире, по мере того, как он слушал. — Подожди, что? Помедленней, Лиза, успокойся. Он — что? Холод был… — Он нервно сглотнул, его пристальный взгляд сосредоточился на Барри.

Тревога с новой силой охватила Барри, сметая все мысли, когда стало ясно — что-то было неправильно, очень, очень неправильно.


	15. Chapter 15

Барри чувствовал себя беззащитным, впервые стоя перед негодяями без костюма Флэша. Точнее, впервые осознавая это, поскольку технически он видел Лизу, когда они с Циско встретили ее в баре в первый раз.

После того как Лиза объяснила ситуацию по телефону, и Циско рассказал все Барри и Кейтлин, Барри тут же предложил Лизе встретиться в лаборатории, чтобы разработать план спасения. Ему следовало ожидать, что она приведет с собой Мика Рори.

Лиза была одета во все черное, ее золотая пушка висела на поясе, Мик — в покрытой сажей спецовке цвета хаки, защитные очки болтались на шее. Его пушки не было видно, но она наверняка была где-то при нем. Они оделись так, словно собрались на дело.

Барри понятия не имел, во что он ввязывается.

— Сколько у нас времени? — сухо спросил он.

Лиза раздраженно взглянула на свои часы.

— Менее часа до того как эти сопляки обнародуют свои координаты. Они где-то держат Ленни, и как только они назовут место, там начнутся бои без правил.

— Тупое отродье думает, что переживет их, — проворчал Мик.

Барри согласился с тем, что эти малолетние преступники были идиотами, но ему не понравился тон Мика, в котором в равной степени звучала насмешка и угроза.

Уединившись с Циско и Кейтлин на другом конце лаборатории, Барри сообщил Джо и Эдди, чтобы они были наготове — возможно, это может затронуть многих людей, когда ситуация накалится. Кто-то должен был направить полицию в тот район, чтобы убрать посторонних людей с линии огня.

Конечно, Джо не понравилась идея пригласить негодяев в СТАР-лабс, но что он мог сделать? Лиза в истерике призналась по телефону, что Лен был похищен, и информация об этом распространилась в сети со скоростью света. Его местонахождение продавалось за самую высокую цену, которую желающие могли предложить. Это походило на какую-то извращенную телевикторину.

Для Циско не составило труда проверить то, что похищение было реальным, а не некой уловкой, когда он обнаружил сообщение, гуляющее в интернете с фотографией какого-то парня, приставившего криопушку к голове Капитана Холода. Разглядывая снимок, Барри поразился, насколько Холод выглядел спокойным и невозмутимым для такой невозможной ситуации, несмотря на то, что одна его нога была заморожена.

— Да, эти тупые сопляки были достаточно умны, чтобы сразу не выдать место, где они находятся, — сказала Лиза, когда Барри вернулся к разговору. — Но Мик прав. Они умрут первыми, когда появятся далеко не дружелюбные лица, и даже если у них есть пушка Ленни, этого будет недостаточно, чтобы справиться со всеми. Они не получат и десяти центов. Слишком много людей будут заинтересованы в грязной игре с ожидаемым финалом, чтобы еще и заплатить придуркам за свои выстрелы.

— Все просто, — сказал Мик, его тяжелый пристальный взгляд уперся в Барри. — Как только они сообщат о месте, ты появишься там и выведешь Лена. Мы позаботимся обо всем остальном. — Его ухмылка предвещала кому-то адские муки.

— Так не пойдет, — ответил Барри. — Ничего подобного не случится, если вы хотите, чтобы я помог вам. И я не могу просто вспыхнуть там и надеяться на лучшее. Мы понятия не имеем, что ожидать, сколько их, где они будут прятать Холода, и не выстрелят ли они в него при первых признаках опасности. Мы будем действовать сообща, разумно, пока не найдем его, и только тогда я использую скорость, чтобы вывести его оттуда. И никаких убийств, даже после того, как я исчезну. Никакого возмездия.

— Ты должен, твою мать… — начал Мик, его глаза светились безумием, но Лиза остановила его, положив руку ему на плечо. В отчаянии взглянув на нее, он замолчал.

Лиза холодно посмотрела на Барри.

— Вообще-то, это ты виноват в том, что они похитили его.

Барри в растерянности повернулся к ней.

— Я?

— Ты что, не читал это чертово послание? — резко заявила Лиза. — Там сказано, что они нашли Ленни, избитого Флэшем, без сознания, на каком-то складе.

Барри тут же сник. Он не читал сообщение, Циско лишь пересказал его содержание. Оглянувшись на него, Барри увидел, как тот отвел взгляд и опустил голову.

— Да, он развел тебя в банке, — продолжила Лиза. — Одурачил тебя снова. Но ты, весь такой правильный и заботящийся о людях, вырубил его и оставил там…

— Я не вырубал его! — возмутился Барри, снова повернувшись к ней. — Он был в полном сознании, когда я покинул склад. Я… я имею в виду… — Он запустил руку в волосы, болезненные воспоминания вновь настигли его. — Я ударил его, но я не… он был в сознании!

Лиза, казалось, чуть успокоилась, но затем догадка озарила ее лицо.

— Его трясло?

— Что?

— Перед тем как ты оставил его — он дрожал?

Ну, хорошо, да… Он дрожал, но они оба дрожали в пылу схватки. Во всяком случае, Барри так подумал, заметив, как трясутся руки Холода. И тут внутри него все сжалось, когда он понял, что Лиза имеет в виду.

— Ближе к концу… немного больше, — признался он.

Глубоко выдохнув, Лиза закрыла глаза. Когда она снова открыла их, ее лицо исказилось страданием.

— Чертов идиот. Он не хотел выглядеть слабым. Мне нужно было заставить его подождать, я должна была сказать «нет», когда он решился на это сегодняшнее ограбление. Там, в разборках с Мендозой, он казался каким-то беспокойным и неуверенным, чтобы сделать что-то большее, чем отморозить кое-кому конечности. Мне казалось, он придет в себя после дела, но, должно быть, с ним опять случился приступ…

— Приступ? — повторила Кейтлин, подойдя ближе к Барри. — У него все еще панические атаки?

— Все еще? — Пристальный взгляд Лизы обратился к Кейтлин. — Эти приступы были у него здесь? — Она покачала головой, когда вся команда Флэша виновато опустила глаза. — Я не знаю, что вы с ним сделали за эти несколько дней, пока он был здесь, но у Ленни не случались приступы с тех пор, как он подростком ушел из дома.

— О чем это ты говоришь? — вмешался в разговор Мик. Лиза посмотрела на него так, словно пожалела о том, что сказала. — Так вот почему он тянул волыну с Мендозой, как будто раньше миллион раз не делал такого. — Он решительно повернулся к Барри. — Что ты сделал с ним, а?

Лиза, в свою очередь, так же требовательно посмотрела на Барри.

Выглядело так, словно они думали, что Барри пытался промыть Холоду мозги или что-то в этом роде.

— Спросите лучше, что он сделал со мной! — воскликнул Барри, защищаясь. — После того, первого ограбления банка, когда мы очутились на складе, он заморозил железный мостик, и он упал. Он всегда лгал мне, поэтому я не послушал его, когда он предупреждал меня о том, что мостик сейчас рухнет. Он оттолкнул меня и… мостик упал ему на голову.

Барри снова почувствовал себя виноватым в том, что случилось, когда Лиза и Мик с негодованием посмотрели на него. Они ничего не знали. Возможно, это не было тщательно продуманной аферой, если Холод ничего не рассказал им, даже когда покинул СТАР-лабс. В то утро Барри был так уверен в том, что все это подстроено, но запись видеокамеры, продолжающиеся панические атаки…

Барри заторопился все объяснить.

— Из-за удара по голове он потерял память. Той ночью, когда ты приходила, Лиза, он не лгал мне… он лгал тебе. Он притворился, что все помнит, но на самом деле он помнил только твое имя и кое-что о вашем детстве. Он сделал это, чтобы ты не заставила его уйти.

_Потому что он не хотел уходить, не хотел вспоминать…_

Выражение злости на лице Лизы сменилось удивлением и грустью. Она верила Барри, но Мик, казалось, все еще сомневался.

— У него были приступы паники каждый раз, когда он пытался бороться с воспоминаниями, — сказал Барри.

— Почему он не хотел ничего вспоминать? — с подозрением спросил Мик. — Он же типа… вылечился бы…

Губы Лизы изогнулись в едва заметной, грустной улыбке.

— Потому что у него теперь был симпатичный мальчик, и он мог начать все с нуля, Мик. Можешь ли ты обвинить его в этом?

Барри не мог не заметить, как она кинула взгляд куда-то позади него, и догадался, что она смотрит на Циско. Она знала о том, что между Барри и Холодом было что-то помимо дружбы, и не скрывала этого. Это заставило Барри слегка покраснеть.

Мик выглядел смущенным, словно он не понимал, как «симпатичный мальчик» и «начать все с нуля» могли казаться привлекательными. Он посмотрел на Барри, и у Барри осталось чувство, что его оценили и нашли не заслуживающим внимания.

Лиза, не смущаясь, продолжила:

— Ленни сказал, что чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, и ему нужно встряхнуться. А я ему ответила, что зацикленность на тебе не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Я думала, что оказываю ему услугу, избавляя его от душевных страданий, и я видела, как его приступ проходит. Он начал дрожать и задыхаться, только когда пытался мне солгать, что на самом деле произошло между вами двумя.

Все сомнения улетучились, когда она закончила. Барри вспомнил, что те же самые причины вызвали приступ, когда Холод был здесь и пытался лгать самому себе, кто он, и бороться с этим. Теперь, когда к нему вернулась память, все происходило наоборот? То, как он выглядел на той записи с видеокамеры…

— Он пытался притворяться, что он все тот же, но… это было не так, — сказал Барри, теперь окончательно уверившись в этом. Но почему-то эта уверенность причиняла еще большую боль, чем та, когда он думал, что Холод лгал ему. Теперь он знал, это было правдой, но Холод скорее похоронил бы это в себе, чем признал, что он изменился.

— Да… и он продолжал упорно пытаться. — В голосе Лизы послышалось раскаяние. — Но, видимо, этого было недостаточно. Ты поселился в его голове, Флэш, заставил его запаниковать, усомниться в том, кто он и что он хочет. Так что тебе лучше спасти его. — Она через силу улыбнулась, в ее тоне теперь слышалась мольба и беспокойство за брата. — Ты должен.

Барри кивнул, ему не нужна была дополнительная мотивация. Конечно, он спасет его. Он должен Холоду, после всего, что случилось на складе, когда на Барри упал металлический мостик, после травмы Холода, амнезии и всей этой неразберихи. То, что Холод был тоже в долгу перед ним, он как-то отодвинул на второй план. Барри не знал, что могло бы восполнить это. Но он все равно спас бы его.

— У нас не так много времени, — сказал он, обращаясь ко всем. — Нам нужно придумать хороший план и узнать, где они скрываются. И я серьезно. — Он посмотрел на негодяев. — Мы сделаем это по-моему, или я передам вас троих в полицию, когда все это закончится. Никто не умрет. Никакой мести. Я отдаю приказы, а вы слушаете то, что я говорю.

Раздраженно фыркнув, Мик сжал кулаки и взглянул на Лизу. Она умоляюще посмотрела на него, и это сработало, потому что, когда он повернулся к Барри снова, они оба кивнули.

Лиза даже слегка улыбнулась.

— Я думаю, это меньшее, что мы можем сделать. За то, что ты раскрыл нам свою личность сегодня. Должна признаться, я была удивлена, что ты не надел костюм, когда мы пришли.

— Как? — Барри удивленно посмотрел на нее. — Разве ты уже не знала, кто я? Холод сказал тебе, правда?

Лиза насмешливо оглядела его.

— Нет, сладкий, он не сказал. Помнишь? Вот почему ты был в маске в прошлый раз, когда мы объединились.

— Но я думал, что… — Барри замолчал, поскольку Лиза покачала головой, а Мик просто-таки ухмыльнулся ему в лицо. Вот дерьмо. Холод оказался человеком слова и не обманул его доверия. Во всяком случае относительно его личности. Барри свалял дурака и чувствовал себя в высшей степени глупо.

— Не принимай это близко к сердцу, — подмигнула ему Лиза и подошла к Циско, который тут же растерялся и смущенно заерзал в своем кресле. — Я помню тебя в том баре, когда впервые увидела Циско. Я, рано или поздно, все равно бы поняла.

***

Лен замерзал.

Ирония ситуации заставила его горестно хмыкнуть.

Его замороженная нога полностью онемела и стала еще более бесполезной. Вряд ли он смог бы даже стоять, не говоря уже о попытке побега. Его раздели до рубашки и брюк и привязали к стулу. Он понятия не имел, где находится. Какое-то промышленное сооружение вроде старой фабрики. Для этих пацанов она была домом — заброшенный угол, где они отсиживались и чувствовали себя в безопасности. Забавно, что именно здесь они собирались устроить весь этот адов пиздец, который их всех ожидал в скором времени.

Несколько парней стояли у двери. Тощий карманник, которого, как Лен теперь знал, звали Дрыгой, сидел на полу в углу, скрестив ноги, с ноутбуком и таймером. Чало кружил вокруг Лена, направив на него криопушку. Юный бандит не нервничал, он лишь беспокоился, неспособный сидеть на месте из-за происходящего.

Лен пытался предупредить их, что все это хорошо не закончится ни для одного из них, и в то время как остальные насторожились, Чало, казалось, ничто не беспокоило. Интересно, думал Лен, есть ли у парня предсмертное желание? Лену просто хотелось стать свидетелем того, как все тут полетит к чертям, даже если в итоге он окажется еще одной жертвой.

Вообще-то, если задуматься, Лен теперь вряд ли взял бы этого парня под крыло. Психопаты ему не нужны, это уж точно. У него есть цели. Планы. Разрушение ради разрушения не было для него забавным. Откровенно говоря, он находил его скучным. Справедливости ради Мик довольно часто пересекал эту черту, но Мик… был _Миком_.

Во всяком случае, сопляки оставили его в покое на какое-то время. После той чертовой фотографии, которую они сделали, и которую — Лен был уверен, — Лиза уже видела к настоящему времени. Наверное, она с ума сходила от волнения и ярости из-за того, что он позволил этому случиться. Даже проклятые дети не насмехались над ним, хотя Чало время от времени и делал едкие замечания, но тот факт, что Лен больше не отвечал, портил ему все веселье.

Было холодно и темно, и через несколько минут Лен уйдет так, как он всегда думал, окруженный врагами, без шансов на выживание. Ничего другого, возможно, и недостаточно, чтобы сокрушить его. Он чувствовал бы гордость, если бы не желание пнуть себя за то, что он был таким дураком.

Он ненадолго забылся, когда услышал, как Дрыга сообщил Чало, что их местонахождение успешно запущено в сеть. Лен находился где-то глубоко в здании, очень далеко от того места, которое он запомнил, как вход. Некоторые из малолеток были у входа, некоторые — где-то в других помещениях. Они звонили Чало на телефон и, как предполагалось, должны были проводить сюда любого, кто обнаружится в здании, после оплаты.

Это был самый глупый план, который только могли придумать эти дети. Возможно, если бы им предстояло иметь дело с такими же малолетними отбросами, как они сами, можно было говорить о воровской чести, но весь Централ Сити? Они понятия не имели о Лиге злодеев, члены которой вряд ли будут сомневаться относительно того, чтобы убрать нескольких молодых ребят, пытающихся играть во взрослые игры. Чало было или наплевать, или он на самом деле думал, что криопушка спасет его.

Оставалось совсем недолго. Лен закрыл глаза и представил, как его сестра превратит в золотую статую каждого бандита в Централ Сити. Он представил Мика, поджигающего город. Ему действительно не хватало их — Лизы, сводящей его с ума и намеренно испытывающей его терпение, Мика, который каждый раз выходил из себя и шел вразрез с приказами Лена, а потом нехотя извинялся, нарушив все его планы.

Лен не знал, почему он всегда был готов простить Мика, и почему они до сих пор партнеры, несмотря на то, что большую часть времени они готовы были вцепиться друг другу в глотку. Огонь и лед действительно очень точно описывало их, еще до того, как у них появилось оружие. Наверное, тут так же как с Лизой, поэтому неудивительно, что Мик вызывал у него такие чувства. Как будто он был его братом. Эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться.

А потом, безо всяких усилий, он представил Барри… У Лена на самом деле больше и не было никого ближе.

Он представил Барри в костюме Флэша, дрожащего от ярости. Стягивающего маску с лица и смотрящего на Лена с волнением. В толстовке СТАР-лабс, улыбающегося и потирающего затылок. Его голос, эхом отдающийся в ванной, низкий и мелодичный. Плавные линии его груди и бедер, длинных и босых ног. Размытое пятно его движений, ощущение вибрации, его прижавшиеся губы… Искра чего-то более глубокого, чем Лен заслуживал, в ярких зеленых глазах.

А потом эти глаза наполнились слезами и горем, и печалью и… черт возьми. Лен хотел сломить Барри, и он преуспел в этом. Если бы у него появился шанс, он не знал, что сказать малышу. Никаких слов извинения было бы недостаточно. Они просто показались бы ему неискренними, и Барри все равно бы не поверил в них. Больше нет. Несмотря на это, Лен пытался найти слова, которые мог бы сказать ему, но теперь уже никогда не скажет.

Лена больше всего поражало и причиняло боль то, что Барри не хотел изменить его. Парадокс Барри Аллена. Он так верил в то, что Лен сам по себе был хорошим человеком, он так хотел, чтобы к Лену вернулась память, чтобы Лен стал тем, кем он был. Нет, он не хотел, чтобы Лен изменился, он лишь хотел, чтобы Лен признал ту часть себя, которая не желала играть в его злодейские игры, и с которой Барри не хотел сражаться, просто потому, что малыш был настолько правильным и хорошим, что ранить или убить кого-то для него было невыносимым.

Лен вряд ли смог бы пойти на это. Если бы он каким-то образом выпутался из этой передряги, то он все еще, вероятно, уничтожил бы любого, кто попытался бы убить Барри, Лизу или Мика. Он вряд ли смог бы бороться с собой. Согласившись с Барри, перейдя на его сторону и пытаясь быть хорошим парнем, он все равно бы рано или поздно ошибся, и при случае вернулся бы к плохим, опасным и мошенническим делам.

Но что, если его способность обыгрывать, всегда быть на шаг впереди противника, применить как-то иначе… действительно это было бы совсем по-другому, если бы он очутился по другую сторону закона?

Как забавно было бы увидеть ошалевшее и осуждающее лицо Мардона. Если бы он стал хорошим парнем, это положило бы конец размышлениям, было ли ему предназначено стать таким, как его отец. То, что продажный коп вырастил двух преступников, это неизбежность, но случались времена, задолго до того, как Барри Аллен появился в его жизни, когда Лен спрашивал себя, на самом ли деле его жизнь — это то, что он по-настоящему хотел, или это просто статистическая закономерность, которая доказывала, что он в любом случае не мог избежать участи своего отца?

Как же ему было жаль, что он не может сказать Барри, что он хотел бы попробовать, что он, вероятно, всегда будет негодяем, но он все равно бы попробовал, если бы у него появилась возможность, стоять рядом с Барри, вместо того, чтобы воевать против него. Лен хотел быть на стороне Барри, чтобы искупить слезы, пролившееся из-за него.

Если это означало, что в последние минуты его жизни его душа каким-то образом была спасена, ему все равно на это наплевать. Он просто надеялся на то, что рядом с Барри всегда будет кто-то, кто защитит его.

Нервные и измотанные голоса потрескивали в телефоне Чало.

— Руди, ты возвращаешься? — спросил Чало. — Кто-то уже здесь?

Не дождавшись ответа, он нажал кнопку громкой связи, и хаос и шум заполнили комнату. Крики, выстрелы и…

… отчетливые звуки чего-то, похожего на огнемет.

Мик, подумал Лен, открыв глаза. Но как? Как они нашли его так быстро, когда его местонахождение только что было запущено в сеть? Если…

Лен усмехнулся про себя. Может быть, он и галлюцинировал последние несколько минут, но был только один человек, настолько быстрый и способный вовремя привести кавалерию, чтобы спасти его.

***

Барри вспыхнул на лестничной площадке, выхватил оружие из рук находящихся там людей и разбил его об стены и пол на скорости молнии. Он пытался быть осторожнее, сшибая парней лбами, чтобы вырубить их. Он не хотел их смерти. Конечно, у Мика и Лизы были другие мысли, когда они инстинктивно прицелили свои пушки прямо в их лица.

Барри бросился Мику наперерез, когда тот собрался направить струю пламени на разоруженного парня, лежащего на земле.

— Нет! — Он развел руки перед Миком, подвергаясь опасности самому попасть под выстрел огненной пушки. — Только отвлекающий маневр и тактика запугивания. Никого не поджаривать.

Не нужно было видеть глаза Мика через его защитные очки, чтобы понять, насколько тот возмущен. Он опустил пушку.

— Тогда поторопись, Флэш. Через пару минут здесь будут настоящие враги, а не эти тупые засранцы. Так что шевели своей задницей.

Возможно, Барри возмутился бы из-за того, что его обвинили в медлительности, но он понимал, что Мик волновался. Он хотел спасти своего друга, потому что по какой-то причине он и Лен были близки, и Барри не раз убеждался в этом. Он видел, как Мик переживал, когда они разрабатывали план в лаборатории, и как Лиза несколько раз гладила его по руке и плечу, словно пытаясь успокоить его и ободрить.

Вообще-то, их план по большей части не был настоящим планом. Разоружить всех, кого они только смогут, и не допустить их отступления туда, где держали Холода. В этом случае, после того как они достигнут цели, возле него не окажется слишком много противников. С ними будет легко справиться, и они не смогут использовать Холода в качестве заложника.

Мозговой центр операции по-прежнему был в лаборатории, где Циско лихорадочно изучал план здания, чтобы направлять их.

Барри занес кулак над парнем, лежащим на полу.

— Подожди! — Парень в ужасе поднял руки. — Не надо! Я нахер сваливаю! Я просто свалю отсюда! Я не хочу в этом участвовать. Это Чало все придумал!

— Где мой брат?! — Заорала Лиза, очутившись рядом с Барри и наставив пушку парню в лицо. Барри надеялся, что это была только угроза.

— Барри… — Голос Циско послышался в наушнике. — Там в глубине здания большая комната. К ней можно пробраться через лабиринт коридоров. Есть несколько путей покороче, но я боюсь, они могут быть заблокированы.

Был еще один путь.

— Какой самый быстрый маршрут, чтобы добраться до них? — Используя флэш-скорость, Барри схватил парня за грудки и встряхнул его, чем определенно напугал его больше, чем Лиза или Мик своей пушкой. — Говори!

— Т-туда! — заикаяст, парень указал на один из нескольких дверных проемов. — Главный коридор д-до конца, потом налево!

— Тебе лучше не врать нам, — зарычала Лиза.

— Клянусь! Я клянусь! — Он смотрел на Барри так, словно в жизни ничего не видел страшнее Флэша, держащего его за грудки. — Мы думали, это ты оставил его там, чувак. Прости… вот дерьмо. Я не хочу связываться с тобой.

Барри опустил парня обратно на пол, удовлетворенный услышанным, но с горьким осадком оттого, что это он частично был виноват в похищении Холода, когда голос в телефоне, валяющемся на земле, внезапно проревел:

— Руди, какого хрена происходит?

Руди попятился от телефона, подняв руки, как будто говоря им, что телефон теперь в их распоряжении.

Мик схватил его первым.

— Я испепелю тебя, маленький ублюдок! — заревел он.

— Мик! — закричал в динамике голос Холода.

Все трое обменялись торжествующими взглядами, но телефон тут же отключился, и Мик бросил его на землю. Прицелившись в Руди, он кивнул ему на дверь, через которую они попали сюда, и парень, сообразив, выскочил через нее на улицу.

Барри с облегчением вздохнул, но у них по-прежнему было мало времени. План подразумевал то, что их не должны были обнаружить раньше времени, чтобы они могли спокойно добраться до Холода, пока у кого-нибудь не зачешутся пальцы на спусковом крючке, но темперамент Мика взял над ним верх. Им нужно теперь поторопиться.

— Вперед, — сказал Барри и устремился к двери, на которую указал Руди.

Коридор был темным и влажным, как будто фабрика по-прежнему работала, заполняя помещения паром. Только вот пар был не горячим, а холодным, это заставило Барри почувствовать, как костюм липнет к телу.

Вдоль всего коридора шли двери, в конце виднелась развилка. Барри надеялся, что парень был достаточно испуган, чтобы сказать правду.

Медленно продвигаясь вперед, они проверяли помещения по обе стороны, на случай засады. В одной из комнат они обнаружили несколько парней, и Барри зашел внутрь. Он мог бы разоружить их и вырубить, пока Лиза с Миком поняли, что происходит. Но глаза малолетних бандитов сосредоточились на нем, и как только они заметили его исчезновение, они уставились на какое-то движение в помещении напротив.

Барри смутно видел того, кто там находился, но все же заметил, что приближающаяся фигура была намного крупнее, чем любой из пацанов, которых они встретили до сих пор, и намного лучше вооружена.

— Берегитесь! — закричал он и прыгнул перед Миком и Лизой на неизвестного нападавшего, заваливаясь вместе с ним на пол. За ним следовал кто-то еще, и Барри заметил его, только когда приземлился и увидел пистолет, приставленный к его голове.

Пламя яркого золотого света ослепило его на мгновение, и когда он снова посмотрел на пистолет, направленный на него, тот был сплавлен с рукой, держащей его, в золотом слитке.

Почувствовав грубую силу, схватившую его за костюм, он был слегка напуган тем, как легко Мик смог поднять его в воздух, оторвав от человека, на которого он прыгнул. Тот стонал и был еще в сознании. Лиза шагнула ближе и ударила мужчину ногой в лицо, в то время как Мик, отодвинув Барри, переступил через человека на земле, чтобы добраться до парня, подстреленного Лизой. Тот стоял, изумленно рассматривая свою покрытую золотом руку. Мик вырубил его прикладом своей пушки.

— Поджарить их было бы намного быстрее, — проворчал Мик, хотя Барри показалось, что он был немного удивлен. Поэтому он решил ответить тем же.

— Я достаточно быстр. Но в некоторых случаях могу быть терпеливым. И — спасибо, — добавил он, бросив взгляд на лежащего мужчину, хотя, он был благодарен не только за спасение. Мик и Лиза на самом деле слушались его и показали определенную сдержанность.

Мик уклончиво хмыкнул, а Лиза присела возле человека, лежащего возле двери.

— Я узнаю этих двоих. Это парни Сантини. Должно быть, они были поблизости, когда информация о Ленни появилась в сети. У нас мало времени, Флэш, так что тебе лучше опять стать быстрым. Раз уж они появились здесь. — Поднявшись на ноги, она кивнула на разбитое окно в помещении напротив. — Остальные тоже неподалеку.

Они поспешили обратно в коридор, Барри был по-прежнему начеку, готовый обнаружить любую другую попытку засады, но судя по всему, группа молодых людей была не столь многочисленной.

Дойдя до развилки в конце коридора, они свернули налево, как проинструктировал их Руди, и обнаружили в конце прохода распахнутую дверь. За ней Барри отчетливо увидел Холода, привязанного к стулу, со странным выражением на лице. Глаза их встретились. Время замерло.

В поле зрения появился парень с криопушкой, а двое других выступили с обеих сторон дверного проема, чтобы открыть огонь.

Барри мелькнул за угол, таща со собой Мика и Лизу. Подождав, пока стихнет град пуль, Барри собрался снова включить флэш-скорость, чтобы вернуться обратно.

— Я видел его. Я смогу до него добраться.

— Подожди, — зашипела Лиза, схватив его и удерживая на месте. — Ты сказал, что никто не умрет. А я тебе скажу — никакого глупого героизма. Думай головой, Флэш. Мик, ты прикроешь его. — Она повернулась к своему напарнику. — Освети проход так, чтобы этим идиотам пришлось освободить дорогу, тогда у Флэша будет шанс проскочить незамеченным.

Барри был впечатлен. Он думал, что стратегию всегда разрабатывал Лен, но, похоже, Лиза тоже была не промах. Он посмотрел на Мика, и довольная ухмылка заиграла у того на лице. Прижавшись к стене, он поднял пушку, а затем, выскочив из-за угла, начал стрелять, с диким воем, очевидно, желая еще больше напугать врагов.

Барри последовал за Миком, держась у него за спиной. Подождав, пока тот прекратит стрелять, он мелькнул мимо него прямо в открытую дверь.

Время опять замерло, когда Барри двигался со скоростью, на которую только был способен, прямо к Холоду. Как только он пересек порог, он увидел двоих парней, которые прятались от огня внутри комнаты, по обе стороны от двери. Он увидел испуганного пацана, сидящего в углу и прижимающего к груди ноутбук. А потом он увидел того, кого Руди назвал «Чало», лидера, того парня с фотографии из сети, держащего в руках криопушку.

Он не целился в сторону двери. Он навел оружие на Лена. И уже нажал на курок.

Лавина льда была уже на полпути. Не обращая внимания на приближающуюся опасность, взгляд Лена сосредоточился только на Барри. Лен знал, что сейчас произойдет, но он не выглядел испуганным. Он просто смотрел на неминуемо приближающегося Барри, и выражение глубокого горя, которое Барри уже видел на той записи с камеры в СТАР-лабс, исказившее его лицо в ужасном замедленном движении, почти заставило Барри споткнуться.

Он был недостаточно быстр.

Как в какой-то замедленной съемке он видел происходящее — то, как Лен смотрел на него, не пытаясь скрыть своих чувств, а затем закрыл глаза, принимая свою судьбу, потому что он знал… Он знал, что Барри не сможет его спасти.

— Нет! — закричал Барри, выбивая криопушку из рук Чало, и направив остатки льда куда-то в стену. Оружие с грохотом упало на пол. Но было уже поздно. Тело Лена с головы до ног было покрыто льдом.

Чало с рычанием кинулся к нему, и Барри не думал, он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме того, что Лен был заморожен во льду. Он даже не понял, что воет от злости, пока его кулак не врезался в челюсть парня, до жути напоминая удар, который он нанес Лену. Только в отличие от Лена, Чало без сознания рухнул на пол, что, наверное, спасло его, потому что Барри не был уверен, что сделал бы с уродом, если бы тот пустился в самодовольные замечания.

Лиза закричала, ворвавшись вместе с Миком в комнату, и когда Барри пришел в себя, он испугался, что они в ярости перестреляют всех. Но, обернувшись, он увидел, что Мик прижал двух парней в углу, угрожая им своей пушкой. Пацан с ноутбуком сжался в другом углу, подозревая, что не стоит делать каких-то опрометчивых движений.

Лиза бросилась вперед с выражением полнейшей паники и ужаса на лице, когда она увидела замурованного в лед Лена.

— Флэш… — У нее перехватило дыхание.

— Циско! — позвал в микрофон Барри. — Ты сделал оружие не летальным. Что это значит?

— Погоди, что? Что ты…

— Если кого-то полностью покрыло льдом, сколько у него времени?! — Барри кричал.

Циско мгновенно собрался.

— Новые параметры пушки имитируют криогенику, но не полностью. Если начать процесс размораживания через несколько минут, человек в состоянии выйти из него без необратимых последствий. Но его нужно начать немедленно. — Он сделал паузу, соображая. — Этажом ниже есть гигантская ванна. Если мы заполним ее чуть теплой водой, а затем начнем нагревать…

— Сделай это, — приказал Барри. — Приготовь все. Я буду там меньше чем через минуту, если справлюсь. — Он пристально посмотрел на Лизу. — Ты и Мик должны убраться отсюда. Скоро здесь будет полиция и… все остальные. Встретимся в лаборатории.

Глаза Лизы были влажными от слез, но она кивнула, смотря на Барри с такой отчаянной надеждой и мольбой, что он знал — он просто не сможет ее подвести. Приблизившись к значкам молнии на его капюшоне, она сказала:

— Циско… пожалуйста…

— Черт, черт, — было ответом Циско, который она, к счастью, не услышала. Барри уловил топот ног Циско, бегущего к лифту и удаляющийся вслед за ним голос Кейтлин.

— Мы спасем его. — Положив руку на плечо Лизе, Барри на секунду сжал его и посмотрел на Мика, который выглядел пораженным и растерянным. Барри никогда прежде не видел его таким. Но он знал, что Мик сможет выбраться отсюда и вывести Лизу.

И Барри повернулся к Холоду… Лену, замороженному его же собственным оружием, не почувствовав ни единой капли праведного гнева или удовлетворения, которые, как он думал, испытает, когда его враг будет повержен. Он просто хотел, чтобы Лен был в порядке, чтобы поговорить с ним и потребовать объяснений этого выражение на его лице, когда Лен смотрел на него так, словно хотел попросить прощения.

И если это так, Барри не позволит ему уйти, пока он не сделает этого. Ни одного гребаного шанса.

Схватив покрытого льдом Лена, он вспыхнул в направлении СТАР-лабс.


	16. Chapter 16

Никогда в жизни Барри не бежал так быстро. Нет, на самом деле, он знал, что это было не так — он передвигался быстрее, когда вернулся назад во времени. И все же, сейчас он мчался так быстро, как еще ни разу не бежал, когда от него зависели человеческие жизни. Сейчас на кону была одна-единственная жизнь, и ничто не могло замедлить его импульс, когда он держал кусок льда, который когда-то был Леонардом Снартом.

Не замедляясь, он воспользовался моментом в вихре скорости, чтобы взглянуть на Лена. Через толщу прозрачного льда были видны его закрытые глаза, нахмуренный лоб и выражение смирения на лице. Это не могло закончиться вот так, только не сейчас. Не тот случай, когда виной всему было то, что Барри недостаточно быстр.

Он знал, где в СТАР-лабс находится помещение с ванной для гидропоники, о котором упоминал Циско. Его также предполагалось использовать в том случае, если они столкнутся с металюдьми, способными дышать под водой. Сейчас Барри просто надеялся на то, что ванна достаточно наполнилась водой.

Забежав туда, он остановился и, тяжело выдохнув, опустил Лена на пол. Теперь Барри был сильнее, но нести неудобную ледяную форму оказалось достаточно тяжело.

Циско и Кейтлин были на месте, чтобы встретить его. Циско возился с пультом управления ванны, которая на данный момент начала заполняться.

— Контроль температуры крайне важен, чтобы он не получил шок, если он уже не в шоке, — заявил Циско, увидев Барри. Опустив взгляд на Лена, он вскрикнул. — Вот черт! — Он продолжил бешено нажимать на кнопки. — Подожди, пока ванна не наполнится хотя бы наполовину, потом опускай его туда.

Кейтлин захватила с собой аптечку, хотя вряд ли от нее был сейчас толк. Все настоящее оборудование находилось наверху. Положив на пол одеяло, она приготовилась оказать Лену первую помощь, как только он будет разморожен.

— Все будет хорошо, Барри — сказала Кейтлин, когда их глаза встретились.

Переведя дыхание, Барри кивнул. Он даже думать не хотел, чем могло все закончиться, если бы Лен с Циско не перепрограммировали криопушку. Он приложил руку в перчатке ко льду. Лен походил на сидящую статую вместе со стулом, к которому был привязан. Ванна заполнялась быстро, и Барри приготовился опустить туда Лена, как только Циско даст добро.

— Давай, — бросил Циско, и Барри, сделав быстрый круг по помещению и набрав обороты, поднял Лена и посадил его в ванну.

Глыба льда медленно осела. Лед начал таять намного быстрее, чем ожидал Барри.

— Я кое-что придумал, чтобы нейтрализовать химикаты криопушки, — объяснил Циско, заметив угрюмый взгляд Барри. — Лед растает меньше чем через две минуты. И тогда Снарта нужно будет вытащить.

— Спасибо, — задыхаясь, ответил Барри, не зная, что еще сказать. Он наконец вспомнил, что на нем костюм, и сорвал маску с лица.

— Поблагодаришь меня позже. — Выражение его лица было смесью неуверенности и обычного желания не сдаваться во что бы то ни стало, лицо настоящего ученого.

Взволнованная Кейтлин опустилась возле одеяла, ожидая момента, когда Барри вытащит Лена из воды.

С тех пор как Барри стал Флэшем, ожидание стало для него самой трудной вещью. Каждый раз, когда возникала ситуация, в которой он не мог воспользоваться скоростью, это было похоже на муки, на самые медленные секунды его жизни, чтобы просто ждать и смотреть на часы.

— Он свободен ото льда. Барри, давай! — воскликнул Циско.

В секунду Барри вытащил Лена из ванны, освободил его от привязанного стула и осторожно уложил на одеяло. Лен не дышал.

— Кейтлин. — Волна страха и паники охватила Барри. Он сам едва мог вздохнуть.

— Пульса нет. Он в шоке. — Разорвав рубашку на груди Лена, она взглянула на руки Барри. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты…

Тут же поняв, что от него требуется, он сосредоточился на вибрации своих рук, пока они не стали размытыми пятнами.

— Скажи когда.

Запрокинув голову Лена, чтобы освободить его дыхательные пути, она сказала:

— Сейчас.

Барри положил руки на грудь Лена. Удар молнии и электрический разряд сотрясли ее. Кейтлин сделала два выдоха рот в рот, но реакции не было.

— Еще раз, Барри.

Еще один разряд.

Еще два выдоха.

— Снова.

На третьем разряде Лен выдохнул и закашлялся. Выплевывая воду из легких, он откатился от Кейтлин, а затем снова обмяк. Кейтлин перевернула его на спину, но он был без сознания, поднимающаяся в устойчивом ритме грудь была единственным признаком, что он был жив, но опасность еще не миновала.

Кейтлин проверила его давление и пульс, и только тогда Барри заметил, что Циско стоит рядом, взволнованный, скрестив на груди руки. Барри с благодарностью посмотрел на него. Кейтлин облегченно вздохнула, как будто осталась удовлетворенной тем, что обнаружила.

— Барри, теперь нужно отнести его в лабораторию, — сказала она. — Положи его на больничную кровать, чтобы я могла проверить все основательнее. С ним должно быть все хорошо, но мы не можем узнать о каких-то серьезных повреждениях, пока он не придет в сознание. Держи его как можно осторожнее и… ну… — Она чуть смутилась, посмотрев на Лена. — …Было бы неплохо переодеть его в сухую одежду, если ты справишься.

Даже если бы Барри не переодевал его раньше и не видел его в более интимной обстановке, ничто не смутило бы его сегодня, если могло помочь Лену поправиться быстрее.

— Я жду вас там, — сказал он и взял Лена на руки.

С привычной легкостью он вспыхнул на первый этаж и положил Лена на ту же самую больничную кровать, куда он принес его несколько дней назад. Было такое чувство, что прошло гораздо больше времени и событий — хороших и ужасных.

Ускорившись, он достал полотенца и чистую одежду из шкафа, вытер и переодел его. Пульс Лена и его дыхание были устойчивы, несмотря на то, что он находился без сознания. Его кожа даже не покраснела.

Вспомнив фотографию, он задрал штанину на левой ноге Лена. Нога, замороженная во льду несколько часов, выглядела не очень хорошо. Кожа покраснела как при обморожении. Он оставил штанину подвернутой, чтобы Кейтлин осмотрела Лена.

Теперь все, что Барри мог сделать — только терпеливо ждать. Подвинув стул, он уселся возле головы Лена, не веря самому себе, что еще несколько часов назад, он был настолько разъяренным и обезумевшим, что ему хотелось рыдать или ударить кого-то кулаком. Теперь же он просто хотел, чтобы с Леном было все хорошо. Чтобы он очнулся.

На секунду он подумал, вдруг эта травма опять приведет к потере памяти, но, боже, только не это. Барри не смог бы пройти через это снова, и Лен тоже не должен. Барри скучал по другу, которого он обрел, но он не хотел его в качестве замены чему-то реальному, как некого измененного двойника. Это было бы несправедливо. Лен имел право принимать свои собственные решения — кто он, и что он хочет. Барри просто надеялся…

Он не знал, на что он надеялся. Не знал, сможет ли простить Лену все, что он сказал и сделал, но мысль о том, что такая попытка невозможна, была для него невыносима. Если Лен попросит. Если Лен захочет прощения.

Барри спрашивал себя — когда Холод снова стал для него Леном?

Услышав, как поднимается лифт, шум шагов Циско и Кейтлин, он протянул руку и положил ладонь на лоб Лена. Погладив его по коротким волосам, он прошептал:

— Просто очнись, ладно? Просто очнись… Мы потом разберемся со всем этим.

Циско и Кейтлин занялись Леном, подключая приборы, и Барри отодвинулся в дальний угол комнаты, ожидая, пока суматоха стихнет. Они не выглядели так, будто вынуждены были покориться ситуации, просто были сосредоточены и внимательны, делая свое дело.

Они были по-настоящему замечательными людьми, спасая врага так же самоотверженно, как спасали бы Барри. Они вдохновляли как никто другой, и, наблюдая за ними, он надеялся, что они знают, как он благодарен им за это.

Барри переоделся, поговорил по телефону с Джо и Эдди. Он не очень-то и удивился, если бы Мик и Лиза нарушили его приказ после того, как он исчез из старой фабрики, но никакого пожара не случилось, мертвых тел найдено не было, кроме одного человека Сантини с покрытой золотом рукой.

Очевидно, малолетние бандиты остались в здании под угрозой превращения в пепел, если они не дождутся полиции. Все они были взяты под стражу.

Несколько других преступников были задержаны неподалеку от фабрики, и это стало полной победой полиции, в особенности для Джо с Эдди, которые «обнаружили» сообщение о Капитане Холоде и отправили туда людей прежде, чем ситуация накалится. Тот факт, что Леонарда Снарта не нашли, не принимался во внимание, поскольку никаких улик против него в настоящее время не было, в чем Джо не преминул упрекнуть Барри. Полиция не станет искать Лена в любом случае, даже если кое-кто по всему городу и продолжит поиски.

Завершая разговор, Джо добавил, что зайдет в лабораторию как только закончит с делами в участке. Ему не понравилась идея снова оставить там Холода. Барри признался в том, что Лиза и Мик тоже вскоре явятся сюда, и попросил его не использовать против них никаких ордеров, поскольку между ними сейчас наступило шаткое перемирие, которое Барри не собирался нарушать. Во всяком случае до тех пор, пока Лен не придет в себя. Если что-то изменилось между ним и негодяями, что ж… пускай. Но Барри не хотел быть человеком, способным на предательство. Не хотел быть похожим на…

Холода.

Время пролетело быстро за разговором с Джо, чтением ободрительных сообщений от Эдди, и когда Кейтлин объявила состояние Лена стабильным, в лаборатории появились Мик и Лиза.

Как только Лиза увидела Лена, подключенного к нескольким аппаратам, показывающим устойчивый пульс и другие жизненно важные данные, а Циско уверенно улыбнулся, ее напряжение исчезло. Она бросилась к Барри, и он вынужден был отложить телефон, потому что руки Лизы обхватили его за шею, и она крепко прижалась к нему. Он не знал, что делать, поэтому просто обнял девушку в ответ.

Потом она обняла Циско, чуть более тесно, много раз повторяя «спасибо», и это заставило Барри улыбнуться, потому что… с Леном все будет хорошо. Даже плохие ребята заслуживали семейных моментов.

Барри не мог сейчас думать о них как о преступниках, особенно когда мощная рука Мика опустилась на его плечо, и пристальный взгляд каким-то образом передал всю его благодарность и даже какую-то теплоту. Барри кивнул в ответ. В конце концов, он просто делал свою работу, но потом… он понял, что это было намного тяжелей, и он так быстро бежал, каждая секунда давалась ему с таким трудом только потому, что это был Лен, и он действительно, по-настоящему заботился о нем, несмотря ни на что. Он…

Барри отвернулся от Мика, чувствуя, как слезы наворачиваются на глаза, и сосредоточился на Лизе, которая, взяв стул, села возле кровати Лена. Циско объяснял ей, что все должно быть хорошо, и что им просто нужно подождать, пока он придет в себя, чтобы узнать наверняка.

Держа руку брата, Лиза кивнула.

— С тобой все будет в порядке, Ленни. Ты не оставишь меня одну снова.

Она с надеждой улыбнулась.

Барри услышал, как Мик коротко выдохнул. Он посмотрел на него, и, хотя в глазах мужчины не было заметной влажности, что-то в них заставило Барри подумать о том, что Тепловая Волна расчувствовался. Барри улыбнулся, потрепал Мика по руке, он не рискнул толкнуть такого медведя, и посторонился, чтобы дать Лизе и Мику побыть рядом с Леном.

***

Первое, что осознал Лен — что-то теплое и мягкое, более удобное, чем его костюм. Потом появились отдаленные голоса, которые он, слава богу, узнал. Они принадлежали людям, которых он любил — Лизе... он определенно слышал Лизу. Ее голос был тихим и спокойным.

Но затем появилась боль, пульсирующая слабая боль, охватывающая все тело, и, все же, достаточная, чтобы привести его в чувство, а потом нога — о, боже, его нога! Она вспыхнула такой болью, которую он никогда прежде не испытывал, и это внезапное острое ощущение заставило его вскрикнуть.

Он попытался перевернуться.

— Лен! — Голос Лизы.

Он почувствовал, как падает, но тут же кто-то подхватил его, и в следующую секунду он снова лежал на чем-то мягком.

Лен застонал. Ему хотелось открыть глаза, но он боялся, что от света боль лишь усилится. Тогда он потянулся к кому-то, находившемуся рядом, дрожащей рукой, пока чья-то мягкая и теплая ладонь не обхватила ее.

— Кейтлин, ему больно. Надо ему что-то дать.

Барри. Этот голос мог принадлежать только Барри.

В голове Лена все перепуталось. Его замороженная нога, темная комната, стул, к которому он был привязан. Потом Барри, появившийся, чтобы спасти его. Но он не успел, лавина льда обрушилась на Лена, и все почернело. Это не имело смысла. Несмотря ни на что, Барри спас его. И, черт, это терзало его…

— Уже, — сказал голос Кейтлин, где-то рядом, с другой стороны, и боже, спасибо тебе, что такие сильные обезболивающие были в лаборатории — Лен знал, что находится именно там, больше просто и негде, — потому что он почувствовал, как мгновенное облегчение пробежало по его венам.

Должно быть, у него в руке стоял катетер. Он действительно был в плохой форме.

— Лен, попытайся открыть глаза и посмотреть на меня, хорошо? — послышался голос Кейтлин.

Поскольку боль утихла, просьба не звучала так тошнотворно, но он все равно поморщился от яркого света, приоткрыв веки. Когда туман перед глазами рассеялся, он увидел беспокойное лицо Кейтлин. У нее в руке был один из тех медицинских фонариков, которые так раздражающе светят в глаза.

— Следи за светом, — сказала она и ослепила его несколькими быстрыми вспышками. Он выполнил ее просьбу. Голова болела, челюсть почему-то тоже пульсировала болью, но боль уже была не такой резкой и постепенно затухала.

Лен почувствовал, как пальцы Барри, за которые он все еще держался, начали потихоньку высвобождаться из его руки. Он крепче обхватил их. Казалось очень важным держаться за них, но Лен не мог вспомнить почему.

Он рискнул посмотреть на малыша, когда Кейтлин принялась проверять что-то другое, и когда глаза их встретились, Лен попытался улыбнуться Барри. Улыбка причиняла боль, и он чувствовал, что не может пошевелиться, но из-за блаженного онемения все это казалось менее важным, чем то, что Барри улыбнулся ему в ответ, пусть и чуть напряженно. Влажные зеленые глаза смотрели на него.

Чья-то рука осторожно коснулась его лодыжки и потянула штанину вверх. Мельком взглянув на Кейтлин, осматривающую его ногу, он увидел Лизу, счастливо улыбающуюся. Рядом с ней стоял Мик с выражением на лице «как ты посмел заставить нас волноваться, ублюдок». Все это выглядело таким нереальным. Лиза и Мик, Барри и Кейтлин. И даже Циско, хмуро выглядывающий из-за плеча Лизы.

— Лен? — сказала Кейтлин, и ему показалось, что она уже не первый раз зовет его. Он посмотрел на нее, и она ответила ему вежливой улыбкой, сочувственно изогнув брови. Он знал это выражение. Она всегда смотрела так, когда волновалась. Должно быть, на его лице отразилось ее беспокойство, потому что Кейтлин твердо продолжила. — С тобой все в порядке. Действительно. Какое-то время мы будем наблюдать, чтобы убедиться в том, что никаких неожиданностей не будет, но, похоже, ты должен восстановиться. Правда, вот твоя нога… та, что была во льду гораздо дольше… — Она закусила губу.

Его нога. Которая была заморожена первой. Его собственной пушкой. Он вспомнил безумного парня, наставившего на него оружие, и свое чувство беспомощного прощения.

Чуть отстранив остальных, Циско приблизился к нему.

— То, что мы сделали с криопушкой, смогло уменьшить нанесенные повреждения, но твоя нога была заморожена несколько часов. Присутствует глубокое омертвение тканей, так что, вероятно, ты будешь какое-то время испытывать трудности при ходьбе. Немного регулярной физиотерапии могут помочь, и в конечном счете она должна полностью восстановиться. Но, честно говоря, кое-какие неприятности она будет приносить тебе до конца жизни.

Говоря все это, Циско не выглядел особенно обеспокоенным. Даже какое-то праведное возмущение читалось на его лице.

И Лен знал, что не мог обвинить в этом парня. Действительно не мог.

Его взгляд снова вернулся к Барри, и всплеск воспоминаний мучительно отозвался в груди. Он не имел права сжимать его руку. Память вернулась намного быстрее, чем в первый раз. Он как будто наблюдал запись в обратной перемотке, когда смотрел в глаза Барри.

То, как встретились их взгляды, звук выстрелившей криопушки, готовой покрыть его льдом, и как Лен смирился с этим, потому что только он сам был виноват во всем.

Понимание того, что он готов был забрать каждое свое слово и каждый поступок, который заставил Барри страдать, и желание лишь на секунду увидеть Барри снова, чтобы просить прощения и сказать, что он хочет стать лучше.

Нелепость ситуации, когда его одолела кучка сопляков.

Безмерная печаль, когда Лен понял, что на самом деле не хотел сказать ни одного слова, которое услышал от него Барри на том складе. Он просто хотел забрать назад все это, но Барри ушел, вспыхнул из его жизни снова, и он не мог произнести слова раскаяния, прежде чем потерял сознание.

Мысли о том, что единственный способ освободиться от Барри Аллена — разбить его душу на мелкие осколки. И он преуспел в этом.

— Барри, — сказал он. Его голос сорвался от эмоций, которые владели им. Но что еще он мог сказать? Он не заслуживал прощения.

Отпустив его руку, он смотрел, как Барри выпрямился, кивнув с некой отчужденностью. Лен ненавидел себя, потому что он отчаянно желал попросить прощения, просто не знал, как начать.

Он был не в состоянии думать ни о чем другом, кроме Барри, когда сидел там с замороженной ногой и униженным эго, но сейчас все слова казались ему незначительными и пустыми.

Теперь на месте Барри оказалась Лиза и обняла его нежнее, чем обычно, помня о трубках и приборах. Стоящий рядом Мик просто удовлетворенно кивнул, несмотря на состояние Лена. Все было хорошо, никаких причин для истерики. Мик есть Мик, но то, что он находился здесь, говорило о многом.

Склонившись над кроватью, Лиза теребила пальцами ткань его толстовки СТАР-лабс, в которую он был одет, снова. По крайней мере, ему было тепло.

— Пока ты будешь поправляться, я придумаю, как отомстить тебе за это, — сказала Лиза. Озорной огонек появился в ее глазах, несмотря на выражение страдания на лице. — Я не могу поверить, что ты солгал мне. Мне, Ленни. Хотя, честно говоря, не знаю, как отреагировала, если бы ты признался той ночью, что даже не помнишь собственного имени.

Лену потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чем она говорит. Должно быть, теперь она знала все, всю правду. И это означало, что Барри и все остальные знали, что все это не было ложью или уловкой. Лен почувствовал, как напрягся от мысли, что все его секреты были раскрыты. Он так редко был полностью честен.

— Я забрал твою пушку, — сказал Мик, с видом фокусника доставая ее из своей огромной куртки. Вид оружия заставил все внутри Лена сжаться, когда он вспомнил ощущение льда на своей коже.

— Эй! — Циско отважно бросился к нему, несмотря на разницу в их весе и то, что Мик был вооружен. — Ты не можешь просто размахивать этим тут. Это не твое. Да и не его тоже. — Циско кинул быстрый взгляд на Лена. — Поэтому, если ты собираешься остаться здесь на то время, пока Холод окончательно не придет в себя, я ожидаю, что ты отдашь мне обе ваши пушки.

— Ты хочешь посмотреть, сможешь ли справиться со мной? — Опустив оружие, Мик грозно навис над Циско, и Лен должен был отдать ему должное — парень лишь слегка вздрогнул.

И какая-то часть Лена, желающая ухмыльнуться и подбить Мика на то, чтобы посмотреть, как далеко сможет зайти Циско, вдруг исчезла. Он не хотел видеть, как этот милый парень боится. Он помнил его слова о том, что Лен смог бы стать тем человеком, которым стремился стать. И что Лен может остаться здесь столько, сколько пожелает.

Хотя, Лен знал, что теперь предложение рассыпалось пылью. Или пеплом под огнем Мика.

— Сделай то, что он сказал, Мик. Лиза, ты тоже, — приказал Лен, сосредоточив в голосе всю силу, которую только смог найти в своем ослабленном состоянии. — Отдайте оружие.

Мик посмотрел на него так, словно он потерял рассудок. Забавно, но это было так. Лен потерял рассудок, потом снова его нашел, но таким перевернутым, что он не знал, что правда, а что нет, но он был уверен, что не хочет видеть, как Мик и Циско вцепятся друг другу в глотки.

— Это временно, Мик. Мы заберем их, когда уйдем. — Он покосился на Циско, но тот хмуро покачал головой, словно не верил, даже если Лен приказал выполнить то, что он просил.

— Я вообще не должен позволять вам забрать оружие, — прорычал Циско. — Но, конечно. Я дрожу от страха, думая, что ты сделаешь со мной, если я скажу «нет».

Но в его словах не было никакого страха, даже когда он протянул руку, чтобы забрать у Мика пушки.

Лен никогда не видел, чтобы Циско был настолько смел и отважен. Он помнил испуганного парня, умоляющего пощадить его брата, всхлипывающего и ненавидящего себя за то, что у него не было выбора, кроме как выдать личность Барри Аллена. Теперь перед ним стоял совсем другой человек.

Мик нехотя передал ему криопушку, затем вытащил из-под куртки свое оружие, чтобы вручить ему. Циско повернулся к Лизе, ожидая, когда она отстегнет от пояса свою золотую пушку. Собрав все оружие, он запер его в шкафу у стены напротив.

— Только на одну ночь, — сказал Лен, когда Лиза скептично подняла бровь, а Мик сжал кулаки. — Утром мы заберем его и… больше вас не побеспокоим. — Он повернулся к Барри.

Барри, стоявший до этого со крещенным на груди руками, опустил их, его нахмуренное лицо побледнело, а Кейтлин возмущенно заявила:

— Что? Нет! Ты не можешь уйти утром. У нас не было достаточно времени, чтобы оценить твое состояние. — Облокотившись на спинку кровати, она серьезно добавила. — Твое сердце остановилось. Ты не дышал, когда мы вытащили тебя изо льда.

Холодок пробежал по спине Лена, но он собрался.

— Послушайте. Вы не хотите, чтобы мы были здесь, так же, как и мы не хотим здесь оставаться. Так что, мы останемся здесь на ночь, и если ночью приборы не покажут прямую линию, утром мы уйдем.

Недоверие и злость прозвучали в голосе Барри, но он не приблизился к Лену, когда, снова скрестив на груди руки, сказал:

— Ну, ты, конечно, способен на такую уловку, я даже не удивлюсь. Раунд второй, с тем же счетом. Ты уйдешь, и мы просто вернемся к тому, с чего начинали. Как будто ничего и не было. И почему я продолжаю… — Гнев в его голосе сменился чем-то более глубоким и тягостным. Его холодность заставила грудь Лена болезненно сжаться.

— Ладно, — затем добавил Барри, долго и в упор посмотрев на Лена, а затем отвернулся. — Неважно. Делай все, что хочешь. Но, если у тебя возникнет желание повторить свой уход, не жди, что мы ответим на ваш звонок, когда вам в следующий раз понадобится наша помощь.

Повернувшись, он направился к выходу.

Нет, подождите. Все не так! Барри не так его понял! Он просто не хотел становиться обузой, не хотел быть ужасным напоминанием всего, что он натворил. Ведь ясно же, что они больше не желали иметь с ним ничего общего.

Циско в бешенстве посмотрел на Лена. Кейтлин стояла по другую сторону кровати, плотно сжав губы. Лен помнил их такими, когда они обнаружили его в лаборатории с Барри в то первое утро. Лен снова оттолкнул Барри, когда все, что он хотел — защитить его.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — сказала Кейтлин, оглядываясь на Лизу и Мика с некоторой опаской. Затем с легким презрением взглянула на Лена. Ее осуждение задело его больше, чем можно было ожидать. Он знал ее всего несколько дней. Кейтлин снова посмотрела на Мика и Лизу. — Честно говоря, было бы лучше, если бы вы уехали, но если вы собираетесь слоняться по лаборатории — держитесь подальше от Барри. Он сам не свой в последнее время.

Закончив, она вслед за Барри вышла из комнаты.

Лиза проводила взглядом Циско и Мика, которые последовали за ней. Мик, выходя, лишь в шутку дернулся к Циско, заставив того вздрогнуть, и Лиза тут же закатила глаза от его выходки.

— Не волнуйся, я все улажу между этими двумя. Ты знаешь Мика, — сказал она, обращаясь к Лену. — Он оставит Циско в покое, когда поймет, что это в его же интересах. — Она усмехнулась, а затем уперлась кулаком себе в бедро. — Теперь, мне кажется, настал тот момент, когда ты начинаешь вымаливать прощение.

Лен вздохнул.

— Лиза, прости, что я солгал тебе, просто я…

— Не у меня, идиот, — с насмешкой ответила она. — Хотя мы можем вернуться к этому, позже.

Осознание того, что она имела в виду, волнующим колокольчиком прозвенело внутри Лена. Но ее сочувственная улыбка, выражающая нечто большее, чем просто поддразнивание старшего брата, заставило его чувствовать себя еще хуже.

— Лиза, я не могу исправить все, что я сделал. Ты не видела, что я натворил, когда мы были одни.

— Нет, не видела, — призналась она. — Но разве это важно, черт возьми? Ты ведь на самом деле хочешь искупить свою вину. Мне не нужно услышать всю историю, чтобы понять. Я знаю о потере памяти, о панических атаках. Господи, Ленни… Тебе нужен он. Барри Аллен. Чертов криминалист и местный супергерой. — Она чуть улыбнулась. — Ты хочешь его так, что заболел и почти убил себя.

Лен вздрогнул, когда она взяла его за руки и прижала их к кровати. Насмешка в ее лице полностью исчезла.

— Ты знаешь, как он волновался за тебя все это время? Почти так же, как и я, и это о чем-то говорит. Это взаимно, Ленни.

— Все не так просто, — сказал он, и, черт возьми… он так устал, и мешало ощущение спутанности сознания от наркотиков, которые были в его крови, но он изо всех сил пытался сосредоточиться на лице Лизы.

— Я знаю, — ответила она. — И не говорю, что есть простые ответы. Но ты должен начать хоть с чего-нибудь. Будет прекрасно, если мы просто вернемся к своим ролям, и на этот раз все сработает, если только ты не хочешь, чтобы приступы паники возникали во время каждого дела, которое мы решим провернуть.

Лен нахмурил брови, гневная дрожь пронзила его.

— Мне казалось, ты думала, что он не стоит всех этих проблем. И что я не могу измениться ради него, и ничего хорошего не выйдет из моих пустых мечтаний о нем.

В глазах Лизы отразилась печаль, которую Лен редко видел с тех пор, как она повзрослела. Ему тут же захотелось обнять сестру.

— Я помню, Ленни. Я действительно так думала тогда. Но теперь мне кажется, что я недооценила тебя. Поэтому мы сейчас здесь. И, может быть, здесь не так уж и плохо.

Она отвернулась, но он успел заметить отчаянное желание в ее глазах, и ему не нужно было видеть Циско, чтобы знать, чего она хотела.

Лен почувствовал себя ужасным эгоистом, поскольку наконец начал понимать — если он уйдет, оставив за спиной все, что чувствует, ей тоже придется последовать за ним.

— Тебе не нужно брать пример с меня, — мягко сказал он.

Лиза слабо улыбнулась.

— Да, но ты остался бы одиноким, если бы я не слонялась поблизости. Что за глупую поговорку ты всегда упоминаешь… что-то о дураках? — Она поднялась с задумчивой усмешкой. — Связался дурак с дураком…

— Не разрубишь их и топором, — закончил он. Это была одна из тех поговорок, происхождения которых он не помнил, но она всегда соответствовала моменту, это была молитва всей его жизни, и он не возражал против этого — быть дураком, пока он наслаждался жизнью и получал от нее, все, что хотел.

Проблема была в том, что сейчас он хотел чего-то, к чему не был готов.

— Отдохни немного, Ленни, — сказала Лиза, решив, что ему надо подумать над ее словами.

И он действительно очень и очень устал.

Тихий шум и звуковые сигналы медицинского оборудования действовали на Лена, как какая-то странная, но очень подходящая моменту колыбельная. Лиза поцеловала его в лоб и направилась к двери.

Подойдя к ней, она остановилась.

— Ты приучил себя к мысли, что только идиоты могут поддаваться высоким помыслам. Очаровательные, но все же идиоты. Совсем такие, как ты. Наведение порядка… звучит как-то скучно. — Она усмехнулась. — Но наведение порядка с командой Флэша… Я не знаю, может ли это быть вообще скучным.

Когда она наконец ушла, Лен лежал и думал над ее словами и над тем, что он может предпринять, чтобы добиться всего, к чему стремился. Постепенно проваливаясь в наркотическое забытье, Лен надеялся, что если ему и приснятся сны, то пусть они будут приятными.


	17. Chapter 17

Никаких снов, к счастью, Лен не видел. Во всяком случае, он не мог ничего припомнить, когда постепенно начал приходить в себя. Глубоко проспав несколько часов мертвым сном, он проснулся от звука голосов, окружающих его. Должно быть, сейчас был ранний вечер, и он не мог вспомнить, когда заснул.

Сначала он услышал голос детектива Уэста, говорящего с Кейтлин. Детектив спрашивал, уверена ли она в том, что безопасно оставлять здесь Снарта, не говоря уже о других негодяях. Уэст немного успокоился, когда Кейтлин сообщила ему, что ее муж останется здесь на ночь, и, в случае чего, они все будут наготове.

Лен вспомнил Ронни — Огненного Шторма. Мик, несомненно будет рад, докучая ему расспросами о том, как ему удается пылать в огне и выходить из него невредимым.

Лен ненадолго отключился, а потом услышал Лизу и Циско. Всякая враждебность и резкость, которая слышалась в его голосе, когда он разговаривал с Миком, исчезла, но Лен не слышал, о чем они беседовали. Он лишь слышал, что Лиза казалась… мягкой. Она никогда не казалась мягкой.

В конце концов, он уловил, что Мик и Лиза ненадолго покинули лабораторию, чтобы собрать кое-какую одежду и необходимые вещи для того, чтобы переночевать здесь, несмотря на то, что они, возможно, утром должны были уйти. «Возможно» было главным словом, которое Лен ухватил. Он знал, что Лиза не успокоится, пока он не согласится остаться в лаборатории подольше, даже если это означало, что их оружие не будет им возвращено.

Мик и Лиза. Кейтлин и Ронни. Циско. Они все остались в лаборатории на ночь, чтобы следить за Леном и друг за другом, и это заставило Лена усмехнуться про себя — вся эта команда, словно случайные знакомые, в чем-то подозревающие друг друга. Большая пижамная вечеринка в гостиной СТАР-лабс, в то время, как Лен лежал, привязанный ко всем этим аппаратам в другой комнате. Весело.

Среди всех раздававшихся вокруг голосов не было лишь голоса Барри. К тому же, никто не упоминал о нем, кроме одного краткого замечание Уэста о том, что Барри отправился домой. Наверное, Барри надеялся, что Лен утром уйдет, и ему не придется видеть его снова. Лен остался бы здесь подольше, если бы только у него был шанс попытаться как-то исправить все, что он натворил.

Когда он открыл глаза, проснувшись в очередной раз, он отметил тишину и темноту вокруг себя. Лишь аппараты возле него мигали светодиодами. Ему нужно было в туалет. В кровати была кнопка вызова, но он не знал, кто явится на ее сигнал, и ему не хотелось беспокоить или будить кого-то ради такой невинной вещи, как зов природы.

Минуту он оценивал свое состояние. Он чувствовал себя как будто с похмелья, ему было муторно, но не настолько, чтобы он не смог доковылять до ванной. Вытащив из руки катетер и отцепив от кожи несколько электродов, он услышал, как кардиомонитор издал тихий писк. Он не собирался отлучаться надолго.

Лен вспомнил о своей ноге, когда поставил ее на пол. Боль, вероятно, усилилась еще и потому, что теперь он был отсоединен от обезболивающих лекарств. Но сейчас ему было все же не так плохо, как раньше. Он мог дышать, он сможет справиться с этим.

Сделав первый шаг, Лен понял, насколько слаба была его левая нога, и чуть не сполз на пол. Повернувшись, он ухватился за кровать.

— Что ты делаешь? — Услышал он раздраженный шепот.

Лен взглянул на вход в гостиную и увидел Циско. Тот стоял с растрепанными волосами, босиком, одетый в футболку и спортивные штаны. Он выглядел очень… по-домашнему, сжимая в руках свой планшет и недовольно глядя на Лена.

— Пытаюсь добраться до туалета, — так же шепотом ответил он. Ему не понравилось, когда его охватило неприятное чувство под ложечкой при виде Циско. Он ощущал себя беспомощным перед ним.

— Почему ты не нажал кнопку? — возмущенно спросил Циско, двинувшись к нему.

— Я не знал, куда приведет ее сигнал, — оправдываясь, сказал Лен.

— Сюда. — Циско показал ему планшет, экран которого изображал сейчас кардиомонитор и непрерывную, чертовски прямую линию. — Ты умер, чувак.

Вот дерьмо.

— Извини, — машинально ответил Лен, хотя, на самом деле, не знал, почему это вырвалось у него. Из-за того, что он сейчас находился в лаборатории с Циско? Или на самом деле он хотел извиниться.

Циско посмотрел на него, и Лену показалось, что в его взгляде мелькнуло болезненное раскаяние, тут же снова сменившееся раздражением. Опустив планшет, он приблизился к Лену и помог ему оторваться от кровати, придерживая его за бок.

Лен старался самостоятельно поддерживать свой вес — все-таки парень был меньше, чем он сам, но Циско настойчиво поддерживал его, и они начали немного более трудный поход в ванную, чем Лен ожидал. Ему хотелось что-то сказать, когда они двинулись, но звук глубокого дыхания в гостиной, когда они пересекали ее, напомнил ему, что все спали.

Лиза и Мик заняли диван. Мик растянулся на длинной его части, где когда-то спал Лен, а Лиза — на короткой, где совсем недолго спал Барри. На раскладной кровати, которую Барри никогда не использовал, валялось впопыхах сброшенное одеяло, подсказывая, что Циско только что покинул ее. В углу, на надувном матраце спали Кейтлин и Ронни. Зрелище было забавным, но отсутствие Барри помешало Лену улыбнуться.

Было странно не испытывать никакого желания навредить Барри, причинить ему боль, которое владело им в то злосчастное утро, когда он думал, что сломить его заклятого врага это единственный выбор. Теперь же сломлен был Лен, и он знал, что заслужил это.

Циско помог ему зайти в кабинку с туалетом для инвалидов, чтобы ему было проще сохранять устойчивость, не нуждаясь в дальнейшей помощи Циско; этого было более чем достаточно, Лен мог сделать эту работу. Закончив, он, прихрамывая, вышел из кабинки. Циско провел его до умывальника.

Впервые с того утра Лен видел свое отражение. Оно было настолько впечатляющим, что он какое-то время смотрел на себя в зеркале. Он выглядел бледным, под глазами были темные круги, толстовка СТАР-лабс болталась на нем, как дерзкое напоминание о прошлой неделе.

Но больше всего поражал огромный синяк. Темно-фиолетовый, с зелеными и розовыми краями, он покрывал всю левую сторону его челюсти. Прикоснувшись к нему, Лен тут же зашипел от боли, несмотря на все лекарства, которые сейчас были в его крови. Интересно, насколько это выглядело бы хуже, если бы Барри ударил кулаком немного сильнее.

Наклонившись к раковине и моя руки, он не мог отвести взгляд от отражения своего плачевного состояния, затем он поймал пристальный взгляд Циско. Парень все еще в подстраховке держал руку на спине Лена и хмурился так, словно хотел добавить еще несколько синяков для коллекции.

— Не сдерживайся на мой счет, — сказал Лен, не уверенный, как ему вести себя с Циско, когда он еще не выяснил, как столкнуться лицом к лицу с Барри.

Повернувшись, он облокотился на раковину. Темные глаза Циско сверлили его гневом, но в них было и что-то помимо гнева.

Лен развел руками, как в приглашении.

— Я бы сказал, что бывало и хуже, но, предполагаю, это не совсем верно. Однако, если хочешь сделать удар — милости прошу.

Циско сжал кулаки, словно испытывал чертовское желание принять предложение.

— Знаешь, что самое ужасное? — выпалил он. — То, что я — тот человек, который пытался убедить Барри дать тебе еще один шанс.

Лен удивленно моргнул.

— Он не рассказал нам о том, что произошло после банка, — продолжил Циско. — Лиза тоже не знает, только ты и Барри, но я догадываюсь, насколько все плохо. И все равно — перед тем, как тебя похитили, мы вызвали Барри сюда и показали ему, на что ты был похож, когда вышел из лаборатории тем утром.

Снаружи тоже были камеры? Лен не ожидал этого. Он сразу понял, что сейчас имеет в виду Циско. Он помнил, как его охватила дрожь, когда он пытался уйти, все еще не уверенный, что сможет сделать это, но упрямый в своем решении оставить все позади. Оставить позади Барри.

— Хочешь знать, что я подумал, когда увидел ту запись? — решительно спросил Циско. — Я думал — все это дерьмо. Это нихера не справедливо. Ты не можешь измениться, а потом дать задний ход, а потом снова пойти на попятный. Но я должен был показать это Барри. Я должен был доказать ему, что он был прав, веря в людей, даже если ты был худшим примером, даже при том, что я знал, что ты блядь подвел его снова.

Скрестив на груди руки, он отвел взгляд, как будто пытаясь удержаться от того, чтобы действительно врезать ему кулаком.

Лен помнил, как Циско поначалу реагировал на него, потерявшего память, с подозрением и конфронтацией, хотя все еще нервничал, думая, что в любой момент Лен может схватить пушку и прицелиться в него. Теперь вся эта нервозность исчезла, остался только гнев. И тогда Лен понял, что, схватив Циско и его брата, угрожая ему и вынудив раскрыть ему личность Барри, он сам превратил его в кого-то, отвечающего жестокостью и насилием, вместо ожидаемого страха.

Это то, как Лен прожил всю свою жизнь, после того, как убежал из дома, от своего отца. Он не хотел видеть отражения этого в Циско.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он, чувствуя, что эти слова были самой слабой попыткой извинений, и то, как Циско усмехнулся ему, доказывало, что тот чувствует то же самое. Лен попробовал еще раз. — Да. Это правда. Все это. Ты сказал, что с твоим братом все хорошо, и я рад за него. И я знаю, что ты никогда не простишь мне того, что я заставил тебя выдать мне имя Барри…

— Ты думаешь?

— Циско…

— Знаешь… Барри… он… особенный. И не только из-за своей скорости. — Циско покачнулся, словно хотел сделать шаг, и снова уперся руками в бока. — Он по-настоящему хороший, достойный парень, который хочет только помочь людям. Кто верит во что-то хорошее в людях, даже когда они… предают его.

Страдание, прозвучавшее в словах Циско, заставило Лена подумать, что он имел в виду не только предательство Лена. Это было что-то личное. В его глазах стояли слезы, и Лен не знал, что сказать.

— Я почти начал верить тебе, — справившись с собой, продолжил Циско. — Барри всегда настаивал на том, что мы должны помочь любому, простить любого, и я хотел верить этому. И, когда ты ушел, просто насрав на все, я подумал — нет. Я не позволю какому-то ублюдку быть причиной того, чтобы Барри Аллен потерял веру в других людей. Поэтому я заставил себя попробовать еще раз, убедить в этом Барри, хотя все, что я хотел — встать на сторону Барри и сказать — да, Холод гандон, пошли его нахрен. Но я поддержал тебя, и первый шанс, который у тебя появился, теперь ты бросаешь нам в лицо. Ты просто собираешься взять пушку и уйти, просто снова уйти, и Лиза… — Сейчас Циско выглядел совершенно пораженным. -…она так уверена, что ты можешь удивить меня. Так давай, Холод. Пожалуйста. Потому что я все еще жду.

После резких слов Циско, Лен почувствовал, как силы оставили его, потребность вернуться в постель, сильная и тошнотворная, овладела им, как и желание избавиться от боли, постепенно накрывающей его всего, особенно его искалеченную ногу. Но хуже всего было охватившее его горе, потому что как же это трудно — чувствовать чью-то боль, видеть ее и не обращать на нее внимание. Он ощущал, как она просачивается под его кожу, через короткое расстояние между ними, и дыхание его перехватило.

Он шагнул вперед, не размышляя, и споткнулся, застигнутый врасплох своей левой ногой, которая не могла служить достаточной опорой. Если бы Циско неловко не поймал его, он врезался бы прямо в кафельный пол.

По крайней мере, было легче говорить в плечо Циско, чем смотря ему в глаза.

— Если бы ты видел и слышал то, что произошло на том складе… ты бы не трудился защитить меня.

— Ты чертовски прав, — со злостью заявил Циско, перемещая вес Лена на себя. — Так что, считай, что тебе повезло. У тебя впереди долгий путь, прежде чем ты будешь снова иметь право просто смотреть Барри в глаза.

Он отодвинулся от Лена, и на мгновение Лен подумал, что тот бросит его на пол, но Циско подставил свое плечо под руку Лена, действуя так, словно у него был в этом большой опыт, чтобы таскать кого-то покрупнее чем он сам.

— Однажды я сказал тебе, если это — всего лишь какая-то уловка, чтобы добраться до Барри или кого-то из нас, и ты предашь нас снова…

— Это не было уловкой.

— Нет, но то, что ты сделал, гораздо хуже. — Циско двинулся к выходу.

— Подожди. — Лен не собирался позволить парню отвести его назад, в кровать, пока он не скажет ему все, поэтому он повис мертвым грузом, не давая Циско тянуть их вперед.

Когда Циско повернул голову, взволнованно уставившись на него и думая, что Лен падает, теряя сознание, Лен заставил себя встретить пристальный взгляд парня. Если он не сможет сделать этого, он никогда не справится и с разговором с Барри.

— Мне очень жаль, — повторил он, и это поразило его — насколько он действительно чувствовал сожаление, вместо того чтобы вернуться к легкой непринужденности… Холода, человека, которому так легко все давалось, и единственное, что знал этот человек — что восхитительный дурак в красном костюме спас его. — Я не знал, что делать. Я запаниковал, сделал неправильный выбор и я не могу теперь… изменить это. Теперь я плачу за все. Я пытался похоронить себя, чтобы… не чувствовать… этого, но я хочу… я… я хочу…

Комната пошатнулась, Лен начал падать.

— Эй. — Циско крепче ухватил его. — Давай, не отключайся. Я тебе верю. Ладно, хватит. Отведем тебя в кровать.

Кивнув, Лен собрался, и они — шаг за шагом — добрались через гостиную обратно, на больничную койку. Он опустился на нее с благодарностью, когда Циско помог ему лечь на спину.

Циско быстро, молча и умело поставил катетер ему в вену и закрепил электроды кардиомонитора под его толстовкой. Действие обезболивающих снова погрузили его в сонное состояние, однако, он сумел схватить Циско за руку, прежде чем тот собрался уйти.

— Спасибо, — с чувством сказал он, и Циско с противоречивым выражением на лице обернулся к нему.

Он вздохнул и, казалось, прилагал усилия, чтобы не вырвать руку из хватки Лена.

— Я не единственный человек рядом с Барри. И, поверь мне, брать на себя все твою херню от имени Барри — слишком тяжелая работа для одного человека. Но тебе лучше продолжать в том же духе, если ты на самом деле отвечаешь за свои слова. Потому что — если ты когда-нибудь… хоть когда-нибудь попробуешь нечто подобное еще раз…

— Я не буду.

— Я серьезно, Холод…

— Я не буду.

— Это означает — не исчезать с оружием утром или…

— Я знаю, — тихо сказал Лен. Он устал и едва мог удерживать запястье Циско. Отпустив, наконец, его, он жалобно улыбнулся, когда Циско положил ладонь поверх его руки. — Ты правда думаешь, что… Барри мог бы простить меня?

— Он уже прощает, — заявил Циско с некоторым смирением, которое показывало, что его гнев уже почти прошел и он, возможно, действительно верил Лену. — Барри неисправим. Теперь тебе нужно заработать его прощение. Он вернется завтра, — добавил Циско, коротко сжав руку Лена. — Так что, начинай практиковаться… Лен. Потому что заполучить на свою сторону Барри будет гораздо сложнее, чем меня.

Лен слабо кивнул.

— Спасибо, — повторил он и начал проваливаться в сон.

— Не подведи меня снова, чувак, — проворчал Циско, удаляясь. Его голос был тихим, но Лен услышал его последние слова, перед тем, как окончательно отключиться. — И Лизу.

***

Барри не надеялся, что сегодня может уснуть. На самом деле, он пошел домой, осознавая, что он не в состоянии сидеть не двигаясь в течение нескольких часов. Он вернулся на работу, когда было уже достаточно поздно. Там никто не заметил, что он отсутствовал весь рабочий день, и наспех закончив кое-какие дела, Барри снова отправился домой.

Он знал, что Джо поехал в СТАР-лабс. У Барри не было никакого желания говорить обо всем этом, но его успокаивала мысль о том, что пока Джо находится в лаборатории, Лен по большей части будет в отключке. Тот факт, что Ронни останется на ночь там, казалось, должен умерить напряжение Джо во всей этой ситуации. И хотя Барри полагал, что Мик и Лиза не предпримут никаких опрометчивых шагов, пока состояние Лена оставляло желать лучшего — ничто не могло снять его собственное напряжение.

Все, о чем он мог думать — о выражении глаз Лена, когда тот, очнувшись, вспомнил все, что произошло. Он отстранился от Барри и вполне ясно дал понять, что не имеет намерений что-то изменить между ними, несмотря на то, что Барри спас его. Утром он уйдет снова, и, вероятно, раньше, чем Барри ожидает, ему придется столкнуться с негодяем в какой-нибудь новой миссии, и он просто… не мог примириться с этим.

Тем не менее, как только его голова коснулась подушки, он провалился в сон.

Он проснулся раньше обычного, настолько, что, когда он умылся и оделся, до работы оставался еще целый час.

— Мне нужно в участок, — сказал ему Джо, стоя у двери с пальто в руках. — Вчера был немного суматошный день. — Он попытался улыбнуться. — Я только проверю, все ли там в порядке, и не случилось ли чего-то после моего отъезда, а потом заскочу в СТАР-лабс. Не хочешь перед работой поехать со мной?

Барри в нерешительности стоял над кофеваркой, уставившись на нее и пытаясь вспомнить уже пять минут, что с ней делать.

— М… нет, не думаю… я… не поеду, — ответил он, не оборачиваясь. — Я просто пойду на работу и честно потрачу на нее целый день. — Он неубедительно усмехнулся.

Он просто не мог пойти в лабораторию и снова увидеть, что Лен ушел, или еще хуже… наблюдать за тем, как он уходит.

— Если я понадоблюсь… если что-то не так — дай мне знать. — Барри не думал, что его помощь действительно понадобится, но повернувшись к Джо, он серьезно кивнул ему.

— Ладно, Барр, если ты уверен. — Приблизившись, Джо сжал его плечо.

— Увидимся на работе, — сказал Барри, смотря вслед уходящему Джо.

Отвернувшись, он снова уставился на кофеварку, не зная, хочет ли он вообще кофе. Ему просто нужно было встряхнуться и перестать думать о Лене хотя бы один счастливый момент.

Он спас мужчине жизнь, но ведь это то, что должен был сделать Флэш? Невозможность спасти его душу не было виной Барри, но почему-то у него было такое чувство, что это все-таки его вина. Как же ему хотелось поверить, хотя бы на одну минуту, в то, что он влюбился в кого-то, кто так же сильно влюбился в него. Неужели он не заслужил этого? Его друзья, семья — все они считали, что он заслужил, Эдди достаточно ясно сказал об этом, но тогда почему Барри продолжал наступать на те же грабли?

Даже сейчас, когда он просто хотел злиться, он чувствовал только лишь тоску. Лен причинил ему боль, сделав и сказав все эти ужасные вещи. Лен отвернулся от него, отказался, дав понять, что если он и благодарен за свою жизнь, он не будет торчать в СТАР-лабс. И, все же, даже сейчас Барри не мог выкинуть из головы то недолгое время, когда они были вместе, их бессонные ночи, разговоры и смех, как они медленно пришли к взаимопониманию… Он не хотел ничего другого — просто вернуть все, чтобы Лен был рядом; он хотел целовать его губы, ощущая что-то другое, не злость, слышать его восхитительный голос, его теплый смех, а не насмешки, как… вчера.

Черт, неужели это было только вчера?

Барри нужно отвлечься. Он включил радио, их любимую с Джо ретро-волну и глубоко вздохнул над раковиной. Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы узнать песню.

_Ты мне не нравишься, но я люблю тебя._  
Знаешь, я постоянно думаю о тебе.  
Ты плохо обращаешься со мной, а я безумно люблю тебя.  
Ты действительно имеешь власть надо мной. 

Уставившись на радио, Барри не смог сдержать горький, безумный смех. Как вселенная всегда делала это? Как она всегда точно знала, какую песню вы должны услышать, когда меньше всего ожидаете это? Черт, это даже был Смоки Робинсон… Барри когда-то сказал Лену, что любит его песни.

Слезы тут же навернулись на глаза, Барри попытался вытереть их, прежде чем они покатятся, но боль так близко находилась к поверхности, болезненная и пульсирующая рана, разрывающая его грудь. Переведя дрожащее дыхание, он начал подпевать.

_Малыш, я не хочу тебя, но ты мне нужен._  
Не хочу целовать тебя, но мне это нужно.  
Ты несправедлив ко мне, но как же сильна моя любовь.  
Ты действительно имеешь власть надо мной. 

Барри был самым несчастным человеком на земле, не говоря уже о том, что он был самым быстрым человеком, потому что он знал — никогда уже не будет так, как в те несколько дней, когда Лен был просто… Леном. Но Барри все еще хотел его, любым, несмотря ни на что.

— Барри?

Тут же оборвав песню, он резко обернулся на голос Айрис, звучащий с лестничной площадки. Двигаясь с флэш-скоростью, он стер слезы с лица и выключил радио, чуть не уронив его на пол. Наверняка, он выглядел все равно глупо, вытирая глаза, но он постарался придать своему лицу обычное выражение, чтобы встретить Айрис, когда, оттолкнувшись от раковины, направился в прихожую.

Айрис и Эдди стояли на пороге, с кофе и выпечкой в руках. Они выглядели так, что Барри смог по-настоящему улыбнуться. У него действительно были самые лучшие друзья, которых он не заслуживал.

— Ребята, что вы тут делаете?

Айрис широко улыбнулась ему.

— Мы подумали, что ты рано проснешься и захочешь какую-то компанию перед работой.

— Или, возможно ты вообще не спал, — добавил Эдди, так же ослепительно улыбаясь. — Кофеин работает несколько минут, верно? — Усмехнувшись, он протянул ему большой стакан.

В этот момент Барри любил их обоих. Взяв стакан с кофе, он сказал:

— На самом деле я прекрасно выспался. Хотя, вот бодрствовать намного сложнее. Джо или… — Он взглянул на Айрис. -…Как много ты знаешь?

Айрис со смешанными чувствами посмотрела на Эдди.

— Не так уж много, как хотелось бы. Несмотря на мои попытки что-то узнать, Эдди ничего не говорит мне, хотя хранить тайны — совсем не его стиль. Все, что папа и Эдди сказали мне — вчера ты спас Капитана Холода, и он теперь в порядке. — Она снова посмотрела на Барри. — То, как ты ведешь себя в последнее время, и как Эдди тщательно скрывает все детали, заставляет меня чувствовать себя не у дел.

— Мне казалось, я не имею право рассказывать, — сказал Джо, смотря на Барри с надеждой — правильно ли он поступил.

Барри был благодарен ему за молчание. Айрис должна была услышать это от самого Барри, и он оценил сдержанность Джо, при том, что он абсолютно не умел хранить тайны. Барри намного полегчало после того, как он все рассказал Эдди, и, может быть, разговор с Айрис сможет облегчить новую волну душевной боли, которую он сейчас испытывал.

— Вам лучше присесть, — сказал он, кивнув в сторону кухни. — Эту историю лучше выслушать сидя.

Рассказывая все Айрис, немного в других выражениях и добавив несколько событий, которые произошли с тех пор, как они с Эдди расстались в спортзале, Барри удалось съесть несколько яблочных оладий, которые они ему принесли. В последнее время у него не было аппетита, и наверное поэтому он был голоден.

Айрис прерывала его, когда ей нужно было что-то уточнить, но все остальное время она слушала его сосредоточенно и с сочувствующим выражением на лице. Эдди сидел рядом с ней, полностью отражая ее эмоции.

Когда Барри закончил, Айрис посмотрела на него с такой грустью, как никогда прежде, в то время как Эдди выглядел странно обнадеживающим.

— Я не знаю, Барр, — сказал он. — Это похоже на полные сто восемьдесят градусов от того, как он действовал в банке.

— Он был непреклонен в своем решении уйти, Эдди, — возразил Барри. — Он наверняка уже ушел сейчас. — Эта мысль делала таким трудным возвращение в лабораторию, но Барри понимал, что не мог отсиживаться здесь вечно. Но если ему в самом деле придется в скором времени остановить очередной ограбление… — Я не могу вернуться туда, чтобы увидеть, как он уходит… снова.

— Но ведь он выглядел… печальным? — спросила Айрис. — Как будто хотел попросить прощения?

— Он ничего не сделал и даже ничего не сказал. Он просто… хотел уйти. — Выпив кофе, Барри держал пустой стакан, который слишком напоминал ему то, как он чувствовал себя прошлым утром.

Его телефон подал сигнал. Прочитав сообщение от Джо, он удивленно взглянул на Айрис и Эдди. Джо как будто знал, о чем они говорят.

— Что? — спросил Эдди.

— Он еще там, — сказал Барри больше самому себе, отправив короткое «спасибо» Джо и посмотрев на своих любопытных друзей. — Джо сейчас в лаборатории, и они не ушли. Мик, Лиза. Лен все еще спит.

— Вероятно, он в худшей форме, чем думал, чтобы просто свалить оттуда, — сказала Айрис. В ее глазах светилась изрядная доля злорадства. — Может быть, сейчас самое время загнать его в угол.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. — Барри побледнел при этой мысли.

— Мне кажется, мы с Айрис думаем вот что, Барр. — Эдди уверенно посмотрел на него. — Тебе нужно поговорить с ним наедине, выплеснуть все накопившееся, чтобы просто понять, что сейчас между вами. Если этого не произойдет, вы не сможете идти дальше. Если ваши пути на самом деле разошлись, пусть все так и будет. В противном случае, хорошо… я имею в виду… — Как будто ожидая поддержки, он взглянул на Айрис, но та не выглядела в чем-то убежденной, только что узнав, насколько Барри и Лен действительно далеко зашли. Затем Эдди снова перевел взгляд на Барри со своей беспомощной честностью. — Что ты хочешь, Барри? На самом деле? Что ты хочешь от него?

Голос Лена вмешался в мысли Барри.

_А чего ты ожидал от меня?_

Отбросив горькие воспоминания, он скомкал в руках бумажный стакан. Он не мог смотреть на Айрис и Эдди, ни на одного из них, потому что он не мог отрицать правду… Он хотел то, что у него было, то, что он потерял, то, что он и Лен только начали обнаруживать, прежде чем Лен оттолкнул это от себя, оставив между ними глубокие шрамы.

— Это не совсем нормальная ситуация, Барри. — Мягкий, терпеливый голос Айрис прервал его мысли. — Поэтому я не буду притворяться, что есть простой ответ, как ты должен реагировать и что ты должен сделать. Тебе не стоит делать ему одолжений. Но, возможно, ты также не должен и отказываться от него.

— Тебе нужно сделать то, что будет хорошо для тебя, — добавил Эдди.

— И что бы не случилось, — вернулась в разговор Айрис. — Мы не будем осуждать тебя. Мы просто будем слушать и наблюдать, и давать советы, если они тебе понадобятся. Но если он снова причинит тебе боль… — Она многозначительно посмотрела на Барри. — Я не собираюсь просить у тебя разрешения, чтобы хорошенько врезать ему. — Она подмигнула.

Барри не мог не рассмеяться, и Эдди последовал за ним. Лен не знал, что его ожидает, если Айрис решила встать на тропу войны.

— Ребята, мне кажется, вы знаете в этом толк, — сказал Барри, и то, как они тепло посмотрели друг на друга, вызвало в нем какие-то странные и незнакомые теплые чувства.

— У нас была кое-какая практика с преодолением препятствий в отношениях, — серьезно сказала Айрис. Они с Эдди обменялись понимающими взглядами, потому что их жизнь действительно была слишком безумна, даже без всей этой боли и неразберихи по пути. И прямо сейчас Барри по-настоящему был счастлив за них.

— Спасибо вам за все, — сказал он, бросив смятый стакан в корзину для мусора. — Мне нужно поторопиться, если я собираюсь сделать это. Не знаю, как мне удастся еще раз пропустить работу…

— Я разберусь с этим, — с улыбкой ответил Эдди. — Если кто-то захочет увидеть тебя, значит он просто соскучился, помнишь? В любом случае, я думаю, тебе нужен еще один больничный. — Широко усмехнувшись, он накрыл руку Барри своей. — Все будет хорошо, Барри.

Барри не был настолько уверен в этом, даже после такого задушевного разговора. Какая-то часть его желала отвлечься в работе, но другая часть знала, что они были правы. Ему нужно было поговорить с Леном, расставить все точки над «и», иначе все это осталось бы между ними и стало бы последней вещью, которую Барри хотел ощущать, в очередной раз предотвращая преступление, когда их последние слова висели в воздухе, как некая незаконченная ссора между… парой.

Мысль о том, что ему придется пройти через это, поговорить с Леном, вызывала тошнотворные чувства. По крайней мере, если Лен все еще хотел причинить ему боль, он не сможет сделать это, прикованный к больничной койке. Если он скажет что-то слишком ужасное, Барри сможет уйти, убежать очень далеко и никогда больше не оглядываться назад. Но где-то в глубине души он все еще надеялся на невозможное. На то, что разговор на этот раз может пойти по-другому.

Все внутри него трепетало от лихорадочного беспокойства и безумной надежды, когда он поднялся, чтобы уйти. И песня, которую он слышал по радио, звучала у него в голове.

_Ты действительно имеешь власть надо мной._


	18. Chapter 18

Лен крепко спал до самого утра, пока Кейтлин не разбудила его, проверяя его состояние. Она сдержанно и неуверенно улыбнулась ему, когда он открыл глаза.

— Привет, — сказала она. — Я собираюсь снизить дозу болеутоляющих. А затем мы можем переключиться на что-то менее агрессивное.

Он кивнул и потрогал электроды кардиомонитора на своей груди.

— Можно убрать это?

Кейтлин скептически посмотрела на него.

— Ну… хорошо, я отключу монитор. Тебе вроде намного лучше, чем я ожидала, хотя, я думаю, это зависит от того, собираешься ли ты куда-нибудь направиться в ближайшие несколько часов.

Лен выдержал ее пристальный взгляд.

— Нет, не собираюсь.

— Что ж… прекрасно. — Ее улыбка стала более искренней. — Значит, ваше полуночное рандеву с Циско не было завершающим разговором.

— Он рассказал тебе, да? — Лен усмехнулся и поерзал на кровати. Сегодня он чувствовал себя значительно лучше и более собранным. Снижение дозы лекарств, вероятно, способствовало этому, и, к счастью, боль не так сильно мучила его.

— Да… ну и, кроме того, дурные привычки иногда бывают полезны. — Кейтлин взяла планшет со столика, вероятно, тот, с которым Лен часто видел Циско, и повернула экраном к нему. Экран показывал стоп-кадр вчерашней видеозаписи Лена и Лизы в этой самой комнате. Кейтлин просматривала их разговор.

Лен подумал, что, наверное, может смириться с этим.

— Впредь я буду помнить об этих камерах, когда возникнет необходимость, — сказал он, слабо улыбнувшись. Кейтлин вернула ему улыбку, но Лен не мог избавиться от мыслей о записях с наружных камер, о которых вчера упоминал Циско, как и о той записи, где он салютует, прежде чем уйти из гостиной СТАР-лабс, прекрасно понимая, что еще записала эта камера.

В то время Лен хотел, чтобы Барри увидел этот жест, и вкупе с тем, что произошло между ними накануне ночью, это особенно сильно ужалит его, но теперь он понимал, что и для всех остальных это не осталось секретом.

— Вы видели все, правда? — виновато спросил он. — Барри и меня… той ночью?

Настороженно и молча Кейтлин положила планшет обратно на столик.

— Я не делал это, чтобы причинить ему боль. — Лен с трудом сел на кровати и, заметив непонимающий взгляд Кейтлин, поспешил объяснить. — Я имею в виду… я спал с ним не потому, что хотел заставить его страдать. Потом, да… банк, склад… это было намеренно, но я больше не хочу этого.

— Я знаю. — Кейтлин печально посмотрела на него. Даже не печально, а с сочувствием, и, может быть, это сочувствие даже предназначалось ему. Она положила свою маленькую ручку поверх его руки, словно в молчаливой поддержке и принялась снимать электроды с его груди.

Лен воспользовался моментом, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть и по-настоящему оценить свое состояние, и, несмотря на то, что боль еще не ушла, он чувствовал себя, по крайней мере, нормально.

— Мик и Лиза… как они? — спросил он через минуту, раздумывая над тем, где могут быть все остальные, поскольку он не слышал ничего, кроме шума аппаратов. Он не мог скрыть то, что волновало его. — Я хочу остаться… я останусь, но если они доставляют вам какие-то неприятности…

— Они с Циско и Ронни внизу, в одной из других лабораторий, — заверила его Кейтлин с обнадеживающей улыбкой.

— И… что они делают?

— Программируют свое оружие. — Она усмехнулась, когда Лен в ответ лишь удивленно посмотрел на нее. Подняв изголовье кровати так, чтобы он мог почти сидеть, она измерила его пульс и давление, продолжая говорить. — Ронни раньше работал здесь, хотя Циско сейчас считает его больше своим телохранителем, из-за Мика. Циско все еще побаивается его, но, судя по всему, Мик немного в восторге от Ронни.

Лен усмехнулся вслед за ней.

— Тебя это удивляет? Твой муж может воспламеняться. Я думаю, Мик вне себя от волнения.

— Циско думает, что они смогут сделать оружие Лизы нелетальным, таким, как твое. Он говорил что-то о кислородном пузыре, из-за которого даже полностью покрытый золотым сплавом человек может выжить, если в конечном счете человека освободить от него. Он придумал какое-то химическое соединение, которое может разрушить золотой компонент. Вот с оружием Мика сложнее. Огонь немного слишком… ну…

— Огненный? — подсказал Лен.

Кейтлин, коротко рассмеявшись, кивнула.

— Точно. Я думаю, Лиза, Циско и Ронни больше надеются убедить Мика действовать несколько по-другому, так, как он действовал, спасая тебя. Мне показалось, что его интересуют не столько горящие люди, как горящее… что угодно. И, возможно, он не станет причинять людям вред, если… его работа попадет в заголовки.

Закончив осмотр, она с легким убеждением посмотрела на Лена.

— Уверен, Лиза на самом деле так думает, — сказал Лен. — Она была единственной, кто советовал мне не слишком сближаться с Флэшем, чтобы он не мог повлиять на меня и каким-то образом изменить. А теперь она — та, кто борется за это.

Улыбнувшись, Кейтлин села на стул возле кровати и снова положила ладонь на его руку.

— Кажется, это то, что нужно ей самой, но, вероятно, ей надо увидеть, что ты сможешь сделать это, чтобы она поверила, что и она способна на такое.

Взаимопонимание между ними вдруг сменилось каким-то напряжением, когда Лен подумал обо всем, что он натворил, о том, сколько задолжал им всем.

— Я еще ничего не сделал, чтобы искупить свою вину…

Он попытался поднять руку, может быть, чтобы не чувствовать прикосновение Кейтлин, или чтобы, наоборот, ощутить его в полной мере, но как только он сделал это, его рука начала дрожать. Он в ярости уставился на нее, не в состоянии остановить это.

Поднявшись, Кейтлин потянулась через кровать, чтобы захватить обе его руки, и потерла большими пальцами точки пульса на его запястьях.

Лен поразился, насколько быстро это возымело эффект, и дрожь стихла.

— Я сожалею, — сказал он, задумавшись, сможет ли он когда-нибудь перестать говорить эти слова. Подняв голову, он встретился с теплым взглядом карих глаз, смотревших на него с искренним беспокойством и даже… привязанностью. — Почему ты так добра ко мне? Ты была первой, кто пострадал из-за меня.

Его слова, казалось, смутили ее, она на мгновение остановилась, но затем сжала его запястья чуть сильнее. Она стояла, склонившись над кроватью и не выглядела испуганной или встревоженной. Осторожной, может быть, выжидающей, но она не боялась его и не презирала того человека, которым он был.

— Я знаю, Циско… не надеялся на то, что ты можешь измениться, даже после того, как мы увидели ту запись с наружной видеокамеры. Он действительно пытался верить в тебя, пока ты был здесь, но душевные раны из-за того, что произошло прежде, с его братом, с раскрытием личности Барри, в чем он обвинял себя… все это не могло помочь нам простить тебя, когда ты предал нас во второй раз.

— Он сказал, что сделал это ради Барри, — вспомнил Лен, потрясенный самоотверженностью Циско, который был настолько хорошим другом, что отодвинул свои обиду и гнев на задний план, чтобы сделать то, что, как он думал, будет лучше для Барри.

— Да, — улыбнулась Кейтлин. — Мои же мотивы были немного более эгоистичными. — Отпустив его руки, она снова села рядом с ним на стул. — Я действительно верила в тебя, но не потому что я думала, что знаю тебя достаточно хорошо. Ты напомнил мне Ронни.

Она задумчиво улыбнулась с такой нежностью, которая проявляется, только когда говорят о человеке, заставляющем замирать их дыхание всякий раз, когда он рядом.

У Лена не было опыта в этом, но время от времени он видел людей, которые по-настоящему кого-то любили, какими счастливыми они выглядели, просто думая о ком-то, даже спустя годы после того, как они встретились.

Легкий румянец появился на щеках Кейтлин, когда она снова взглянула на Лена.

— Раздвоение идентичности, проблемы с памятью, желание убежать, вместо того, чтобы вернуться домой и понять, что действительно ты хочешь… это очень знакомая для меня история. Ронни… заставил меня страдать. Он думал, что защищает меня, и даже после того, как я узнала, что он жив, я была готова разочароваться в нем. Я думала — если он покинул меня, не хотел быть со мной, кто я такая, чтобы преследовать его? — Болезненные воспоминания заставили ее нахмуриться. — Я не достаточно боролась за него. Мы выяснили, что произошло с ним, и, все равно, он решил, что должен держаться подальше от меня. И я позволила ему уйти. Я просто отпустила его…

Лен протянул руку и сжал ее кисть, смотря на нее пристально и не перебивая.

Прерывисто вздохнув, она продолжила.

— Ронни… он понял свою ошибку и вернулся. Он признал то, что вместе мы сильнее и намного счастливее. И теперь мы так счастливы, что… иногда я готова простить себя за то, что сделала. За то, что позволила ему уйти. — Она твердо посмотрела на Лена. — Я не хочу, чтобы нечто подобное произошло с тобой. Я была зла вчера, когда ты сказал, что уйдешь, но ведь я знала лучше, я знала, что ты просто боишься и думаешь, что тебе нужно бросить все это, ради собственной безопасности, и что, может быть, ты заслужил боль и чувство потери, и это просто… это несправедливо, Лен.

Шум аппаратов не смог заглушить это, и Лен услышал, как у Кейтлин перехватило дыхание, но она по-прежнему твердо смотрела на него.

— Мало кто испытал все, через что тебе пришлось пройти. Потеря памяти, желание быть кем-то другим, кем-то лучшим, прежде чем ты вспомнил, кто ты… Побуждение броситься в опасность, дать себя ранить, чтобы только избавиться от этих непрошеных изменений в тебе… Это больше, с чем может справиться любой человек. Тем более, за несколько дней. Но ты… пытаешься. — Она тепло улыбнулась ему. — И я, со своей стороны, хочу надеяться, что это что-то настоящее, не уловка или временное желание, которое испарится, как только у тебя появится время прийти в себя. Ты можешь быть лучше, Лен. Я знаю, что ты можешь, я вижу это. Ты правда можешь.

Ее ясные глаза открыто смотрели на него, в то время как его глаза наполнились влагой. Это было впервые, когда кто-то был полностью на его стороне, и неважно — эгоистичными причинами это было вызвано или нет, но видя глубокую веру в ее глазах, он знал, что она искренне верит в него и не только потому, что все, что случилось с ним, напоминает ей о чувствах человека, которого она любит.

Он не знал, что ответить ей, а «спасибо» было бы слишком незначительным для всего, что он чувствовал. И когда он сказал «Я хочу быть лучше», это показалось ничтожным и глупым, но это заставило Кейтлин ярко улыбнуться ему.

— Тогда давай позаботимся о том, чтобы сначала привести тебя в хорошую физическую форму, — сказала она, похлопав его по руке. — Еще один день ты должен соблюдать постельный режим, а затем мы можем начать физиотерапию, чтобы поработать с твоей ногой. Походы в ванную будут достаточны в следующие двадцать четыре часа, но и несколько упражнений, способствующих быстрому восстановлению тканей, мы так же можем попробовать.

Сосредоточиться на чем-то другом, а не на попытках начать заново целую жизнь, было намного легче, когда Кейтлин стала объяснять план восстановления его здоровья. После того, как он сможет покинуть СТАР-лабс, ему потребуется регулярная ежедневная физиотерапия, и она будет рада помочь ему, если он пообещает ей найти время, чтобы приходить сюда.

На мгновение это стало похоже на чью-то другую жизнь. Люди, находящиеся вокруг и заботящиеся о нем. Циско, при всем своем справедливом гневе, казался больше расстроенным тем, что Лен подвел его. Кейтлин, держащаяся за надежду, потому что она знала — каково это потерять все и получить еще один шанс.

И когда Лиза, Мик, Циско и Ронни поднялись из нижней лаборатории, он почувствовал, насколько нереальным все это было, потому что напряжение закончилось, так или иначе, смягчилось, даже между Миком и Циско. Они тихо переговаривались между собой, направляясь в гостиную, как будто не ожидая, что Лен будет бодрствовать. Когда же они увидели его сидящим в кровати, Лиза бросилась к нему на шею с широкой улыбкой и поцеловала его в щеку.

— Чувствуешь себя лучше?

— Намного, — честно сказал он. — Я слышал, вы работаете над изменением своих пушек.

Дразнящая ухмылка появилась на ее лице.

— Среди прочего. — Она обернулась к Циско, и поскольку парень тут же покраснел, Лен предположил, что она подмигнула ему. И, возможно, столкновение с Леном и Миком все еще могло привести его к какой-нибудь яростной вспышке, но один кокетливый взгляд Лизы, и Циско становился послушным в ее руках. Она снова повернулась к Лену с победной усмешкой. — Ты просто выздоравливай, Ленни. А об остальном я позабочусь.

— И что бы это означало? — заинтересованно спросил Лен у самого себя, когда Лиза, схватив Циско под руку, направилась с ним в гостиную, и Мик проводил их кривой улыбкой, но Мик вообще редко улыбался по-настоящему, а затем он вернулся к разговору с Ронни, которого, очевидно, считал своим пленником.

Когда они все удалились, а Кейтлин, сказав что-то о присоединении к ним, что Лен не совсем уловил, вслед за ними вышла из комнаты, он понял, что не остался в одиночестве. В дверях стоял детектив Уэст, судя по всему, довольно давно, ожидая, когда они останутся наедине.

Черт.

***

Барри затормозил в главном коридоре СТАР-лабс. Ему нужна была медленная прогулка, чтобы привести мысли в порядок перед встречей с Леном. Он знал, что Джо уже несколько минут находился в лаборатории, и, вероятно, Барри появился вовремя, чтобы вмешаться. Лен наверняка бодрствовал сейчас, и Джо, конечно же, хотел убить его.

Барри надеялся, что все остальные не будут настолько глупы, чтобы оставить Джо наедине с Леном… пока, подойдя ко входу в главную лабораторию и неуверенно замешкавшись рядом с ним, не зная, как начать разговор, он не услышал голос Лена.

— Вы собираетесь взять меня, детектив? Или все еще размышляете над тем, как избавиться от тела?

Барри замер на месте. То, что самый быстрый человек на земле мог быть настолько медлительным, чтобы всегда отставать на шаг, должно казаться самой уморительной шуткой во вселенной.

— Ты должен считать это удачей — здесь полно камер, — ответил Джо. Его голос звучал совсем рядом, словно они только что разминулись с Барри, когда он зашел в комнату. — Но за что я могу взять тебя, Снарт? На видео из «Первого национального» ты исчез прежде, чем произошло ограбление. А все остальные твои дела… они просто исчезли, верно? У нас ничего нет на тебя.

Барри съежился. Это всегда было больным местом, не так ли?

— А что насчет Мика и моей сестры? — спросил Лен. Его голос звучал достаточно бодро, чтобы предположить, что он сидел и не был прикован к постели.

— Кажется, они сейчас это обсуждают, — ответил Джо.

Интересно, что бы это означало, подумал Барри. Он еще никого не видел, направившись прямо к Лену, но если все остальные теперь были наверху, разговаривая… о чем?

— Не могу сказать, что я одобряю то, что они там обсуждают, — продолжал Джо. — Но кое-кто недавно пытался убедить меня в том, что хороший коп должен попытаться перевоспитать плохих парней, а не просто наказывать их.

Барри усмехнулся, вспомнив, как Эдди поддержал Лена и выразил надежду на то, что Лен еще может стать хорошим человеком.

— И что вы думаете об этом, детектив?

— Присяжные еще не вынесли свой вердикт, на данный момент.

Лен засмеялся над каламбуром Джо. Барри просто надеялся, что Джо не предпримет ничего серьезного, в то время, как Лен был все еще слаб и беззащитен. Барри знал это со слов Кейтлин, и Джо ведь не убьет Лена здесь, в СТАР-лабс, правда? Но он действительно не знал, чего ожидать от своего отца, когда благополучие Барри находилось под угрозой. Хотя это было не совсем так. Барри надеялся, что это не так.

Он спрашивал себя, должен ли он вмешаться и спасти Лена от мучений, которые Джо запланировал, потому что это действительно была изощренная форма пытки — находиться перед Джо после всего, что Лен сделал Барри. Когда-то Джо был страшен, имея дело с хулиганами, посмевшими обидеть маленького Барри. Джо всегда очень быстро реагировал, чтобы защитить его, и даже если он и не поощрял насильственные методы, его взгляд и деловой тон по-настоящему пугали.

Раздумывая над этим, Барри тихонько подобрался к самой двери, чтобы, в случае чего, определить — должен ли он вмешаться в разговор. К тому же, он хотел узнать, о чем они будут говорить дальше. Когда думают, что находятся одни.

— Скажи мне, Снарт… — Джо, казалось, теперь был возле кровати Лена, возможно, даже сел на стул, который всегда стоял возле нее. — Как ты надеешься выйти из всего этого?

— Детектив? — Голос Лена звучал по-настоящему растерянно.

— Тебе нужно выздороветь, я понимаю. Потом — что? Твое похищение привело ко множеству арестов в департаменте. Я был также впечатлен тем, что твои… негодяи не оставили тел. Они послушались, когда Барри попросил их играть по его правилам. Это, конечно, удивительно, но не обязательно станет призраком будущего, если ты не планируешь создать его в одиночку.

— Я понимаю, о чем вы говорите…

— Понимаешь? — отрезал Джо. — Я не хочу видеть, как мой сын снова страдает. Я предпочел бы никогда не видеть, что он страдает, но я знаю, что у меня нет такого выбора. Не в то время, когда этому городу нужен Флэш. Так что, все, что я могу сделать — поддержать его, там где я полезен, дать ему совет, если он готов выслушать, и не допустить никаких плохих элементов в его жизни, всеми способами, которые у меня есть.

Черт. Барри должен положить этому конец.

— Так, действительно ли ты — плохой элемент, Снарт? — Джо сделал паузу, заставив Барри замереть на месте, прежде чем ворваться в комнату. — Потому что, честно — я не знаю. Я изучил тебя с разных сторон. То, что я знаю о твоем прошлом, из отчетов о тебе, не придает мне уверенности в том, что ты можешь измениться. Единственное, что давало хоть какую-то надежду на это — вера Барри в тебя, когда ты был здесь… когда ты обещал мне, что никогда не причинишь ему боль намеренно.

В наступившей тишине Барри почувствовал, как внутри него все болезненно сжимается. Он не знал, о чем тогда говорили Джо и Лен, хотя у него были свои подозрения. Теперь он испытывал вину за то, что подслушивал, но в великой схеме вещей это бледнело на фоне того, что произошло между ними. Так что, он продолжил слушать.

— Я помню. — Голос Лена звучал серьезно и спокойно. — Я обещал вам это, как человек, которым был тогда. Я не думаю, что хотел остаться этим же человеком, после того, как все вспомнил.

— Ты имеешь виду после того, как ты использовал Барри? — угрожающе спросил Джо. — И оставил его?

Барри почувствовал приступ тошноты, как в то утро, когда Джо был вынужден посмотреть ту запись, и Барри умолял его не судить строго.

Но Лен не стал оправдываться, он просто сказал:

— Да. И неважно, что произойдет дальше между нами, я никогда не смогу искупить свою вину. Никогда. И я знаю, что мои обещания, вероятно, значат для вас меньше, чем чашка кофе, детектив, но я клянусь… во что бы мне это ни стало, собой, каждой сломанной частичкой себя, я попытаюсь искупить все, настолько, насколько он мне позволит.

Барри задохнулся, прижав ко рту ладонь, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы обнаружить свое присутствие. Он не знал, что он ждал на самом деле, но этого он не ожидал. Прежде он никогда не слышал, чтобы в голосе Лена сочетались ласкающие нотки того прежнего Лена, которым он стал, потеряв память, и спокойный, уверенный тон Капитана Холода, которым он всегда был. Это все, что Барри ожидал от него, когда надеялся, что Лен захочет чего-то большего для себя, когда к нему вернется память. Не изменится, нет, лишь станет тем, кем он является на самом деле, даже похоронив какую-то часть себя.

— Знаете, детектив, — сказал Лен. — На самом деле это даже забавно, насколько мы похожи. Барри и я. Мы оба воспитывались копами… с нашими сестрами. Мне неизвестно, что вы знаете о моем отце, но он был не таким копом… как вы. Он был бесчестным и коррумпированным. И далеко не хорошим человеком. Хороший, добрый и терпеливый — это не про него. И конечно, у него не хватало терпения и нежной руки для меня и для Лизы. У Барри были вы. Я же рос не с таким отцом.

Барри никогда прежде не задумывался об этом, но теперь, когда он знал больше о детстве Лена, он признал, что между ними существовала витая параллель, и он понимал, как события могут сформировать человека в то, кем он однажды станет.

— Природа против воспитания? — Джо усмехнулся. — Не продавай мне эту ерунду, Снарт. Это не все или ничего. Ты не можешь обвинить воспитание в том, каким ты стал, в своем характере, который слишком слаб, чтобы сделать правильный выбор.

Это было несправедливо, подумал Барри, тут же про себя защищая Лена, когда услышал, как Джо снова перешел в наступление. Он прижал ладони к стене.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что твое воспитание все усложнило? — продолжил Джо. — Что оно ограничило тебя в выборе? Хорошо. Но это не повод, чтобы причинять людям боль. У тебя сейчас есть шанс изменить что-то к лучшему. И только ты можешь распорядиться им.

Барри услышал тихий визг стула по полу и понял, что его предположение о сидящем на стуле Джо, было верным, но теперь он стоял, вероятно, угрожающе нависая над Леном, и Барри не знал, как поступить.

И тогда Джо снова удивил его.

— Ты сделаешь это для него, Снарт. Ты найдешь способ, любой способ спасти свою задницу. Потому что этот мальчик заботится о тебе, несмотря на все, что ты сделал, и он заслуживает того, чтобы знать, что на этот раз ты не станешь играть в свои игры и не одурачишь его, сделав вид, что изменился, когда это не так. Сейчас я не говорю, что… одобряю то, что произошло между вами двумя. Это не так. Но единственное, что ты можешь сделать — доказать ему, что ты можешь стать лучше. — Голос Джо едва заметно сорвался, и Барри понял, сколько эмоций тот вложил в свои слова. Переведя дыхание, он закончил. — Так тебе лучше преуспеть в этом.

Барри почувствовал, как горит его лицо, когда услышал ответ Лена.

— Так мне сказали, детектив, и это именно то, что я планирую сделать.

Приятное возбуждение от вероятных возможностей охватило Барри. Он столько раз совершал фальстарт в этом забеге, и это изматывало — хотеть чего-то и не быть уверенным в том, что он может это получить. Он научился испытывать симпатию к тому, кто в начале так злил его, что Барри даже не послушал его предупреждение о падающем мостике. Он научился заботится о нем, смеяться вместе с ним, переживать теплые чувства в этой новой дружбе, самой простой и искренней, которую Барри только знал.

Он узнал, каково это — испытывать настоящее желание, намного большее, чем неосознанное влечение к привлекательному врагу. Как и самому быть желанным, ощущая на себе чувственный взгляд, пройдя весь путь от того момента, когда этот взгляд приводил в ярость до фактического наслаждения им.

Он узнал, как легко он может отдаться страсти, только вообразив, только почувствовав чужое прикосновение, со своей скоростью, бегущей по его венам, не испытывая смущения и страха из-за нее, а лишь подстегиваемый ею. И это было самое глубокое и насыщенное интимное переживание за всю жизнь Барри, и не только потому, что сам секс был невероятно горяч, но и потому, что он чувствовал себя настолько привязанным и счастливым после него.

И после всего этого ему пришлось отбросить все свои надежды, чтобы вернуться к самому началу, когда его враг был настолько жесток, что использовал и предал его, самым ужасным способом.

Если это было только отрицание, страх и растерянность Лена, мог ли Барри простить его? Простить ему все страдания, которые он перенес, и вместе с блаженством, которое он испытал за то короткое время, когда они были вместе, заморозить это в куске льда? Барри хотел простить его, но только потому, что надеялся получить кое-что назад.

Барри был так погружен в собственные воспоминания и мысли, что пропустил последнюю часть разговора Джо и Лена, но это уже не имело значения. Он и так достаточно долго находился тут.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он на мгновение прислонился к стене, затем, оттолкнувшись от нее, повернул за угол, чтобы войти в лабораторию и встретиться лицом к лицу с очередным трудным испытанием.


	19. Chapter 19

Барри вошел со всей непринужденностью, на которую только был способен, чтобы никто не мог догадаться, что он на самом деле все это время стоял за углом, подслушивая. Джо и Лен тут же посмотрели на него, прекратив разговор. Они высказали все, что только могли, и Лен заслуживал спасения.

Джо напряженно улыбнулся ему, его брови удивленно поползли вверх.

— Я думал, ты не собирался прийти в лабораторию этим утром, Барри.

Барри с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не смотреть на Лена, но он чувствовал его пристальный взгляд на себе.

— Пара пташек на моем плече вдруг передумала. Мы можем остаться наедине на некоторое время?

Не дрогнув, Джо отошел от кровати Лена и на прощание кинул на него тяжелый взгляд. Кратко пожав плечо Барри, он направился к выходу.

— Я присоединюсь к разговору в гостиной, — сказал он и вышел.

Барри проводил его глазами, чтобы выиграть еще несколько секунд, затем повернулся к Лену и ощутил тревожное покалывание в груди. Этот взгляд ледяных голубых глаз действовал на него сейчас совсем по-другому. В нем не было вызова, но в нем не было и обезоруживающей нежности. Лен смотрел на него решительно и собрано. Этот взгляд было очень трудно прочитать.

Приблизившись к кровати, Барри смог вполне рассмотреть лицо Лена, на левой стороне которого красовался огромный фиолетовый синяк, вдоль всей линии подбородка. Барри виновато поежился.

Заметив направление его взгляда, Лен машинально поднес руку к своему лицу и, зашипев от боли, тут же отдернул ее. Барри смущенно опустил глаза и уперся взглядом в его искалеченную ногу.

— Я говорил, что это плохой район, — сказал Лен с принужденной легкостью. Это прозвучало скорее как шутка, но, поймав взгляд Барри, он нахмурился. — Я сам виноват, Барри, больше никто.

— Я думаю, что тоже виноват в этом, — ответил Барри, еще раз взглянув на ужасный синяк.

— Я заслужил это.

— Но не с такой же силой. — Барри вздохнул. Лен был обычным человеком. Опасным, умным, с высокотехнологичным оружием, изобретенным, возможно, одним из самых умных людей на планете, но, все же, просто человеком. — Хотя, удар, вообще, да… ты заслужил. — Барри слегка улыбнулся, показывая, что не испытывает абсолютной враждебности. Вся эта ситуация заставляла его чувствовать себя напряженным.

Лен улыбнулся, и на мгновения Барри увидел того человека, которого он притащил в ту ночь в СТАР-лабс — того, кто не бросал ему вызов, не старался причинить ему боль. Барри знал, что этот человек все еще был где-то там.

— Я был рад услышать, что ты смог контролировать Мика и Лизу, преследующих тех малолетних бандитов, — сказал Лен, когда тишина вокруг них начала сгущаться. — Их лидер, Чало — он мог быть опасным, но остальные просто не понимали, во что ввязались.

— Мне тоже так показалось, — ответил Барри, раздумывая, сесть ли ему на стул рядом с кроватью. Ему было трудно оставаться на месте. — Я сказал им, что доставлю их всех в полицию, если они начнут делать глупости. Хотя, вряд ли я показал хороший пример, после того, как тот парень заморозил тебя. — Он нервно потер шею. Черт, он всегда это делал. Опустив руку, он снова посмотрел на челюсть Лена. — Я почти снес ему голову. У него, вероятно, ушиб посильнее твоего.

— Правда? — Лен выглядел удивленным, и, возможно, даже польщенным. Затем выражение его лица стало чуть больше похожим на Холода, когда он ухмыльнулся. — Я уверен, он воспользуется этим в своих интересах. Он получил удар от Флэша после того, как заморозил Капитана Холода его же собственным оружием. Его сокамерники получат отличную историю.

Барри почти засмеялся, но сдержал себя и неохотно улыбнулся вместо этого. Эта была та часть Капитана Холода, которую он игнорировал, театральный шоумен, который просто хотел весело провести время в своем ремесле. Та часть, которая разрушала его, которая заставляла мучительно сжиматься сердце Барри, когда невинные люди или даже вполне заслужившие это находились в опасности, и Лен просто отмахивался от этого и продолжал свою игру.

Любое подобие улыбки, которой Барри обменялся с Леном, исчезло, когда он подумал обо всех причинах, заставляющих его ненавидеть этого человека. До всех событий в «Первом национальном», когда Барри видел, как Холод ранил и убивал людей, насмехаясь, о его предательстве и угрозах людям, о которых Барри заботился.

_Я преступник и лжец, я причиняю людям боль, я граблю их._

— Так, скажи мне, Барри. — Улыбка Лена тоже померкла, когда он заговорил. — Как долго ты слушал, прежде чем войти сюда?

Дерьмо. Как же трудно притворяться. На что он вообще надеялся? Даже если Лен и выглядел так, словно собирался зарыть тот пресловутый топор войны, вопрос вынудил Барри напряженно пожать плечами. В любом случае, это немного сломало лед, и Барри изо всех сил попытался не ухмыляться.

— Ну, конечно, ты догадался, — сказал он.

— Я легко распознаю обман, — Лен горестно улыбнулся. Он пошевелился на кровати, и внимание Барри переключилось на его тело.

Он выглядел таким хрупким сейчас, подключенный ко всем этим аппаратам, бледное лицо, ужасный синяк, рана на ноге, выставленная всем на обозрение и даже его босые ноги наполнили Барри мучительным желанием помочь ему и исцелить его. Он не подумал о носках накануне, когда снимал мокрые с его ног.

— Ты все слышал, поэтому скажи мне… что еще я могу для тебя сделать? — спросил Лен.

Барри взглянул ему в глаза и проглотил комок в горле, обнаружив в них глубокое горе, боль и открытость.

— Я честно спрашиваю, Барри. Что нужно тебе от меня?

Этот вопрос Барри и сам задавал себе — что ему нужно, чтобы пройти через это? Простить Лена? Но мысль о прощении вызывала в нем мучительные воспоминания обо всем, что произошло до этого дня.

Использованный. Брошенный. С запиской. Смотрящий чертову запись с прощальным самодовольным приветствием. Встреча с Леном и отчаянное, необъяснимое сострадание. Барри думал, что смог бы смириться с этим, приравняв все к жестокой игре… игре, которая слишком сильно напоминала ему игру Уэллса. Он страдал лишь потому, что для кого-то это было забавой, а он был просто дураком, которым было очень легко управлять.

— Есть только одна вещь, которую я должен знать. Это то, что я спросил у тебя там, на складе. — Барри встретил пристальный взгляд Лена. — Почему?

Лен выглядел опешившим.

— Барри, это не было притворством…

— Я знаю. Почему? Почему ты хотел сломать меня? Почему сделал все это, твои ужасные слова, все, что случилось? — Он изо всех сил старался, чтобы голос его не срывался, но он не мог препятствовать слезам в своих глазах. Он сморгнул их.

Лен снова переместился на кровати, его правая рука дернулась, но он с силой уперся ею в кровать.

— По той причине, о которой ты сказал, малыш. Чтобы сломать тебя. Потому что, если у меня бы это получилось, тогда… все это… иллюзия, просто временное… препятствие… которое я мог оставить позади, как какую-то дурацкую мечту.

Слеза скатилась по щеке Барри, но ему было наплевать. Глаза Лена так же были влажными.

— И это вся причина? — спросил он.

Вздохнув, Лен закрыл глаза. Когда он снова открыл их, он не смотрел на Барри.

— Задолго до того, как у меня появилось это имя, мне было холодно. Намного дольше, чем я был Леном. Большую часть моей жизни, малыш. Ты помог мне вспомнить время, когда я был моложе и хотел стать чем-то большим, чем мой отец. И теперь ты мешаешь мне думать, что уже слишком поздно, чтобы почувствовать это снова. Но я… — Лен вытер глаза, он на самом деле вытер глаза, и Барри как будто снова оказался в том времени, когда он столько раз видел Лена в слезах, когда тот отчаялся и боялся, и пытался найти себя, не помня, кто он такой.

Как же Барри захотелось обнять его, но он боялся, что разрушит сейчас что-то.

— Я все испорчу… — продолжил Лен, глядя на свою искалеченную ногу. — Когда-нибудь, я облажаюсь. Это зависимость, которую… я не знаю, можешь ли ты исправить, Барри, просто указав мне на преступников или мета-людей. Ты всегда был правильным человеком, совершающим хорошие поступки. Ты не знаешь… не знаешь…

Он глубоко и прерывисто вздохнул и посмотрел на Барри, и отчаянный взгляд его ледяных голубых глаз внезапно сокрушил Барри так, как не сокрушали его все жестокие слова, которые он слышал от Лена.

— У меня нет такой уж сильной веры в себя, малыш. Я говорил тебе это. Но я хочу попробовать. Потому что мне понравилась эта другая часть меня. Она напугала меня до чертиков, но я не могу вспомнить ничего, что заставило бы меня испытывать такие же чувства. Ты спрашиваешь, почему я говорил и делал все эти ужасные вещи, которые только можно представить? Потому что, обретя всего себя, снова, я не мог представить, я не мог поверить в будущее, где я был бы кем-то другим, не злодеем. Я думал, что если выкину это из головы, выкину тебя…, но я не смог… я не смог этого сделать. Ты отвернулся, убегая от меня, а я… я хотел остановить тебя. Но ты просто ушел… и тогда... тогда я упал… — Несчастная, душераздирающая улыбка появилась на его лице, и несколько слез покатились по его щекам. — Но ведь это всегда было нелегко — не отставать от тебя, Скарлет.

Барри кинулся к нему, прежде чем мог остановить себя. Он обхватил ладонями лицо Лена. Не обращая внимание на текущие по лицу слезы, Барри наклонился ближе. За всю свою жизнь он не испытывал такого подавляющего желания поцеловать кого-то. Он прежде обнажал свою душу перед другими, но никто ни разу не делал этого перед ним.

Он прижался к губам Лена, сильным, но целомудренным поцелуем, просто желая почувствовать вкус его губ, однако в ответ получил лишь влажность слез и бездействие. Он знал, что целовать Лена было сейчас неправильно, совсем неподходящий момент, но, боже, он просто хотел ощутить его близость рядом с собой, почувствовать его тепло после всего кошмара, и сказать ему, что все будет хорошо.

Только когда Барри оторвался от него, Лен сделал движение, потянулся за ним, словно не хотел, чтобы это прекратилось, но затем, когда момент закончился, он снова вернулся в свое положение на кровати.

Барри отстранился от него, с его губ сорвался наполовину смех, наполовину вздох, его руки скользнули по лицу Лена, к его плечам. Их глаза не отрывались друг от друга.

— Я… я не хотел это делать, — сказал Барри, но его слова не означали, что ему не хотелось сделать это снова.

Лен выглядел так, словно его сейчас разорвет на миллион крошечных частей, и Барри, осторожно прикоснувшись к правой стороне его лица, снова притянул его к себе.

— Барри… — Лен схватил его запястье, сопротивляясь поцелую. В его глазах, наполненных слезами и желанием, появилась нерешительность. Он указал подбородком на что-то за спиной Барри.

Да. Они были не одни. И, хотя, никто еще не потревожил их, это было не то место и не то время, просто Барри был не в состоянии остановить себя.

Он оглянулся, а затем снова посмотрел на Лена и улыбнулся, перед тем как отстраниться от него и стереть слезы с лица.

— Прости. Я думаю, ты сказал все, что я хотел услышать. Мне просто жаль, что тебе пришлось так страдать, прежде чем это произошло.

— Мне тоже, — ответил Лен, вытерев собственные слезы. — Как мне теперь с этим жить?

Он криво усмехнулся.

— Капитан Холод плачет? — Барри засмеялся, чтобы сломать напряжение. — Придется. Мне жаль. Теперь есть доказательство, что ты не такой холодный, как думают люди.

Барри ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Лен подхватил его смех и покачал головой, но в его глазах скрывалось страдание, боль, и Барри было так жаль, что он не понимал его и не мог избавить его от этого.

— Послушай, малыш… есть многое, о чем я жалею. То, что я сделал… и _не_ сделал… — Его лицо исказилось мгновенной судорогой. — А некоторые вещи были вообще — плохой идеей.

Барри почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног.

— И какие же вещи…? — спросил он нехотя.

Лен вздохнул.

И все напряжение выросло между ними снова, заставляя Барри почувствовать себя ужасно. Что с ним было не так? Ведь он знал, что это не просто короткий роман. Лен хотел быть совершенно новым человеком. У Барри не было причин полагать, что их ночь — просто результат случайного влечения, и тот безрассудный и жестокий поцелуй, когда они дрались — лишь попытка как-то по-новому ранить его, а все остальное — намного проще, чем… чем что? Он не хотел думать об этом.

Но он проходил все это прежде, поэтому непринужденно улыбнулся. У него было много практики с Айрис. Печальный, сочувствующий взгляд Лена стал ужасным отражением того, что Барри слишком часто видел на лице своей лучшей подруги, но он мог справиться с этим. Снова. Он мог. Всего несколько дней. Это были всего несколько дней. Если Лен так решил, хорошо… Все в порядке, не так ли? Барри не мог заставить Лена любить его.

Блядь. Почему он вообще на что-то надеялся? Так эгоистично. Просто потому что они могли быть друзьями, совсем не означало, что между ними могло возникнуть что-то еще. Он только хотел… Он думал…

— Барри… — Лен потянулся к нему, схватив его за локоть, и Барри неосознанно отстранился. — Постой, пожалуйста… я… я все неправильно говорю, я хотел сказать… что это не хорошая идея _сейчас_. И это не то… что я _не_ хочу…

Лен вздохнул снова, на его лице боролись самые противоречивые чувства, и Барри точно знал, каково это. Он вздохнул вслед за ним и попытался успокоиться. Он снова обгонял сам себя. Именно так он и привык к тому, чтобы чувствовать себя отвергнутым.

— Прости, — сказал Барри, взяв руку Лена в свою и уронив их между ними.

— Не надо. Я с ума схожу от этого выражения на твоем лице. — Лен с нежностью и легкой гримасой посмотрел на него. — Я видел это выражение двадцать четыре часа в сутки, когда был здесь. Ты всегда с сожалением смотрел на меня, как будто боялся совершить какую-то ошибку и думал, что ты что-то должен мне.

— О, правда? А я думал, что это ты на меня так смотрел.

Барри усмехнулся, немного расслабившись, и погладил большим пальцем ладонь Лена.

— Тогда мы оба безнадежны, — сказал Лен.

— Нет. — Барри покачал головой. — Тогда — как насчет надежды… Мы ведь осознаем, куда нас это приведет?

Лен кивнул, он, казалось, был удовлетворен этим, и Барри снова захотелось поцеловать его и окунуться в замечательные возможности, которые трепетали в его груди. Как хорошо ему было, и как хорошо ему могло бы быть снова, но он знал, что Лен вправе сдерживать его. Столько всего нужно было восстановить и заново построить, чтобы вернуть доверие между ними. Но Барри никогда не был терпеливым человеком.

Он, наконец, сел на стул возле кровати, почувствовав, что может просто взять руку Лена, а не держаться за нее.

 — Так, что ты собираешься сейчас делать? — спросил он. Возможный ответ все еще чуть пугал его, но теперь он ощущал себя более уверенным.

— Заниматься с Циско и Кейтлин, чтобы это исправить. — Он кивнул на свою ногу. — Узнать, что они планируют против нас в той комнате. — Он перевел взгляд на вход в гостиную. — И в конечном счете… пойти домой, как только мне дадут чистое карантинное свидетельство.

— О…

Конечно, Барри знал, что Лен не останется здесь насовсем, что он просто побудет здесь чуть дольше, чтобы прийти в себя, но его слова все равно заставили сердце Барри мучительно сжаться. Он подумал о том, как легко все между ними может остаться по-прежнему, когда они снова будут порознь.

— Но, возможно…

— Возможно?

Барри понимал, что был похож на какого-то обиженного ребенка, пока, подняв голову, не встретился с полной надежд — обнадеживающей — улыбкой Лена.

— Возможно, мы сможем помочь друг другу, малыш. Мои враги, наверняка, чувствуют себя сейчас намного сильнее и могущественнее, увидев меня захваченным горсткой подростков. Будет жарко. Неплохой повод для тебя, чтобы схватить нескольких плохих парней. Не мета-разнообразие для начала, но я уверен, что в дальнейшем это может измениться.

Барри выпрямился на стуле.

— Ты имеешь в виду… ты хочешь сотрудничать?

— На испытательном сроке, конечно. — Лен поднял руку. — Я думаю, ты будешь пристально следить за мной. И мне нужно поговорить с остальными об этом. Это не совсем то, к чему мы… привыкли. И вам, скорее всего, придется перепрограммировать не только наше оружие, и я, на самом деле, ожидаю довольно небольшое отклонение от правил, но если Мик и Лиза будут против…

— На самом деле… — послышался голос с другого конца комнаты. -… это то, о чем мы как раз думали.

Повернувшись, Барри увидел Кейтлин, Циско, Мика и Ронни, и стоящую в авангарде Лизу. Даже Джо держался на расстоянии, выглядя слегка обеспокоенным, но все же не желающим прерывать ее.

— Лиза… Что ты задумала? — спросил Лен знакомым подозрительным тоном.

Усмехнувшись, Лиза уперлась рукой в бедро.

— Я работаю над подслащиванием соглашения, Ленни. Конечно, мы могли бы добавить пару пунктов, где…

— Где мы не даем вам полную свободу совершать грабежи, даже если жертва — тот, кто нам совершенно не нравится, — проворчал Циско, тем не менее, усмехаясь. Казалось, его это больше развлекает, чем беспокоит. Вероятно, он, как всегда, был очарован Лизой Снарт.

— Ну… — Лиза пожала плечами, в то время как Мик раздраженно закатил глаза. Ронни и Кейтлин удивленно переглядывались, а Джо смотрел на всех так, словно не верил в происходящее. — Мы все еще утрясаем некоторые моменты, но в целом… я думаю, мы имеем начало прекрасной дружбы.

***

Три недели спустя детективам Уэсту и Тоуну были переданы все криминальные элементы, угрожающие жизни Лена, перевязанные большим бантом. Все, кто упустил шанс штурмовать склад, в котором держали Лена, и все, кого не успели схватить во время полицейской операции. Едва только кто-то дергался в сторону Лена, был схвачен и заключен в тюрьму.

Единственный, кто оставался на воле — Мендоза-старший, который, казалось, был не слишком рад тому, как устранили его сына, несмотря на его некомпетентность в ведении бизнеса. Лен, мысленно принесший извинения за его убийство и выразивший готовность думать, прежде чем стрелять, не собирался делать слишком многое, чтобы остановить перестрелку, в настоящее время происходящую вокруг него.

Конечно, он, как мог, попытался объяснить Барри, что не может обещать ему никогда не убивать снова. Если кто-нибудь прицелится в Лизу или Мика, или… (Лен не сказал эту часть вслух) кого-нибудь из команды Флэша, и — особенно — Барри, он не сможет остановить себя от того, чтобы всеми возможными способами защитить их.

— У нас нет супер-скорости, чтобы без потерь выйти из ситуации, когда противник собирается убить того, кого мы любим, — сказал он, надеясь, что Барри не поймет и не вспомнит тот инцидент в Ferris Air, когда ему пришлось защитить Барри, убив того мудака с лазерным прицелом в глазах.

Нахмурившись, Барри скрестил руки на груди.

— Прекрасно. Я думаю, что могу пока смириться с этим. Но все еще прошу, чтобы ты попытался.

Лен думал, что проделал героическую работу за прошедшие недели. Он провел почти всю первую неделю в СТАР-лабс, пока Кейтлин не отпустила его домой. Он вернулся не в одну из своих конспиративных квартир, а в более цивилизованное и престижное место, поскольку заслужил небольшого комфорта, даже если оно и сделало его более доступным для его врагов. Это было частью плана, и довольно много людей купилось на это, предположив, что Капитан Холод стал беззащитен.

Мало того, что Флэш всегда был на расстоянии звонка, готовый примчаться в ту же секунду, Лиза и Мик находились постоянно с ним, поддерживая и защищая его, пока он был еще слаб. Не убивать всех налево и направо оказалось тяжелой работой, но они справлялись с этим.

Однажды им даже не пришлось драться, потому что Ронни, профессор Штайн и Кейтлин заскочили к нему, чтобы обсудить с Миком, каким образом он и Огненный шторм могли сотрудничать. Лен все еще нервничал из-за того, что так много людей знают его местоположение, но тревожное чувство постепенно испарялось.

Мик, Ронни и профессор с жаром обсуждали возможность пойти в СТАР-лабс и попрактиковаться в сценарии, в котором можно было бы действовать с большей осмотрительностью, когда их прервали несколько довольно жалко выглядящих бандитов, пытающихся проникнуть в квартиру. Столкнувшись с Тепловой волной и парой мужчин, способных буквально поджечь себя, они побросали свое оружие и сдались.

Лен ежедневно проходил физиотерапию в СТАР-лабс. Кейтлин была впечатлена тем, как быстро он шел на поправку, и к концу второй недели, лишь небольшая хромота напоминала о его замороженной ноге. К концу третьей недели хромота была едва заметна, и синяк на его челюсти почти прошел, оставив лишь небольшое желтое пятнышко.  
Которое все еще напоминало о прошедших событиях, когда Лен настоял на том, чтобы лично участвовать в захвате Мендозы. Тот посылал к нему своих людей, но никогда не приезжал лично, и, наконец, предложил Лену встретиться, чтобы обсудить перемирие.

Лен понимал, что это ловушка. На улицах никто не знал, что негодяи в сговоре с Флэшем и Огненным штормом, но если даже Мендоза и предполагал, что их деловые отношения еще можно было вернуть, Лен был непреклонен.

Поэтому, когда Лен решительно заявил Барри, что собирается справиться с Мендозой и захватить его, все договорились, что план не подразумевал убийств, только аресты.

Помогать в планировании охраны его квартиры и поимке преступников — это было легко. Как и приятная осведомленность о горячих точках, где патрулировал Барри. Физиотерапия с Кейтлин тоже была довольна приятна. Даже Мик и Лиза казались… более счастливыми, редко соблазняясь своими личными пороками.

Что было на самом деле трудно — понять, как вести себя рядом с Барри. Лену совсем не хотелось отстраняться, когда Барри пытался поцеловать его во второй раз в тот день. Первый поцелуй был так сладок, так желанен. Не хотелось ничего другого, кроме того, чтобы почувствовать его, отдаться ему полностью. Но Лен знал, что еще не заслужил этого.

И проблема была в том, что он не думал, что когда-нибудь заслужит это. Барри ждал его, но Лен никогда не отваживался на что-то большее, чем вожделенный взгляд, украдкой, на его тело, наслаждаясь тем, как малыш двигался, с невероятной силой, пульсирующей под его кожей.

Барри тонко флиртовал с ним, нащупывая почву, пытаясь быть рядом с Леном каждую минуту, как только появлялась возможность, но каждый раз Лен сдерживал себя. Все было слишком хорошо. Все шло в правильном направлении. Он не хотел разрушить все это. Даже детектив Уэст сдержанно кивал ему, когда они пересекались. Барри заслужил намного больше, чем Лен мог предложить ему. Хотя, его умоляюще изогнутые брови заставляли Лена умирать всякий раз, когда Барри в тоске смотрел на него.

***

Что-то похожее на взрыв сотрясло опору, за которой прятался Лен, и он заставил себя сосредоточиться на настоящем, чувствуя себя в хорошо знакомой ситуации, в волнении и адреналине, которые он любил в своей старой жизни.

Он так хорошо чувствовал себя в своей парке и защитных очках, с крио-пушкой в руках. Переживая о том, что его начнет трясти, и он снова ощутит тот неприятный щелчок в животе, он решил для себя, что должен практиковаться со своей пушкой. Его собственный вид физиотерапии. Рана на голове давно зажила, очки не были проблемой, парка удобно согревала его, и, казалось, не имело никакого значения, на кого была направлена его крио-пушка. Ее тяжесть в руке наполняла его теми же самыми острыми ощущениями, которые он чувствовал прежде.

Задача состояла в том, чтобы встретиться в другом месте, где Мендоза торговал оружием, в здании еще большего размера, чем-то, что сжег Мик, в еще более захудалой части города, в которой находились лишь пустые склады. Мендоза ожидал появления Капитана Холода, Золотого Глайдера и Тепловой волны. И этого было вполне достаточно, но с Флэшем и Огненным штормом они были настоящей силой.

К сожалению, Лен и все остальные не предполагали, сколько человек у Мендозы, и то, что все эти люди были вооружены кустарными копиями оружия Лена.

Конечно, эти пушки были жалким подобием того, что сконструировал Циско. Некоторые из них заклинило при первом же выстреле. Но те, что стреляли, выплескивая жидкий азот, напоминали Лену ужасную пародию на то, как он заморозил ноги Мендозы-младшего, прежде чем убить его.

Лена немного раздражало средство связи, на котором настоял Циско. Они все были снабжены им, и теперь хор голосов кричал ему на ухо, чтобы он держался подальше от струи жидкого азота. Лен почти рычал в ответ — вы серьезно? Эти пукалки ничего не стояли против его крио-пушки. Ярость охватывала его при мысли о том, что Мендоза думал дразнить его именно таким способом.

Хотя, голос Барри, периодически говорящий ему «остынь», делал все намного забавнее. Сказав ему это в первый раз, Барри хмыкнул, но потом он, очевидно, вошел во вкус, намеренно используя игру слов. И это было восхитительно.

Лен тряхнул головой, стараясь сосредоточиться. Металлическая опора, за которой он прятался, вероятно, не могла выдержать все выстрелы жидкого азота, и, скорее всего, разрушится, создав угрозу целостности здания. Лен лишь смутно представлял, где находились все остальные, слишком много голосов в наушнике и слишком много противников, чтобы встретиться с ними лицом к лицу.

— Барри, это оружие для тебя неопасно, — ясно сказал в наушнике голос Кейтлин. — Ни для одного из вас. Ничего, что мы не смогли бы исправить.

— Я понимаю, — ответил голос Барри. — Но мы не можем прятаться дальше. Их слишком много, чтобы вспыхнуть среди них и попытаться разоружить. Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то отвлек их.

— Может, просто поджарить всех? — захрипел в наушнике голос Мика. — Огненный шторм и я могли бы это сделать.

— Мысли шире, Мик, — вмешался в хор голосов Ронни. — Мы должны сконцентрироваться на использовании огня, чтобы отклонить выстрелы.

По крайней мере, парень не терял голову и мог усмирить Мика. Ронни был еще более собранным с профессором Штайном в голове, которого Мик так же слушался, когда он физически был рядом и называл его исключительно «Мистер Рори».

— Прекрасно, но я собираюсь сделать все очень ярким и блестящим, пока вы, идиоты, что-нибудь придумаете. — Звук золотой пушки Лизы был слишком громким, потому что звучал где-то поблизости, не через связь.

Вскинув крио-пушку, Лен прислонился спиной к опоре. Капюшон приятно накрывал голову, перчатки защищали руки, все вокруг было красивого синего оттенка через линзы его очков.

— Все внимание на центральную часть помещения. — Он говорил спокойно, даже мягко на фоне всех нервных голосов, потому что ему не нужны были посторонние уши, подслушивающие его. — Они сосредоточены на наружном периметре, чтобы засечь нас, поэтому мы должны заставить их смотреть в центр, пока Флэш сможет разоружить их.

— И как ты собираешься заставить их сделать это? — нетерпеливо спросил Барри.

Лен усмехнулся.

— Просто будь готов вытащить меня оттуда, Скарлет.

— Подожди… Что?

— Мендоза! Мы будем танцевать теперь всю ночь? — Лен вышел из укрытия. — Или ты перестанешь наконец дрожать от холода?


	20. Chapter 20

Покинув свое укрытие, Лен выстрелил в человека, стоящего на его пути, эффективно заморозив его руки и оружие в единую ледяную массу. Когда наемник закричал, он схватил его за куртку и развернул перед собой. Прикрываясь им, как живым щитом, он продолжил двигаться в центр помещения.

Несколько людей, вооруженных пушками с жидким азотом, повернулись к нему, к счастью, не решаясь стрелять в своего, но остальные все еще прятались по углам здания, в поисках другой части команды КолдФлэш.

Само собой, Лен не считал забавным это название, в шутку придуманное Циско.

— Что ты делаешь? Это безумие! — кричал в ухо голос Барри.

— Ленни! — вторила ему Лиза.

— Никто не выходит из укрытия, пока их внимание сосредоточено на вас, или мы упустим свой шанс, — спокойно ответил Лен, пытаясь сохранять хладнокровие. Проигнорировав остальные протесты, он шагнул вперед.

Мендоза держал в руках свою собственную азотную пушку, но воздерживался от того, чтобы применить ее, заметив, что это может привести к потере обеих рук. Он пристально смотрел на Лена, стоя за спиной нескольких охранников и был очень похож на своего сына — так же одет с иголочки и самодоволен, только на двадцать лет старше и с гораздо более уверенной усмешкой.

Лену нужно было отвлечь внимание всех остальных его людей, иначе это могло не сработать.

Казалось, Мендоза был готов отдать приказ стрелять по нему, несмотря на извивающийся в руках Лена живой щит, но криминальный лидер не решался на это, рискуя оттолкнуть от себя своих людей, когда многие из них уже были вне игры.

— Вы в меньшинстве, — сказал он вместо этого.

— Это как посмотреть, — ответил Лен и прошептал в микрофон. — Флэш, приготовься.

— Сэр! — закричал парень, которым Лен прикрывался. Очевидно, он услышал слова Лена и пытался предупредить босса. Дерьмо.

Лен не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то открыл огонь прежде, чем он будет готов, но теперь ему пришлось действовать по обстоятельствам, не достигнув той точки, которую он наметил. Компенсируя это, он бросил парня вперед, одновременно заливая льдом пол под ним, и тот покатился прямо к Мендозе, как какой-то шар в великолепном броске в боулинге.

Те, кто собирался выстрелить в Лена, замешкались, отвлеченные этой эскападой, наблюдая, как парень с грохотом летит им под ноги. Люди Мендозы, стоящие поодаль и контролирующие периметр, так же уставились на него, а потом и на Лена, когда он бросился бежать.

— Флэш… — начал говорить он, надеясь, что Барри поймет — это сигнал к тому, чтобы вытащить его отсюда. Он увидел красно-желтое пятно, мелькнувшее к нему, но тут его больная нога подвернулась, и он упал.

Пятно пронеслось мимо него, и несколько выстрелов с жидким азотом взлетели над головой. Ногу охватило болью, когда он с силой ударился о бетонный пол. Словно в замедленной съемке Лен смотрел, как один за другим, люди Мендозы были атакованы золотой пушкой и огнеметом, но некоторые из них еще стояли на ногах, чтобы выстрелить в пятно, когда оно вернулось обратно.

— Нет! — закричал Лен. Он знал, что Барри был слишком сосредоточен на нем, чтобы заботиться о собственной безопасности. Ну почему Лен не подумал об этом заранее, прежде чем ринуться в самое пекло? Идиот всегда думал о других, и именно Лен просил его придти ему на помощь.

В следующую секунду Лен оказался за другой опорой, и Барри покатился по полу рядом с ним, задыхаясь и шипя от боли. Не обращая внимания на свою ногу и отбросив пушку, Лен подполз к Барри и перевернул его на спину. Барри снова зашипел и выгнулся. Все, о чем в тот момент мог подумать Лен — он никогда не простит себе, если Барри серьезно ранили.

Один из выстрелов задел переднюю часть его костюма, она сейчас была серого цвета и распалась под руками Лена, когда он разорвал костюм на груди Барри от шеи и до пояса.

Кожа под ним выглядела красной и как будто немного прихваченной морозом, но не отмороженной. Костюм защитил его.

Лен перевел дыхание от облегчения. Он нежно провел рукой по животу Барри, боясь поверить, что все обошлось. Его сердце мучительно защемило, и гнев, который он испытывал к Мендозе, бледнел по сравнению с острым приступом паники, который он ощутил, когда услышал, как Барри задыхается от боли. Его руки, лежащие на неповрежденной коже живота, начали дрожать.

— Лен… я в порядке, — сказал Барри. Его руки в перчатках опустились на руки Лена. Зеленые глаза смотрели на Лена удивленно, взволнованно и с непривычным обожанием через прорези маски. — Просто немного задело. Правда, все хорошо. — Он тепло улыбнулся, а потом с возмущением добавил. — Ты будешь слушаться меня в следующий раз?

Под весом тонких рук Барри дрожь прекратилась. Его уверенные слова и дразнящие нотки в голосе привели Лена в чувство.

— Никаких обещаний, Скарлет. План был хорош, если бы не моя проклятая нога.

— И мы оба знаем, кто в этом виноват, — укоризненно добавил Барри.

Они обменялись горячим взглядом, несмотря на испаряющиеся между ними холодные пары азота. Возможно, взгляд нагрелся из-за рук Лена, прижимающихся к крепкому брюшному прессу Барри. Лен нависал над ним, капюшон соскользнул с головы, их лица уже давно не были так близки друг к другу, как сейчас.

Дыхание Барри замедлилось. Его руки, крепко сжимающие пальцы Лена, переместились, сделав момент более интимным, как будто они находились совсем в другом месте, и на них не было костюмов, масок и очков. Когда Барри облизал губы, Лен почувствовал дьявольское желание…

— Ленни! Флэш! Вашу мать! — Голос Лизы вмешался в их маленький тихий мирок, напомнив, что вокруг творился полный хаос.

Барри бросил извиняющийся взгляд на Лена и исчез, чтобы продолжить свою часть плана по разоружению охранников. Лишившись опоры, Лен упал на руки и колени.

Поморщившись от боли, он с трудом сел и осмотрел свою ногу. Он знал, что Флэш не бросил его, он мелькал где-то поблизости. Работа с человеком, способным исчезнуть в мгновении ока, постепенно становилась чем-то привычным. Хотя, он не мог отрицать, что его сердце все еще колотится от яростного возбуждения.

Сжав пальцами мышцы ноги, он подумал, что ему достанется от Кейтлин, когда он вернется в лабораторию. Не говоря уже о…

— Ленни. — Голос Лизы послышался не только в наушнике, но и прямо перед ним, когда она появилась в его укрытии за опорой. Ее глаза горели гневом.

— Это был хороший план, — защищаясь, сказал Лен и отодвинулся подальше к стене, чтобы создать между ними чуть больше расстояния, учитывая, какой взбешенной она выглядела. Хотя, вряд ли это сработает. — Мы их взяли?

Лиза фыркнула.

— Конечно. — Она опустилась на колено, глядя на него с тем выражением раздражения и беспокойства, которое она вполне успешно совершенствовала все эти годы. — Все остальные в золоте или с расплавленными пушками. Мендоза собрался смыться, но я уверена, что твой мальчик, Флэш, уже схватил его.

— Что? Это… о нем уже позаботились, — пробормотал Барри в наушнике, несомненно, краснея из-за того, что его назвали «мальчиком Лена». Лен широко ухмыльнулся Лизе, и она с удовольствием ответила ему тем же, а затем голос Барри снова возник в наушнике. — Мы закончили. Вы можете остаться здесь до прибытия полиции, пока я позвоню Джо и доставлю Лена в лабораторию?

— Зачем? — угрюмо спросил Лен. — Все нормально. Мне плевать, даже если я буду хромать всю дорогу, я вернусь самостоятельно. Лишь бы эта проклятая нога уже зажила.

Он неохотно взялся за руку Лизы, когда она протянула ее. Он сможет идти. Он даже не испытывал боли, когда опирался на ногу.

— Просто нужно усилить командную игру, правда, док? — Лен знал, что Кейтлин слышит его.

— Ну, я не собираюсь быть с тобой ласковой, — ответила она, не пропуская удар. Кейтлин могла быть холодной и иногда напоминала Лену Лизу, когда бывала расстроена из-за него. Ее голос чуть смягчился, когда она добавила. — Но лучше пусть Барри вернет тебя сюда, Лен. Возможно, проблемы с ногой возникли из-за чрезмерной нагрузки, я предупреждала тебя, ты еще не готов. И мне нужно осмотреть тебя.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Лен. Подняв с пола крио-пушку, он, слегка прихрамывая, вышел из укрытия, чтобы присоединиться к остальным.

Огненный шторм и Тепловая волна стояли как стена рядом с захваченными людьми Мендозы, многие из которых были обожжены или частично заморожены, или с покрытыми золотом руками.

Барри вышел из-за опоры с другой стороны здания, волоча Мендозу за шиворот пиджака. Мужчина выглядел больше удивленным, чем злым, как будто только что понял, что был схвачен Флэшем.

— Неужели, Снарт. Ты — предатель! — зарычал он, когда Барри толкнул его на пол, к остальным поверженным громилам. Он с отвращением посмотрел на Лена. — Ты теперь не только хладнокровный убийца, но и крыса?

Лен постарался не хромать, когда приблизился к нему. Пушка приятной тяжестью лежала в руке. Он не мог отрицать, что какая-то часть его хотела поднять ее и выстрелить Мендозе в лицо, но когда Лен посмотрел на Барри, ярость рассеялась. Даже если бы Лен попытался сделать это, все закончилось бы панической атакой.

— Что я могу сказать… Я понял, что действовал не совсем правильно, — протянул Лен. Барри улыбнулся, глядя на Лена, и он почувствовал, как согревает его эта улыбка.

Подойдя к нему, Лиза ткнула его в бок. Он ответил ей тем же.

Как только пыль от сражения улеглась, Барри позвонил его любимым детективам в департамент полиции. Мик, Ронни и Лиза должны были остаться здесь, дожидаясь их. Лену тоже хотелось остаться с ними, и он собрался придумать любые причины, почему с ним не нужно было нянчиться и уж точно не нести его на руках в СТАР-лабс.

Подумав, он все-таки принял решение подчиниться и, когда Барри подошел к нему, спрятал крио-пушку под куртку. С костюмом Флэша нужно было определенно что-то делать. Лену стало жарко в его парке, когда он окинул взглядом напряженные мышцы на голой груди Барри под его разорванным почти до талии костюмом. Он в любом случае выглядел соблазнительно, но целая часть костюма, облегающая его тело, и маска на лице создавали совсем уж непристойную картину.

Лен переступил с ноги на ногу. Прежде, когда Барри переносил его куда-нибудь на флэш-скорости, Лен не успевал моргнуть глазом, как был на месте, и раздумывать над этим ему было некогда, но сейчас Барри действовал медленно, чтобы убедиться в том, что Лен готов к путешествию, и подхватить его под спину и колени в свадебном ритуале. Лен только недавно понял, что именно так Барри всегда нес людей, просто для них это было слишком быстро, чтобы заметить.

Он даже как-то спросил Барри об этом, и тот, запинаясь и потирая затылок, объяснил, что такой способ был наиболее удобен. «Я должен крепко держать человека, иначе я просто выроню его». Мысль о том, что Барри нес его так даже в тот первый раз, когда они оказались в лесу, за пределами Централ Сити, забавляла его.

Так что, теперь Барри, широко ухмыляясь, поднял его на руки, как будто в этом не было ничего особенного. У Лена тут же перехватило дыхание. Он вспомнил, как в первый день в СТАР-лабс Барри перенес его на диван, и как он жалел о том, что это очень быстро закончилось.

Игнорируя хихиканье Лизы, которое звучало в наушнике, одной рукой он обхватил Барри за шею, а другую прижал к его груди. Кожа на ней уже зажила, и краснота исчезла.

— Готов? — спросил Барри.

— Просто поторопись, малыш.

Барри усмехнулся и взметнулся молнией.

Лена никогда не переставало удивлять — как он мог находиться в одном месте, а через секунду — совсем в другом. Он не почувствовал тошноты, просто волнующий рывок в животе, порыв ветра, а затем они очутились в главной лаборатории СТАР-лабс.

— Циско не будет слишком доволен этим, — сказал Лен, похлопав Барри по груди, когда тот осторожно поставил его на ноги.

— Чем? — тут же послышался подозрительный голос Циско у него за спиной. Конечно, они с Кейтлин были уже здесь. Упс.

Циско удрученно разглядывал костюм Флэша. Барри стащил капюшон с выражением стыда на лице. Он выглядел забавно полуодетым, когда верхняя часть костюма расползлась на нем.

— Что случилось? — Циско потрогал края костюма, и материал под его рукой рассыпался в прах.

— В меня попали из азотной пушки, — объяснил Барри, поскольку Циско и Кейтлин не видели, что произошло, а в разговорах по связи никто не упомянул об этом. — Мне повезло, что выстрел задел лишь часть костюма.

Все принялись горячо обсуждать то, что Барри должен быть осторожнее, и сколько костюмов он угробил, и пока разговор не повернулся к тому, что во всем был виноват Лен, он обратился к Кейтлин.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он и, прихрамывая, прошел мимо нее к столу, чтобы раздеться. Сняв парку, очки и перчатки, он бросил все это на стол. Парка упала на стол с громким лязгом крио-пушки, спрятанной внутри. Взобравшись на больничную кровать, он принялся снимать ботинки.

— Нога просто подогнулась во время боя? — спросила Кейтлин, подняв бровь и бегло просматривая какие-то записи на планшете, который теперь совсем не беспокоил Лена. Черт возьми, когда это успело произойти? Это превращение из довольно ужасающего злодея в слегка раздражающего члена команды?

— Ага, — сказал он, скидывая ботинок с ноги.

Отложив планшет, Кейтлин присела и подогнула штанину, чтобы осмотреть его ногу. Цвет кожи почти восстановился, и Лен уже не принимал обезболивающие, но нога иногда подкашивала его, в буквальном смысле слова.

Она помассировала мышцы, наблюдая за его реакцией. Лен слегка вздрогнул, когда она надавила на болезненное место голени, но, казалось, Кейтлин осталась довольной.

— Нужно больше белка, чтобы нарастить мышечную массу. — Она потянулась за планшетом. — Повреждение было достаточно серьезное, помнишь? Легкая и регулярная деятельность — лучший способ справиться с этим. И я думала, ты будешь избегать перегрузок.

— Я должен был действовать быстро, док. Только и всего, — сказал Лен.

— Ты имеешь в виду — броситься навстречу опасности, не предупредив меня? — Барри, обнаженный по пояс, подошел к ним и с укором посмотрел на него. Очевидно, Циско забрал верхнюю часть его костюма.

— Я предупредил тебя, — возразил Лен.

— То, как ты это сделал, не в счет.

— Я думал, что сотрудничаю с самым быстрым человеком на земле.

Усмехнувшись над их шутливой перепалкой, Кейтлин направилась к выходу.

— Я дам тебе сегодня кое-какие лекарства, а завтра утром мы начнем физиотерапию.

— Да, мэм, — протянул Лен ей вслед, и затем они остались одни — голый по пояс Барри и Лен в одном носке.

Барри сиял невыносимо очаровательной улыбкой, когда он приблизился к больничной койке.

— Знаешь, постарайся все-таки беречь себя. Спасение твоей жизни однажды и так было тяжелой работой.

Лен глубоко вздохнул, поскольку Барри стоял прямо перед ним, очень близко. Если бы он сделал еще шаг, Лену пришлось бы расставить ноги. Малыш не представлял, что он делает с Леном, стоя перед ним полуголым и пахнущим потом и — Лену было плевать, из чего на самом деле сделан костюм — кожей.

— Я полагал, что кто-то должен сбалансировать твою безрассудность, когда ты сам бросаешься в опасность, не подумав. — Лен поднял бровь.

Барри покачал головой, но его улыбка не дрогнула. Уперевшись одной рукой в кровать, он наклонился ближе к Лену, его глаза дразняще сверкали, и — черт — Лен понятия не имел, почему он так завелся, обычно Барри не был таким смелым. В последний раз эти дразнящие глаза Лен видел, когда Барри лежал между его бедрами.

Ну, конечно, самое время вспомнить об этом, подумал Лен, уставившись на слегка приоткрытые губы Барри.

— Так… если я пообещаю… вести себя более осмотрительно… ты пообещаешь мне то же самое? — тихо спросил Барри. Между их губами были дюймы.

— Возможно…

Пьянящий запах кожи окружил Лена, когда Барри наклонился еще ближе. Слишком близко для того, кто краснел, услышав, как его назвали «мальчиком Лена».

— Я могу что-то сделать, чтобы убедить тебя?

— Барри…

— Ладно, еще один костюм, но он сделан на скорую руку…

— Тебе нужно принять две сегодня вечером…

Голоса Циско и Кейтлин наложились друг на друга, когда они одновременно вошли в комнату.

В полсекунды Барри отстранился от Лена, как будто они никогда и не были так близко друг к другу, и Циско с Кейтлин, казалось, не догадались ни о чем. Жмущие в паху штаны Лена, конечно, догадывались. Неуверенно, с тоской Лен посмотрел на Барри, и тот нахмурился в ответ, но затем улыбка вернулась к нему, вместе с надеждой в глазах. Навсегда оптимист.

— Ты приедешь завтра в лабораторию, правда?

Завтра будет суббота, и Лен собирался не только заняться физиотерапией с Кейтлин, но и потренироваться с Барри, показать ему несколько приемов, улучшающий стиль его борьбы, чтобы он мог полагаться не только на свою скорость.

— Конечно, малыш. Ни за что не пропущу это.

Барри кивнул с блеском надежды в глазах и переключился на Циско, соперничающего за его внимание.

Кейтлин подошла к Лену с другой стороны кровати с баночкой таблеток и принялась инструктировать его, он пытался ее слушать, но Барри отвлекал его, украдкой посматривая в его сторону.

— Я надеюсь, что вы оба будете осторожны завтра. Не слишком возбуждайтесь, — сказав это, Кейтлин тут же вспыхнула, и Лен не смог сопротивляться желанию насмешливо поднять бровь, с облегчением заметив, что Барри и Циско не слышали это. — Во время спарринга, я имею в виду.

— Понял, — сказал Лен, воздержавшись от дальнейшего комментирования, и встал с кровати.

Кейтлин схватила его за руку, прежде чем он потянулся к своему ботинку.

— После того, как ты переоденешься, я бы хотела услышать… как вообще прошла ночь, хорошо?

Лен встретил ее теплый, понимающий взгляд и устало улыбнулся в ответ. Он знал, что не сможет отказать ей в попытке вылечить его голову наряду со всем остальным. Но он знал, что причиной противоречий было совсем другое. Он кивнул.

Прошло три недели, а он все еще не мог чувствовать себя достойным этого милого идиота, стоящего сейчас в другом конце комнаты. Все было хорошо между ними, на самом деле хорошо. Лен не знал, как двигаться дальше, не разрушив все это, и боялся, что все станет слишком запутанно, если он даже просто попытается. Он не мог вынести мысль о том, что может снова заставить Барри страдать.

Поэтому он поспешно вышел, чтобы переодеться, пока Барри был занят разговором с Циско и не мог последовать за ним. Если малыш и проводил его тоскливым взглядом, он этого не видел.

Конечно, он будет перед сном мечтать о вибрирующих прикосновениях Барри… Ведь он обычный человек.

***

Застонав, Барри рухнул на свою кровать, прямо в одежде.

— Спокойной ночи, Барр, — насмешливо произнес Джо, направляясь в свою спальню мимо открытой двери его комнаты.

Барри что-то неразборчиво пробормотал в ответ. Такие долгие недели, и такая долгая ночь. Он надеялся выспаться, а утром планировал пораньше появиться в СТАР-лабс, чтобы спарринговаться с Леном после его физиотерапии.

Снова устало застонав, он перекатился на спину. Его редко что беспокоило после схваток. Способность его тела к регенерации делала его, по словам Циско, Кроликом Энерджайзером. Но, когда он уставал, он буквально валился с ног и тут же отрубался. Иногда он думал, что его телу нужен отдых так же, как ему было нужно непомерное количество еды, и это, наверное, соответствовало действительности, и ему следовало больше спать.

Он посмотрел на открытую дверь. Ну, может быть, чуточку позже.

Закрыв ее на флэш-скорости, он затем медленно повернулся и посмотрел на кровать. Он был измотан сегодняшними событиями, но возбуждение от опасности, от того, как руки Лена волнующе прикасались к его животу, не оставляло его. Барри наслаждался ощущением близости Лена, когда он донес его до СТАР-лабс, даже если это продолжалось так недолго. Он наслаждался руками Лена на шее и груди, запахом его одеколона, слабо доносившемся от его парки.

Барри практически трясло от возбуждения, когда они вернулись в лабораторию, несмотря на его гнев из-за опрометчивой выходки Лена. Но кого он обманывает — он, вероятно, все равно, рано или поздно, сделал бы что-то подобное.

Полное отсутствие такта у Лизы заставило покраснеть его уши, но ему было наплевать. Ему не претила идея принадлежать Лену, просто он волновался о том, что Лен уже перелистнул эту страницу.

Барри не стал выключать лампу, он предпочитал делать это при свете. Подойдя к тумбочке, он достал смазку из ящика, где хранил разные вещи. У него не было никаких игрушек, за исключением кляпа, который кто-то в шутку подарил ему, и который он никогда не решился бы испытать.

Раздумывая над тем, раздеться ли ему с флэш-скоростью или обычно, он все-таки решил сделать это медленно. Ему хотелось удлинить момент, насладиться им полностью, чтобы получить разрядку перед сном.

Сегодня было действительно здорово, быть рядом с Леном, действуя так, словно они одна команда. Конечно, Барри был не в восторге от самонадеянной выходки Лена, но то, каким взволнованным он выглядел при мысли о ранении Барри, было более чем лестно. Это давало надежду, что усилия Барри не были напрасны. Лен хотел его. Он сказал об этом три недели назад, добавив, что им просто нужно подождать, чтобы все шло своим чередом, и чтобы между ними снова появилось доверие.

Барри не отличался терпением тогда, как и не был терпелив сейчас. Каждый раз, смотря на Лена, он думал об их ночи, о том, как ему хотелось вернуть все и переиграть финал с разбитыми журнальными столиками чем-то лучшим. Но каждый раз, когда он проявлял инициативу, слегка прикоснувшись к Лену или украв быстрый поцелуй, Лен отдалялся от него. Это было невыносимо.

Но Лен все еще был Леном, и немного — Капитаном Холодом, и иногда он становился таким нежным… что Барри хотелось найти ту черту, где нежность превращалась в грубость. Не жестокость, с которой он целовал Барри на том складе, а страстная грубость, с оттенком нежности по краям.

Больше всего на свете Барри хотелось узнать, каким он будет сейчас, когда он стал самим собой, каким он будет, когда прикоснется к нему.

Снимая с себя рубашку и стаскивая с бедер джинсы, он представлял руки Лена. В его фантазиях это он раздевал его… Он решил пока не раздеваться полностью, оставив трусы.

Шторы были задернуты, дверь заперта, Джо уже, наверняка, спал, и Барри опустился на кровать. В воображении руки Лена скользили по его груди, трогая недавно соприкоснувшуюся с опасным разрушающим холодом кожу. Сегодня руки Лена были в перчатках, но Барри еще помнил прикосновения его рук без них. Воображение унесло его дальше, и Барри представил Лена, лежащего на нем.

Не спешить было всегда проблемой для Барри, особенно, когда он знал, что может кончить через секунды и снова быть возбужденным. Он проверял, сколько раз может сделать это, на самом деле… много раз, но сейчас ему не хотелось спешки. Он хотел, чтобы его мучили, дразнили и заставляли ждать. Это было легче сделать, представляя, как руки Лена сползали вниз, к твердой выпуклости под его трусами.

Барри прерывисто вздохнул, воображая лицо Лена, очаровательную ухмылку, его пронзительные синие глаза и идеальные черты лица. Его голос должен быть сейчас таким хриплым, когда он гладил член Барри через ткань и говорил, что он собирается с ним сделать.

Длинный и плачущий стон сорвался с губ Барри. Он нетерпеливо просунул руку под резинку трусов, легко прикасаясь к горячей коже под ними, едва задевая конец, сочащийся влагой.

Дыхание замерло, когда он наконец схватил член, покрывая всю длину, отчаянно желая больше. Он хотел ощутить движение руки, но остановил себя и стащил с бедер трусы, спустил их по ногам и скинул затем на пол. Дотянувшись до смазки, он вылил ее на член, скользнул по мошонке и размазал пальцами вниз до входа.

Поставив пузырек со смазкой на тумбочку, он снова закрыл глаза, и рука Лена вернулась, скользя по гладкому члену Барри, плотно охватывая его. Большой палец Лена дразнил чувствительную щель на головке, затем двинулся к основанию. Другая рука Лена ласкала его между ног, подбираясь ко входу.

Барри переключился на движение левой руки, покрытой смазкой, прижимая палец к кольцу мышц. Плавно вставив в себя палец, он продолжил движение внутрь. Его пальцы были тоньше, чем пальцы Лена, но это не имело значения — он отлично запомнил ощущение.  
 _  
— Да… о, да… — со стоном вырвалось у него._

_— Тебе это нравится? — прошептал Лен, в его темных глазах плясали огни._

Барри кивнул, кусая губы и вспоминая, как той ночью он хотел больше и умолял об этом. Он добавил еще один палец, расслабляясь при мысли о Лене, делающем это, его левая рука двигалась медленно, и он начал вибрировать.

Но оргазм еще не подошел. Он представил, как бы это было, если бы он сделал то же самое Лену, он представил свои вибрирующие пальцы внутри него.

Он застонал и сжал зубы.

— Боже… — напряженный шепот вырвался сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Лен…

Он чувствовал, что подходит, лаская свой член и трахая себя пальцами, но больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы прикосновения не были его собственными. Он хотел, чтобы это был Лен.

Его руки двигались все быстрее и быстрее, он кусал губы, чтобы не закричать. Когда он кончил, его тело пронзила дрожь, он вибрировал, чувствуя, как дрожит все тело, с головы до пальцев ног.

Он лежал на кровати, удовлетворенный и насыщенный эндорфинами, его член опал, но всегда снова был готов к бою, и это иногда раздражало, а иногда захватывало. Сегодня этого было достаточно, потому что он представил Лена, целующего его в висок и бормочущего слова привязанности, и остающегося с ним на целую ночь, до самого утра — рядом с Барри.

Почувствовав, что заснет слишком быстро, он заставил себя подняться и вытереть сперму с живота, надеть спальные штаны. Наконец, выключив свет, он заполз под одеяло.

Засыпая, он подумал — а вдруг Лен был просто добр с ним и не хотел ничего большего между ними. Это была мимолетная, но ужасная мысль — почему все, кого он так хотел, никогда не хотели его… Вдыхая запах секса от своей постели, он провалился в сон.


	21. Chapter 21

По словам Лизы, повседневные, некриминальные дела могли бы принести Лену пользу, особенно, когда все их действия были направлены на то, чтобы оставаться частью команды КолдФлэш. И когда она начала использовать это название? Очевидно, сказывалось влияние Циско.

В конечном счете, Лиза занималась тем, что ломала его барьеры. Лен заметил, как они вдвоем куда-то отлучались пару раз, и Лиза при этом загадочно усмехалась. Нерешительность Циско выражалась в привыкании к мысли, что ему нравилась «злая сестра Капитана Холода», в то время как проблемой Лизы была вера в то, что она могла сохранить заинтересованность по-настоящему хорошего парня. На самом деле, по мнению Лена, ничто из этого не было действительно большой проблемой.

Так что, он лишь слегка нахмурился, когда Лиза попросила его купить по пути кофе для всей компании в СТАР-лабс, иными словами, сделать что-то приятное для всех. Правда, тот факт, что для Циско она заказала нечто определенное, немного бесил.

Несмотря ни на что, Лен ценил ее усилия. Он вряд ли смог бы сделать все это, если бы Лизы и Мика не было с ним. Если бы они потребовали, чтобы все оставалось как прежде, он едва ли пошел бы против них.

Они оба казались вполне довольными. Мик подружился с обоими аспектами Огненного шторма и с остальными членами команды. Он вел себя тихо и дружелюбно даже рядом с Кейтлин, хотя, возможно, это было лишь проекцией его уважения к Ронни. Лиза, казалось, хотела того же что и Лен, как она выразилась, «симпатичного мальчика и начало с нуля». И это заставляло Лена сильнее держаться за все изменения в своей жизни, из опасения, что Лиза и Мик могут теперь отдалиться от него.

Мысль о его собственном «симпатичном мальчике», все же, заставила его нахмуриться, когда он стоял в очереди в Jitters. Лен все еще не мог думать о Барри таким образом, даже если это и был секрет Полишинеля, он все еще задумывался над тем, что должен действовать с Барри медленно.

Лен быстро сделал заказ. Большой черный кофе для себя, с дополнительным сахаром, самый большой для Барри, двойной, половину латте для Кейтлин и какое-то нелепое замороженное чудовище, которое Лиза заказала для Циско. Лен взял утром свою машину, а не мотоцикл, хотя Кейтлин все равно запретила ему ездить на байке хотя бы еще пару недель.

Взяв поднос, чтобы нести все это, он направился к выходу, но заметил, как кто-то отчаянно машет ему, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Повернувшись, он увидел Айрис Уэст, сидящую за столиком в компании детектива Эдди Тоуна.

Лен в нерешительности остановился. Прежде он уже встречал их обоих. Айрис как-то пару раз появлялась в СТАР-лабс, и, к счастью, у них не было времени для разговоров. Эдди он видел чаще, когда тот приезжал к нему, чтобы забрать в участок отморозков, которые крутились возле его квартиры. В любом случае, Лен не мог сказать, что эти двое относились к нему дружелюбно. Обычно с ними имел дело Барри.

Но они заметили его, и было бы вежливо хотя бы остановиться и поздороваться. Лен неохотно подошел к их столику. Айрис выглядела довольной, а Эдди молча и чуть напряженно улыбнулся ему. По сути, никакой неловкости не наблюдалось.

— Детектив. Мисс Уэст, — поприветствовал он их.

— Снарт, — просто ответил Эдди.

— Направляетесь в лабораторию? — спросила Айрис с яркой и несколько трудночитаемой улыбкой.

Лен оделся для тренировки, которая была запланирована между физиотерапией и спаррингом с Барри. Он думал, что вполне неплохо гармонировал с толпой в субботнее утро — спортивные штаны, футболка, куртка на молнии, все в серо-голубых тонах — обычный рядовой гражданин.

— Да, — ответил он.

Он все еще держал поднос в руках, не рискуя поставить его на столик, словно он намеревался к ним присоединиться. Ему хотелось привезти в СТАР-лабс горячий кофе, в конце концов.

— Вчера все прошло хорошо, — натянуто сказал Эдди. — Жаль, что не удалось увидеть Барри после.

Лен опустил взгляд на стаканчики кофе, стоящие на подносе, явно ощущая неприязнь Эдди. Вероятно, он заслуживал их недоверие. Они не знали его и не знали событий, которые привели его к настоящему моменту. Они не знали его историю.

— Барри был достаточно любезен, чтобы вернуть меня в лабораторию, после того, как моя нога подвела меня. Доктор Сноу настояла на этом.

— Вы в порядке? — спросила Айрис. Ее беспокойство казалось искренним.

— Барри чрезмерно внимателен ко мне, — усмехнулся Лен, вспоминая, как Барри вчера суетился над ним, не оставляя его даже на секунду, и не отходил от больничной койки. — Все в порядке. Просто некоторые последствия… Хотя, я боюсь, что на самом деле не знаю, что рассказали вам о… недавних событиях.

Он имел в виду свою замороженную ногу, и может быть, свою клиническую смерть, он действительно не был уверен — что эти двое знают о нем.

Они обменялись понимающим взглядом, и Айрис сказала:

— Вообще-то, можно сказать — мы знаем все.

Улыбка Эдди слегка компенсировала ее пронизывающий взгляд. У Барри были хорошие друзья.

— О… — Лену захотелось теперь уйти. Между ним и детективом Уэстом, по большей части, сейчас установились дружественные отношения, но он был благодарен за то, что у них не появлялось возможности остаться наедине, как в тот день в лаборатории.

— Барри сказал, что ты собираешься поработать над его стилем борьбы? — спросил Эдди, бросив быстрый взгляд на одежду Лена. — Обычно вы не сражались с ним в рукопашную, но я советую тебе быть осторожным. Говорю, исходя из своего опыта — его скорость может подловить тебя.

— Поверь… я знаю, — сказал Лен, думая о своей челюсти, на которой еще оставался слабый след от удара. Казалось, Эдди и Айрис прочитали его мысли и посмотрели на его лицо. Барри действительно рассказал им все. Это заставило Лена чувствовать себя словно под микроскопом.

— В последнее время вы довольно близко сотрудничаете с командой Флэша, — продолжила разговор Айрис. — Я знаю, что вы недавно только поднялись снова на ноги, но все равно. Мы должны как-нибудь поужинать вместе.

О, боже, подумал Лен. Что она имеет в виду? Двойное свидание? И если так — что это? Какая-то архаичная система одобрения — после того, как они проведут с ним немного времени, они могут подтвердить, что Лен заслуживает Барри?

Это бессмысленно. Лен знал, что он никогда не заслуживал и никогда не будет заслуживать его, и он не должен вводить в заблуждение друзей Барри, когда он уже определил это для себя.

— Я уверен, Лизе и Мику понравится идея общения с членами команды в непринужденной обстановке, — сказал Лен, умышленно отклоняя ее предложение.

Айрис поджала губы.

— Ну, не могу сказать, что я член команды.

— Возможно, не в прямом смысле. Но поддержка, безусловно, необходима любой команде, мисс Уэст. Может быть, вы и не делаете это, как Циско или доктор Сноу, но это не означает, что ваш вклад менее важен. Барри очень ценит вас и часто о вас говорит. Уверен, что с Детективом Тоуном дела обстоят еще хуже.

Лен посмотрел на Эдди и попытался улыбкой смягчить шутку.

Ожесточенность тут же слетела с лица Эдди, когда он искренне улыбнулся Айрис. Та, в свою очередь, с яркой улыбкой посмотрела на него и наклонилась в его сторону. Они выглядели такими непринужденными в своей близости. Лен позавидовал им.

— Вы должны извинить меня, мне нужно добраться до лаборатории, иначе все мои усилия будут напрасны, если я появлюсь там с остывшим кофе.

Вежливо кивнув им, он уже собрался уйти.

— Снарт! — окликнула его Айрис. — Просто совет на будущее.

Чуть напряженно Лен взглянул на нее, ожидая.

— В следующий раз, если вы добавите к кофе яблочных оладий… Барри будет любить вас вечно. — Ее лицо озарилось прекрасной улыбкой, и все же, что-то оценивающее все равно было в ее взгляде. — Если вас, конечно, заботят такие вещи, — добавила она.

Эта женщина не так проста. У их с Барри сестер было намного больше общего, чем казалось.

— Я запомню, — сказал Лен. Он еще раз взглянул на Эдди, который теперь выглядел менее конфликтным и более… разочарованным, а затем снова на Айрис, сосредоточенно смотрящую на него. Еще раз кивнув им, он добавил. — В следующий раз.

***

Барри, одетый в серую стар-лабсовскую футболку и темно-синие спортивные штаны, возбужденно подпрыгнул на пятках, на мгновение охваченный действием кофеина.

Лен принес ему кофе. Он специально отклонился от своего маршрута и заехал в Jitters, чтобы купить Барри кофе. Ну, он так же взял кофе для Кейтлин и Циско, но — тем не менее. Это вызывало в Барри некоторый трепет и волнение.

Лен с Кейтлин занимались в другой комнате, и Барри мог хорошо видеть обоих через стеклянную стену, хотя и не слышал их. Циско возился с новым костюмом, внося в него какие-то коррективы, большинство из которых Барри молчаливо одобрил, радуясь, что это не требовало его полного внимания, поскольку он мог украдкой наблюдать за Леном, в то время как Лен находился к нему спиной. Барри был слегка возбужден после кофе, который он, возможно, выпил слишком быстро, но он чувствовал, как его тело быстро сжигает его.

Циско сделал паузу в рассказе о каких-то новых температурных датчиках в костюме, чтобы через соломку сделать глоток своего замороженного кофе. Это было интересно. Особенно, то, как Циско улыбался себе при этом.

Его улыбка чуть погасла, когда он заметил, что Барри наблюдает за ним.

— Это фундук, — заявил Циско, как будто это все объясняло. — Я упомянул, что мне нравится фундук.

— Лену?

Циско наморщил лоб,

— А, — понял Барри. — Ты сказал Лизе, что тебе нравится фундук? — спросил он с дразнящей усмешкой.

— Это было не свидание, — сказал Циско и покраснел. — Ну, не намеренное свидание. Она решила пробежаться по их явочным квартирам, большинству из них. Они все еще немного нервничают из-за раскрытия адресов всех квартир. Она предлагает сделать из них что-то типа опорных пунктов для патрулирования. Ну, знаешь, пункты отдыха. Для людей без суперскорости.

— Отличная идея.

— Правда?

— Так… и в какой момент это стало свиданием? — спросил Барри.

Циско сделал глоток кофе и зашипел. Очевидно, кофе был действительно ледяным.

— В тот момент, когда мы зашли по одному из адресов, чтобы оценить наблюдение и возможность установки связи, и… начали целоваться.

— Циско! — рассмеялся Барри.

— Она первая начала!

— Неудивительно. — Барри продолжал смеяться, и Циско наконец присоединился к нему. — По крайней мере, Лену ты нравишься сейчас, поэтому тебе не грозит серьезный разговор с крио-пушкой, нацеленной тебе ниже пояса или что-то в этом роде. Наверное.

Циско побледнел, и Барри прыснул со смеху.

— Чувак, это не смешно! — Циско нервно покосился через стекло на Лена. — Я полностью на борту с командой КолдФлэш, но все еще не хочу бесить парня. Лиза действительно уже внутри, понимаешь?

Барри снова усмехнулся, не в силах избавиться от некоторых инсинуаций, и шокированное выражение на лице Циско, сделало мысли еще более забавными. Циско ударил его по руке, и Барри сделал вид, что ему больно.

— Оу!

— В команде! — с упреком воскликнул Циско. — Она так возбужденно говорила о подготовке пунктов и временных интервалах патрулирования, о преступниках, которых мы сможем ловить по всему городу. Снартов действительно трудно переиграть. И — ух ты! — Его глаза расширились от внезапной мысли. — Ты можешь представить ее и Лена, участвующих в рейд-пати? (Группа игроков в сетевой игре, объединенная с какой-либо целью, например выполнение группового квеста — прим. переводчика)

Барри потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять — мысли Циско переключились на MMO (Массовая многопользовательская онлайн-игра — прим.переводчика) или что-то такое, но черт, да, это было бы эпично. Интересно, Лен когда-нибудь играл в одиночку? А если бы Барри предложил ему нечто подобное, он, вероятно, показался бы Лену задротом, но Лен и сам был кем-то вроде задрота, поэтому, возможно, ответ был бы «да».

Барри покачал головой.

— Мы создаем команду мстителей, Циско, не гильдию. (Здесь — группа людей, объединенная определенными целями, в рамках игры ММО — прим.переводчика)

— Да, но тимбилдинг очень важен в любых рабочих отношениях.

— Циско… — насмешливо протянул Барри.

Циско пожал плечами и снова потянулся к своему кофе, мечтательно задумавшись о чем-то. Когда он наконец снова вернулся на землю, он толкнул Барри под руку.

— А что насчет тебя?

— Чувак, у меня нет времени на то, чтобы играть в…

— Я имею в виду… ты понимаешь. — Циско махнул рукой в сторону Лена. — Он был довольно клевый все это время. Похоже, лед все-таки тронулся… блин. — Он закатил глаза. — Не говори ему, что я сказал это. Ну почему так легко опуститься до его дурацких каламбуров?

Барри фыркнул.

— Это ты придумал его кодовое имя.

— Согласен. — Циско виновато улыбнулся, и Барри надеялся, что разговор перейдет на другую тему, но тот снова выжидающе посмотрел на Барри. — Так что?

— Мы… эм… — Сквозь стеклянную стену Барри посмотрел в другую комнату.

Лен стоял лицом к стене, и — черт — его задница так классно выглядела в спортивных штанах. Футболка немного задралась, обнажая поясницу. Он делал упражнения, растягивая икроножные мышцы.

Держась руками за стену, он вытянул ногу назад, затем выпрямился и подпрыгнул вверх, легко оттолкнувшись от пола босыми ногами. Однако, на третьем прыжке, он приземлился с гримасой боли, которая заставила его прислониться к стене. Подойдя к нему, Кейтлин положила руку ему на плечо. Конечно, Лен покачал головой, как будто ей не о чем было беспокоиться.

Барри вздрогнул, почувствовав на руке ладонь Циско.

— Все плохо, да? — Циско внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Все отлично, ты же видел… сам знаешь. — Он уклончиво пожал плечами.

— Барри, я не говорю о том, как вы ладите, создавая дружную команду с остальными. — Циско снова потянулся к своему кофе. — Я теперь, конечно, на всю жизнь травмирован той видеозаписью… но, казалось, тогда вы оба были на борту, и то, как он говорил о тебе, когда мы все по очереди припирали его к стенке, угрожая неминуемой карой, если он снова предаст нас. Ну… вообще-то, его защита всегда имела явный романтический уклон, как мне кажется. И у вас обоих теперь этот отрешенный, несчастный взгляд. Если это не тоска, тогда я не знаю что. — Он смущенно посмотрел на Барри.

— Ты думаешь? — спросил Барри с надеждой. Он облокотился на стол, а Циско плюхнулся в свое любимое кресло на роликах. — Я знаю, что это странно. То есть, я хочу сказать… должно показаться странным, ну… в самом начале… я и Капитан Холод. Мы — полные противоположности, буквально. Он преступник, ну, был, во всяком случае. Он намного старше. Он не раз пытался меня убить…

-…И столько раз спасал твою жизнь, что я теперь не переживаю, оставляя вас наедине.

— Спасибо, папа, — фыркнул Барри. — Не знал, что мне нужен еще один.

— Эй, я вправе быть осторожным. Он похитил моего брата! — Циско сказал эту испытанную фразу не с прежней враждебностью, а как какое-то соскользнувшее с языка привычное оскорбление. — Но, что действительно странно — при всей вашей противоположности, у вас много похожих качеств. Может, не совсем идентичных, но все же параллельных. И какая разница, в любом случае? Вы ладите. Вы любите вместе проводить время. Ты, очевидно, считаешь его глупое лицо привлекательным.

Барри закатил глаза, сопротивляясь желанию упомянуть, что Лен и Лиза были все-таки похожи своими глупыми лицами.

— И, по словам Лизы, у него есть все сезоны «Вавилона-5». Никто с таким хорошим вкусом не может быть стопроцентным злом. — Циско усмехнулся Барри и потянул из трубочки свой замороженный кофе.

Барри вернул ему усмешку. Была ли причина в глупом — привлекательном — лице Лена, его дурацких каламбурах и тяге к представлениям, любви к каким-то гиковским вещам или вкусе в хорошей музыке, или даже в его опасном и темном, или болезненном недавнем прошлом — Барри просто любил быть с Леном и чувствовал себя счастливым рядом с ним.

— Ладно, я не буду настаивать на дальнейших нагрузках, если вы двое собираетесь тренироваться в спарринге.

Голос Кейтлин прервал его мысли, заставив оттолкнуться от стола, на который он опирался. Она вошла в комнату, Лен следовал за ней и выглядел энергичным и разгоряченным. Он немного прихрамывал, но шагал, тем не менее, уверенно.

— Ты должен быть нежен со мной, малыш, — ухмыльнулся он. — Но это не означает, что я буду нежен с тобой.

Сердце Барри затрепетало при виде игривого выражения на лице Лена и его поддразнивании.

— Ничего не обещаю, — с усмешкой сказал он в ответ. Поймав хитрый взгляд Циско, который откатился от него в своем кресле к другому столу, он подошел к Лену. — Следуй за мной. Я знаю, куда пойти для этого.

***

Барри привел Лена в простое квадратное помещение, двумя этажами ниже главной лаборатории. На этаже находилось несколько комнат, предназначения которых Барри не знал, но эта комната была пуста, и пол в ней был покрыт настилом, как в гимнастическом зале.

— Я использовал этот зал для тренировки крутых поворотов, когда только получил свою скорость. — Объясняя, Барри поставил у стены пару бутылок с водой. — Поначалу было довольно чувствительно падать на пол. Хорошо, что теперь здесь дополнительный настил.

Вытянув руки над головой и разминая плечи, он вышел в центр комнаты, не в силах сдержать волнение перед спаррингом с Леном. Это напомнило ему, что он чувствовал, когда Оливер предложил обучать его. По крайней мере, на этот раз ему не придется волноваться о стрелах в своей спине.

— Для чего обычно используется это помещение? — спросил Лен.

— Что-то связанное с изучением тахионного конденсата, который создается над моей головой. — Барри рассмеялся. — Ты можешь спросить позже у Циско, если захочешь вздремнуть.

Лен в ответ усмехнулся. Он стоял перед Барри в бледно-синей футболке с v-образным вырезом на груди и более светлых, серых тренировочных штанах. Казалось бы, Барри должен был привыкнуть — видеть его в такой одежде. Лен носил похожие стар-лабсовские вещи на протяжении многих дней, но собственная одежда делала его облик каким-то более персональным.

Лен опустился на пол для дополнительной растяжки, и Барри последовал его примеру, несмотря на то, что ему этого не требовалось, учитывая химию его тела.

— Ты, наверное, много спаррингуешься с Лизой? — спросил он.

— Уже нет, малыш. Мы слишком одинаково думаем.

— Это плохо?

Раздвинув ноги в стороны, Лен потянулся, демонстрируя впечатляющую гибкость, что заставило Барри на мгновение отвлечься.

— Ты знаешь что происходит, когда встречаются двое аналогично мыслящих людей, выполняющих одинаковые движения, на одной скорости и с определенным углом наклона одной и той же части тела, в одно и то же время? — насмешливо спросил Лен.

Барри приподнял брови, глядя на него.

— Ты ломаешь сестре палец и получаешь локтем в лицо.

— О! — воскликнул Барри. Он легко мог предположить такой сценарий.

— Неизменно. По крайней мере, если у нас возникнет эта проблема, ты быстро лечишься. — Лен подмигнул, на самом деле подмигнул ему, и у Барри появилось достаточное основание, чтобы быть решительным… если бы Лен не вскочил на ноги, побудив Барри сделать то же самое. — Не стоит слишком растягиваться перед тренировкой, мышцы утомляются, а у меня не было практики предыдущие несколько недель. Конечно, усталость — это не то, о чем ты обычно волнуешься.

— Если бы ты знал, сколько миль я пробежал на той беговой дорожке наверху, — присвистнул Барри. — Но я потею только когда забываю поесть. Так… ты покупаешь ланч после спарринга? — Он широко улыбнулся Лену.

Лен отразил его выражение, но тут же пожал плечами и покачал головой.

— Сконцентрируйся, малыш. Я накормлю тебя, если ты это заработаешь. Никакой суперскорости сегодня. Ты должен понять, как двигаться с нормальной скоростью и реакцией, и когда ты ускоришься, никто никогда не одолеет тебя.

— Согласен. — Барри кивнул. — Так, как мы должны…

Барри был зациклен на том, чтобы не использовать свою скорость, и поэтому не смог среагировать, когда Лен внезапно очутился рядом и, подставив подножку, опрокинул его на пол. Барри задохнулся от неожиданного нападения.

— Если по какой-то причине ты не сможешь использовать свою скорость, Скарлет, ты все равно должен знать, как отразить удар.

Лен протянул руку, и Барри, моргнув от секундного головокружения, схватился за нее. Лен поднял его на ноги с поразительной силой, хотя, возможно, и не с такой легкостью, как Мик.

— Я не был готов, — сказал Барри. Хорошо, что он восстанавливается так быстро, и к следующему подходу он уже не будет запыхавшимся.

Лен строго посмотрел на него.

— Да, я знаю, враги не станут ждать, когда я буду готов, я просто имел в виду…

Барри замолчал и встал в стойку. Никаких оправданий. Оливер был прав — он не должен надеяться лишь на свою скорость. Это было глупо, особенно теперь, когда он знал — как легко скорость может подвести его.

Лен двинулся на Барри, по-видимому, с тем же самым приемом, но на этот раз Барри устойчиво стоял на ногах и отклонил подсечку под колено. Он попытался схватить Лена в тот момент, когда он находился близко, блокируя его руки, чтобы обезопасить себя от любых ударов, но прежде чем Барри мог повалить его, Лен обмяк в его захвате, и они рухнули на пол.

Барри растерялся, он не знал, как реагировать. Он ожидал борьбы, а не падения мертвым грузом, и, когда они приземлились, Лен откатился, выскользнув из рук Барри, а затем в секунду оказался сверху, поставив колено на его горло. К счастью, Лен не стал долго удерживать позицию, и Барри перевел дыхание, когда снова очутился на ногах.

— Начинаешь чему-то учиться?

— Ты всегда знаешь… как противостоять моим действиям.

— И ты должен тоже. У каждого движения есть встречное, больше чем одно, если ты умный. Когда кто-то пытается напасть на тебя, ты должен думать на пять шагов вперед, чтобы отразить удар и одержать верх. С твоей скоростью это легко, но ты должен двигаться черепашьими шагами, иначе это никогда не станет второй натурой.

Барри был поражен логикой Лена. Оливер — отличный учитель, но он не мог уделять Барри особое внимание, когда на нем был целый город. Вот если бы Лен тренировал его, когда ему пришлось столкнуться с Обратным Флэшем…

Мимолетная мысль заставила его нахмуриться. Большая часть его жизни состояла из «если бы да кабы», которые шипящей змеей обвивали его. Он ненавидел это и решил использовать. Он никогда не хотел чувствовать беспомощность, которую заставил его почувствовать Тоун. Лен теперь был рядом, и вместе с тем, что Барри узнал от Оливера, Эдди и даже от самого Тоуна — у врагов Барри теперь не будет шансов.

Они провели несколько раундов с Леном, всегда начиная с одного и того же приема, иногда тренируя одну защиту, иногда другую, пока Барри не научился обдумывать различные способы контратаки и все приемы, которыми Лен мог бы противостоять им. Барри удавалось выстоять три или четыре подхода, прежде чем Лен побеждал его, но Барри требовал еще.

Когда Лен, наконец, начал новый раунд, нацеливаясь апперкотом в бок Барри, вместо обычного легкого движения, Барри удержался и заблокировал удар. Он мог бы почувствовать гордость от того, что не был сбит с толку новым приемом, если бы Лен не отклонился в сторону от блока и, обманным маневром лишив его центра тяжести, перекинул через плечо. Барри тяжело приземлился на пол.

Он был сбит, но не повержен, и вместо того, чтобы признать поражение, он обхватил ногами колени Лена и дернул на себя. Вскрикнув от неожиданности, Лен рухнул на пол рядом с Барри, ногами к его голове. Чуть приподнявшись и закашлявшись, он пристально посмотрел на Барри, а затем сдавленно рассмеялся.

— Лучше. — Он похлопал Барри по груди. — Все остальное придет с практикой, малыш. Привыкнув к различным движениям и приемам, ты будешь готов ко всему.

— Это значит, мы можем сделать это постоянной практикой? — нетерпеливо спросил Барри.

— Конечно. Мне нужны тренировки.

С усталым стоном Лен начал подниматься, и Барри схватился за его руку, чтобы сесть вслед за ним. Используя друг друга в качестве рычага, они, наконец, сели, плечом к плечу, их лица были совсем рядом.

Барри вздрогнул. Идеальный момент, чтобы быть смелым, как вчера вечером, никаких препятствий. Влажные от пота губы Лена слегка приоткрылись, когда он сделал глубокий тяжелый вдох. И Барри не мог ошибиться — взгляд Лена был так же сосредоточен на губах Барри.

И Барри подался вперед, но прежде чем их губы приблизились, Лен отстранился, выпустив руку Барри, и поднялся на ноги. Барри тотчас последовал за ним. Он не понимал, почему Лен продолжал сопротивляться этому, но не был готов так легко отступить.

— Почему бы нам не сделать перерыв? — спросил он, шагая за Леном к стене, возле которой стояли бутылки с водой.

Лен поднял с пола бутылку и, не поворачиваясь к Барри, сделал глоток.

— Если я прервусь, мне придется остановиться, малыш. Я не могу так быстро приходить в норму, как ты.

— Твоя нога в порядке? — Барри не заметил, чтобы Лен хромал сейчас сильнее.

— Не волнуйся, я на самом деле чувствую себя лучше, чем обычно. Еще одна причина не торопиться.  
— Да, конечно. Тогда — почему мы не останавливаемся?

Барри обошел Лена и с улыбкой заглянул ему в лицо.

Избегая его взгляда, Лен наклонился и поставил бутылку на место. Барри использовал момент, чтобы приблизиться к нему, и, поднявшись, Лен выглядел таким растерянным, что не сразу отступил.

Барри осторожно прикоснулся к едва заметным сейчас следам ушиба вдоль челюсти Лена и притянул его лицо к себе. Но Лен, сопротивляясь, отпрянул от него.

— Послушай, малыш… — Казалось, он был чем-то огорчен, им владели какие-то противоречивые чувства, но Барри не мог понять, почему.

Если Лен хотел его, почему он продолжал держать дистанцию? Если же нет… то все те вещи, что происходили теперь между ними — лишь для развлечения и удобства, и тот хороший человек, которым Лен стал, просто не хотел ранить чувства Барри, признавая это?

Когда Лен опустил глаза, словно подбирая слова, Барри взял инициативу на себя.

— Это все было фальшивкой? — осторожно спросил он.

Лен вскинул голову с огорченным выражением на лице, раскаяние заполнило его ледяные голубые глаза.

— Нет, Барри… Я клянусь, единственный раз, когда я солгал — после того, как ушел отсюда.

Слова легко соскальзывали с его губ, и Барри так хотелось верить им. Он снова приблизился к Лену.

— Тогда что произошло с тем парнем, который сказал, что я — единственное, о чем он когда-либо просил?

Глаза Лена заполнились влагой, его мышцы напряглись, как пружина. Но вместо того, чтобы реализоваться во что-то, напряжение, казалось, растаяло, превратившись во что-то печальное. Лен тихо произнес:

— Он перестал думать, что может просить.

Поймав его за ушибленную щеку, Барри стремительно притянул его к себе, прежде чем он смог бы снова отстраниться. Другая его рука скользила вокруг талии Лена, цепляясь за влажную футболку, идеально выравнивая их тела друг против друга. Они соприкоснулись, и их губы встретились.

Ничего целомудренного теперь не было в движениях Барри. Это был не тот прощающий поцелуй, который он подарил Лену три недели назад. Его губы жадно впились в рот Лена.

И несколько прекрасных мгновений Лен отвечал ему, его руки дрожали и цеплялись за бедра Барри, когда он целовал его в ответ, встречая его язык с ответным пылом. Но мгновения прошли, и, казалось, что-то погасло в нем, заставив его задохнуться в поцелуе и отвернуть голову.

— Барри…

Лен попытался отступить, но Барри крепко держал его.

— Пожалуйста… — прошептал Барри, скользя рукой по коротко подстриженным волосам Лена и притягивая его обратно.

На этот раз Лен не сопротивлялся. Было так легко пройти несколько шагов вперед, толкая Лена перед собой, пока его спина не прижалась к стене, и Барри прильнул к нему. Как же хорошо было заменить вот этим горькие воспоминания о такой же их позиции на том складе. Ни гнева, ни сомнений, ни отчаяния, просто желание и страсть.

Их рты и тела терлись друг о друга, и руки Лена заскользили вверх под футболкой Барри, касаясь его кожи и собственнически стискивая его в объятиях. Барри последовал его примеру, левой рукой заползая под футболку Лена, и ощущая тепло его тела, скользя вниз, где его пальцы дразнили кожу возле резинки штанов. Многообещающий контакт заставил Лена прижаться к нему бедрами, и Барри застонал ему в рот, почувствовав его эрекцию.

Это было все, что Барри хотел… прежде чем Лен снова отвернул голову и уперся руками ему в грудь.

— Барри… остановись… — с трудом произнес Лен между рваными вдохами.

Барри беспомощно наклонился к нему, желая только одного — снова почувствовать его близость.

— Пожалуйста… — повторил он, его пальцы жадно стискивали кожу под его руками. — Я послушал тебя, когда ты умолял меня той ночью…

Лен дернулся к стене и уставился на Барри с разочарованием и, может быть, даже со злостью, Барри не мог определить и понять.

— Да, — резко сказал Лен. — Возможно, тебе не стоило.

Его слова укололи Барри в самое сердце. Опустив руки, он отпрянул от Лена, изумленно и с каким-то пустым неверием смотря на него.

— Что…?

Он не смог больше ничего выдавить из себя, кроме этого бездыханного вопроса.

Лен не ответил. Вздохнув, он закрыл глаза, потряс головой, затем снова посмотрел на Барри. В его ярко-синих глазах плескалось отчаяние. Отступив, он обошел Барри, оставив его стоящим возле стены и тупо уставившимся на нее.

Барри чувствовал оцепенение и тошноту. Это происходило с ним снова?

Услышав, что Лен задержался возле двери, он повернулся к нему. Мужчина стоял в дверном проеме, держась рукой за стену. Он выглядел печальным. Жалеющим, подумал Барри.

— Барри, прости меня, — сказал он и рванул из комнаты.

Почему Барри все еще надеялся на что-то? У Айрис были какие-то чувства к нему…, но недостаточные, чтобы ответить ему взаимностью. Теперь он снова наступил на те же грабли, и только лишь потому, что не может вдолбить себе в голову, смириться с поражением, если он хотел кого-то больше, чем этот кто-то хотел его.

Повернувшись, Барри прислонился к стене. Вся энергия разом ушла из него. Почувствовав головокружение, он медленно сполз по стене. Обхватив руками колени и уткнувшись в них, он пытался спрятать слезы, которые уже начали душить его.


	22. Chapter 22

Лена снова трясло. Каким же гребаным идиотом он был. Он должен был знать, что все пойдет именно так — один на один с Барри, в четырех стенах, оба разгоряченные и потные. Малыш не слишком скрывал, чего он хотел от Лена на протяжении долгих недель, и Лену просто чудом удавалось каким-то образом избегать этого до сих пор.

Он с трудом оторвал себя от Барри, оттолкнул его, вырвался из его объятий. Барри был так нетерпелив, так хотел его, но самое грустное заключалось в том, что Барри, вероятно, мог бы позволить себе гораздо лучших женщин и мужчин, но он выбрал самый худший из вариантов.

Леонарду Снарту всегда не везло в любви, но это было в первый раз, когда он сознательно отталкивал от себя кого-то. Отказаться от кого-то ради его же блага — это должно быть чем-то вроде просветления. Отпущения грехов.

Но это был полный пиздец, и грудь Лена горела сейчас внутри раскаленным железом, но, черт возьми, он должен был верить, что сделал правильный выбор. Барри, возможно, будет ненавидеть его какое-то время, наверняка, будет, но в долгосрочной перспективе, он поступил правильно. Барри заслуживал кого-то менее… испачканного. Кого-то, кто никогда не причинял ему боль, кто принес бы свет в его жизнь. Как он озарял своим светом всех, кто рядом с ним. Кого-то достойнее. Кого-то помоложе. Кого-то получше.

Лен понятия не имел, какую кнопку он нажал в лифте, и выйдя из него, он не знал, где находится. Ему, вероятно, стоило вернуться, но он воспользовался шансом побыть в одиночестве.

Он сделал несколько шагов вдоль узкого коридора, лифт за ним закрылся и куда-то уехал. В глазах потемнело, каждый следующий шаг заставлял его дрожать все больше, пока дрожь не охватила все его тело, и он боялся, что задохнется и потеряет сознание тут, где никто его не найдет.

Чтобы не упасть и не наткнуться на что-нибудь, он остановился и, прислонившись к стене, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Он знал, почему его охватила дрожь. Это всегда происходило, когда он пытался запретить себе то, что он действительно хотел. Лен солгал бы, сказав, что не хочет Барри, он хотел его, сильно, до боли, но это было эгоистичное желание, слишком эгоистичное. Он теперь должен быть лучше, он должен справиться с желаниями.

Он ударил кулаком в стену, один, два, три раза. Но это не спасало его от дрожи.

— Эй, Гражданин Холод! И что ты тут делаешь, по-твоему?

Лен задохнулся, услышав внезапный голос Циско. Оттолкнувшись от стены, он повернулся, все еще чувствуя себя слабым и дрожащим. Зашатавшись, он увидел, как Циско бросился к нему, чтобы поддержать, прежде чем он рухнет на пол.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Лен и поморщился, осознав, как Циско только что назвал его. — Ты придумал имя в первый раз, парень. Прекрати искажать совершенство.

Циско хмыкнул, выражение его лица от взволнованного стало почти равнодушным. В руках он держал свой неизменный планшет. Прислонившись к стене, он, казалось, скопировал позу Лена, но был готов броситься к нему и поддержать, если это потребуется.

Лен глубоко дышал, пытаясь сосредоточиться на Циско, пока его дыхание не восстановилось, и дрожь не утихла.

— Извини, я на этом этаже оказался случайно. Ничего неожиданного в повестке дня. Просто мне нужна была передышка после… — Он взглянул в пространство между ними. -…Спарринга с Барри.

— Ух ты, — невозмутимо сказал Циско. — Как хороший парень, ты отстойно врешь.

Он развернул планшет экраном к Лену. Запись в реальном времени показывала Барри, все еще в той комнате, где у них был спарринг, скорчившегося на полу, с головой, уткнувшейся в колени. Было похоже, что он… рыдает.

Черт. Лену следовало ожидать этого. Поборов чувство вины, он возмущенно повернулся к Циско.

— Очевидно, все, что происходит в этом здании, не является для кого-то приватным.

— Эй, я не подглядывал. — Циско прижал планшет к груди. — Я планировал лично посмотреть на ваш спарринг, но мне нужно было кое-что закончить, поэтому я решил работать в многозадачном режиме. Тогда-то все это и произошло, что обычно происходит между вами двумя. — Циско закатил глаза, как будто случившееся было для него предсказуемым ребячеством, а затем пристально посмотрел на Лена. — Так, в чем, черт возьми, твоя проблема?

Лен не был готов сейчас к этому разговору. Он уже хорошо себя чувствовал и даже убрал руку от стены.

— Тебе стоит пойти и проверить своего друга, вместо того, чтобы впустую тратить время на меня.

Отодвинув Циско, он намеревался пройти к лифту, но парень уже не был тем дрожащим молодым человеком, с которым он имел дело в первый раз.

Циско схватил Лена за руку, его глаза горели яростным огнем, намного ярче чем у Айрис и Эдди, хотя, возможно, не таким ярким, как у Джо.

— Ты издеваешься, да? Чувак, избавь меня от этого дерьма. Да, я видел, что произошло. Так подай на меня в суд. Я не собирался вмешиваться, я хотел оставить вас в покое с вашими разборками, но как только я собрался отключиться — ты отталкиваешь его, уходишь, оставив там его одного, снова. Конечно, ты не обязан отвечать на его чувства, Лен, но я не думал, что ты будешь таким мудаком. Играешь с ним и целуешь его, а потом отворачиваешься…

— Это не так! — Лен почти закричал, вырвавшись из захвата Циско. Он не давал волю своей злости, он всегда спокойно контролировал любые ситуации, даже самые худшие, но когда настоящий гнев съедал его изнутри, было трудно сопротивляться ему.

Сжав кулаки, он отступил от Циско, парень выглядел чуть испуганным. Лен попытался сказать что-то, но тот прервал его.

— Вы оба — идиоты, знаешь? И ведь ты уже не тот самый засранец, который оставил Барри с запиской и отсалютовал в камеру. — Блядь, как же тяжело было слышать это от Циско. — Вот почему все это так расстраивает. Ты действительно сейчас заботишься о Барри, ты сделал все, что можешь, чтобы доказать это. Так какого хрена творится в твоей голове сейчас, что ты не можешь признать, что он нужен тебе?

Лен горестно рассмеялся. Циско не понимал. Да и как он мог? Ни он, ни Барри не могли понять этого, потому что они были слишком молоды, слишком оптимистично смотрели на мир вокруг них и на будущее. Лен знал больше, он знал, чего он стоил. И если он сможет хоть что-то наверстать, сохранить хотя бы несколько жизней, защитить Барри и еще кого-то рядом… Это все, на что он имел право.

— Блин, ты такой смешной. — Циско стоял напротив него, скрестив на груди руки и дерзко смотря ему в лицо. — Я вижу тебя насквозь, Холод. Ты можешь спорить сколько угодно о том, кому ты причинил большую боль в этой команде, но именно из-за меня жизнь Барри была поставлена под угрозу. Это моя вина, что ты узнал, кто он. Если бы не я, тебя бы здесь вообще не было. Это — то, что ты хочешь? Ты думаешь, так было бы лучше? Ты действительно хочешь вернуться к планированию грабежей, играм с копами и мстителями, пока…

— Ты знаешь, что я не хочу этого, — взорвался Лен. — Больше не хочу. Но дело не в этом. Ты знаешь, кем я был. Раскаялся ли я… — Лен сделал уверенный шаг навстречу Циско. -…когда угрожал тебе и твоему брату? Нет. Потому что я не чувствовал раскаяния. И то, что я чувствую его сейчас, ничего не меняет, даже если ты действительно простил меня.

Ну, почему парень продолжает по-прежнему стоять на своем? Как только Лен закончил, он посмотрел на него с какой-то жалостью и пониманием.

— Так, значит, мы прощаем тебя, но ты не принимаешь нашего прощения? Вот так, значит? И теперь ты хочешь похоронить себя заживо, просто потому, что думаешь, что не заслуживаешь ничего лучшего? Я не могу представить Капитана Холода каким-то мучеником. Было бы понятно, если бы ты мучил себя ради какой-нибудь выгоды, но не надо жалеть себя, Лен. Тебе не нужно это, чтобы компенсировать все, делая несчастным себя и Барри.

Лен готов был возразить, но он не знал, что сказать. Он хотел злиться, сопротивляться, выражать несогласие снова и снова, но, прежде чем он нашел правильные слова, Циско с чувством продолжил.

— Ты думаешь, что я ничего не понимаю, но ты ошибаешься. Ты думаешь, что не заслуживаешь его. И знаешь что? Ты прав. Ты действительно не заслуживаешь его, и этим вторым шансом большинство людей воспользовались бы намного лучше. — Циско бесстрастно сказал это, но Лен почувствовал, как он смягчает удар, даже прежде, чем его выражение сменилось на искреннюю мольбу. — Ну и что? Иногда тебе и не нужно быть достойным. Ты, вероятно, никогда и не будешь. Но что ты делаешь, когда тебе выпадает счастливый шанс? Ты не подвергаешь его сомнению. Ты всегда будешь чувствовать, что не заслуживаешь Барри, потому что он видел все самое плохое в тебе и по-прежнему хочет быть с тобой. Он взрослый человек, способный принимать собственные решения, и если это решение — любить тебя… ради всего, блядь, святого, Лен… дай ему это.

Лен отшатнулся от него, как будто Циско физически нанес ему удар. Он действительно просил Лена перебороть себя и взять то, что он хочет, даже если Барри достоин намного лучшего, просто потому, что Лен может это сделать? Просто потому, что Барри тоже хочет этого?

А почему нет? Лену хотелось бы, чтобы слова Циско звучали глупо, но это было не так. Чем больше аргументов приводил парень, тем больше смысла они имели. Лен думал, что выбрал самоотверженный путь, отпустив Барри, но он, опять же, просто был слишком эгоистичен, даже не понимая этого.

— Кроме того, — снова заговорил Циско, и, поскольку напряжение между ними рассеялось, он позволил себе сдержанную усмешку. — Лиза достаточно решительно высказала желание видеть вас двоих вместе, а я просто хочу быть на ее стороне.

Лен едва ли мог сдержать смех.

— Серьезно? Она будет упорствовать, пока ты не преуспеешь в сводничестве?

Циско опустил глаза под пристальным взглядом Лена.

— Эм… это не совсем то, что я хочу обсуждать с тобой.

Чувство признательности к парню шевельнулось в его груди. Не только из-за Лизы, но и потому, что Циско был таким хорошим другом для Барри… и для него самого.

— Вообще-то, я не сказал бы, что не одобряю это… — протянул Лен, несмотря на желание подвергнуть Циско некоторым пыткам. — Ну… да, мне не нравится эта партизанская тактика, которую она проводит, но…

Он пожал плечами. Он не мог вообразить кого-то, кто бы лучше подходил для его сестры и их новой жизни, за которую они боролись.

Циско выглядел немного удивленным, но он определенно расслабился.

— Эй, перестань увиливать. Я пока ценю это. Серьезно, я был уверен, что ты и Мик в какой-то момент загоните меня в угол. У меня даже был кошмарный сон на эту тему. Но Лиза и я — это не проблема. У нас даже еще не было настоящего свидания, со всем этим беспорядком… Нам даже еще нечего скрывать. — Покраснев, он тряхнул головой, словно ловя утраченную мысль. — Но ты и Барри, с другой стороны…

— Я понял. — Лен поднял руку, останавливая его и чувствуя, как некоторое непринужденное веселье между ними исчезает, и серьезно посмотрел на Циско. Краем глаза он поймал экран его планшета, на котором Барри, наконец, поднялся с пола и пошел к выходу. Лен внимательно заглянул Циско в глаза. — Ты правда думаешь, что я должен пойти к нему?

Мельком взглянув на экран, Циско нахмурился, вероятно, сочувствуя своему другу.

— Он, наверное, собирается в трубу. Думать. Он иногда так делает. И — да. — Он снова взглянул на планшет. — Ты меня, конечно, еще бесишь, но ты должен сделать это, потому что вы оба хотите этого, а я хочу видеть своих друзей счастливыми, не парящямися из-за всей это самоотверженной чуши. Ее и так достаточно, когда вы патрулируете улицы, спасибо большое.

Он легко ударил планшетом Лену в грудь.

— Твоих друзей, да? — Лен усмехнулся.

Глаза Циско сузились.

— Прекрати менять тему, Холод.

— Ну, поскольку ты встречаешься с моей сестрой…

Насмешливо посмотрев на него, Циско двинулся к лифту.

— Лучше поспеши, пока Барри не исчез вдалеке, — сказал он. — Часы тикают.

— Циско… — остановил его Лен предупреждающим тоном и ухмыльнулся, когда парень обернулся к нему. — Еще один момент… Касательно Лизы. Ты ведь не планируешь сбежать или что-то такое?

Циско взглянул на открывшиеся двери лифта, потом снова на Лена.

— Э… давай, потом. И не пугай меня ради удовольствия, после того, как ты практически дал мне свое благословение.

Лен вслед за Циско вошел в лифт. Они поехали наверх.

— И кто это сказал? — Усмехаясь про себя, Лен зловеще прошептал это, приблизившись к парню, не отказывая себе в удовольствии упиваться страхом, который он вызывал.

В конце концов, парень должен заслужить его младшую сестру.

Лифт остановился на этаже, который Лен видел прежде, но не часто бывал тут. Это была та самая «труба». Он в нерешительности замер перед лицом того, что должно было случиться, но Циско повернул к нему планшет, показывая, что Барри уже был здесь и мрачно бродил среди камер, в которых когда-то содержались мета-люди.

— Я думаю, ты выключишь это, после того, как я пойду туда? — Лен приподнял бровь.

Циско щелкнул по монитору, и на нем появилась эмблема Альянса Повстанцев из Звездных войн.

— Мне и так хватило вуайеристских впечатлений, премного благодарен. Я выключу камеры здесь, когда поднимусь наверх. Но не думай, что вы можете творить тут все, что хотите, и вам сойдет это с рук. — Протянув руку и удерживая лифт, Циско мрачно взглянул на Лена. — Давай, Холод.

Лен кратко усмехнулся ему и вышел в коридор, волнуясь больше, чем он волновался три недели назад, ожидая прощения Барри. Он был все еще не уверен в своем решении просто принять и взять то, что он хотел, то, чего он не заслуживал. Но, возможно, это действительно не имело значения.

Оглянувшись на закрывшиеся двери лифта, он прошептал:

— Спасибо, парень.

***

Барри просто хотелось оказаться дома, но, в то же время, им владело желание бежать с такой скоростью, на которую он только был способен… или замерзнуть где-нибудь во льду, чтобы упиваться своей болью. Мучительной болью. Он был таким идиотом.

Ему просто нужно провести несколько минут в одиночестве, окруженным мерным шумом трубопровода, а потом, возможно, он отправится домой и попытается похоронить себя в чем-то однообразном, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о том, что он не нужен не только Айрис, но теперь и Лену.

Черт. Может быть, ему действительно надо бежать. Он чувствовал отчаянное желание просто исчезнуть. Наверное, поэтому он сейчас здесь, и его радовала мысль, что здесь так тихо и пусто. Посмотрев на дверь в зоне ожидания, он положил руку на одну из светящихся синих труб. Он ощущал ее колебания и слышал шум.

Как ему теперь находиться рядом с Леном? Он не хотел думать об этом. Да, он пережил все, что произошло с Айрис, и теперь он счастлив за нее и Эдди, но свежесть новой раны не позволяла ему поверить, что на этот раз все будет легче.

— Барри? — Голос эхом отозвался в тоннеле.

Сердце Барри упало. Нет. Только не сейчас. Он не мог увидеть Лена так скоро.

— Я могу… могу побыть какое-то время один? — Он крепче сжал трубу, на которую опирался. — Все в порядке, просто мне… нужна минута.

Или тридцать. Или тысяча…

— Прости, малыш, я боюсь, что это невозможно.

Голос Лена послышался совсем близко, почти за спиной у Барри. Как он всегда так быстро находил его?

Барри повернулся на голос. Он не был сейчас готов к борьбе, не мог разговаривать о чем-то, после тех трудных слов. Он не хотел, чтобы Лен видел его красные глаза, но ему пришлось посмотреть на него. Он едва не задохнулся от того, насколько близко Лен подошел к нему, не оставляя ему почти никакого пространства.

Все еще в потной футболке и спортивных штанах, Лен подошел прямо к нему, и Барри уперся спиной в дверь. Одной рукой он обхватил Барри за шею, а другой с силой притянул его к себе за талию. Прижавшись к нему всем телом, Лен начал целовать его; сильно, не раздумывая, без слов и пауз, он вылизывал рот Барри с нетерпеливой уверенностью, которой так не хватало в эти последние несколько недель.

Барри был так поражен, что ничего не смог сделать, кроме как поцеловать Лена в ответ. Засовывая язык ему в рот и скользя им по его зубам, он поднял руки и прижал их к груди Лена. Они двигались друг против друга так, словно возвращались к тому моменту, где они остановились. Это было безумием, и Барри пытался понять, что происходит.

Лен наконец оторвался от него с резким вдохом, но он не отпустил Барри. Его губы были все так же близко, и его дыхание опаляло кожу.

— Мы можем притвориться… что последних нескольких минут полного идиотизма с моей стороны никогда не было, и начать все заново?

Барри снился сон? Он всерьез подумал о том, что, возможно, споткнулся и потерял сознание. Но если все это было лишь видением, он хотел, чтобы оно никогда не заканчивалось.

Он кивнул Лену, крепко держащему его, чувствуя влагу между ними, их телами и губами, и желая лишь одного — близости. Скользнув руками вверх, по груди Лена, по его шее, он обхватил его голову ладонями и притянул к себе. Слезы все еще стояли в глазах Барри, тянулись прожилками по его щекам, когда их губы встретились снова.

Руки Лена опустились по его спине, стискивая Барри в объятиях, настолько, насколько позволяла находящаяся за спиной Барри дверь. Их настойчивые движения привели к тому, что дверь снова впилась Барри в спину, но ему было все равно, потому что он чувствовал, как сильное тело Лена прижимается к нему, земля уходит из-под ног, и отчаянное желание, преследующее Барри уже много дней, овладело им полностью.

Но как бы Барри не хотел сдаться и просто принять эту внезапную перемену чувств Лена, испытанная им боль, когда ему отказал человек, которого он хотел больше всего на свете, сделала его слишком недоверчивым, слишком испуганным тем, что это могут отнять у него.

Вздрогнув, он прервал поцелуй, откинув голову к двери. Облизав влажные и горящие от поцелуя Лена губы, он прошептал:

— Подожди… пожалуйста…

Он осторожно держал голову Лена, не желая отпускать его, выгибаясь и чувствуя, как тесно и сладко прижимаются друг к другу их тела. Было нелегко сосредоточиться, особенно под взглядом голубых глаз Лена, смотрящих на него с пожирающей страстью.

— Я… я просто не понимаю, — Барри с трудом выговаривал слова. — Я не смогу… если ты передумаешь снова… Если это… просто жалость…

Он почувствовал, как его сердце сжимается при этой ужасной мысли.

Жар в глазах Лена тут же сменился холодным, мучительным сомнением.

— Барри… черт… малыш, конечно, дело не в этом. Теперь я понимаю, почему Айрис и Эдди так смотрели на меня. Они знали, что ты почувствуешь, если я отдалюсь от тебя…

Лен прикоснулся к лицу Барри и вытер слезы подушечками больших пальцев.

Настоящая привязанность — это все, что Барри хотел от Лена-без-воспоминаний. Он принял бы все остальное в мужчине, стоящем перед ним, если бы у него просто была возможность быть рядом с ним.

— Мне так жаль, что я продолжаю причинять тебе боль, — Лен задыхался, говоря это. Они не могли оторваться, вцепившись друг в друга, они прижались лбами, ощущая потребность в контакте. — Это никогда не могло быть жалостью. Причина моей нерешительности не в тебе, Барри. Я хочу тебя. Я хочу тебя так, что мне больно. Но я не заслуживаю тебя… — Он подавился последними словами. Мучительная судорога пробежала по его лицу. -… И никогда не смогу.

Барри опешил. Лен думал, что Барри слишком хорош для него? И поэтому он сдерживал себя, не позволяя своим чувствам разыграться? Все ошибки Лена, его прошлое, которое могло быть причиной его мнимой холодности, даже не приходили Барри на ум. Боже, Барри редко чувствовал, что достаточно хорош даже для себя.

— Нет, не сможешь, — сказал он, сжимая лицо Лена в ладонях и с обожанием смотря на него. — Ты перевернул свою жизнь с ног на голову ради меня. Ты даже не можешь сказать, что причина в амнезии, потому что все это началось до нее, когда ты спас мою жизнь. Мне все еще больно вспоминать о том, как ты оставил меня, твои слова и поступки…, но ты вернулся. Ты остался. Ты пережил травму, потерю памяти и самого себя, и я никогда не смогу понять, каково это. Когда все закончилось, мы могли бы снова стать врагами, но вместо этого мы здесь. Из-за тебя и выбора, который ты сделал. И если это не… героизм, — Барри усмехнулся, понимая, что он имеет в виду под этим словом, и глаза Лена расширились в удивлении. — Если это не заслуживает того, чтобы я хотел быть с тобой… Тогда я не знаю, что это.

Они потянулись друг к другу, их руки беспорядочно и неистово искали чего-то, языки сплелись в нетерпеливом, отчаянном поцелуе.

Барри вцепился в футболку Лена, и, хотя, под руками у него было что-то, чтобы притянуть Лена еще ближе, этого все равно было недостаточно. Когда одна рука Лена опустилась на его затылок, лаская там короткие волосы, а другая схватила за длинные на макушке, Барри застонал в поцелуе и дернулся вперед.

— Тебе это нравится, Скарлет?

Он спросил это таким же хриплым голосом, как той ночью, когда его пальцы были внутри Барри, и это чуть не заставило Барри кончить тут же.

Он не смог ответить членораздельно, но когда Лен сильнее схватил его за волосы, оттягивая их и заставляя его запрокинуть голову, стон Барри разнесся по всему трубопроводу.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, как я хотел этого… — зарычал Лен, вылизывая его шею.

Барри закусил губу, чтобы удержаться от еще одного стона. Его мысли вернулись к прошлой ночи, когда он воображал Лена, прикасающегося к нему и приводящего его в исступление.

— О… я думаю, что имею…

Опасаясь, что он может просто разорвать футболку Лена своими нетерпеливыми движениями и желая что-то делать руками, чтобы Лену было так же хорошо, как сейчас было хорошо Барри, он внезапно понял, где должны быть его руки.

Он переместил их вниз, к его талии, зная, что на этот раз Лен не остановит его. Просунув кончики пальцев под резинку штанов, он провел руками под ней, к пояснице Лена, чувствуя, каким твердым был Лен, когда он вжался в него бедрами. Они терлись друг о друга, как подростки.

Легко скользнув руками под штаны Лена, хлопок его боксеров, Барри притянул к себе его бедра, одновременно прижимаясь к нему. Он всегда хотел ухватиться за великолепную задницу Лена, с тех пор, как увидел ее в душе, под потоками воды.

Лен хмыкнул в ответ, задыхаясь и всасывая мочку его уха. Его бедра качнулись вперед, язык скользнул вдоль ушной раковины.

— Я собираюсь найти твоему языку лучшее применение. — Барри сжал задницу Лена обеими руками.

Лен усмехнулся.

— О… неужели?

Барри тут же покраснел, поражаясь словам, которые вырвались у него. Он никогда не считал себя кем-то, способным на грязные разговоры, но это так естественно получилось у него.

Он запрокинул голову, давая Лену больший доступ к своей шее. Он стонал каждый раз, когда Лен с силой тянул его за волосы.

Барри представил губы Лена на своем члене, сама идея опьянила его, но затем его мысли вернулись к ощущению чужих пальцев внутри него, и он не смог остановить себя.

— Я представляю твой язык… во мне… как он делает меня мокрым, чтобы я мог оседлать тебя… и прокатиться на твоем члене…

Длинный и хриплый стон сорвался с губ Лена, он терся носом о шею Барри, пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя.

— Черт, малыш… ты просто не можешь сказать что-то вроде этого.

Судя по всему, у Барри была способность к грязным разговорам. Усмехнувшись, он снова сжал задницу Лена и наклонил голову, чтобы прошептать ему в ухо:

— И что ты собираешься с этим делать?

Лен многообещающе зарычал в ответ и припечатал его к двери.

И тут Барри вспомнил, где они находятся, когда дверь в главную часть трубопровода снова впилась ему в спину.

— Лен… камеры… — сказал он, выглядывая через плечо Лена и раздумывая над тем, видит ли их кто-нибудь. Это было странно возбуждающее ощущение, и совсем не унизительное.

— Циско сказал, что отключит их.

— Ты правда хочешь рискнуть?

Казалось, Лен раздумывает над этим. Наконец, он выпустил волосы Барри и обнял его за плечи, прижимая к своей груди.

— Я хочу компенсировать тебе эти три недели. — Сказав это, он посмотрел Барри в глаза. Его зрачки были огромными, оставляя тонкий ободок голубой радужки, щеки пылали, губы припухли и покраснели. — Есть какое-то место на примете?

Барри подумал о комнатах в лаборатории, но везде были камеры, и им действительно вряд ли нужны еще какие-то записи в коллекцию. Потом он вспомнил, что Джо собирался на работу, когда Барри направился в СТАР-лабс. Дома сейчас никого. Там была кровать, на которой Барри трогал себя, думая о Лене. Она ждала их. Никаких отвлекающих моментов, никаких заминок, никаких зависаний, чтобы разрушить все.

Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, он обвил руками талию Лена. Их члены все еще выразительно задевали друг друга, но находясь сейчас в ловушке и осознавая серьезность намерений, Барри и Лен смотрели друг на друга, не отрываясь.

— Держись, — сказал Барри с игривой усмешкой и всполохом молнии вынес их из лаборатории.


	23. Chapter 23

Лен не стал бы лгать. Он любил это ощущение. С самого первого раза, когда они были еще врагами.

И, попросив Барри доставить его обратно в город, после того, как они очутились на той поляне в лесу, он имел в виду именно это. Ему очень хотелось еще раз оказаться в этих сильных руках, которые держали его и в одно мгновение могли освободить из своей власти. Барри понятия не имел, какое впечатление произвела на Лена эта встреча, как он заставил сильнее забиться сердце Лена в волнении, что какой-то парень был наделен способностями, которым бы позавидовали герои греческих мифов, и, в то же время, он не представлял угрозу, потому что не мог причинить никому вреда.

В какие бы игры они не играли, как забавно бы не было это, и какие бы усилия он не предпринимал, как удавалось этому мальчику-богу, не верящему в свои силы, все равно всегда выигрывать? Несмотря на все попытки Лена победить Барри, в конце концов, он сам оказался побежденным. Спасенным, измененным и навсегда заблудившимся в вихре Флэша.

Они остановились в холле дома Барри. Чуть задержав Лена на руках, Барри поставил его на ноги с широкой, бестолковой усмешкой, слишком яркой, чтобы быть реальной.

— Джо! — воскликнул Барри в тишину дома.

Когда никто ему не ответил, он повернулся к Лену с нескрываемым возбуждением.

— Просто проверил, — сказал он и, приблизившись, поцеловал Лена.

Барри замычал в поцелуе этим низким непристойным звуком, которого было достаточно, чтобы Лен снова почувствовал эрекцию, ослабленную после мгновенного путешествия. Но Барри, сморщив нос, отступил.

— Я потный. Не хочешь сполоснуться сначала?

Лен наклонился к нему.

— Ты предлагаешь принять вместе душ, _перед_ тем, как мы займемся сексом?

Щеки Барри зарделись от слов Лена, явно выражающих их желания, но Лен больше не верил этому — кажущейся невинности Барри.

— Ну… ты же понимаешь, мы здорово вспотели в зале, и есть много действительно грязных вещей, которые я хочу с тобой сделать… и которые ты сделаешь со мной, так что…

Он пожал плечами и улыбнулся самой игривой и невозможной улыбкой. Лен не думал, что сможет когда-нибудь отказать этому выражению на лице Барри.

— Всегда джентльмен, — усмехнулся Лен, притягивая Барри к себе за футболку, и да — они действительно были довольно потные и разгоряченные, и, хотя они, несомненно, вспотеют еще раз позже, мысль о том, чтобы прижать Барри к прохладной плитке в душе, сделала чудеса. Лен подавил последние сомнения в том, что делает правильную вещь, позволяя себе обладать этим мальчиком.

Барри сладко хмыкнул еще раз, когда их губы слились, языки неторопливо исследовали друг друга, а руки блуждали и цеплялись за одежду.

— Ты доверяешь мне, правда? — прошептал Барри в губы Лена.

— Это вопрос с подвохом?

Барри ответил чем-то вроде глубокого низкого смешка, который не должен был прозвучать так сексуально, но он заставил член в штанах Лена дернуться.

— Нет, просто предупреждаю. Я собираюсь снова взять тебя на руки. Готов?

Лен понял, что имеет в виду Барри, но не удержался от комментария.

— Ты можешь делать со мной все, что ты хочешь, малыш.

Снова усмехнувшись, Барри вспыхнул молнией вверх по лестнице в ванную, где Лен обнаружил себя стоящим возле раковины, и вынужден был схватиться за нее, чтобы удержаться на ногах, пока Барри поворачивал краны душа, устанавливая температуру.

Вид Барри, натягивающего свое нижнее белье на бедра в ванной СТАР-лабс, был одним из первых тестов Лена на прочность, потому что он испытывал тогда сильное желание разложить его прямо там же. В другой раз, когда они стояли под струями воды через тонкую стенку, было еще хуже, особенно после того, как Лен поймал подглядывающего за ним Барри. Лен чуть было не затащил его прямо в одежде в свою кабинку.

Но теперь все фантазии и запреты остались в стороне. Прошел почти месяц с тех пор, как началась вся эта заварушка, и сейчас, если Лен хотел изучить каждый дюйм тела Барри Аллена, скользкого от воды, в его ванной, в его доме, это ему не только разрешалось, но и поощрялось.

Он закусил губу, когда Барри повернулся к нему, и сделал героическое усилие, стараясь не спешить, в то время как тот стащил свою футболку через голову и бросил ее на пол. Замерев, Барри словно ожидал Лена, когда он последует его примеру.

Лен снова прислонился к раковине.

— Я все еще не могу перевести дыхание. Продолжай.

Краска со щек Барри перешла теперь на его шею и грудь, но усмешка не дрогнула. Стащив с себя кроссовки и носки, он задержал руки возле талии; пристально глядя на Лена, он медленно спустил штаны вниз. Его боксеры-брифы были красными — конечно же, они были красными — и их перед, натянувшийся палаткой, ничего не оставлял воображению.

Лен поднял бровь, выжидающе смотря на него, и румянец на щеках Барри стал темнее. Очевидно, он никогда никому не устраивал стриптиз и сейчас чувствовал смущение. Засмеявшись, он почесал затылок, а затем, казалось, нашел в себе некоторую скрытую уверенность, вероятно, вспомнив, как заставил Лена заикаться и неметь от всех грязных словечек, которые он, этот нахальный мальчишка, ему сказал. Барри опустил руку к своей груди.

Его рука сползла вниз. Не отрывая взгляда от Лена, и, достигнув брифов, он провел ладонью прямо по выразительной выпуклости, кратко сжав ее, что заставило его застонать от неприкрытого желания. Выражение его лица стало каким-то хищным, стащив с себя трусы, он кинул их на пол.

Лен чуть не опустился на колени перед ним. Малыш должен был понимать, что он делает, каким подавляюще эротичным он был, упиваясь эффектом, который производил на Лена. Что ж, если Барри хотел почувствовать себя желанным, Лен мог ему это обеспечить, определенно. Но если Лен сейчас сделает то, что он хочет, и начнет сосать его член, они никогда не доберутся до спальни.

— Иди под душ, Барри, — грубо приказал он, и, не заботясь о том, надеялся ли Барри на стриптиз в его исполнении, сорвал с себя футболку и быстро скинул остальную одежду.

Барри самодовольно улыбнулся и, повиновавшись, повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы залезть под душ. Через пару секунд Лен оказался позади него и тут же взял его за бедра, провел ладонями по его бокам, затем снова опустился к заднице, с силой схватив ее. Его рука собственнически обхватила Барри за живот. Он переместился под струю воды и поцеловал его в шею.

Барри застонал от прикосновений Лена, вода теплым потоком стекала между их телами. Удерживать Барри вот так, рядом с собой, было слишком хорошо, слишком на пределе ощущений, как все, что Лен пропустил в своей жизни.

— Я сожалею, что провел тебя через все это, Скарлет, — прошептал Лен, касаясь губами его кожи.

Напряжение на секунду сковало плечи Барри. Повернувшись, он обнял Лена, скользя руками вокруг его талии, чтобы притянуть его ближе, под брызги воды. Они стояли лицом друг к другу, и касание их членов заставило Лена резко выдохнуть.

Лен боялся, что Барри снова начнет спорить, говоря о том, какой он замечательный, несмотря на то, что сам не верит в это, но Барри просто сказал «Спасибо» и потянулся за очередным поцелуем.

Лену всегда казалось, что вода и тепло в душе делали его менее чувствительным, заставляя продержаться дольше, но если Барри продолжит так тереться бедрами об него, он не сможет дать никаких гарантий. Естественная смазка делала трение более легким, но ее унесло водой.

Лен сосредоточился на том, чтобы смыть пот с их тел, и если у него и оставалась какая-то боль и нерешительность, их тоже унесла вода.

Он вспомнил, о чем Барри просил его теми грязными словечками, и он твердо решил играть на полную. Крепко схватив Барри за бедра, когда они еще целовались и терлись друг о друга, он притянул его под струю воды.

Барри закашлялся в поцелуе.

— Эй!

— Насколько чистым ты хочешь быть, прежде чем мы испачкаемся? — хрипло спросил Лен, двигая одной рукой по заднице Барри, игриво дразня и утопая пальцами в ее ложбинке, намекая на то, что он собирался сделать.

Лен добрался до его входа, и у Барри перехватило дыхание, веки дрогнули, вода стекала по его лицу. Вибрирующая дрожь пробежала по его телу. Лен наклонился под струи воды и присосался губами к месту прямо под его ухом; он помнил, что это заставляет Барри издавать самые сладкие звуки. Одновременно, он двинул пальцем внутрь, делая нежный толчок, вынуждая Барри придвинуться ближе.

Вода была ужасной смазкой, но один палец проскользнул легко, и Барри подался вперед к Лену. Он стонал и двигал бедрами, откинув голову назад, под брызги воды, казавшейся прохладнее чем их разгоряченные тела. Возможно, Лен целую вечность мог провести так, наслаждаясь его реакцией, но у него были планы получше.

Его палец выскользнул наружу, он оторвался от губ Барри и отодвинул его подальше к стене, чтобы самому ополоснуться под душем. Задыхаясь, Барри прислонился к плитке.

— Не дразни меня, — выдохнул он.

Ухмыльнувшись, Лен подставил под воду лицо, ощущая теплое покалывание, а затем, переместившись так, чтобы каскад воды попадал на спину, взглянул на него.

— Ты забываешь, кто я, Скарлет. Я живу, чтобы дразнить тебя.

Барри оказался притиснутым к плечу Лена. Здесь было не так много пространства для двоих мужчин, чтобы не касаться друг друга, поэтому Барри наклонился вперед, ловя его губы. Попеременно кусая и облизывая нижнюю губу Лена, он обхватил ладонью его член, заставив Лена резко выдохнуть.

— Мне нравится, когда меня дразнят, — прошептал Барри, отпустив его губу. — Но ты должен знать — я могу вернуть должок.

Он сжал ладонь, и Лен задохнулся. Малыш выглядел таким довольным, таким прекрасно испорченным.

— Я думаю, что готов теперь испачкаться. Я представлял, как ты трахаешь меня, с той первой ночи. На самом деле… вчера вечером я дрочил и засовывал в себя пальцы, воображая, что это ты, и все другое, что ты…

— О, боже… просто остановись.

Лен поцеловал его, затыкая ему рот. Уменьшалась его чувствительность от горячей воды или нет, но он был уверен, что мог кончить, только слушая это. Отстраняясь, он коротко застонал, потому что Барри выпускал его член, медленно переставляя пальцы.

— Время душа окончено.

Лен выскользнул из рук Барри, вышел из-под душа и повернулся, чтобы, в случае необходимости, насильно затащить его в ближайшую спальню.

К счастью, Барри поддержал его идею, и прежде чем Лен успел осознать это, малыш выключил воду и снова сказал «Держись». Затем последовал шквал движений, и через секунду Лен, вытертый насухо, был вынесен из ванной. Он успел перевести дыхание, услышав захлопнувшуюся за спиной дверь. Спальня. Наконец-то. Несмотря на все их поцелуи и даже гораздо большее, это было впервые, когда они оказались в спальне.

Естественный запах Барри, только что принявшего душ, но без примеси мыла, которое могло бы испортить его, опьянил Лена. Этот оттенок меди и электричества, и кожи его костюма не скрывал его натуральный мускусный запах. Лен утонул бы в нем, и сейчас он упивался, окруженный им, когда Барри прижался к нему, прислонившись ладонями к двери, по обе стороны от головы Лена.

Снова целуясь, они толкались и терлись друг о друга, изнывая от предвкушения, обещающего так много из того, что сейчас должно произойти. Сложно было делать что-то другое, кроме как двигаться навстречу его бедрам. Лен был заперт между дверью и сильным телом Барри и наслаждался каждой минутой.

Ему так не хотелось задавать этот вопрос, но кто-то из них должен быть ответственным.

— У тебя… есть презерватив?

Чуть отстранившись, Барри посмотрел на него и пробормотал:

— Есть, но… если это нужно тебе… потому что я подумывал о том, чтобы не использовать их.

Лен нахмурился. Малыш фактически признавал, что не практиковал безопасный секс. Это казалось немного небрежным для супергероя.

— С другими я всегда занимался сексом с презервативом! — воскликнул Барри, поймав его взгляд, и, к счастью, доказывая, что он не такой уж легкомысленный идиот. — И, конечно, мы можем это сделать, просто… я чист и вроде как невосприимчив к любым болезням, и я не планирую быть с кем-то еще, кроме тебя, так что… — Он выглядел восхитительно удрученным, озвучивая всю эту рутину опытного пассива.

Лен тут же оттаял. Отодвинув на задний план въевшуюся необходимость быть осторожным в сексе, особенно со случайными партнерами, он обдумал логику Барри. Лен тоже был чист и также не имел партнеров какое-то время, и, конечно, не хотел никого, кроме Барри в обозримом будущем.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Тогда нам лучше уже заняться этим, потому что я планирую выполнить обещание и поработать языком так, как ты хочешь.

Он медленно, с намеком облизал губы и снова поцеловал Барри, прежде чем сильным толчком отодвинуть их обоих от двери.

Барри отступил с захмелевшим выражением на лице, которое превратилось затем в безумную усмешку. Он попятился к кровати.

— Как ты хочешь меня? — беззастенчиво спросил он.

Лен рассмотрел варианты. Было бы проще, если бы Барри лежал на животе, но он хотел видеть его лицо в то время, как он будет делать это.

— Ляг на спину.

Барри быстро обогнул кровать, отбросил покрывало и лег на простыню, слегка расставив и согнув ноги и опираясь на локти.

Юношеский пыл, усмехнулся про себя Лен. Подойдя к кровати, он провел ладонью по его ногам, по внутренней части его бедер. Раздвинув их, он устроился между ними. Затем, просунув руки под колени Барри, он наклонился и провел языком вдоль его члена.

— О… — Барри застонал и слегка выгнулся. Его зеленые глаза, затуманенные желанием, не отрывались от Лена. — Да… сделай меня мокрым для себя…

Мозг Лена снова закоротило, он никогда не сможет привыкнуть к Барри, говорящему такие вещи, и он теперь знал, что малыш не собирался останавливаться. Это приводило его в исступление, потому что слишком возбуждало, а Лен не привык к тому, чтобы не контролировать себя в постели. Так что, он решил бороться с огнем с помощью огня.

— Я сделаю тебя мокрым, но, надеюсь, у тебя найдется кое-что еще, кроме меня, когда я буду тебя трахать.

Закусив губу, Барри кивнул в сторону стола. В нем был только один ящик, и Лен понял. Ему это понадобится уже скоро.

Наклонив голову, он снова лизнул его член, но не стал задерживаться на нем, не давая Барри удовлетворения от такого внимания. Вместо этого он скользнул языком по мошонке, вниз, и чем дальше он подбирался ко входу, тем сильнее твердел и дергался член Барри.

Его руки раскинулись, он вжал голову в матрац с громким стоном, когда Лен уперся языком туда, где он обещал поработать им. Почти без сопротивления он погрузил кончик языка внутрь. Барри был уже открыт от небольших манипуляций в душе, он имел впечатляющий контроль над телом, что, на самом деле, не такой уж большой сюрприз. Хотя, его рот…

— О, боже… блядь… — пробормотал Барри, задыхаясь с каждым новым, более глубоким, толчком языка, и когда Лен, полностью погрузив его, бесстыдно вылизал все внутри, Барри осекся, и бессмысленный поток слов хлынул из него. Он закусил свой кулак.

Лен поднял глаза на него. Щеки Барри горели, он зажмурился, его губы приоткрылись в молчаливой мольбе, когда он выпустил кулак изо рта. Он выглядел преступно порочным. Восхитительным. Лен вытащил язык и засунул его снова. Барри заскулил. Снова. Барри ударил кулаком по матрацу. Снова.

— О, боже, я хочу твой член, — лихорадочно выдохнул Барри, в его глазах — Лен был уверен — плясали молнии, его руки начали вибрировать, как будто он больше не мог сдерживать себя. Он смотрел на Лена с горящим, отчаянным желанием. — Прямо сейчас… я хочу сесть на твой член, принять его в себя, очень глубоко, и ездить на нем, чтобы под нами тряслась кровать.

Вытащив язык, Лен застонал, просто представив это и слушая развратный голос Барри. Приподняв его ногу, он поднялся и достал из ящика стола тюбик смазки. Прежде чем он успел вернуться на кровать, он обнаружил себя лежащим на ней. Барри оседлал его талию, держа в руках тюбик и усмехаясь.

Его усмешка была такой игривой и откровенной. Лен никогда не видел его таким. Никакой сдержанности и нервозности, лишь наслаждение чувствами. Лен потерял дар речи. Член Барри слегка дрогнул на животе Лена, когда еще одна волна вибраций пронеслась по его телу, на этот раз охватив его бедра.

Когда он будет внутри Барри, это его прикончит, понял Лен.

Вылив смазку на ладонь, Барри бросил тюбик в сторону и отодвинулся назад. Взяв в руку член Лена и, несколько раз проведя по нему, сильно и решительно, он приподнялся над ним, готовый впустить его в себя.

Лен притронулся к его бедру, его беспокоило то, что он, возможно, не был достаточно подготовлен, но Барри, усмехнувшись, покачал головой.

— Все хорошо. Мы не будем торопиться. — Он наклонился и поцеловал Лена. — Ты не представляешь, сколько раз я кончал, думая о тебе, еще до вчерашнего вечера. Я готов. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.

С озорными искорками в глазах он откинулся назад, осторожно направляя в себя член.

Первый толчок был ослепительно горячим для Лена, во всех отношениях. Прошло так много времени, и он никогда не предполагал, что все так далеко зайдет с его заклятым врагом, он даже не мечтал о том, что окажется здесь и сейчас. Он никогда не надеялся на такое счастье.

Барри медленно насаживался на его член, и это были сладкие муки для них обоих. Лен видел напряжение на его лице, казалось, он хотел поддаться своей скорости, но сдерживался. Когда он, наконец, полностью сел на Лена, молнии снова замелькали в его глазах, а руки, опирающиеся на его грудь, размылись в скорости.

Лен сжал его бедра, поражаясь всему, что было в этом парне, но особенно тому, что он хотел его, Лена, со всеми его грехами.

Когда Барри качнулся над ним, Лен счастливо вздохнул от того, насколько прекрасно это было — сжимающее тепло, глубокое погружение. Барри качнулся снова, и его плачущие и непристойные звуки заглушили любые стоны Лена. Сделав несколько более медленных, безумно медленных движений вперед и назад, глубоко в себя принимая его член, он начал ускоряться.

Однако, он делал это с нормальной, не флэш-скоростью, за что Лен был благодарен ему, потому что просто не знал, сможет ли он справиться с ней. Но потом Барри открыл рот.

— О, боже… мне так хорошо с тобой… я чувствую тебя… я знал, что ты… ты как будто создан для того, чтобы быть во мне…

Лен потянулся к его члену и провел по нему ладонью.

— Блядь, да… да… я не мог смотреть на твои руки последние три недели, не представляя их на своем члене…

Он, судя по всему, не собирался замолкать, даже когда Лен начал дрочить ему и подбрасывать его на своих бедрах — это, казалось, только подстегивало его, и Лен не знал, как реагировать, просто выдыхая «Барри» и «Скарлет», и даже «Черт, малыш, твой рот…»

На что Барри, конечно, тут же ответил:

— Ты можешь найти лучшее применение моему рту в любое время, когда захочешь.

Это на самом деле было смешно, слишком безумно, слишком чертовски горячо и отвязно, что невинный Барри Аллен оказался в этом смысле не таким уж невинным. Его по-прежнему несло, только теперь грязными словечками, и это напоминало Лену его обычный словесный вихрь, но теперь, когда Барри был возбужден, казалось, он не контролирует себя вообще. Вот только это было не совсем так, малыш определенно знал, что делает с Леном.

Барри наклонился, прижавшись к губам Лена, потом снова выпрямился, рассчитывая свои движения в унисон с движениями ладони Лена на его члене. Его покачивания становились быстрее, но в управляемом темпе. Он мстительно посмотрел на Лена, и молнии заискрились в его глазах, всего лишь краткое предупреждение, прежде чем Лен почувствовал его, каждую его мышцу, которые ускорялись и пульсировали вибрациями.

Лен застонал, не в состоянии ни о чем думать, не в силах что-то делать; его рука ослабла на члене Барри. Он мог лишь ощущать то, что происходит с его телом, отданным на волю Флэша.

Он почувствовал приближающийся оргазм издалека, никогда не испытывая ничего похожего, когда все тело Барри вибрировало и размывалось над ним. Барри все еще насаживался на него, скользя вверх и вниз, так глубоко, что Лен ощущал себя поглощенным им и не мог даже предупредить его, что он кончает, с чем-то похожим на рыдания, сжимая руками его бедра.

Он лежал в отключке несколько мгновений, пока не пришел в себя от смешка Барри. Его тело больше не вибрировало, но он не прекращал двигаться.

Снова обхватив ладонью его член, Лен принялся медленно поглаживать его, очень медленно, лениво лаская большим пальцем ложбинку и растирая влагу по головке.

— Ле-ен… — жалобно протянул Барри. Он выглядел так, словно был близок к тому, чтобы кончить.

— Я думал, тебе нравится, когда тебя дразнят, — поддел его Лен, хотя, если признаться, он хотел, чтобы Барри кончил, потому что его собственный опадающий внутри Барри член был сейчас сверхчувствительным. Еще раз медленно скользнув рукой по стволу, он добавил. — В следующий раз ты будешь трахать меня. Мысли о том, как ты двигаешься, не дают мне спать по ночам.

Затем он принялся так быстро работать рукой, как только мог, пока Барри не кончил с плачущим стоном.

Бессильно рухнув на кровать, Лен глубоко выдохнул. По телу Барри прокатилась волна легкой вибрации, и он упал на грудь Лена.

— Ты… это серьезно? — переведя дыхание, спросил он смущенно. — Потому что — да, абсолютно да, я хочу этого. Просто… я не думал, что тебя это интересует.

Лен фыркнул, снова сжав его бедра. Он наслаждался ощущением его тела над собой, вокруг себя и под своими ладонями.

— Думаешь, что хорошо меня знаешь, да? — Ему захотелось опять втянуть Барри в грязные разговоры. Он ухмыльнулся. — Знаешь, когда я представляю твой член в себе… как он вибрирует… мне трудно не умолять тебя согнуть меня над каждой поверхностью в СТАР-лабс.

Барри возбужденно заныл и игриво ударил его кулаком в грудь.

— Ты подлый.

— Ты первый начал.

— И тебе это нравилось.

— Да, — сказал Лен. Сердце в его груди трепетало от чего-то большего, чем возбуждение, когда он смотрел на Барри, на этого ни на кого не похожего парня, сидящего сейчас на нем. Его руки упирались в грудь Лену, волосы растрепались, зрачки все еще были огромными. Он выглядел адски сексуальным, но не это поразило Лена.

— Да, — повторил он уверенней, обхватив ладонями лицо Барри. Внимательно посмотрев в его удивленные глаза, он понял, что должен сказать это. — Я люблю тебя.

Вся возбужденность и решительность в тот же миг слетели с лица Барри.

— Что? — выдохнул он. Он прикоснулся ладонью к лицу Лена. — Это правда? Правда?

Его искреннее неверие потрясло Лена. Он кивнул.

— Правда.

Губы Барри прижались так быстро, что Лен не понял, с нормальной скоростью это было или нет, но он чувствовал себя так хорошо, чтобы поцеловать его в ответ и быть с ним, с человеком, который мог сделать его счастливым, даря ему столько откровенной страсти. Лен никогда не сможет отблагодарить Циско.

Чуть отстранившись, Барри судорожно выдохнул.

— Я тоже, — с серьезностью и обожанием сказал он. — Я хочу сказать… все произошло так быстро, но я все делаю быстро, и так хорошо чувствовать, что мне нужен кто-то, кому нужен я, и… — Казалось, он с трудом дышал, теряя слова, но помедлив, он сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел Лену в глаза. — Я люблю тебя.

Лен не осознавал, что с замиранием сердца ждал, чтобы услышать эти слова, но как только они покинули губы Барри, ему показалось, что его грудь сейчас взорвется. Он не мог поверить словам Циско о том, что Барри хотел любить его, пока не услышал их сам.

Он любил Барри. А Барри любил его. Это было слишком безумно, чтобы поверить, но черт возьми, Лен не хотел упустить этот момент, потому что он почти упустил его, почти позволил ему пройти мимо, как и многим другим возможностям в своей жизни, дающим надежду на что-то лучшее, чем-то, к чему он всегда стремился.

Так или иначе, быть рядом с этим удивительным, ни на кого не похожим, очаровательным и милым, и, в то же время, непосредственным и раскованным мальчишкой, который любил его — на самом деле, все, о чем он когда-либо мог мечтать, чтобы начать все заново.

Лен снова поцеловал его. Этот поцелуй не был горячим и страстным, он был сладким и нежным. Лен никогда никого не целовал так, с такими эмоциями, так проникновенно, не желая ничего другого, лишь сделать счастливым этого мальчика, обнимающего его.

Когда острые ощущения момента превратились во что-то более управляемое, Лен почувствовал липкую сырость между ними. Он поморщился и получил от Барри еще несколько быстрых поцелуев, прежде чем они оторвались друг от друга. Малыш, казалось, не мог перестать касаться его губами.

Лен усмехнулся его ненасытности.

— Ладно, малыш… нам нужно привести себя в порядок.

Барри улыбнулся в ответ. Его зеленые глаза искрились весельем, когда он посмотрел на Лена.

— Никаких проблем, — сказал он и исчез.

Ощущения, которые Лен затем испытал, напомнили ему ту первую ночь в СТАР-лабс, когда Барри проверял его раны на супер-скорости. Электрические покалывания сейчас чувствовались определенно сильнее, поскольку тело после их любовной схватки все еще было очень чувствительным.

Мгновение спустя Барри устроился рядом. Лен притянул его ближе к себе и обнял.

— Возьми одеяло, а? Мне кажется, я не смогу двигаться какое-то время.

Издав хриплый смешок, который почти заставил Лена снова почувствовать возбуждение, Барри в секунду накрыл их одеялом и снова прижался к Лену, ворочаясь и устраиваясь удобнее, как довольный кот. Он уткнулся головой в плечо Лена и обнял его. Лен был совсем не против того, что Барри так любил обниматься. Если честно, у него редко был кто-то, с кем хотелось лежать так близко.

Лену хотелось расслабиться, может быть, немного вздремнуть, несмотря на то, что в нем просыпался голод после их несомненно прекрасной удвоенной тренировки. Он закрыл глаза, но, почувствовав, как Барри сел рядом с ним, он взглянул на него, с удивлением заметив в его глазах волнение. Казалось, он с трудом подбирал какие-то слова. Но что может быть сложнее, чем «Я люблю тебя»?

Но когда он, наконец, чуть задыхаясь, выговорил их, Лен понял.

— Я рад, что ты здесь.

Точно те же слова, которые он сказал Лену той ночью на диване в СТАР-лабс, перед тем, как Лен, перечеркнув все, оставил его.

Единственное, что Лен мог сейчас сказать в ответ, это правду.

— Я тоже. — Как эхо его собственных слов той ночью.

Притянув Барри к себе, он нежно поцеловал его, на этот раз не испытывая ни страдания, ни неуверенности в том, что будет дальше. Потому что на этот раз, даже если они погрузятся в сон, Лен по-прежнему будет рядом с Барри, когда они проснутся.


	24. Chapter 24

Барри проснулся от звука сочного, нежного смеха, колеблющего его грудь. Его руки крепко обнимали кого-то, и это было необычно, но очень приятно. Барри не помнил, когда он в последний раз просыпался с кем-то в своих объятиях. Кто бы ни лежал рядом с ним, у него была поджарая, но мускулистая фигура и сильные руки, которые сейчас держали руки Барри, прижимая их к талии мужчины.

Лен… подумал Барри со счастливым и удовлетворенным вздохом, зарываясь носом в короткие волосы на его затылке. Он сделал глубокий вдох — Лен пах чистой кожей и слабым запахом секса. Это был восхитительный аромат и потрясающее чувство — держать его в объятиях, так удобно прижимаясь грудью к его спине, и — «М-м-м» — он подался чуть вперед, ощущая бедрами его крепкую задницу…

— Барри… — снова тихо засмеялся Лен. В его голосе, прозвучавшем в тишине комнаты, послышались довольные нотки и легкий упрек. — Давай, малыш. Мы спали почти час, и меня разбудил твой урчащий от голода живот около пяти минут назад. Тебя надо накормить, прежде чем строить планы на что-то еще.

Как будто в подтверждение, желудок Барри издал урчание, и он почувствовал ужасное, тошнотворное головокружение, что было особенно обидно, учитывая то, что он лежал. Неудивительно, что он заснул — ему срочно нужны калории.

Барри поморгал, чтобы окончательно проснуться, его взгляд сфокусировался на ровной линии челюсти Лена; он продолжал цепляться за мужчину, удерживая его рядом с собой. Ему было так удобно и тепло под одеялом с Леном, на своей кровати, в своей комнате, после всех безумных вещей, которые они делали друг с другом. Особенно Барри гордился теми минутами, когда Лен был просто не в состоянии произнести ни слова.

Он снова довольно промычал и прижал Лена еще ближе к себе.

— Самое лучшее пробуждение на свете. Если не обращать внимание на то, что я ужасно голоден. Ох… тебе, наверное, придется отнести меня вниз.

Лен снова рассмеялся, чуть громче на этот раз. Слышать его смех было так приятно. Барри поцеловал его в затылок и слегка выпустил из захвата, позволяя ему повернуться и лечь лицом к Барри. Его иногда удивляло, как молодо выглядел Лен — намного моложе своего возраста. Его голубые глаза были полуоткрыты и смотрели с такой нежной привязанностью, которую Барри испытывал к нему сам.

Он тут же почувствовал себя таким… любимым, его губы растянулись в безумной усмешке, которая, казалось, теперь никогда не исчезнет с его лица. Он так долго ждал кого-то, кто вот так смотрел бы на него.

Лен придвинулся чуть ближе, и Барри, обхватив ладонью его щеку, притянул его к себе. Их губы встретились в ленивом и медленном поцелуе, языки едва касались друг друга, и ему захотелось погрузиться в Лена, поцеловать каждый дюйм его кожи…, но ему действительно нужно было что-то съесть, он даже не помнил, завтракал ли он утром, когда все его мысли были заняты предстоящим спаррингом с Леном.

Его желудок снова заурчал, и Барри застонал, откинувшись на спину. Где-то в шкафу у него валялись энергетические батончики для непредвиденных ситуаций. Он пошевелился, чтобы вылезти из-под одеяла и взять их, но понял, что слишком слаб.

— Ты можешь… достать один батончик из верхнего ящика, в шкафу? — спросил он, чувствуя некоторое смущение из-за всего этого, но Лен по-прежнему улыбался ему, и смущение исчезло. — Тогда мы сможем нормально поесть, я обещаю.

Лен фыркнул в шутливом упреке; отбросив одеяло, он поднялся и пересек комнату в сторону высокого шкафа у дальней стены. Это было прекрасно — наблюдать за его неспешной и манерной походкой, особенно, когда он был абсолютно голый.

У него была идеальная, с точеными мышцами, спина, усыпанная шрамами, но все равно безупречная. С него можно лепить скульптуры, подумал Барри. Голод не помешал ему подумать о том, что было бы неплохо собрать коллекцию пикантных фотографий Лена, не обязательно совсем уж неприличных, просто в стиле ню — его обнаженное и раскинувшееся на кровати или на какой-нибудь другой поверхности тело, чтобы глазеть на него всякий раз, когда они не вместе.

Вот черт, он действительно голоден…

Ему удалось оторвать взгляд от задницы Лена, когда тот повернулся и бросил ему батончик. Поймав его, Барри с благодарностью посмотрел на мужчину — за батончик и за новый вид, открывшийся теперь. Потому что — вау — косые мышцы живота над его бедрами так выделялись, и это было слишком сексуально, тем более, учитывая, на что они указывали. Барри поерзал на кровати, и Лен, конечно, ухмыльнулся.

Барри прикончил батончик на флэш-скорости, поскольку он был совершенно безвкусным и сделанным лишь для того, чтобы временно утолить голод, когда другой еды под рукой не оказывалось. Поморщившись, он бросил обертку на тумбочку и поднялся с кровати, все еще чувствуя голод, но, по крайней мере, сейчас он не упадет в голодный обморок.

— Ланч, — объявил Барри, оглядывая спальню в поисках одежды, но затем вспомнил, что они оставили все в ванной. И черт с ней, она все равно была грязной. Лену, наверняка, тоже не захочется влезать в нее. — Ты можешь взять что-нибудь из моей одежды, если хочешь.

Подойдя к нему, Лен обнял его за шею и притянул к себе в медленном, чувственном поцелуе. Хотя поцелуй и был жарким, он ничего не обещал, никаких дальнейших действий. Они могут вернуться к этому скоро. Очень скоро, надеялся Барри.

По большей части, он и так был просто счастлив проснуться и найти Лена все еще рядом с ним.

Лен попытался оторваться от него, но Барри, обняв его за талию, украл еще один поцелуй. Ну, на дорожку, подумал он, усмехаясь про себя. Целуя его в ответ, Лен запустил руку в его волосы и, схватив несколько прядей, потянул их.

Барри застонал в поцелуе. Ему никогда прежде не нравилось, когда его тянули за волосы, и он не думал, что теперь, после изменения чувствительности его тела, это его эрогенная зона. Им нужно поэксперементировать с ней. Определенно.

В ответ Барри обхватил ладонями задницу Лена и прижал его к себе. Мужчина застонал вслед за ним, и тогда желудок Барри снова проснулся, заворчав. Оба рассмеялись.

— Позже, — протянул Лен, вырываясь из его объятий. — И да — я возьму твою одежду, если только ты не предпочитаешь, чтобы я разгуливал так. — Он с намеком приподнял бровь.

Облизав губы, Барри бросил последний взгляд на Леонарда Снарта, стоящего голым в его спальне.

— Не искушай меня. Если бы мы не были в доме Джо, ответ всегда был бы «да».

Повернувшись к шкафу, он достал футболку с джинсами для себя и черный лонгслив и серые спортивные штаны для Лена. Из-за разницы в их размерах штаны отлично смотрелись на заднице Лена, а лонгслив красиво натянулся на его груди.

— Пошли посмотрим, что из еды есть у нас в доме, — сказал Барри, распахивая дверь и чувствуя приятную дневную леность, тем более, после такого плодотворного утра.

— Я брошу нашу грязную одежду в стирку. Не хочется оставлять ее раскиданной по полу в ванной. — Лен повернул не к лестнице, а к ванной.

Барри посмотрел ему вслед.

— О… да, конечно! — Он испытал некоторую неловкость из-за своей безответственности. — Стиралка и сушилка справа от…

-…Ванной. Я видел.

Барри почувствовал новый прилив любви к мужчине, наблюдая, как тот скрылся в ванной. Все это было так естественно, так комфортно, как будто они были… бойфренды. Обычная встречающаяся пара, не Флэш и Капитан Холод, просто… Барри и Лен, в самый обычный день их жизни. В этом было что-то странно легкое и непринужденное.

Напевая себе под нос, Барри спустился по лестнице, раздумывая над тем, чем они могли еще заняться в оставшуюся часть дня, и предполагая, что Лену не нужно никуда идти. Он был уверен, что не было никакой причины…

— Привет, Барр, ты уже вернулся из лаборатории?

Барри почти споткнулся на последней ступеньке, чуть не приехав лицом в стену. Схватившись за перила, он резко повернулся и увидел, как Джо с письмами в руках направляется к столику за диваном.

— Джо! — пронзительно воскликнул он. — Я… да… Я уже… Привет. Ты пришел…

Джо хмыкнул, очевидно над обычным бессвязным потоком слов.

— Ты забыл, да? Мне нужно было ненадолго появиться в участке. Айрис и Эдди должны сегодня приехать на ланч и посмотреть игру. Я переоденусь, а потом ты будешь нужен мне на кухне. Я как раз собирался позвонить тебе — собираешься ли ты домой.

— Тако, — машинально произнес Барри, вспоминая о том, что Джо вчера что-то упоминал об этом, когда Барри так устал, что просто рухнул на кровать, правда, заперев перед этим дверь, чтобы немного расслабиться перед сном. Эта информация как-то проскочила мимо него, но теперь, вспомнив об этом, он понял, что ситуация могла стать опасной. — Точно! — добавил он, натужено улыбаясь и все еще стоя на нижней ступеньке, чтобы предупредить Лена, как только он начнет спускаться. — Тебе нужны мои навыки в резке овощей.

— Хорошо, что я не попросил тебя купить продукты. — Покачав головой, Джо кинул почту на стол. — Ну, что там случилось в лаборатории? Ты какой-то рассеянный. Или просто голодный?

О, кое-что определенно случилось в лаборатории, подумал Барри мимоходом, но воздержался от ухмылки. Лен скоро появится, ему нужно думать быстро.

— Я и правда голодный. Мне, похоже, придется слопать пакет чипсов перед ланчем. Но, вообще, все хорошо, в лаборатории ничего… ничего плохого не случилось, просто занят был все утро, ну ты понимаешь. Я просто… эм… — Он отступил на несколько ступенек вверх, надеясь перехватить Лена, и вынести его из дома, прежде чем Джо что-нибудь заметит. -…возьму свой телефон! Да! В общем, я пошел наверх, и я буду…

— Ну вот, Скарлет, все готово, — послышался голос Лена, и он начал спускаться с лестницы, ничуть не заботясь ни о чем, но увидев, как Барри смотрит на него широко раскрытыми и умоляющими глазами, он остановился. — Почему ты все еще на лестнице… — Он опустил взгляд вниз, где стоял Джо, пристально наблюдающий за ним.

— Снарт, — сказал Джо с обычной долей яда в своем голосе и немного удивленно посмотрел на Барри, а затем снова на Лена.

— Детектив, — поприветствовал его Лен, чуть медленнее теперь спускаясь по лестнице, пока он не оказался рядом с Барри. Он посмотрел на Джо и перевел взгляд на Барри с легкой гримасой. — Мы…

— Если ты собираешься придумать какую-то небылицу, не старайся. Можешь оставить ее себе, — отрезал Джо со вздохом.

Барри понятия не имел, что сказать, чтобы исправить этот безумно неловкий момент. Хотя, теперь Джо знал о его чувствах к Лену. Барри не раз намекал ему, что он собирается добиваться Лена, все эти последние несколько недель. И разве это так плохо, когда теперь стало ясно, что они все-таки могут сотрудничать в достижении одних и тех же целей?

Правда, присутствие Лена в доме, в одежде Барри, и спускающегося со второго этажа, что, определенно, не оставляло никаких сомнений в том, чем они там занимались, весьма отличалось от сдержанных ответов Джо, в которых содержалось лишь пожелание Барри счастья.

Он знал, что это было искренне пожелание, к тому же, когда брови Джо чуть разгладились, и он посмотрел на Лена немного более милостиво, всякие сомнения в этом исчезли.

— Так… ты хочешь остаться на ланч? — спросил через мгновение Джо. — Трудно гарантировать достаточное количество еды в доме с Барри, но, я думаю, мы справимся.

Барри тут же захотелось обнять Джо. Позже он обязательно сделает это, когда тот меньше всего этого ожидает, потому что даже сдержанное одобрение приемного сына, который встречается с бывшим преступником, определенно тянет на звание Отца года. Он с надеждой посмотрел на Лена. После такого широкого жеста Джо, Лен должен был согласиться.

Лен выглядел таким же пораженным, как несколько минут назад, когда он увидел Джо. Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы прийти в себя, он посмотрел на полный надежд взгляд Барри и улыбнулся.

— Если вы предлагаете… я с удовольствием. Нужны лишние руки на кухне?

— Барри подскажет, что нужно делать, — неохотно кивнул Джо, но улыбка все равно тронула его губы, потому что Барри сейчас просто сиял, и он знал, что его отец никогда не мог устоять перед этим счастливым выражением. Лен тоже не мог.

— Я надеюсь, ты фанат «Даймондсов», — добавил Джо, направляясь к лестнице. Барри потянул Лена за собой, и они спустились, чтобы пропустить его. — Мы будем смотреть игру.

— Не волнуйтесь, детектив, я — фанат всех наших местных команд, — протянул Лен, пожимая плечами и хитро улыбаясь. — Хотя, честно говоря, я надеюсь, что «Кабсы» поведут в счете.

Джо горько простонал, но теперь улыбка на его лице была непринужденной, намного больше, чем Барри мог ожидать.

— Сейчас ты просто хочешь меня огорчить, — сказал Джо, поднимаясь по лестнице. — Начинайте там на кухне пока, ладно, Барр? Я чуть позже присоединюсь.

— Конечно, Джо. — Барри повернулся к Лену. Он чувствовал, как его щеки начали болеть от широкой ухмылки. — Прости, я совсем забыл, что мы ждем Айрис и Эдди, чтобы смотреть игру. У меня было много забот в последнее время.

Лен хмыкнул.

— Держу пари.

Они направились в кухню, и Барри не мог отрицать, что ему понравилось, как Лен естественно коснулся его спины — просто легкое, нежное касание, от которого Барри тут же затрепетал.

Он достал продукты из холодильника и попросил Лена поджарить мясо для гамбургеров. Лен еще не успел отбить мясо, как Барри уже нарезал и аккуратно разложил овощи в миски.

Лен выглядел так восхитительно по-домашнему, в одежде Барри, стоя у плиты и чуть покачиваясь, как будто у него в голове звучала какая-то музыка. Барри тихонько подошел к нему и, поцеловав его в затылок — мимолетная ласка, чтобы Джо не мог застать их за чем-то компрометирующим, когда вернется, включил радио. Обернувшись, Лен усмехнулся.

_Я путаюсь в словах, ты вскружил мне голову,  
Я не знаю, куда мне отсюда деться._

Барри не слышал эту песню с детства, но когда заиграл знакомый припев, он начал подпевать.

_Ведь это мы с тобой среди этих людей._  
Ничего нет, и нечего доказывать.  
Это мы с тобой среди этих людей,  
И я не знаю, почему не могу отвести от тебя взгляд. 

Он услышал голос Лена, напевающего себе под нос вместе с ним, когда достал тортильи, ракушки для тако и сыр, а затем с порога послышался смех и голоса Айрис и Эдди. Барри подумал, что это будет забавно, когда поймал вопросительный взгляд Лена.

— Мы на кухне! — позвал он их.

Ускорившись, он успел натереть сыр, пока Айрис с пакетами в руках появилась в дверях.

— О… — Айрис удивленно перевела взгляд с Лена на Барри. — Снарт. Мы не знали, что вы присоединитесь к нам.

— Привет еще раз. — Лен улыбнулся ей. — Небольшое изменение планов. Я надеюсь, вы не против?

— Нисколько. — Айрис поставила пиво в холодильник. Эдди неловко мялся на входе.

— Джо знает? — без обиняков спросил Эдди, но Айрис впилась в него взглядом, и он смутился. — Я просто имею в виду…

— Он наверху, переодевается. — Барри попытался спасти своего друга, не в силах прогнать улыбку со своего лица. — Это он пригласил Лена.

Лицо Эдди вытянулось, он хорошо знал, как трудно заслужить одобрение Джо Уэста, хотя ситуация и была немного другой. Он старался не показывать ревности, но то, что Лену удалось попасть на семейный ужин намного быстрее, чем ему самому, вызвало широкую улыбку у Барри.

— Фантастика. Даймондсы или Кабсы? — спросил Эдди.

— Кабсы, — ответил Лен.

— О, это будет что-то, — усмехнулась Айрис, приступая к своим обычным обязанностям — подогреть ракушки для тако и тортильи. Проходя мимо Лена, она невозмутимо положила руку на его плечо. — Эдди тоже болеет за Кабсов.

— Не может быть. — Лен помешал мясо и повернулся к ним лицом. Скрестив руки на груди он посмотрел на Барри и Айрис по очереди. — Джо наверняка сильно разочарован в вас обоих.

— За то, что привели в мой дом богохульников? — послышался голос Джо. Он вошел на кухню в своей черной шапочке. Все рассмеялись над его укоризненным тоном. Джо достал из холодильника пиво и повернулся к ним с улыбкой. — Ладно, все не так уж плохо. Но лучше тебе не болеть еще и за Рэнджеров. Не думаю, что смогу вытерпеть и это.

— О, нет. — Лен поднял руки. — Когда речь идет о хоккее, я предан исключительно родному городу.

Джо одобрительно кивнул.

— Это искупает твою вину, Снарт. Пиво?

— Спасибо.

Джо протянул бутылку пива Эдди, достал еще для Лена, Айрис и еще одну для себя. Барри даже не чувствовал себя обделенным на этот раз. Он не предполагал, что день окажется таким чудесным, когда утром направлялся в лабораторию для спарринга с Леном.

Он полез в кладовку, чтобы достать еще кукурузных тортилий, попутно отправив целую горсть себе в рот. На кухне вовсю кипела бурная деятельность, когда все остальные заканчивали приготовление тако. Планировалось переместиться в гостиную, чтобы смотреть игру. Эдди помог найти Лену приправу для мяса. Они обсуждали игру Кабсов. Барри не знал, что Кабсы — любимая команда Лена, но он знал, что за них болеет Эдди. Джо всегда терроризировал его за это, но теперь у Эдди, по крайней мере, была поддержка.

Барри поглядывал на Лена и наслаждался линиями его тела, в то время как тот стоял у плиты. Это чувство выражало намного больше, чем просто желание, каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Лена. Все еще напевая себе под нос ту песню, он не обращал внимания на то, что она давно уже не звучит по радио.

_Ведь это мы с тобой среди этих людей._  
Ничего нет, и нечего доказывать.  
Это мы с тобой среди этих людей,  
И я не знаю, почему не могу отвести от тебя взгляд. 

— Барри… — прошептала Айрис мимоходом, указывая на Лена. — Это твоя одежда? Он был одет по-другому, когда мы встретились с ним утром в Jitters.

Барри почувствовал, что краснеет и почесал в затылке.

— Знаешь, хорошо, что мы уже закончили и спускались вниз, иначе все могло бы быть еще более неловко.

Айрис фыркнула и игриво ткнула кулаком ему в грудь.

Джо перехватил Барри наедине, чуть позже, после ужина, когда шел уже седьмой период игры. В его взгляде не было злости, когда он сказал.

— Просто будь осторожен, Барри.

Барри ожидал чего-то подобного от Джо, и это было здорово. Он был бы разочарован, если бы любой из его отцов перестал бы волноваться о нем. Так что, он просто ответил:

— Я знаю. — Даже если он и сомневался в том, что когда-нибудь все устаканится и не пойдет кубарем, вверх тормашками, если дело касалось Леонарда Снарта.

Джо бросил нечитаемый взгляд на Лена, сидящего на диване рядом с Айрис, они смеялись над какой-то шуткой Эдди. Последние недели между ними всегда существовала какая-то напряженность всякий раз, когда Барри видел их вместе, но внезапно все стало не таким странным. Возможно, Айрис и Эдди просто ждали, когда Лен вытащит голову из задницы, чтобы одобрить его присутствие в жизни Барри. И сейчас, расслабленный и беспечный, Лен напоминал Барри того человека, которого он встретил не так давно, когда тот даже не помнил своего имени.

— Лишь бы ты был счастлив, Барр, — сказал Джо, сжимая его плечо.

Барри мог только улыбнуться в ответ. Он действительно был счастлив.

***

Не существовало ничего столь же необычного и нерационального, как семейные встречи. Семейные ужины за просмотром игры, приятное время, шутки и смех — все это Лен знал лишь в компании своей сестры и Мика, но и это совсем не походило на дом Уэстов. Почувствовав себя немного не в своей тарелке, поначалу, Лен постепенно расслабился, и этому больше всего способствовало то, что Барри выглядел таким счастливым.

После того, первого ужина, последовали другие, это стало обычной вещью. Лен всегда был приглашен на них вместе с Эдди и никогда не пропускал их.

В конце концов, стали привычными вечера, которые Айрис называла «расширенными семейными ужинами». На них присутствовала вся команда КолдФлэш, включая профессора Штайна и его жену. В доме Джо не хватало места, и часто вечера заканчивались в доме Штайнов или в лаборатории. Не так часто они могли собраться все вместе, но тем особеннее становились такие вечера. Спасая город, а, возможно, и весь мир, они заслуживали перерыва, чтобы отдохнуть, всякий раз, когда у них появлялась такая возможность.

Признаться, Лен чувствовал себя намного комфортнее в СТАР-лабс, разместившись за одним из столов и обсуждая что-нибудь с Циско, который, скрестив на груди руки и развалившись в своем кресле, горячо участвовал в споре. Это было намного лучше, чем сидеть одному со своей крио-пушкой в конспиративной квартире.

— И в чем ты пытаешься убедить меня? — ухмыляясь, спросил Лен. — Каждый фанат «Звездного пути» согласится с тем, что Дефорест Келли — национальное достояние.

— Я и не говорю, что это не так, — согласился Циско. — Просто ты ведь не станешь спорить с тем, что Карл Убран удивительно сыграл эту роль. Его выразительное лицо, когда он вынужден иметь дело со всем этим дерьмом Кирка — это что-то! Он окончательно влюбил меня в Боунса!

— В Леонарда Маккоя, — спокойно поправил Лен, вынужденный делать это всякий раз, когда Циско упоминал Боунса, потому что это был принципиальный момент.

— Доктора Маккоя, но если ты хочешь, чтобы я начал называть тебя Леонардом, я согласен, — угрожающе протянул Циско.

Лен посмотрел на него с негодованием.

— Ну, вообще-то Урбан симпатичнее, — вмешалась в разговор Лиза, проходя мимо них из соседней комнаты, где она помогала с чем-то Кейтлин. Лен не знал, чем они там занимались, поскольку отвлекся на разговор с Циско.

Циско победно посмотрел на Лена, но тут же нахмурился.

— Подожди, это не совсем то, о чем я хотел сказать…

Лиза усмехнулась.

— Это правда, — вынужден был согласиться Лен, но это заставило Циско еще сильнее нахмуриться, хотя Лен и признал его точку зрения. — Но Келли… его борода и кремовый костюм превосходят все.

— Ох… — застонал Циско. — Не говори со мной о полнометражках. Однажды я посмотрел нудные десять минут «Энтерпрайза». Я люблю Энтерпрайз, у меня есть модели и игрушки Энтерпрайза, но для меня это было так затянуто…

— Ну… «Возмездие»? Ты хочешь поговорить о «Возмездии»?

— Не так уж плохо, между прочим… и Урбан хорош в каждой сцене.

— Также как и Келли в пятом «Звездном пути».

После этих слов они пять минут молча смотрели друг на друга. Это было последней точкой.

Снова проходя мимо них и неся что-то в руках, Лиза рассмеялась.

— Ох, мальчики… А нельзя просто согласиться с тем, что они оба замечательные актеры, которые сыграли одну и ту же классную роль, просто Урбан был такой очаровательной стервой. Хотя, честно говоря, он слишком высоковат для меня. — Она подмигнула Циско, выходя из комнаты.

Лиза все-таки была сестрой Лена. Она могла превратить любой разговор в повод для флирта. Но это сработало, и Циско размяк и, усмехнувшись, покраснел, казалось, полностью забыв ход своих мыслей, пока Лен выжидающе не посмотрел на него, подняв бровь.

— «Неоткрытая страна» недооценена в полной мере, — признал Циско наконец.

— Спасибо, — самодовольно ответил Лен. — Как и первая перезагрузка фильма. Они заставили меня снова почувствовать себя ребенком. Надо будет как-нибудь пересмотреть их, с Лизой.

— И Барри? — невинно спросил Циско.

— Он не видел оригинальные серии. Мы начнем с нуля.

Циско скривился.

— Позовите меня, как доберетесь до полнометражного фильма. Тогда поговорим.

— Эй, а где эти двое? — послышался грубый голос Мика. Он появился у входа, позади Лена, с тепловой пушкой, которая теперь получила некоторый апгрейд с огнезащитным составом, и стала более безопасной, чем прежде.

— Я думаю, они загружают оборудование в лифт, — сказал Циско. — Вы, наверное, разминулись. Не переживай, Ронни и профессора еще нет.

Мик удовлетворенно кивнул. Теперь Лен вспомнил. Лиза помогала Кейтлин в эксперименте с Огненным штормом. Мик всегда ревностно относился к таким вещам. В его глазах светилась какая-то безуминка и что-то наподобие улыбки. Он кивнул и направился обратно в соседнюю комнату.

Впереди их ждал напряженный день, ничего безотлагательного, просто эксперименты и рутинная работа, и патрулирование вечером, с возможной разработкой нового преступного синдиката, о котором говорил Джо. Какие-то люди посмели действовать в городе Лена… хорошо, в их городе. Просто обычный день в офисе. Лен усмехнулся.

Минуту спустя в лаборатории появился детектив в компании Айрис и Эдди, с пакетами в руках.

— Ланч! — объявила Айрис. — Раз все собираются бегать туда-сюда весь день, мы подумали, что так будет проще. Барри идет за нами, он просто остановился, чтобы поговорить с Миком. — Улыбнувшись, она последовала за Эдди на кухню.

Джо остановился возле Лена и Циско.

— У меня есть несколько ребят в резерве, если сегодня нам удастся арестовать кого-то из этих парней. Вы помните новобранца — Шеннон? Она вызвалась добровольцем после того, как ты спас ей жизнь на прошлой неделе. Я думаю, она запала на тебя.

Лен усмехнулся. Все, что он сделал — оттолкнул ее от лазерного луча мета-парня и выстрелил крио-пушкой по его ногам, ничего впечатляющего.

— А я еще думал, как Флэш заполучает своих фанатов, — сказал он, покачав головой. — И как вы, детектив, умудряетесь привлечь кого-то для сотрудничества с Флэшем и Капитаном Холодом? Все эти молоденькие копы в игре. Вы не думаете, что кто-то может совершить ошибку? Самосуд, насколько я помню, по-прежнему вне закона.

— Определенно, — кивнул Джо. — Наверное, поэтому ты так хорош в этом. — Он покосился на Лена и выдавил кривую улыбку. — И если кто-то сомневается, а я думаю, что они больше, чем просто сомневающиеся, им всем лучше смотреть в другую сторону, пока нет причин увидеть команду КолдФлэш поблизости.

Лен широко ухмыльнулся Циско, услышав название, и тот фыркнул в ответ.

Направившись на кухню, Джо добавил:

— Поторопите остальных, чтобы они успели подкрепиться перед тем, как мы выйдем на улицы вечером.

— Понял. — Циско набрал нижний этаж, чтобы сказать Лизе и Кейтлин возвращаться.

Лен вздохнул над этим установленным распорядком, над тем, как все это было привычно сейчас; две недели пролетели, и все же… это по-прежнему никогда не становилось скучным. Жизнь всегда была вызовом для него, каждый вечер принадлежал Капитану Холоду, и каждый день — Лену, в его новой жизни. Он играл в свои игры и весело проводил время, делая то, что он любил больше всего — поиск, результат, преимущество, следующий крупный счет. Просто теперь это выражалось в том, что он помогал упрятать мелких преступников за решетку, вместо того, чтобы планировать и смываться с собственных грабежей.

У Лизы всегда появлялись какие-то новые игрушки от Циско, поддерживающие ее интерес — какие-нибудь дополнения к ее золотой пушке, новые устройства, которые производили на нее такое впечатление, когда Циско объяснял ей их возможности, со всеми техническими подробностями, заставляющими ее краснеть и в конечном итоге целовать его, даже если он был на середине предложения. Мик реализовывал свою агрессию и страсть к огню, работая на пару с Огненным штормом. В эти дни им двоим часто приходилось тушить пожары.

Айрис приняла его — они все были «расширенной семьей». Существовало еще несколько ее членов, которых Лен пока не видел, включая настоящего отца Барри. Лен не торопил события, пока тот, разумеется, в его собственном темпе Барри Аллена, сам решит познакомить их. Новая жизнь казалось Лену, на самом деле, довольно мирной, даже если к ночи он будет в гуще сражения.

Раньше Лен всегда представлял себя в одиночестве. Даже когда рядом были Лиза и Мик, он все равно чувствовал себя одиноким. Но теперь его унесло в вихре Флэша, завертело во множестве самых разных и восхитительных путей, которые появились вместе с ним. С ним… и с этим чертовым ребенком, Барри Алленом.

Барри вошел в комнату, одетый в изумрудную рубашку, подчеркивающую зелень его глаз, и темном пиджаке. Как всегда, очаровательный, без особых усилий, хотя он и не верил, если Лен говорил ему об этом.

— Привет, народ. Еда уже на кухне? Я умираю от голода.

Усмехнувшись, он подошел к Лену и, наклонившись, поцеловал его — легкий контакт губ, пауза, чтобы насладиться прикосновением. Затем безумная усмешка вернулась к нему.

— Как проходит день, дорогой? — с дразнящими нотками спросил Лен.

Барри хихикнул.

— Все лучше и лучше. О чем вы тут говорили?

Он повернулся к Циско, который крутился в своем кресле и смотрел на них с некоторой усмешкой, несмотря на свой угрюмый вид.

— Не спрашивай, — фыркнул он. — Хотя, это тебе стоит узнать — у нас теперь будут вечера «Звездного пути». Вы можете посмотреть первый вдвоем, а потом устроим групповой просмотр.

— Подожди… почему? — Барри нахмурился. — А что не так с первым?

Он подозрительно посмотрел на Лена.

Чертов Циско.

— Не спрашивай, — сказал Лен. Не такой уж и плохой фильм, просто немного… медленный. Черт. Барри может не понравится. Но малыш должен увидеть все фильмы, хотя бы один раз. — Ты можешь диктовать все остальные условия свидания.

Барри покачал головой и хмыкнул — ох, этот его смешок — прежде, чем вытащить Лена из-за стола.

— Отлично, как скажешь. Давай поедим. Мы можем запланировать наше свидание потом.

Лен с удовольствием потянулся к нему, поймав то, как Циско закатил глаза, наблюдая за ними.

Свидания, семейные вечера, благие дела — все это теперь в большом количестве присутствовало в жизни Лена. Он был полностью приручен этим милым глупышом, ведущим его за руку, чтобы пообедать с двумя детективами, очень талантливым молодым репортером и со всеми остальными, и его это совершенно не волновало и не расстраивало. Он был просто… счастлив, и неважно, что его ждет дальше.


	25. Эпилог. Их следующий раз

День, когда Лен и Барри стали по-настоящему близки, был субботой. В тот день Лен принес кофе, занимался физиотерапией и тренировался с Барри, потом поцелуй, ссора, примирение — все случилось слишком быстро, а затем они оказались в доме Барри и смогли превратить свое взаимное томление во что-то осязаемое. Прекрасное. И умопомрачительное. Лен не стал бы лгать.

Дальше последовали события — слишком милые, простые, какие-то домашние и даже несколько сюрреалистичные, но все равно прекрасные. Поскольку все, что касалось Барри, было прекрасным.

Так что, по вполне понятным причинам, с той самой субботы Лен думал о «следующем разе», когда они не просто увидятся или будут вместе работать, но и займутся обещанием, которое он дал Барри — «в следующий раз ты трахаешь меня».

Лен периодически поддразнивал Барри, изображая, как он сгибается над каждой твердой поверхностью в лаборатории. Это была плохая идея, учитывая расставленные везде камеры, но Барри, судя по всему, изучал возможные «слепые зоны». На всякий случай, как он говорил, и это бесконечно забавляло Лена.

Барри, наклоняющий его над чем-нибудь. Нетерпеливо берущий его и говорящий при этом всякие пошлости.

Эти мысли чертовски отвлекали. Особенно если учесть, что такое могло случиться в ближайшие выходные, когда у них с Барри появится возможность побыть вдвоем и реализовать фантазии. Они запланировали свидание на вечер пятницы, как все нормальные пары, и Лен все еще не мог привыкнуть к этому, но мысль о том, чтобы провести время наедине с Барри, была очень волнующей.

Пока в Централ Сити не появился Капитан Бумеранг. Лен тут же возненавидел его, хоть и отрицал то, что неприязнь обусловлена лишь наличием слова «капитан» в кодовом имени злодея. По крайней мере, парень не был метачеловеком.

Его поимка не стала слишком сложной задачей и даже не потребовала участия всей команды, что ужасно раздражало Лена — команда могла бы справиться и без них с Барри. Когда они закончили с Бумерангом, было уже слишком поздно для ужина, а Барри нужны калории, не какой-нибудь бутерброд, который можно съесть на ходу, а основательный, хороший ужин.

Лен никак не ожидал, что его будут заботить такие вещи.

Но в то самое время, когда Лен уже думал о том, что все потеряно, и они с Барри расстанутся на ночь и, может быть, встретятся утром для очередной субботней тренировки, которая сама по себе могла бы стать весьма плодотворной, Барри отвел его в сторону.

— Мы могли бы вернуться к тебе, заказать пиццу.

Его зеленые глаза сверкали предвкушением чего-то, кроме ужина.

Лен, конечно же, согласно кивнул.

Они успели попрощаться с остальными членами команды, Эдди с Харкнесом отправились в участок, а Джо получил поспешное «У нас свидание!» в ответ на свой молчаливый вопрос. Лену действительно следует как-то позаботиться о его жилье. Ребенку нужно свое собственное. Но на данный момент возможность сбежать в ближайшее конспиративное убежище была достаточно хороша.

Лен предпочел бы привести Барри в свою настоящую квартиру, но учитывая ситуацию с Мендозой, все еще был велик шанс, что их удовольствие может испортить парочка случайно забредших туда ублюдков. Лену тоже было необходимо новое жилье. Оставался вариант пойти в убежище, где он жил в последнее время. Лиза и Мик не заходили туда уже несколько недель, но Барри знал его местоположение, так же как и все в СТАР-лабс.

Они очутились там в считаные секунды.

Барри все еще держал Лена, когда за ними закрылась дверь, и Лен не стал жаловаться на это.

В отличие от Барри, которому хватило времени, точнее, скорости, чтобы успеть переодеться, Лен по-прежнему оставался в снаряжении Холода. Теплые руки Барри скользнули ему под свитер, согревая холодную кожу. Его кожа всегда была прохладной после стрельбы из криопушки, и контраст между теплом рук любовника и собственной кожей заставил его задохнуться и схватить ласкающие его руки, когда Барри припер его к стене и жадно набросился на его губы.

Теперь между ними не существовало никакого стеснения, нервозности, никто ни у кого не должен был спрашивать разрешения ни на что. Поцелуи и прикосновения, губы, языки и руки, поглаживания, все что угодно — один из них инициировал, а другой просто уступал. И поскольку прошло совсем немного времени с тех пор, как все это безумие началось, обоим казалось, что они слишком долго шли к этому.

Жадные руки Барри, его губы и настойчивый язык, его тело излучало жар и электричество, от которых все внутри Лена горело и плавилось, несмотря на то, что он обожал прохладу. Барри часто спрашивал его, как он мог носить на себе столько одежды даже в теплую погоду, но Лен всегда умел регулировать температуру лучше, чем большинство людей. Жару он не переносил.

Сейчас становилось жарко, но это его абсолютно не волновало.

Засунув перчатки и очки в карман парки, он держал неистово целующего его Барри за руки. Когда поцелуи стали совершенно безумными, Лен чуть отодвинул его, показывая, как он хотел бы сменить место дислокации. Барри понял, но не стал прерывать поцелуй.

Лен медленно развернул их обоих, отвечая языком на каждое движение языка Барри. Приоткрыв глаза, он поймал момент, когда тот оказался стоящим спиной к двери, и оттолкнул его, разрывая контакт губ и рук. Барри распахнул глаза и усмехнулся.

Не отрывая от него взгляда, Лен снял парку и повесил ее на стойку возле двери вместе с пушкой. Прежде чем Барри успел отойти от двери, он вернулся к нему.

— Стой там, где стоишь, Скарлет.

Он прижал ладони к бордовому свитеру Барри, а затем опустился на колени перед ним.

Барри очаровательно покраснел, облизал губы и посмотрел вниз. Нарочито медленно Лен расстегнул его штаны цвета хаки. Он ждал этого момента с тех пор, как они принимали вместе душ, и теперь не мог отказать себе в удовольствии.

Лен не обладал метачеловеческими трюками, но у него был очень умелый рот.

Он стащил мешковатые штаны с бедер Барри, и те упали к его лодыжкам. Выразительный выступ под трусами, на этот раз в полоску, был слишком привлекательным. Лен сжал в ладонях бедра любовника, и Барри заскулил.

Лен мог быть послушным мальчиком, во всяком случае, поначалу, так что он, пропустив пальцы под резинку трусов, осторожно стянул их, освобождая член. Положив руки на бедра Барри и удерживая его на месте, он наклонился. Не теряя времени на поддразнивания и игры, он всосал член полностью, до основания. Нетерпеливые вздохи Барри тут же превратились в низкий горловой стон.

Не в состоянии подражать вибрациям Барри, он двигал языком, удовлетворенный реакцией партнера. Он хорошо знал, как это приятно — трепет чужого горла, берущего тебя до самых яиц. У Лена имелись кое-какие планы на сегодняшний вечер, которые ограничивались не только этим.

Он расслабил горло, сфокусировался на запахе Барри — легкому отголоску летней грозы, смешанному с запахом Флэш-костюма и естественным ароматом кожи в гладком паху, в котором полностью отсутствовали волосы. Обычно Лен предпочитал парней с натуральной растительностью, но что-то в полностью выбритом Флэше чрезвычайно заводило его. Он предполагал, что термин «выбритый» правильный, но, возможно, к этому имела некоторое отношение ударившая Барри молния. Нужно будет как-нибудь спросить его об этом.

Кожа Барри была такой нежной — везде, но особенно в интимных местах, в паху и на внутренней части бедер. Всегда обновленная, всегда свежая. Совершенно новая кожа, к которой никто не прикасался.

Лен провел языком по нижней стороне члена, пару раз медленно качнулся, а затем начал ускоряться, используя только губы и язык, удерживая руками судорожные движения бедер Барри.

— Ле-ен, — простонал Барри.

Его руки упали Лену на плечи, потом с упоением и сосредоточенностью заскользили по его голове. Лен поднял глаза. Веки Барри были опущены, губы безвольно приоткрыты, очевидно, он слишком устал или голоден, чтобы думать о каких-то грязных словечках на этот раз. Лен не мог сдержать улыбку при виде безмолвного ребенка.

Покрутив языком вокруг головки, он оторвался, чтобы сказать:

— Я собираюсь довести тебя до оргазма, малыш. А потом мы посмотрим, насколько быстро ты сможешь восстановиться.

Ответом был низкий стон, когда Лен возобновил свою пылкую работу. Рука Барри, держащая Лена за голову, напряглась, сам он расслабленно откинулся к двери, словно обрадовавшись, что ему разрешили кончить. Иногда малыш был слишком тактичным в том, что все вещи должны быть взаимны, что, конечно же, было мило и романтично, и в чем Лен, разумеется, не мог ему отказать, но порой ему хотелось, чтобы Барри позволил себе немного эгоизма и наслаждался чем-то только ради себя.

Тот факт, что тело Барри позволяло ему приходить в «рабочий режим» снова и снова, делало Лена самым удачливым парнем в Централ Сити.

— Лен, — снова выдохнул Барри, на этот раз нетерпеливо, и Лен понял, что тот близко.

Он втянул щеки, еще несколько мгновений удерживая Барри во рту, затем отстранился, облизал всю длину и закончил быстрыми движениями рукой.

Барри заскулил, кончая стремительно и жарко. Через несколько секунд его напряженное лицо расслабилось и озарилось блаженной улыбкой. Он удовлетворенно опустил взгляд.

Большая часть спермы попала в руку Лена, другой рукой он провел по все еще твердому члену, собрав остатки, и поднялся.

— Я в ванную, а тебе лучше быть раздетым, когда я вернусь.

Барри кивнул, и к тому моменту, когда Лен направился в ванную, уже размылся всполохом молнии.

Лен вымыл руки, снял ботинки и носки, расстегнул штаны, но решил остаться полуодетым, а затем достал смазку из шкафчика.

Когда он вошел в зал, полностью обнаженный Барри уже растянулся на диване, поглаживая себя. Это был вид, который Лен обязательно занесет в свою коллекцию любимых, и который никогда ему не надоест.

Он кинул смазку Барри, чьи рефлексы были превосходны настолько, что он поймал ее левой рукой, не прекращая своего занятия.

— Не устраивайся слишком комфортно, — протянул Лен. — Мне казалось, у нас была договоренность, как все случится на этот раз.

— Договоренность? — Барри наморщил лоб, нерешительно посмотрел на тюбик смазки, и тут его глаза распахнулись.

— Договоренность, — повторил Лен, снял свитер и бросил его на пол.

Медленно стащив с себя джинсы, он сделал паузу, снова оглядывая длинное и худое тело Барри, в то время как малыш пялился на него.

Лен плавно стянул с бедер трусы, бросил их к остальным вещам и подошел к своему рабочему столу в противоположном конце комнаты. Он идеально подходил для сегодняшних целей. Пустой, чистый и нужной высоты. Стоя спиной к Барри, Лен провел ладонью по прохладной поверхности и оглянулся. Барри лежал, перевернувшись на живот, и упирался подбородком в подлокотник, как любопытный непослушный ребенок.

Капитан Холод он или нет, Лен знал, как играть с огнем. Положив руки на стол, он наклонился и лег животом на его поверхность, не оставляя ничего воображению.

— Ты так и оставишь меня стоять тут или дашь то, о чем я просил?

Барри издал звук, будто собирался кончить там же, на диване, просто смотря на Лена в такой позе. Они оба знали, как действуют друг на друга, и оба беззастенчиво пользовались этим.

С флэш-скоростью Барри вскочил с дивана, бросил тюбик смазки на стол, его теплая рука скользнула по заднице Лена, трогая ее нежными пальцами. Он пристроился сзади и лег грудью Лену на спину, его губы прижались к шее Лена, член дернулся между его бедер.

— Ты охренительно выглядишь… вот так… — Он провел ладонями по бокам Лена, его разгоряченный член прижимался, стремясь найти гавань. — Тебе удобно?

Лен фыркнул.

— Я думаю, через несколько минут ты поможешь мне забыть любой дискомфорт.

Усмехнувшись, Барри приподнялся, его руки опустились ниже по спине Лена, он ласкал его задницу, дразня большими пальцами разделяющую ее ложбинку.

— Определенно. Но погоди-ка.

Тепло от Барри на секунду исчезло, Лен оглянулся — Барри стоял с его паркой в руках, невинно улыбаясь. Он прикоснулся к плечу Лена, вынуждая его приподняться, и положил парку под него.

Лену нравилась прохлада стола, но так было намного приятнее.

— Всегда джентльмен, — заметил он, припоминая разговор с Лизой еще до того, как все это началось.

_Встретить в нашем бизнесе джентльмена — редкость._

Как оказалось, им с Лизой нужно было просто сменить бизнес.

— Ты уверен, что можешь выдержать меня, Капитан Холод? — дерзко спросил Барри, но в его голосе послышались нотки страха, когда он наклонился к уху Лена. — Я не делал этого с тех пор, как стал Флэшем. В другой позе тебе было бы проще.

— Не волнуйся, Барри. Я верю в тебя. — Лен удобнее устроился на столе и повернул голову. — В тебя и твою магию, твою вибрацию… во все. — Подмигнул он.

Барри покраснел в ответ. Как всегда, прост и очарователен. Однако он тут же вспомнил о своей доминирующей роли.

— Судя по своему опыту, могу сказать, тот, кто снизу… — Он щелкнул крышкой тюбика, другой рукой сжимая задницу Лена. — …как правило, издает более громкие звуки. Так что мне интересно, насколько громким будешь ты?

Эта сторона его любовника преследовала Лена по ночам в очень приятных снах. Он постарался унять дрожь, но затем напомнил себе, что ему не нужно ничего скрывать от Барри или бояться быть перед ним открытым и уязвимым.

— А насколько ты хочешь?

Барри хмыкнул с явным желанием узнать это как можно быстрее. Он вылил смазку в ладонь и отложил тюбик. Лен уже был так возбужден, лишь от предвкушения того, чтобы почувствовать пальцы Барри внутри себя, что пол под ним был закапан естественной смазкой.

Первым прикосновением Барри дразняще скользнул по его входу, ниже к мошонке, погладил член, но, не задерживаясь на нем долго, вернулся обратно и большим пальцем провел по морщинистой коже, не входя внутрь. Затем он вновь убрал палец и проделал все то же самое, на этот раз чуть сильнее надавив на вход. Лен нетерпеливо застонал, не в силах остановить вырвавшийся жалобный звук, потому что мечтал об этом слишком долго, целую неделю, и даже намного больше. Он не был уверен, сможет ли он смириться с этим медленным, мучительно-дразнящим темпом, который взял Барри.

— Мне на самом деле интересно, какие звуки я еще смогу вырвать из тебя… — От возбуждения голос Барри звучал хрипло. Он слегка вдавил палец внутрь. Его пальцы были длинными, и даже легкое нажатие заставило Лена чувственно и громко застонать.

— Черт, — тихо произнес Барри и нажал сильнее.

Когда-то в прошлом, с другими партнерами, Лен всегда сдерживался, если был снизу. Ни с кем ему не хотелось быть настолько открытым, уязвимым и таким… голым. Секс был просто потребностью, но не связью. С Барри же он мог получить все, он хотел все, и уже дважды был поражен, насколько цельным он себя чувствовал, занимаясь с ним любовью.

Лен снова застонал, не сдерживаясь, отпуская себя и чувствуя, как Барри качнулся вперед. Его любовник знал, как следует двигать пальцем — гладить, но не толкать, знал, как нужно изгибать его, он казался намного более опытным и искушенным, чем Лен мог предположить.

— Помнишь, как я сказал… что прикасался к себе, думая о том, что это делаешь ты?

Слова Барри сопровождались погружением второго пальца — медленным. Конечно, Барри знал, как делать и это тоже.

— Такое трудно забыть, — выдохнул Лен.

— Есть еще кое-что… что я могу сделать… Я уверен, что ты тоже думал об этом… И в тот вечер я представлял… как я делаю это с тобой, и ты произносишь мое имя…

— Барри, — застонал Лен, но не из-за того, что его партнер хотел этого, просто пальцы внутри него раздвинулись ножницами и начали вибрировать. — Ебать… черт… Барри…

— Да… вот так… — В голосе Барри послышалась усмешка.

Это было намного лучше, чем Лен мог представить, лучше любых его фантазий, потому что это настоящий Барри Аллен стоял у него за спиной, одной рукой сжимал его бедро, а другой вибрировал внутри.

Лен зарылся лицом в мягкую парку. Зимний запах пушки проник в ноздри. Он напоминал ему об адреналине, каждый раз бегущем по его венам, когда он надевал на себя обличье Капитана Холода. Возможно, это Леонард Снарт был обличьем, а Капитан Холод — его лучшая версия, сотрудничающая с Флэшем, была истинным лицом.

Это подстегивало Лена, заставляя и дальше держать эти кусочки своей жизни вместе, когда он лежал на своей парке в одном из своих убежищ, и Флэш, Скарлет Спидстер собственной персоной, нагибал его над рабочим столом.

— Я представлял это… — со стоном протянул Лен. — Когда ты впервые вынес меня на скорости из Централ… И я увидел твое лицо… симпатичное лицо… Я представлял… не то, как прижму тебя к дереву… хотя и это тоже… но… — Он затих на мгновение, стоило Барри протолкнуть пальцы глубже. — …как это может быть, если тебя трахает человек, даже не подозревающий, что он… бог…

Барри возбужденно вздохнул и вытащил пальцы. Лежащая рядом с его локтем смазка исчезла, и Лен в сладостном предчувствии вжался в парку.

— Я представлял это тоже… — Лен услышал, как Барри наносит смазку на свой член, и это заставило его затрепетать еще сильнее. — После «Святых и грешников». Ты так смотрел на меня, будто раздевал глазами. Будто тебе хотелось написать на той салфетке вместо цифр что-то непристойное.

— Я почти написал. Но это показалось мне дурным тоном. Угадай, что я мог предложить со своими инстинктами.

В ответ послышался низкий смешок Барри.

— Я вспоминал об этом… иногда. — Его пальцы прикоснулись к Лену, проверяя, достаточно ли он готов и растянут. — Представлял тебя на бильярдном столе. В переулке.

— Всегда ты трахал меня, малыш?

— Не всегда. Почему должны быть ограничения?

Лен усмехнулся.

— Теперь ты похож на меня.

Его смех тут же превратился в стон, когда Барри прижал член к его входу.

— Я шумный, правда? — прошептал Барри. — Теперь давай проверим, можешь ли ты быть похожим на меня.

Первый толчок показался Лену ожогом. Он давно не был снизу, а член Барри был намного больше, чем пальцы, но Барри дал ему передышку после первого вторжения и позволил привыкнуть к своему размеру. Прежде чем войти глубже, он спросил:

— Все хорошо?

Вся его бравада бледнела на фоне великодушия. И это то, что Лен так любил в нем.

Он кивнул, не в силах произнести что-то, кроме «Да… хорошо…».

В ожидании следующего толчка он протянул руки, схватившись за край стола, чувствуя, как мех парки щекочет его запястья. С каждым дюймом, проникающим в него, Лен сжимал стол все сильнее, а потом отрывисто застонал, когда Барри полностью вошел в него.

— Тебе хорошо? — еще раз спросил Барри, лаская ладонью его поясницу.

Лен кивнул с тихим скулящим звуком.

С каждым толчком Барри все глубже проникал в Лена, заставляя его громко стонать в парку. Он словно наслаждался своим неторопливым, размеренным темпом, каждый рывок вперед и обратный откат сопровождался тяжелым и возбужденным дыханием.

— Барри… — Лен чувствовал свой дико скачущий пульс, зная, что они еще только начали, и _что_ его ждет впереди.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты кончил… слишком быстро. Ты был так добр ко мне, я хочу отплатить тебе тем же. — Голос Барри сейчас звучал совершенно по-злодейски, и Лен даже испытал гордость — как хорошо они умели перенимать друг у друга замашки и различные приемы.

Ладони Барри скользнули по бедрам Лена, слегка задели яйца, но лишь слегка.

Лен чувствовал, как смазка сочится из члена, капая на пол. Жар тела Барри обдавал его внутри и снаружи, и на секунду он пожалел, что не может прислониться щекой к прохладной поверхности стола.

— Боже, малыш… прикоснись ко мне… — взмолился Лен, когда пальцы Барри в очередной раз пробежали мимо члена, а каждый медленный и сильный рывок его бедер заставлял Лена мучительно стонать. — Пожалуйста…

— М-м-м… мне кажется, ты можешь кричать громче, — с глубоким смешком ответил Барри. — Я должен быть уверен, что ты готов, Лен.

Очевидно, он хотел быть уверен, что окончательно подчинил Лена, на что он и надеялся, встав в эту позу. Он мог подыграть, хотя в его голове уже крутились идеи, как он подчинит Барри в следующий раз.

Наверное, это было их новой игрой — всегда превзойти друг друга, и теперь у Лена появился новый достойный вызов.

Так что Лен уступил Барри, который дразнил его, трахал и распалял намеренно неточными прикосновениями — он отчаянно стонал, выкрикивал «Скарлет!», «Да!», «Сильнее, малыш, выеби меня!», чтобы доказать серьезность своих слов.

Барри теперь тоже стонал в голос, и когда его правая рука мягко ухватила Лена за яйца, игриво перекатывая их в ладони, а затем двинулась к члену и принялась надрачивать его, растирая смазку по стволу, Лен оказался на грани.

Жаркое скольжение ладони, участившиеся движения бедер — Лен понял, что близок, очень близок к оргазму, и как только Барри доберется до своей реальной скорости, ему не продержаться долго. Самоконтроль Барри был настолько силен, что он был способен на что угодно, даже медленно трахать своего бойфренда, склоненного над столом, вызывая вибрации, которые Лен чувствовал внутри себя и на своем члене.

— Барри!

Крик Лена эхом разнесся по комнате, за ним последовал длинный резонирующий стон, потому что ощущений стало слишком много. Каким-то образом, несмотря на вибрацию, Барри удавалось все так же медленно двигаться внутри ритмичными глубокими толчками. Костяшки пальцев Лена побелели, так сильно он ухватился за край стола.

Барри склонился над ним, одновременно поглаживая. Лен почувствовал горячее дыхание, коснувшееся его уха.

— Да-а… ты любишь это, правда? Любишь чувствовать меня в себе. Никто не может двигаться в тебе так, никто. Только я… только ты…

— Да, — прошептал Лен.

Никто, только он и Барри могли испытывать это, только они и больше никто в их времени, это принадлежало только им, и ничто не могло встать между ними.

— Барри… давай, малыш… заставь меня кончить…

Барри принял вызов без колебаний, его движения ускорились, ладонь обхватила член.

— Скарлет…

— Боже…

— Малыш…

Лен потерял счет, сколько раз он выкрикнул эти слова, пока не кончил в дрожащую вибрациями руку Барри.

Мгновение спустя, вытащив член, Барри кончил вслед за ним. Тяжело дыша, он рухнул на спину Лена, ничуть не заботясь о покрывших ее потеках спермы. Какое-то время они так и лежали, наслаждаясь приятной усталостью. Краем глаза Лен заметил, как Барри потянулся к парке, собираясь вытереть об нее руку.

— Не вздумай! — угрожающе зашипел Лен, хватая Барри за запястье. — Только не об парку!

Барри захихикал, но когда Лен повернул голову и пристально посмотрел на него, поднял руки, сдаваясь.

— У нас тут полный раздрай. Думаю, мне следует позаботиться об этом, чтобы сохранить чистоту священной парки.

_Нахальный пиздюк,_ — подумал Лен с обожанием, и через пару мгновений, после секундной карусели в животе, ощутил себя прижатым к кафельной стене душа. Сверху на него лилась прохладная вода, а Барри тер ладонями чувствительную кожу Лена, пытаясь смыть липкие подтеки.

— Некоторые из нас не восстанавливаются так же быстро, как ты, малыш. Дай мне передышку.

Не то чтобы ему не нравились ладони на его теле, но он вполне мог умереть от дальнейшей стимуляции.

Барри ехидно рассмеялся, его руки замерли. Тем не менее он глубоко поцеловал Лена под брызгами воды. С этим Лен мог справиться, его пульс замедлился, он обнял Барри за талию и притянул ближе к себе, чтобы просто почувствовать его тепло. Прижимать к себе чье-то голое тело, целовать его безо всяких дальнейших планов, будучи удовлетворенным близостью, которая только что была между ними — Лен, наверное, никогда не привыкнет к этому. Но он был не против. Абсолютно не против присутствия Барри Аллена в своей жизни.

— Скарлет… Моя голова гудит от идей. Я собираюсь отомстить тебе сегодня вечером.

— Отомстить? — Барри обнял его и начал целовать в шею. — А мне показалось, ты наслаждался.

— О, да… Но я должен тебя переиграть. И тебе повезло, что я так креативен. — Лен выгнулся и запрокинул голову, когда Барри, усмехнувшись, завибрировал языком на его шее. — Вот черт… Малыш, ты меня убиваешь.

— Ни за что.

Барри потерся об него почти твердым членом, но Лен полностью выдохся. Малыш был ненасытен, но ворчание в его животе внезапно не нарушило тишину.

— И это наш сигнал. — Лен легонько шлепнул его по заднице. — Марш из душа, оденься и сообрази нам что-нибудь на ужин. А потом мы сможем поваляться на диване и посмотреть какой-нибудь идиотский фильм.

— Звучит здорово.

Было забавно, что какие-то вещи, которые Лен делал еще несколько недель назад, оставлявшие в нем чувство пустоты и одиночества, теперь были всем, чем он сейчас хотел заниматься. Потому что он мог разделить их с Барри. Конечно, когда-то он мог наслаждаться своим одиночеством, но сейчас все было по-другому. Сейчас это был осознанный выбор, а не обычная необходимость.

Закончив с душем, Лен переоделся в удобные джинсы и серый свитер, и, оставив Барри выбирать одежду для себя, вернулся в зал, чтобы навести порядок. Прежде всего он проверил свою парку — что бы там ни говорил Барри, парка действительно была священна, — протер стол и пол, собрал остальную одежду Капитана Холода, удивляясь, почему Барри так долго возится в спальне… когда входная дверь вдруг открылась.

— Мик? Я думал, ты останешься в городе.

— Я и собирался. Кое-что забыл. А что?

Мик критически оглядел Лена, держащего в руках свитер, штаны и нижнее белье, а потом повернул голову на звук закрывающегося гардероба.

— Лучше бы это был Флэш, — угрюмо пробурчал он.

— А кому еще тут быть? — нахмурился Лен.

Барри, успевший переодеться в спортивные штаны и голубую толстовку, появился из спальни и, увидев Мика, широко улыбнулся.

— Мик! Привет! Я не знал… то есть, не слышал, как ты пришел.

Он почесал затылок и покраснел, заметив, что Лен держит в руках свою одежду, что недвусмысленно намекало на то, что он недавно ее снял. Бросив взгляд на груду собственной одежды в дальнем конце комнаты, Барри покраснел еще сильнее.

Мик удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Просто хотел забрать кое-какое барахло, которое оставлял здесь на хранение. Не волнуйся, Флэш. Я просто не сообразил, что вы двое сбежали после стычки с Бумерангом. Нужно было догадаться.

— Да, нужно было.

Лен холодно взглянул на друга, который явно думал, что Лен будет валять дурака с Барри сразу же после того, как они помирились и стали настоящей парой.

Неловкую ситуацию немного разрядил зазвонивший телефон. Барри тут же мелькнул к своим джинсам.

— Циско? Подожди… что? — Он снова покраснел, и Лен мог только представить, о чем говорил Циско. — Нет, ты не помешал. Но спасибо, что не позвонил раньше, — пробормотал Барри себе под нос. — Что?

Он махнул рукой, извинился и исчез в спальне.

Лен подобрал одежду Барри и свернул ее вместе со своей, намереваясь отнести все в спальню. Повернувшись, он обнаружил Мика, стоящего прямо перед его носом. Пироман угрожающе навис, возвышаясь над Леном словно скала. Лен никогда не был душевно близок к своему другу, особенно когда они имели определенные разногласия, и это все еще удивляло.

— Не облажайся, — вдруг прорычал Мик.

Несколько секунд Лен соображал, о чем он говорит. Прижимая к себе ворох одежды, он заглянул в спальню, где Барри все еще разговаривал с Циско.

Он повернулся обратно к Мику и нахмурился.

— Ты это сейчас серьезно? Ты вообще чей друг?

Мик наклонился ближе, и Лену пришлось отпрянуть, ударившись рукой о диван позади себя.

— Благодаря твоим усилиям… общий, — угрожающе проворчал Мик с едва заметным чувством во взгляде. — Я знаю тебя. Знаю, каким ты бываешь. Этот пацан делает тебя почти терпимым. Он спас твою жизнь, Лен. Он… прислушивается к тебе.

То, как Мик съежился при этих словах, доказывало, что он говорил это только ради своего друга.

Лен расслабился. Большинство людей не понимало, что у Мика Рори было три очень простых настройки. Еле сдерживаемое тление углей, готовых извергнуть пламя, само извержение, которое было почти невозможно остановить, и очень редко наблюдаемое тепло плюшевого мишки.

Возможно, это не самый точный способ описать Мика, но он был довольно близок к действительности. У Мика имелась мягкая сторона, некие закругленные края, в то время как остальные его стороны торчали острыми шипами.

— Тебе он действительно нравится, да? — удивленно спросил Лен.

Он часто задумывался — подыгрывал ли Мик только ради него или Лизы, или ему просто нравилось тусоваться с парой парней, которые могли запросто и безнаказанно поджечь себя.

Мик пожал плечами.

— Он не так плох. Все они. Не как те копы, с которым мы раньше имели дело. И не как наши прежние подельники, с которыми приходилось держать ухо востро. Команда Колдфлэш не такая. — Лен постарался не дернуться от названия, которое теперь употреблял и Мик. — Мне нравится… быть с ними.

Ну и дерьмо. Лен явно недооценил своего друга. Он свалил одежду на диван.

— Ты же понимаешь, ничто из этого не изменится из-за того, что между мной и Барри что-то есть.

— Но мне нравится и это… между вами… тоже, — ответил Мик и тут же нахмурился, словно не зная, как выразить умиление дольше, чем на секунду. Он подошел ближе к Лену. — Так что не облажайся, ладно? Не спи с кем попало и не вреди пацану. Не дави на него… и не отталкивай.

— Или что? Поджаришь меня? — Лен ухмыльнулся.

Мик вернул ухмылку. Они танцевали этот танец и прежде, задирая друг друга, с тех пор, как стали работать бок о бок, но никогда не заходили слишком далеко, никогда серьезно не цепляли друг друга, хотя там всегда было что-то вроде «угадайки», случится ли это в будущем. Теперь же рядом была команда, которая держала их в узде. Была поддержка. Друзья.

Прежде чем они окунулись в товарищеские чувства, появился Барри.

— Ничего страшного, просто… дела Циско, — сказал он с яркой улыбкой. — Слушай, Мик, я рад, что ты здесь. Все забываю спросить. Лиза как-то сказала, что ты делаешь потрясающие гамбургеры, и мы хотели попросить тебя заняться кухней на следующем семейном ужине. Мы собирались пригласить всех-всех и, наверное, вторгнуться в дом Штайнов. Ты в деле?

Мик потрясенно посмотрел на Барри. Обычно он не выглядел потрясенным, переключаясь сразу на бешенство, или старался казаться взбешенным, пытаясь что-то придумать.

— Мартин согласен? — спросил он, понизив голос.

— Абсолютно. Я спросил его, когда мы обдумывали идею — на самом деле, это придумала Айрис. Не волнуйся, мы не свалим все на тебя. Я великолепен в ручном труде на кухне, правда, Лен?

Он подошел ближе к ним и встал рядом, совершенно спокойно, как будто никакой странности не было в том, что он находился в убежище Негодяев, один, с Капитаном Холодом и Тепловой волной.

Мик выпрямился.

— Конечно. Думаю, справлюсь. Есть у меня один проверенный рецепт.

— Я займусь продуктами для ужина. Мне нужно больше еды. — Он почесал затылок. — И если уж говорить о еде… пицца… — Он с надеждой посмотрел на Лена. — Мы можем заказать ее сюда?

Он оглянулся, словно вдруг вспомнив, что они находятся в действительно небольшой квартире, хорошо спрятанной внутри склада, который снаружи выглядел заброшенным.

— Есть одно местечко, недалеко отсюда. Мы можем пойти туда, — ответил Лен.

Там делали отличную пиццу, хотя район и представлялся не слишком благополучным. Никто не посмел бы беспокоить Лена здесь или грабить на его территории. Это было неписаное правило.

Он повернулся к другу.

— Мик, не хочешь присоединиться к нам?

Барри оживился и приветливо улыбнулся, когда Мик скептически посмотрел на него, словно раздумывая, не будет ли он третьим лишним. Но поскольку никто не возражал, он кивнул.

— Я только возьму свои вещи. И после того как мы поедим, я оставлю вас, влюбленные пташки, наедине.

Он направился к дальнему углу комнаты за вещами. Барри с легким румянцем на щеках взглянул на Лена, который не понимал, из-за чего Барри смущается. Наверное, из-за того, чем они занялись здесь, едва переступив порог. Или потому что Мик и Циско почти, но не совсем, прервали их. А может быть, просто из-за того, что он собирался поужинать со своими бывшими врагами.

Лен обнял его за шею и притянул к себе для короткого и нежного поцелуя, совсем непохожего на их схватку на столе. Это было лучшей частью отношений с Барри Алленом: Лен получал все, что хотел — нежность и грубость, опасность и спокойствие… Все, что он любил.

— Я сяду между вами, — прервал их голос Мика.

Это прозвучало забавно, и Барри выглядел удивленным, он не привык к такому Мику, но Лен достаточно знал о «настройке» большого плюшевого мишки. Лишь бы не проговориться о том, что он сравнивает Мика с плюшевым медведем, иначе он может остаться калекой.

— Ты думаешь, это нас остановит? — Лен подмигнул Барри. — Кто знает, что может случиться под столом.

— Лен! — Барри покраснел и отвел взгляд далеко от Мика.

Но Мик лишь рассмеялся.

— Ты хорошо на него влияешь, парень. — Подойдя, он взъерошил волосы Барри своей большой пятерней. — Он, конечно, бесит еще больше… — Мик с ухмылкой посмотрел на Лена. — Но это я переживу.

Сейчас Лену нужно было просто не облажаться с Барри, чтобы… тоже пережить это. Как выяснилось, Мика следовало опасаться больше, чем Джо Уэста. И все же он был чертовски хорошим другом.

Лен и Барри обулись, Мик забросил свои вещи в машину, припаркованную возле склада, и они направились через несколько кварталов в пиццерию, по пути болтая о предстоящем расширенном семейном ужине, о гамбургерах Мика и прочих простых вещах. 

Все было сюрреалистичным и прекрасным, прямо как сама жизнь.


	26. Эпилог. Святые и грешники

С тех пор как Лен приобрел «Святых и грешников», Барри успел побывать там всего пару раз. Для Лена, Лизы и Мика бар был неплохим способом легально зарабатывать себе на жизнь. Геройские дела много не приносили Негодяям — фактически ноль, кроме разве что мыслей о совершенных ими благих поступках, что давало им еще одну причину усовершенствовать родной район, сделав его своим настоящим домом.

Лен не стал менять название бара, и это совсем не удивило Барри. Игра слов, заключающаяся в нем, сейчас стала актуальной как никогда. Барри нравилось это местечко, несмотря на то, что Лен строго разграничивал свой бизнес, личную жизнь и деятельность команды КолдФлэш. «Нет ничего привлекательного в том, чтобы зарабатывать деньги честным путем, малыш. Я могу пригласить тебя в места и получше».

Барри полагал, что Лену не нравится его присутствие в прозаичной, обыденной жизни, и он не возражал — Барри не хотел совать свой нос во все, что делал Лен. Они виделись почти каждый день, практически жили друг у друга и спали вместе чаще, чем порознь. Тем не менее Барри нравилась мысль о том, как Лен, засучив рукава, заправляет баром и болтает с клиентами. Это выглядело обманчиво «нормально» и почему-то невероятно возбуждало.

Таким образом, Барри показалось вполне естественным забрать Лена с работы, а не встретиться с ним непосредственно в СТАР-лабс, как они договорились. Он мог бы перенести туда Лена на флэш-скорости, ведь Лену это нравилось. Сегодня вечером они запланировали «ночь кино» вместе с остальными парочками из команды — Циско и Лизой, Айрис и Эдди, Кейтлин и Ронни. Вполне возможно, когда-нибудь к ним смогут присоединиться Оливер и Фелисити, если они станут чаще приезжать в Централ Сити. Им действительно нужно больше работать над супергеройскими встречами.

Ночное патрулирование в этот вечер не планировалось, хотя команда и была готова на случай непредвиденных ситуаций, а вместо него — тайская кухня, «Роман с камнем» и «Жемчужина Нила» (из которых Барри видел только первый фильм, что, по мнению Лена, было даже хорошо, ведь продолжение не шло ни в какое сравнение). Если останется время, то они закончат киномарафон «Войной Роуз», которая хоть технически и не была связана с двумя первыми фильмами, зато в ней снимались те же актеры.

«Войну Роуз» предложила Кейтлин, на что Циско тут же отреагировал:

— Ронни, я бы на твоем месте смотрел в оба, если бы моей жене нравились фильмы, в которых супруги пытаются убить друг друга.

Кейтлин бросила на него возмущенный взгляд, а Ронни, рассмеявшись, напомнил, что Айрис предлагала вообще посмотреть «Пятницу, 13-е», и еще неизвестно, о которой из них стоило бы больше волноваться.

Барри усмехнулся про себя, вспомнив, что все остановились на предложении Лена и «Романе с камнем». Он не смотрел его с самого детства, но помнил, как ему понравился этот фильм.

— Полный надежд романтик, да? У тебя хороший вкус, — похвалил его Лен.

— Зато ты теперь безнадежный романтик мирового класса.

— Мне все же больше нравится «полный надежд романтик».

Барри согласился с тем, что это звучало намного лучше.

Дверь «Святых и грешников» оказалась не заперта, несмотря на то, что бар открывался в шесть вечера.

— Сюрприз, — радостно выпалил он, заметив Лена за стойкой. Тот что-то расставлял на полках. — Я за тобой.

Лен тут же обернулся. Он выглядел немного более удивленным, чем Барри ожидал.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Барри попытался не обращать внимания на жесткий тон Лена. В конце концов, он сегодня неплохо выглядел в джинсах и синей рубашке навыпуск.

— Я подумал, зачем тебе добираться до лаборатории, если я могу доставить тебя туда в считаные секунды. К тому же я хотел…

— Ты должен уйти отсюда.

Барри нахмурился. Лен, как стена, загораживал дверь, ведущую к черному входу.

— Слушай, я знаю, у тебя этот пунктик насчет того, чтобы не совмещать свой бизнес и дела нашей команды, или наши свидания, но я не понимаю…

— Барри, я серьезно. — Лег говорил низким и приглушенным голосом. — Мы встретимся в лаборатории, как и запланировали.

Барри сжал кулаки. Внутри него все закипело. Он двинулся вперед, намеренно оттесняя Лена далеко за барную стойку.

— И ты серьезно выгоняешь меня просто потому, что я зашел за тобой? Просто потому, что я вторгся в твое личное пространство? Ведь я раньше здесь был. Да, мы не должны делать все наши жизненные моменты общими, но это не значит, что ты можешь вести себя, как мудак…

— Барри… — В голосе Лена теперь слышалась мольба, ледяное выражение исчезло из глаз. Он улыбнулся и поцеловал Барри в щеку, обхватив его за плечи. — Я не выгоняю тебя, но… — Он кивнул на стенку, за которой раздавались приглушенные голоса. — Дерьмо… — пробормотал он, когда понял, что Барри не собирался просто так сдаваться.

Барри никогда не видел других сотрудников бара, кроме Мика и Лизы, но он знал, что Лен нанял кого-то еще.

— Кто там… — начал он, но Лен пихнул его в бок, а голоса вдруг послышались совсем близко.

— Это фундаментальная наука, Мардон. Ты никогда не сможешь управлять градом без соответствующей конвекции.

— Брось, Пайпер. Мне не нужны твои заумные лекции.

— Да? А что насчет школьного образования?

— Вот же умная задница. Даже у нашего бесстрашного лидера его нет, и посмотри, как отлично он со всем справляется.

Сердце Барри ушло в пятки, что, в общем-то, оказалось не так уж далеко, поскольку он через секунду залез под барную стойку, протискиваясь между мешком пустых пивных бутылок и коробкой с брендовым ликером.

Он узнал эти голоса и имена. Погодный Волшебник и Крысолов только что вошли в черный вход. В бар Лена. Как будто они были здесь желанными гостями.

Барри кинул на своего бойфренда взгляд, в котором в равной степени смешались изумление и ярость. Этот говнюк даже не посмотрел на него, дежурно ухмыляясь и переместившись так, чтобы встать прямо перед Барри, прижимаясь ногами к его коленям и практически нависая над ним.

— Школьное образование переоценивают, — Лен тут же вступил в разговор. — С другой стороны, образованность — предмет для гордости. Основные ингредиенты для любой грозы, Мардон — влажность, нестабильные воздушные массы и конвективные вертикальные движения воздуха. Теперь мы все знаем, что с нестабильной частью у тебя проблемы. Тебе стоит выяснить, как лучше управлять другими, если ты не хочешь вызвать внезапное наводнение, как в прошлую субботу.

— Эй, Рори заставил меня заплатить за это. — Голос Мардона теперь был совсем близко, вероятно, он стоял возле стойки. — Буквально. Своей долей я оплатил замену ковра.

— Давно пора, — фыркнул Пайпер. — Этот бар был такой забегаловкой, Холод. Ты поднял его планку и сделал приличным местом.

— Плитка вместо старого ковра — очевидное улучшение, — ответил Лен, и Барри почти пнул его под стойкой, потому что увидел взгляд Лена. Этот взгляд не предназначался для Хартли Рэтуэя!

— Хм… я имел в виду не плитку, босс, хотя и она тоже неплоха, — протянул Пайпер тем самым дразнящим тоном, которым он когда-то прокомментировал кожаный — хрена с два! — костюм Барри.

— Держи себя в руках, парень. Мы это уже проходили. — По мнению Барри, Лен при этом выглядел слишком самодовольным.

— Верно, верно, ты говорил. Надеюсь, мы когда-нибудь все же увидим твоего мальчика-игрушку, поскольку я все еще ревную… и вообще сомневаюсь в его существовании.

— Ты знаешь правила. Невинные люди не страдают, никаких убийств, и…

— И личная жизнь остается за этой дверью. — От голоса Мардона Барри стало не по себе. Неужели тот догадался, что Барри сидит под стойкой?

Пайпер рассмеялся.

— Шона любит проходить через двери. Довольно серьезное дополнение, учитывая, что вас двоих можно частенько поймать на бильярдном столе.

— Да ладно, в тот раз она просто оплачивала должок, — возмущенно заметил Мардон, и все трое засмеялись.

— Сейчас придет Мик, — Лен прервал всеобщее веселье. — Он сегодня на входе. Мардон, ты в баре, Харт на столиках.

Харт?!

Лен сильнее прижал ногу к колену Барри, удерживая его на месте.

— Теперь переодевайтесь и за работу.

— А как же поговорить о деле, Холод? — Голос Мардона теперь звучал в отдалении. — Рори посвятит нас в план относительно того ювелирного на Маршалл?

Барри впился ногтями в икры Лена. Тот едва заметно дернулся.

— Все в силе. Баэз придет в десять и принесет чертежи.

— Она моя девочка, — напомнил Мардон откуда-то издалека. Затем хлопнула дверь.

— Вернусь через мгновение, о капитан, мой капитан, — напыщенно пропел Пайпер.

Барри понял, что они остались одни, вспыхнул к Лену, схватил его за грудки и дернул под стойку.

— Какого черта это было?

— Барри, это не то, что ты думаешь.

Лен смотрел на него умоляюще. Как же быстро он менял маски — только что разговаривал с известными преступниками, к которым якобы не имел никакого отношения, и вот теперь потерянно смотрел на Барри.

Барри сильнее вцепился в его рубашку.

— Ты правда думал, что я не стал бы доверять тебе… после всего? Просто скажи мне — что ты делаешь?

— То, что обещал. — Лен медленно положил ладони на руки Барри. — Помогаю тебе очистить этот город. Если Негодяи думают, что я играю за обе команды…

— Но Негодяи — это ты, Мик и Лиза.

— Больше нет, — спокойно сообщил Лен. — Барри, просто выслушай меня. Так я могу контролировать их и держать подальше от тебя. Может быть, даже смогу заставить их когда-нибудь перейти на нашу сторону. Они не такие плохие, как ты думаешь. Некоторым просто не повезло, они попали в плохую компанию случайно.

Лен печально улыбнулся, сожаление и просьба смешались в его пристальном взгляде. Барри наконец ослабил хватку.

— Это опасно, Лен. У этих людей есть способности, убить кого-то для них намного проще, чем теперь… для тебя.

Барри ужасно не понравилось, как омрачилось лицо Лена при этих словах, и то, как Лен вздохнул, прикасаясь ладонью к его щеке.

— Холод?

Холодная ухмыляющаяся маска мгновенно вернулась на лицо Лена, он быстро поцеловал Барри и схватил одну из бутылок, прежде чем подняться из-за стойки.

— Я закончу с пополнением запасов, и это место ваше. Сними стулья со столов. Харт, ты тоже.

— Да ладно, Холод. Как будто Марку нужна моя помощь.

Поставив бутылку на полку, Лен выразительно посмотрел на Барри и сделал быстрый жест рукой в сторону двери.

Должно быть, Мардон и Пайпер отвернулись. У Барри появился шанс незаметно выскочить из бара. Он начал подниматься…

— Харт!

Барри с ужасом увидел, как Пайпер появился над ним, взобравшись на стойку.

— Немедленно слезь со стойки, Хартли, — прорычал он, передразнивая Лена. — Расслабься, Холод, никто не собирается…

И прежде чем Барри успел придумать, как ему не попасться Пайперу на глаза, тот посмотрел вниз и увидел его.

— О, привет. — Пайпер широко ухмыльнулся. — Надеюсь, мы ничему не помешали. Хотя, знаешь, минеты под барной стойкой такой отстой. — Он подвинулся ближе к Лену. — Значит, теперь это допустимая практика?

Лен столкнул Пайпера со стойки и резко поставил Барри на ноги.

— Не надейся. К моему великому сожалению, мои штаны все еще на мне. Как и твои, когда ты на работе.

Барри пришлось повернуться лицом к Негодяям. Мардон, сняв последний стул, оценивающе взглянул на него, а Пайпер просто пожирал его глазами, ухмыляясь и примирительно подняв руки.

Затем его ухмылка погасла, а руки опустились. Он еще пристальнее вгляделся Барри в лицо.

— Постой-ка…

— Ты пацан Уэста, — прошипел Мардон и кинулся к стойке, сопровождаемый порывом ветра. — И ты коп.

— Остынь, Мардон, — прорычал Лен.

— Он работает в СТАР-лабс. Он… — Взгляд Пайпера метался между Барри и Леном, который предупредительно поднял бровь. Если кто и знал Флэша в лицо, кроме троицы Негодяев, это был Пайпер.

Проклятие. Барри облажался по полной.

Но Крысолов еще раз взглянул на Мардона и… пожал плечами.

— Проблема. Он реальная проблема, Холод. Не из тех, что я называл бы обычными нашими проблемами. Так ты действительно сосал там член… Барри. — Сказав это, он облизнулся. — Потому что это было бы слишком хорошо.

— Нет! — Барри взглянул на Лена, понимая, что им нужно как-то объяснить происходящее. И черт возьми, если Пайпер решился им подыграть, Барри придется сказать хотя бы полуправду. — Во всяком случае, не сейчас. — Он почесал затылок, изображая смущение, что в данной ситуации было совсем нетрудно. — Лен скрывал меня, потому что, как и сказал Мардон, я вроде как коп, но не совсем коп, а криминалист, и Лен решил, что наши отношения будут выглядеть не очень хорошо для его людей.

— Отношения, — глухо повторил Мардон. Электрические разряды все еще вспыхивали в его ладонях. Барри попытался выглядеть испуганным, что в общем-то было нетрудно.

Пайпер потер ухо.

— Уймись, Спарки, если меня снова закоротит, я буду очень, очень зол.

Его слова, по крайней мере, заставили Мардона погасить молнии.

Скрестив руки на груди, Пайпер смерил Барри и Лена изучающим взглядом.

— Значит, вы двое встречаетесь? Трахаетесь?

— Это не твое дело, — отрезал Лен. Он выглядел так, словно готов был выхватить невидимое оружие, которое — Барри теперь был уверен — находилось где-то поблизости. — Но да, и то и другое.

— Ах ты ублюдок. — Мардон хлопнул ладонью по стойке и наклонился ближе к Лену. — Ты не разрешал мне разобраться с Уэстом не потому, что это твои долбанные правила. И не потому, что убийство детектива вызвало бы слишком большой интерес к нам. Ты сделал это ради пацана.

Барри уже приготовился бежать, драться, вытащить отсюда Лена, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, но Лен даже не моргнул. Не спуская глаз с Мардона, он приблизил свое лицо к нему так, что теперь они были в дюйме друг от друга, их разделяла только барная стойка.

— Я сделал это по всем трем причинам, Мардон, потому что все они довольно существенны. И да? мне как-то не пришло в голову разрешить одному из моих партнеров убить отца моего парня, чтобы поставить крест на наших отношениях. Охладись. — Пайпер фыркнул, но Лен продолжил. — Тебе не нравится работать со мной? Разве это не приносит тебе больше прибыли и свободного времени, чтобы проводить его с мисс Баэз?

При упоминании о Шоне Мардон отступил от барной стойки. Его ладони все еще сжимали изогнутый край столешницы, и Барри чувствовал порывы ветра, гуляющего в помещении.

— Ты освободил нас из тюремного автобуса Флэша, и мы должны тебе, Холод. Но это должно работать в обоих направлениях.

— Ну… — Пайпер встал рядом с Мардоном. — Очевидно, наш морозный лидер заключил сделку с Флэшем, намного более интересную, чем мы предполагали.

Вот дерьмо. Он явно собирался раскрыть Мардону личность Барри.

Наклонив голову, Пайпер посмотрел на Лена, а затем перевел взгляд на Барри, оглядывая его сверху вниз.

— Ты работаешь в СТАР-лабс, я не ошибся. И ты наверняка… в дружеских отношениях с Флэшем, не так ли? Сдается мне, Капитан Холод, играет за обе команды даже более ловко, чем мы могли представить.

Барри собирался что-то сказать, но промолчал.

— Из новостей мы узнали, что Холод теперь в команде героев — он делает это для того, чтобы держать Флэша в неведении относительно нашей… деятельности. Очевидная причина для него быть… с Флэшем. — Закусив губу, он посмотрел на Барри, и если бы в эту минуту Барри не был занят тем, что пытался понять, как далеко зайдет Пайпер, он бы взвыл от этих нескончаемых передергиваний и двусмысленностей, которые сейчас звучали в баре. — Холод скрывал Барри, чтобы избежать твоих истеричных припадков, Марк. Не будь старым брюзгой. Ты же не твой брат.

— Это принципиальный вопрос, — возразил Мардон, все еще не сводя глаз с Барри.

— Скажи это Пикабу, после того, как ты просрешь выгодную ситуацию, которую мы можем извлечь из всего этого. — Барри сошел с ума, или Пайпер действительно был на их стороне? — Ты знаешь, что она чувствует из-за своего промаха с доктором Сноу. Она не убийца, и у нее есть сердце. Конечно, она бывает иногда занудой. — Пайпер пожал плечами, словно ничего странного не было в том, чтобы рассуждать о том, может ли Мардон убить Барри прямо тут в баре. — Но ты более сговорчив, когда потрахаешься.

Статическое напряжение в воздухе на мгновение усилилось, но тут же исчезло. Мардон закатил глаза и отошел от барной стойки.

— Что ж, отлично. В таком случае позаботься о том, чтобы сделать это симпатичное личико счастливым и держи его в секрете от всех остальных. Кто бы из нас ни мечтал сделать то же самое? — Он усмехнулся, хоть и не слишком дружелюбно. — Но если уж мы играем по правилам Негодяев, тебе лучше тоже играть по ним, Аллен. Не стоит сливать наши дела Флэшу.

Барри выпрямился.

— Меня бы здесь не было, если бы я не умел играть в игры, Мардон, — сказал он, пытаясь не смотреть на Пайпера и не выдать себя перед очевидным «какого черта, чувак» взглядом гениального злодея. — Просто держись подальше от моего отца. И моей сестры.

Мардон неохотно кивнул, по-видимому, успокоенный, хоть и бросил последний резкий взгляд на всех троих. То, как поза Лена вдруг стала расслабленной, показало Барри, насколько его бойфренд был напряжен. Во всяком случае, слова Мардона казались искренними.

— Что, блядь, я пропустил? — прогремел с черного входа голос Мика.

Повернувшись, Барри увидел пиромана, широко шагающего к ним и готового ввязаться в драку. Было непривычно и приятно знать, на чьей стороне окажется Мик.

— Я объясню позже. — Лен сделал знак остальным. — Закончите тут подготовку к открытию и заберите еще несколько коробок в подсобке.

Мардон без слов повиновался, Мик двинулся за ним и когда он поравнялся с Барри, то удивленно приподнял бровь, Барри лишь беспомощно пожал плечами. Мардон и Мик скрылись в подсобке, однако Пайпер задержался.

— Я не знаю, в какие игры вы оба тут играете, но это чертовски горячо, и я хочу быть в курсе.

— Что? — выпалил Барри. — В курсе?

— Детали, — пояснил Пайпер. Он снова запрыгнул на стойку и оказался лицом к Барри и Лену, стоящим за стойкой. — Понимаете, разные детали. Вы часто трахаетесь в костюмах? У всех твоих неудачных ограблений счастливый конец, Капитан Холод? А супружеские визиты…

— Боже мой, заткнись. — Барри испытывал сильное желание столкнуть Пайпера со стойки. — Мы поняли. Да, между Капитаном Холодом и Флэшем кое-что есть. И чтобы ты знал, я никогда не занимался сексом в костюме, Циско убил бы меня…

Пайпер фыркнул.

— И в чем тогда ваша сделка? Если бы ты захотел снова бросить нас в трубу, ты бы сделал это давно. И если бы Холод просто хотел сблизиться с тобой, он мог бы подстроить уже миллион ловушек. Вы не деретесь друг с другом. И не работаете друг на друга. И поэтому у меня единственный вопрос — что происходит между вами?

Барри не знал, как ответить на это. Он сомневался в том, что ответ «это любовь» удовлетворит Крысолова.

— Симбиотические отношения, Харт, — ответил за него Лен, неодобрительно поглядывая на Пайпера, устроившегося на барной стойке. — Я контролирую преступников в городе, слежу за тем, чтобы не пострадали обычные граждане и чтобы вы следовали правилам, а Флэш не мешает мне. Мы не пускаем крупную рыбу в Централ Сити, сохраняя его безопасность. И никто никого не сажает в тюрьму, потому что… как бы они удержали нас?

— Но у тебя нет способностей, — возразил Пайпер.

— Это меня никогда не останавливало.

Пайпер закусил губу, очевидно, впечатленный сказанным, но Барри не нравились взгляды, которые он кидал на Лена. Да, его бойфренд — ходячий секс, но он принадлежал Барри, черт возьми.

— Циско знает об этом? — вдруг спросил Пайпер.

Хитрость была в том, чтобы обе стороны соблюдали нейтралитет, при этом сохраняя секретность для большинства членов команды.

— Я могу лишь сказать, что он ничего не знает о том, для чего Лен на самом деле использует «Святых и грешников».

Пайпер удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я в игре. И это действительно намного забавнее, чем все, что я делал до этого. И мне нравится компания. Безумная компания. — Он словно задумался о чем-то, но затем снова наклонился к Лену. — Но просто чтобы внести ясность… я ведь был бы совершенно в твоем вкусе, если бы ты не пялил своего супергероя, правда?

Лен усмехнулся.

— Не могу отрицать этого, приятель.

— Эй! — Барри чуть не задушил Пайпера, когда тот, быстро наклонившись к Лену, поцеловал его в щеку, а затем с невинным видом спрыгнул с барной стойки.

Вернувшиеся Мик с Мардоном поставили коробки возле стойки, и к радости Барри, забрали Пайпера с собой. Барри заметил предупреждающий взгляд, который Мик бросил на Лена. Добавив к нему свой собственный, он с упреком посмотрел на Лена, как только они остались наедине.

— Что? Это очень важное «если», Барри. — Они вместе двинулись к выходу. — Единственное «если», которое что-то означает в моей чертовой жизни. А теперь мы можем отправиться на свидание?

Он посмотрел на Барри с улыбкой, и разве что едва заметное выражение тревоги, будто Барри сейчас сорвется и исчезнет в секунду, выдавали его.

Они вышли на улицу.

— Кто еще сейчас среди Негодяев?

— Ты видел большинство. Плюс Баэз, понятно, и Биволо.

— Райдер? Серьезно? Он…

— Может быть полезен. И я продолжу вербовать людей, особенно если они мета, и буду делать то, что сказал Харту. — Они остановились в переулке за баром. Лен теперь смотрел в глаза Барри с беспокойством. — Это умный ход, Барри. Если бы они узнали, что я действую не в их интересах, они бы использовали это против тебя. — Его голос дрогнул. — Я не позволю им причинить тебе вред. Металюди опасны, очень опасны, и тебе приходится сталкиваться с ними каждый день. Но если они будут работать со мной…

— Ты делаешь это для меня?

Лен быстро взглянул на него и, увидев, что гнев Барри почти исчез, осторожно улыбнулся.

— Для города. Я действительно люблю свой город, помнишь? И его Алого Спидстера. — Он наклонился ближе, и все причины, по которым Барри злился на него, показались совершенно неважными, по сравнению с ощущением губ Лена. — Так что теперь — вечер кино? — горячо прошептал он.

— М-м… хорошо. Но я собираюсь отплатить за то, что ты так долго держал меня в неведении относительно своих коварных планов.

— Благоразумие, Скарлет. Не злость.

Усмешка Лена была определенно рискованной.

***

В главном зале СТАР-лабс висел огромный телевизор, который почти никогда не использовался. Постепенно к большому дивану присоединилась другая мебель, чтобы все желающие присоединиться к киномарафону могли свободно разместиться перед телевизором.

Все началось со «Звездного пути», а затем Барри, Лену, Циско и Лизе составили компанию Кейтлин и Ронни, чтобы посмотреть «Следующее поколение». Айрис и Эдди подключились позже, когда настала пора классических хорроров. Айрис всегда нравились фильмы ужасов, и она настояла на просмотре «Восставшего из ада», что заставило Барри рассмеяться, а остальных, включая Эдди, насторожиться. Затем последовала «Пятница, 13-е».

Но сегодня их ждала глупая, романтичная комедия.

Лен не имел ничего против, ведь это была его идея. Он лишь усмехнулся, когда Барри запустил попкорном в голову Циско.

— Ты знал?!

— Лиза сказала мне! Мы подумали, ты вряд ли рискнешь идти против Негодяев. — Циско осторожно выглянул из своего укрытия. Он загородился от гнева Барри руками. — Это на самом деле довольно хитрый план, если подумать. Хотя, я до сих пор ненавижу Хартли. — Он обвиняюще указал на Лена. — И что бы ты там ни говорил, никогда не изменю своего мнения.

— Он не такой уж плохой, — ответил Лен, забирая чашку с попкорном у Барри, пока тот впустую не истратил все боеприпасы. — Дерзкий, слишком умный, совершенно бестактный и несдержанный, но в основном просто неправильно понятый. В действительности, он завидует тебе, Циско. Но не смей говорить ему об этом, иначе я заморожу твою коллекцию «Звездного крейсера «Галактика».

Циско с деланным испугом взглянул на него, но затем, казалось, задумался над тем, что Лен сказал о Пайпере. Он и сам как-то говорил Лену о его растраченном впустую потенциале, но это было так давно.

— Когда мы говорим о вещах, способных вызвать у Джо аневризм, — вмешался Эдди, войдя с несколькими бутылками пива и поставив их на стол, а одну из них протянув Лену. — Это совершенно невыигрышная для меня ситуация. Так что, если он когда-нибудь узнает — когда он узнает — я требую амнистии. Я ничего не знал.

— Понимаешь, блондинчик, это может быть и сработало бы, если бы ты был хорошим лжецом, — подмигнула ему Лиза.

Все рассмеялись.

— Давайте пообещаем друг другу не хранить больше никаких огромных секретов, — сказал Барри. — И не для собственного блага и каких-то там своих интересов, просто полная честность, начиная с этого момента. Идет?

Даже Айрис посмотрела на него скептически, а Циско заржал во весь голос.

— Удачи с этим, чувак.

Барри разочарованно застонал, и Лен поцеловал его.

— Я полностью поддерживаю тебя, Скарлет.

— Правда?

— Клянусь честью Негодяя.

Он ухмыльнулся.

— И сколько она стоит? — с сомнением поинтересовался Барри.

Лен ответил еще одним поцелуем, чуть более затянувшимся.

— Эй, хорош, вы двое. — Айрис поставила диск и вернулась к Эдди, на банкеточную часть дивана.

Барри расположился на основной его части, где когда-то давным-давно спал Лен, а Лен уютно устроился у него между ног и положил голову ему на грудь. Циско и Лиза занимали новый двухместный диван, а Ронни и Кейтлин огромное мягкое кресло.

Эти свидания с кино всегда заставляли Лена чувствовать себя молодым, хотя ничего подобного в юности у него и не было. Ничего столь же приятного и уютного. Нужно будет обязательно пригласить Мика. Его никогда не заботило быть третьим, пятым или любым другим нечетным колесом, но ему действительно стоит иногда бывать с кем-то… с открытой душой.

— Есть ли среди нас те, кто не видели  этот фильм раньше? — Кейтлин, почти не удивившись, посмотрела на вытянутую руку Эдди, но тут же изумленно перевела взгляд на мужа, который сделал то же самое. — Правда? За кого я вышла…

— Не у всех нас были навязчивые идеи о Майкле Дугласе, — игриво протянул Ронни, и Кейтлин пихнула его в бок.

— Мне кажется, у всех были навязчивые идея о Кэтлин Тернер, — кивнул на экран Циско.

Барри и Эдди согласно замычали. Айрис ущипнула Эдди, а Лиза и Лен просто рассмеялись. Лен устроился удобнее на груди Барри.

Спустя какое-то время, когда уже было выпито несколько бутылок пива и съедена большая часть закусок, все вдруг решили взять одеяла, чтобы удобнее устроиться. Лиза обняла Циско, который выглядел так по-домашнему, Кейтлин и Ронни держались за руки, лежа рядом, Айрис положила голову на плечо Эдди.

А Барри… судя по всему, решил, что больше не возражает против одеяла, которое Лен накинул на них, и по-прежнему мечтает отомстить Лену за то, что не рассказал ему о новых Негодяях.

У руки, которая скользнула по груди Лена под одеялом, явно имелись зловещие намерения. Она принялась дразнить пояс спортивных штанов Лена, которые он надел на вечер кино. Свет был выключен, и одеяло скрывало любые признаки того, что делал Барри, но Айрис и Эдди практически лежали рядом с ними.

Лен задрал голову и взглянул на Барри.

— Ты вроде бы говорил, что вторая часть фильма потребует моего полного внимания, — прошептал ему Барри.

Вот же наглый сопляк. Лен попытался расслабиться, но не смог проигнорировать пальцы на своем поясе, которые затем медленно сползли вниз, сначала легко, а потом все сильнее дразня его и прослеживая очертания его члена под тканью.

Темнота, их близость друг к другу и присутствие остальных в комнате слишком легко возбудили Лена.

Ему чертовски не хватало миски попкорна или бутылки пива, чтобы прикрыться, но фильм уже шел двадцать минут, и Барри съел больше, чем причитающаяся ему доля, а Лен прикончил вторую бутылку пива за вечер, не чувствуя даже намека на опьянение. Нервы усилили дрожь внизу живота, когда Барри обхватил его член и сжал.

Лен с трудом удержал стон, который ему удалось замаскировать легким кашлем, достаточно тихим, чтобы привлечь чье-либо внимание, но услышав этот звук, Барри захихикал ему в ухо.

— Барри…

— Знаешь, что не выходит у меня из головы? — шепотом спросил Барри. Его рука заползла под штаны Лена, и теперь Лен чувствовал его пальцы, кожа к коже. — Как я отсасываю тебе под барной стойкой, когда ты на работе.

Проклятье. Барри переключился на режим грязных разговоров. Лен терял всякий контроль, когда тот говорил такие вещи. Он оказался в ловушке, зажатый между ног Барри, одна его рука обнимала Лена за грудь, а другая ласкала под одеялом. У него было два выхода — привлечь к ним внимание или сдаться. Последний выход казался ему более приемлемым.

— Просто назови день и время, малыш.

Он раздвинул бедра, предоставляя Барри больший доступ. Их вытянутые на диване ноги были всего на расстоянии одной подушки от Айрис и Эдди, но те смотрели на экран.

Лен судорожно выдохнул, наклоняя голову и уступая захвату Барри и его ловким пальцам. Он не надел сегодня белья и теперь был очень благодарен себе за это. Опасность того, что их манипуляции под одеялом может кто-нибудь заметить, делала его член слишком мокрым, и Барри использовал это, чтобы поглаживать его.

Лен выгнулся в руках Барри, чей стояк теперь прижимался к пояснице Лена. Если бы они были одни, Лен наслаждался бы этим в полной мере и, перевернувшись, трахнул бы его или дал бы отыметь себя на этом диване, но они были не одни.

Лен порывисто выдохнул после особенно резкого движения Барри, чем привлек внимание Эдди, который лежал ближе. Он почувствовал его взгляд на себе, но продолжал внимательно смотреть на экран, толком не видя, что там происходит, лишь выгибаясь и сильнее прижимаясь к Барри. Тот снова хихикнул Лену в ухо, и, пока Эдди не успел ничего сказать, скорее всего, поинтересоваться, все ли у них в порядке, убрал руку из штанов Лена.

— Хочешь еще пива, Лен? Может, еще кто-нибудь хочет? Мы сходим, принесем попкорна.

Он подтолкнул Лена, вынуждая его подняться.

Барри был сегодня абсолютным злом, но Лен… заслужил это своими секретами. Он знал, что даже в темноте его стояк будет заметен. Повернувшись лицом к креслу, все еще прикрываясь одеялом, он сел, а затем быстро поднялся, прежде чем Кейтлин и Ронни могли что-то заметить.

Барри, который, как оказалось, еще мог что-то соображать, схватил пустую чашку и прикрыл ей собственный выразительный стояк.

— Это меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, после того, как слопал почти все, — отозвался Циско.

Барри хмыкнул, прижимая к себе чашку.

— Кому-нибудь принести еще пива?

Лен поспешил на кухню, стараясь унять свой пульс и хотя бы просто отдышаться. Закинув пакет с попкорном в микроволновку, он едва успел нажать «старт», как снова почувствовал на себе руки Барри.

Он застонал, отпуская себя, поскольку отсюда их не было слышно, и прижался к Барри, когда тот обнял его и снова сжал его член.

— Здесь, — прошептал Барри и, потянув его ближе к кладовке, прижал к стене. — Слепое пятно камеры. Я же говорил, что найду.

Он опустился на колени и сдернул с Лена штаны. Если бы кто-нибудь вошел в кухню прямо сейчас, он с легкостью мог бы рассмотреть, как Барри, обхватив его член своими красивыми губами, взял его в рот. Лен вжался головой в стену и прикусил губу, чтобы заглушить громкий стон.

Либидо Барри всегда поражало Лена. Несмотря на его гнев из-за инцидента в «Святых и грешниках», комментарии Хартли, должно быть, подстегнули какие-то его фантазии, потому что, не тратя понапрасну времени, Барри заглотил член и начал вибрировать горлом, что было блядски нечестно. Лен не мог оставаться тихим, когда Барри делал это.

Он почувствовал, как Барри переместился, и, взглянув вниз, увидел, что тот спустил свои штаны, одной рукой он дрочил себе, а другой удерживал бедро Лена. Даже его язык вибрировал, лаская нижнюю часть ствола.

Где-то рядом пропищала микроволновка. Лену было плевать на нее, он привалился к стене с закрытыми глазами, все еще представляя, как Барри стоит на коленях, отсасывая ему, и исступленно дергает себя. Он знал, что кончит через несколько мгновений, и Барри вслед за ним, если не раньше, а потом они вернутся с попкорном и пивом, прежде чем кто-нибудь что-то заметит.

Он протянул руку и схватил Барри за волосы. Тот застонал, не выпуская член изо рта. Лену захотелось посмотреть на это, он открыл глаза и… прямо перед собой увидел Эдди, замершего с открытым ртом на пороге кухни.

Охватившее Лена смущение тут же прошло, когда Эдди встретился с ним взглядом и… не отвернулся. Вместо этого его глаза опустились на Барри, отрешенно сосущего член, и у него, казалось, перехватило дыхание, краска залила щеки, но он не бросился вон из кухни.

Испорченный мальчик, подумал Лен и усмехнулся. Ему пришла в голову нехорошая идея.

Сдавленно простонав, он сильнее схватил Барри за волосы, чувствуя, как приближается оргазм, и подмигнул Эдди.

— Я уже говорил… ммм… насколько… ох… ценю этот твой… трюк с вибрацией, Скарлет?

Барри, будучи не в состоянии заметить Эдди у себя за спиной, усмехнулся и облизал головку. Его рука замедлилась на собственном члене, подстраиваясь к подступающему оргазму.

— По-моему, ты достаточно ясно дал мне это понять, когда я трахал тебя на твоем рабочем столе.

Он снова взял член в рот и всосал его до основания.

Лен подался бедрами вперед и кончил. Он знал, что Барри не обманет его ожиданий.

В этот момент осознание того, что его друг говорит такие вещи перед тем как закончить мастерский минет, наконец-то вынудило Эдди опомниться. Он посмотрел на Лена со странной смесью извинения и ужаса во взгляде и выбежал из кухни.

И поделом ему.

Барри застонал, прижимаясь головой к руке Лена, выпрашивая более жесткое обращение, и Лен сильнее вцепился в его волосы, притягивая голову Барри к себе, пока тот не излился на пол.

Микроволновка снова пропищала, напоминая, что попкорн готов, заставив обоих рассмеяться. Барри в привычном флэш-режиме навел порядок на кухне, высыпал попкорн в чашку, захватил несколько бутылок пива, оставив другие Лену и собрался покинуть кухню.

— Это лишь часть моей мести за Негодяев. За тобой все еще должок.

Пытаясь отдышаться, чтобы не было так заметно, когда они вернутся в зал, что он только что кончил на кухне СТАР-лабс, Лен взял несколько бутылок пива и последовал за Барри, который ждал его на входе.

И который хотел полной честности, начиная с этого момента.

— Да, кстати… — Лен ткнул Барри в бок перед тем как они вошли в зал. — Может мы и избежали камер, но на кухню вошел Эдди и стал свидетелем финала.

Он ухмыльнулся в лицо Барри, которое теперь выражало чистый ужас.

Лен обошел его, раздал пиво, в том числе, и Эдди. Лен был уверен, что тот сидел абсолютно красный, и его спасал только выключенный свет.

Пиво было двух сортов, и, протянув ему одну из бутылок, он не мог не поинтересоваться.

— Получил то, что хотел, Эдди?

Барри чуть не уронил чашку с попкорном на пол, но сумел поймать ее в воздухе и поставить на журнальный столик.

— Осторожней, Барри! — Циско с неохотой оторвался от экрана.

— Да, все в порядке, — пробормотал Эдди.

Казалось, больше никто ничего не заметил.

Когда Лен и Барри вернулись на диван, на свои прежние позиции, Барри прошептал:

— Ну и кто из нас теперь злодей?

Лен ухмыльнулся, перехватил взгляд Эдди и, снова подмигнув ему, задрал голову, чтобы поцеловать Барри.

— Ну, мы дополняем друг друга, малыш.


	27. Эпилог. Мистер Аллен

Барри разглядывал свои запястья, крепко привязанные старыми галстуками к изголовью кровати. Он стоял на коленях, выгнув спину и широко раздвинув ноги. Тяжесть в паху и лихорадочное возбуждение заставляли его мелко вздрагивать. Каждой клеточкой кожи он чувствовал на себе ледяной взгляд.

— Мне нравится твоя поза, Скарлет. Связанный и выставленный напоказ. Она может стать моей любимой.

Голос прозвучал на расстоянии нескольких футов, где-то между кроватью и дверью. Лен наблюдал за ним издалека, и Барри напрягся в ожидании. Ему не разрешалось говорить, если его не спросят. Именно так он описал свою фантазию Лену.

_— Ты устанавливаешь правила. Контролируешь каждое мое движение. Я хочу быть заведенным до предела и использованным. Полностью в твоей власти._

_Лен перевел дыхание. Глаза в глаза. Их губы почти соприкасались._

_— Ты получишь это, малыш. Но я надеюсь, ты знаешь, на что идешь._

Прошло десять минут с тех пор, как Лен раздел его и привязал к кровати, приказав не двигаться и не поворачивать голову. И теперь Барри даже не знал, когда Лен приблизится к нему и прикоснется. Он рассказал, как именно планирует поступить с Барри, похвалил его великолепный вид и пообещал, что Барри будет умолять его о пощаде, но судя по звуку его голоса, Лен так и не сдвинулся с места.

Барри чувствовал нервную дрожь во всем теле. Он не мог притронуться к себе, не мог просить о прикосновениях, ему просто приказали стоять на коленях и ждать. Это была сладкая пытка, и он сам о ней просил.

— Может быть, я тебя вообще не трону. А может быть, я выебу тебя и оставлю неудовлетворенным и скулящим от желания. Ты будешь стоять здесь всю ночь, умоляя, чтобы я дал тебе кончить. Ты сойдешь с ума и будешь готов делать все, что я скажу.

Барри застонал и выгнулся. Как же он хотел Лена. Он знал — он сделает все, что бы ни сказал Лен, и каким бы странным это ему ни казалось. И он не ожидал какой-нибудь изощренной жестокости. Большинство людей понятия не имели, каким нежным мог быть Леонард Снарт, каким чутким и внимательным.

Но теперь, находясь в такой позе, он не мог видеть Лена, не должен был смотреть на него, не мог поцеловать его или взять в рот его член, как бы ни хотелось. Барри не имел возможности прикоснуться к Лену. Все, что он мог — получить ласку, быть оттраханным, использованным.

Что-то очень возбуждающее и чувственное было в этой мысли, подкрепленной полным доверием. Любовью. Барри не испытывал страха, только желание. Он хотел всего, что Лен мог с ним сделать.

Наконец послышался шелест ткани — Лен снимал рубашку. Значит, все это время он был одетым. Барри разобрал легкий шум падающей на пол одежды и треск расстегиваемой молнии.

Да, Барри определенно был на взводе. Его еще даже не задели кончиком пальца, а он уже чувствовал себя настолько возбужденным и открытым, что вряд ли стал бы возражать, если бы Лен сразу вошел в него.

— Я заставлю тебя дрожать от похоти, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать. С тебя течет, ты знаешь? Под тобой целая лужа. Вот как ты этого хочешь.

Вновь послышался шорох, джинсы Лена упали на пол. Барри изо всех сил пытался понять, подойдет ли Лен к нему, но в спальне царила тишина. Если бы ему разрешалось говорить, единственное слово, которое он смог бы произнести — «Пожалуйста». Единственная полностью сформированная мысль, все остальное — дикая смесь переполнявших его ощущений.

— Помнишь, когда мы в первый раз были в этой комнате? Как я вылизал тебя, чтобы трахнуть, чтобы мой член легко вошел в тебя. И ты умолял меня об этом.

Барри застонал снова — единственный звук, который ему позволялся. Он прекрасно помнил тот первый раз. И сегодня он очень хорошо подготовился в душе, надеясь на повторение.

— Я могу сделать это снова. Но я не стану трогать твой член, пока не вытрахаю тебя и не кончу сам. Потом — может быть — я помогу тебе. Если почувствую себя великодушным. Или же, как я сказал, оставлю тебя стоящим вот так всю ночь и, пресыщенный, буду спать под твой упрашивающий об оргазме скулеж. Утром ты в изнеможении кончишь от одного моего прикосновения. Ты должен быть очень, очень послушным, чтобы получить шанс кончить сегодня вечером. Ты будешь послушным, Барри?

— Да. — Барри воспользовался возможностью говорить. — Я буду очень послушным. Все, что хочешь. Пожалуйста…

— Ш-ш-ш. Теперь раздвинь ноги пошире.

Барри тут же выполнил приказ, балансируя на коленях и ощущая тянущую боль в спине и мышцах ног от неудобного положения, отчаянно желая почувствовать руки Лена на себе. Он знал, что Лен выполнит обещание и не притронется к его члену до самого конца, а может даже действительно оставит его на ночь неудовлетворенным, поэтому приготовился к пыткам, надеясь хоть когда-нибудь кончить.

Едва слышимый скрип пола сообщил Барри о том, что Лен подошел к кровати. Затем матрас прогнулся под его весом. Барри вздрогнул от предвкушения, чувствуя, как капает с конца. Простыня под ним действительно намокла.

Прошла целая минута, и Барри ужасно хотелось говорить, умолять, плакать, но он сдерживался, не зная, когда наступит облегчение. Затем он ощутил прохладную руку на лодыжке. А потом другую. Ладони скользнули по икрам, едва касаясь, и Барри задрожал от этого легкого контакта.

— О, да. Ты умираешь от желания. — Голос Лена звучал теперь совсем рядом, и его близость заставила Барри всхлипнуть. — Говорят, ожидание возбуждает больше всего остального. Возможно, тебе не нужна кульминация, Барри. Похоже, ты предпочитаешь… это подвешенное состояние.

Жалобный стон сорвался с губ Барри, и Лен замер.

— Ты не согласен, Барри?

— Д… н-нет…

— Хм… Тогда скажи мне, что ты хочешь?

Миллион мыслей выстрелили в голове и дали осечку — Барри хотел слишком многого. Все, что ему удалось произнести дрожащими губами — «руки».

— Да? — Лен медленно погладил его бедра.

— Я х-хочу их… везде…

— Нет. Только там, где они действительно нужны тебе.

Его ладони поглаживали задницу Барри, раскрывая ее и дразня кожу возле входа, затем продолжили путь по спине, плечам и рукам, до связанных запястий.

Барри чувствовал Лена за собой, ощущал тепло от его тела и больше ничего. Коленями Лен разместился между ног Барри, но не прижимался, держа его на расстоянии.

Он прошелся ладонями по груди Барри и скользнул по животу вниз. Барри застонал, ощутив руки Лена рядом с членом, но они тут же проследовали мимо, лишь слегка задев его, и переместились на бедра. Большие пальцы в мучительной и сладкой пытке прижались к паху.

— Насколько сильно ты хочешь меня, Барри? — послышался обманчиво ласковый голос Лена. Его руки замерли.

Барри качнулся вперед, в отчаянной попытке ощутить хоть какое-то прикосновение к ноющему члену.

— Очень сильно. Пожалуйста. Я сделаю все что угодно.

— Все что угодно?

— Да.

Барри почувствовал, как Лен лег грудью ему на спину, услышал горячее дыхание над ухом и ощутил быстрое движение языка.

— Очень плохо. Тебе придется потерпеть, пока я не закончу с тобой.

Барри испустил еще более жалобный и длинный стон. По его телу пробежала волна вибрации.

Лен усмехнулся — от этого злодейского смешка Барри вновь затрепетал — а затем отстранился и убрал руки. Последовали мучительные минуты, когда не было ничего, ни слов, не прикосновений. Лен просто смотрел на него.

И вдруг Барри неожиданно почувствовал проникающий в него язык — резко и глубоко, безо всякого предупреждения.

Что-то между всхлипом и криком вырвалось из его горла. Барри почти рыдал, настолько сильными были ощущения. Член болезненно пульсировал, и весь низ живота сводило от нестерпимого желания.

— Тебе нравится это, Барри?

Еще одно вторжение языка, как долгий, глубокий поцелуй. Барри жалобно заскулил, с трудом разлепляя губы:

— Д-да…

И еще раз.

Как Лен мог настолько глубоко проникать в него языком? Черт.

— Хорошо. Раз ты так расслаблен и открыт, тебе не нужна моя помощь, не так ли?

— Н-нет… просто ты… Мне нужен ты…

— Скажи это. Что именно тебе нужно?

— Твой… член.

— Выражайся точнее, Барри.

Лен снова засунул в него язык, короткими и быстрыми движениями, а последовавшее затем медленное вращение заставило Барри исступленно забиться в его руках.

— Мне нужен твой член… — отдышавшись, проскулил он. — Пожалуйста… вставь мне… поглубже… очень глубоко…

— И больше ничего?

— Только твой член, пожалуйста… Выеби меня…

— Похоже, ты упрашиваешь меня не притрагиваться сегодня к твоему члену, Барри.

Лен усмехнулся. Его руки, губы, его тепло, все исчезло.

— Нет! — Барри слишком увлекся. Он хотел сказать, что его не нужно растягивать пальцами, он хотел, чтобы его уже трахнули, но если Лен не притронется к его члену, он сойдет с ума. — Пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне. Прошу…

— Я не знаю, заслужил ли ты это.

В голосе Лена слышалось столько самодовольства и власти. Барри услышал щелчок — Лен открывал смазку. Он немного расслабился.

— Ты сказал, что сделаешь все что угодно. Но вдруг ты нравишься мне вот таким. Отчаявшимся, дрожащим.

— Я сделаю. Все. Все, что ты хочешь.

— Тогда тебе лучше расслабиться и принять мой член, любить его и быть очень громким, таким, как ты можешь, Барри. И тогда — может быть — я разрешу тебе кончить.

Барри заскулил, когда Лен прижался к нему, растягивая своим членом в медленном ожоге, намного более пронзительном, чем ощущения от языка, и Барри тут же расслабился. Лен не дал ему времени привыкнуть к каждому своему дюйму. В какой-то другой раз это было бы слишком быстро, слишком больно, Барри потребовался бы перерыв, чтобы выровнять дыхание, приспособиться, но только не сейчас. Сейчас он хотел Лена всего и сразу, так глубоко, как только можно.

И Лен не разочаровал его. Он вошел одним сильным движением бедер. Барри услышал, как от движения тел под ними скрипнула кровать.

Так много слов вертелось у него в голове, но ему пришлось подчиниться и сдерживать себя, потому что ему приказали молчать. Барри мог лишь издавать звуки — он стонал, кричал, рыдал и хныкал с каждым последовавшим толчком. Лен подстраивал его под себя, выгибая под всеми углами на своем члене, и Барри вибрировал, чувствуя электрические разряды в своих венах.

Лен ни разу не прикоснулся к его члену, лаская только его бедра, спину, все, до чего мог дотянуться, но только не член. Он трахал Барри медленно и глубоко, а потом его движения стали более хаотичными, и тогда Барри почувствовал между лопатками его губы.

— Скажи мне, что ты любишь это, Барри, — прошептал Лен.

— Я… Я люблю это.

— Ты любишь, когда тебя заводят.

— Да, люблю…

— Ты любишь, когда тебя трахают.

— Да… мне так хорошо… Я сделаю все что хочешь.

— Скажи, что ты любишь меня.

— Я люблю тебя… Боже, я так люблю тебя, Лен…

— Скажи, что никогда… никогда не оставишь меня.

Барри вдруг потрясло, сколько боли и печали прозвучало в этих словах.

— Лен… никогда. Никогда.

— Ты и я, малыш. Навсегда. Это все, что я хочу.

— Я твой. Навсегда. Я обещаю.

Степень ощущений достигла предела. Барри с ума сходил от распирающего движения внутри, задевающего простату снова и снова, от мучительной тяжести собственного члена, невозможности прикоснуться к нему, но всю эту страсть подпитывало что-то еще.

Весь этот антураж, их постельные игры и подначки вдруг отошли на второй план, уступая место чему-то большему, глубокой эмоциональной связи, которую могли разделить лишь два любящих человека. Это было не просто горячо, это обжигало, и Барри затрепетал от чего-то совсем непохожего на простое желание кончить.

— Я люблю тебя… Я люблю тебя… Я люблю тебя… — безумно повторял он, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, слыша прерывающееся перед оргазмом дыхание Лена, которое он так хорошо знал.

— Барри… Господи, малыш. Ты все, что у меня есть в жизни…

Задыхаясь, Лен дернулся в стремительном рывке, и застонал, кончая. Он обнял Барри за талию и с внезапной страстью притянул к себе.

Барри не мог сдержать крики, не мог остановиться, он чувствовал все и сразу — Лена внутри себя, его руку на своем члене, его дрожащее от слез дыхание, его содрогания и экстаз.

Он кончил, рыдая.

Это был лучший оргазм в его жизни.

Спинка кровати затрещала и сорвалась. Барри и Лен замерли, рама, держащая матрас, лишившись одной из опор, с грохотом провалилась, и они оба упали вслед за матрасом.

— Ну-у-у… — протянул Лен после минутной паузы и, сильнее прижав к себе Барри, вдруг начал смеяться.

Барри тоже не мог удержаться от смеха, и через минуту оба хохотали, валяясь на том, что осталось от кровати.

Отсмеявшись, они попытались вылезти. Лен отвязал Барри от сломанной спинки. Они улеглись среди обломков, смятого постельного белья и перекошенного каркаса, обнимаясь, и ничего вокруг не имело значения.

А потом Лен поцеловал его.

— Твоя фантазия исполнена, Скарлет? — Голубые глаза искрились в сумраке комнаты, и Барри видел, сколько эмоций прячется в них.

Он прижал ладони к щекам Лена.

— Ты исполняешь мои фантазии каждый день. Но да, это было супергорячо, ты невероятен. Я обожаю тебя. — Барри потянулся к его припухшим губам и нежно поцеловал, а потом смущенно добавил. — И что нам теперь делать с этой кроватью?

Покупать новую не имело никакого смысла. Кровать Лена в его новой квартире была очень прочной, Барри сам помогал выбрать ее, и спал на ней чаще, чем на своей собственной. Дом Джо всегда останется для него родным, но теперь его место было рядом с Леном.

***

Узнав о сломанной кровати и планах Барри переехать к Лену, Джо серьезно сказал:

— Так, ладно… Я не хочу знать, как вам удалось сломать эту кровать, но Барри… я ведь никогда не думал, что ты съедешься с парнем! — Звучащий в голосе Джо едва сдерживаемый смех подсказывал Барри, что отчим совсем не злится. Джо видел, как хорошо они с Леном ладят друг с другом, как гармонично сражаются в одной команде, и как сильно Лен любит его. — Ты уверен в этом?

— Папа уехал несколько недель назад, Джо. Наверное, настало время и мне найти свое место. Я люблю этот дом, ты знаешь, но… я практически живу у Лена, и когда мы с ним бываем здесь… это не очень удобно.

— Не буду спорить. — смущенно улыбнулся Джо.

— И я хочу жить с ним, Джо. Я хочу быть с Леном… всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Джо нахмурился.

— Это немного больше, чем просто жить вместе с парнем, Барри.

— Да… — Барри наклонил голову, не в силах скрыть улыбку, и почесал затылок. — Насчет этого…

***

Циско внимательно посмотрел на Барри.

— Ты уверен в этом?

— Почему все задают мне этот вопрос? — возмущенно спросил Барри. Он-то точно знал, чего хочет.

— Чувак, вы двое отвратительно мило смотритесь вместе, никто этого не отрицает.

— И если ты на самом деле готов… — Айрис лукаво посмотрела на всех остальных.

Эдди подхватил ее улыбку.

— Мы поможем тебе, Барри.

— У нас есть кое-какие идеи, — добавила Кейтлин.

— Кое-какие схемы, если так можно выразиться, — гордо усмехнулась Лиза.

Даже Хартли возбужденно протянул:

— Он никогда не догадается, как это случилось, Аллен. Доверься нам.

***

Лен посмотрел на часы. Девять минут, пятьдесят семь секунд. Достаточно для того, чтобы Мардон и Биволо успели вынести картины из музея.

Он был удивлен, когда эти двое попросились в дело. Он бы понял Хартли и Шону — они были в курсе всего и даже частенько помогали команде КолдФлэш. Но Погодный Волшебник и Радужный Рейдер — единственные из Негодяев, которые не жили двойной, а то и тройной (учитывая работу в баре) жизнью.

Опасные злодеи, которых вряд ли можно было перевоспитать, тем не менее принимали условия соглашения. Мардон никогда не последовал бы за Барри или Уэстом, осознавая, что обладает полной свободой, по сравнению с более мелкими преступниками. Ведь Негодяи стали единственной криминальной группировкой в городе, которой почти все сходило с рук, и насколько было известно общественности, они сотрудничали с командой КолдФлэш, что полностью их реабилитировало, даже если Негодяи и были замечены в грабежах.

Ситуация не идеальная, но она позволяла держать в рамках таких опасных людей, как Мардон. Кроме того, Лен не отрицал, что получал удовольствие от эпизодических грабежей и шанса увидеть, сможет ли Барри помешать ему, совсем как в старые добрые времена. Он никогда не предупреждал Барри о своих вылазках с Негодяями и всегда ожидал его внезапного появления. Это забавляло.

— Кажется, нарисовался твой любимый спарринг-партнер, Холод, — прозвучал в наушнике голос Мардона. Сейчас все они были снабжены коммуникаторами разработки Хартли.

— Для начала, он твой партнер, Мардон. Как мы и договаривались в случае появления Флэша. Надо дать публике хорошее шоу. Веди его прямо ко мне. Биволо, ты забираешь последнюю из трех картин и исчезаешь.

Накануне Барри рассказал ему, чем будет занят сегодняшним вечером. Рассказал в _их_ квартире, помешивая на плите ужин. Он собирался помочь Оливеру в Стар Сити.

— Скорее всего, застряну на весь вечер, но прибегу, как только смогу, но скорее всего поздно. У Оливера какие-то разборки с Константином, и он хочет присутствия нейтральной стороны.

Барри стоял у плиты в простой домашней футболке, и от этой картины в груди Лена тепло заныло. От линий его задницы под тонкими штанами, от домашнего запаха чили, рецепт которого они изобрели вместе, доведя его до совершенства — Барри придумал добавлять карри, а Лен — томатную пасту вместо пюре, поддразнивая Барри и аргументировано доказывая ему, что темное пиво было бы идеальной основой. И рецепт действительно был совершенным, потому что принадлежал только _им_. Как и эта квартира, и все в ней.

Прижавшись к Барри сзади, Лен обнял его, провел ладонью по груди и спустился к резинке штанов.

— Не проблема, Скарлет. Я найду чем себя занять.

Барри усмехнулся и легко вздохнул, откликаясь на ласку.

— М-м-м… не сомневаюсь.

Конечно, Барри все равно узнал бы об ограблении этой же ночью или самое позднее, утром, и, скорее всего, со смехом упрекнул бы Лена, что тот повеселился без него. Значит, он закончил дела в Стар Сити пораньше, чтобы успеть к представлению.

Сейчас, наблюдая за музеем с крыши соседнего здания, Лен ожидал сигнала Мардона. Биволо уже должен был взять припаркованную в переулке машину и отвезти картины в ближайшее убежище.

Сообщив Лену о появлении Флэша, Мардон принялся вызывать град, обрушивая его на своего преследователя. Знакомый всполох молнии мелькнул где-то внизу.

Лен усмехнулся. Теперь ему просто нужно добраться до крыши музея, прежде чем Мардон приведет туда Барри.

В радостном предвкушении он побежал к сомнительно выглядящим металлическим решеткам, перекинутым на соседнюю крышу. Обычно ими пользовались лишь для служебных нужд.

Покрыв их льдом из крио-пушки, он проехался по решеткам на головокружительной скорости и, достигнув соседней крыши, тут же вскочил на ноги с непринужденностью танцора.

Где-то внизу гремело, но небо над ним оставалось ясным, покрытым мерцающими звездами. Мардон усовершенствовал свою способность к левитации — Лен не признавал того, что метачеловек умел летать — и теперь опустился на крышу, окруженный вихрем бури. Лену пришлось спрятаться за небольшой выступ, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия. Мардон промчался мимо него на другой конец крыши. По плану он должен был присоединиться к Биволо чуть ниже по улице.

— Как по маслу, босс, — сообщил в наушнике голос Биволо. — Встретимся через тридцать минут, Погодный человек.

— Погодный Волшебник, Райдер. Уясни это себе.

Мардон засмеялся. Им нравились имена, которые придумал для них Циско.

Добравшись до противоположного парапета, Мардон вскочил на него и повернулся к Флэшу, успевшему взбежать по стене здания и теперь стоящему прямо перед ним.

— Сдавайся, Погодный Волшебник! — закричал Барри с широкой усмешкой, его кулаки были сжаты, но в голосе звучала радость от погони и адреналина. — Ты знаешь, что я быстрее. Ты не успеешь на свою встречу с Райдером. Вы оба будете сидеть взаперти к Вечернему шоу.

— Не в этот раз, Флэш!

Раскинув руки, Мардон поднялся с крыши, окруженный молниями и воющим ветром.

Барри присел в старте, и у Лена была секунда на выстрел. Он в совершенстве знал малейшие сигналы тела Алого Спидстера, так же как и знал каждый его выступ и впадинку. Когда желтые молнии вспыхнули вокруг Барри, чтобы противостоять синим молниям Мардона, Лен выстрелил, раскатывая перед ним ледяную ковровую дорожку, по которой Барри, спотыкаясь, заскользил на другую сторону крыши, прямо к Лену.

Мардон снова рассмеялся, отсалютовал Лену и скрылся за парапетом.

— Вот что я называю нечестивой ночной работой, друзья, — заявил его голос в коммуникаторе. — Заводи мотор, Рой. Я проставляюсь. Ты присоединишься, босс?

Лен вышел из своего укрытия, приближаясь к скрюченной фигуре Барри.

— В другой раз, парни. У меня есть другие обязательства.

— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Биволо.

Лен услышал шум двигателя и выключил коммуникатор.

Зашипев, Барри поднялся на ноги. Он огляделся по сторонам, очевидно, готовясь к отступлению, и Лен нацелил на него пушку.

— Даже не думай о том, чтобы преследовать их, Флэш. Мне нужно сохранять рабочие места.

Барри усмехнулся в ответ. Они действительно наслаждались этой игрой.

— Я думал, мы это уже проходили, Холод.

— Неужели? Я бы сменил тактику, если бы она не срабатывала с тобой.

Лен кивнул на ледяную дорожку. Он держал пушку по-прежнему нацеленной на Барри, и был готов выстрелить, как только тот сделает малейшее движение в его сторону. Барри мог справиться с последствиями выстрела, так что никакой опасности не было, только лишь охотничий азарт.

— Что подумают люди, если новостной вертолет снимет, как мы снова сражаемся? — игриво спросил Барри, осторожно отходя по льду в сторону.

— Придется рискнуть. По крайней мере, пока мои Негодяи не скроются из виду. Если кто-то заметит нас здесь, решит, что «милые бранятся».

— Ха! Не надейся на это.

Барри сделал обманный маневр, рванув влево, а потом резко повернув направо. Лен тут же выстрелил вслед молнии, зацепив взрывом льда рукав Флэш-костюма. Барри пришлось остановиться и вибрацией разморозить локоть.

— Никуда не торопишься, Флэш, или просто жалеешь меня?

— Даже не думаю.

И быстрее, чем Лен успел сделать еще один выстрел, Барри исчез. Криопушка выстрелила в пустоту.

Он оглянулся. Вокруг никого не было.

В наушнике послышался статический треск. Вряд ли это был Мардон или Биволо, он закрыл этот канал. Да и Барри не бросил бы его тут, ринувшись за ними в погоню ради каких-то картин, и неважно, сколько они стоили.

— Циско хакнул мой негодяйский коммуникатор, да?

Лен медленно обошел крышу, заглядывая в каждый угол, где малыш мог бы спрятаться. Треск в наушнике сменился голосом Барри.

— Это мог сделать Пайпер, не думаешь?

Лен рассмеялся. Такое было вполне возможно.

Накануне вечером, наевшись чили, который оказался безупречным, даже если Лен и настаивал на том, что в следующий раз обязательно нужно приготовить его на темном пиве, они валялись на диване и смотрели «Скользящих». Барри был еще ребенком, когда состоялась премьера шоу на тв, но они с Леном старались расширять круг интересов друг друга. Лену всегда нравились «Скользящие», идея альтернативной реальности и параллельных миров, хотя он пока и не купился на теорию мультивселенной и других временных линий, о которых слышал в СТАР-лабс.

И это было все, что они делали в тот вечер. Ужинали, смотрели телевизор, обнимались на диване. Очутившись в постели, они едва успели пожелать друг другу доброй ночи, как оба провалились в сон. И все равно, Лен наслаждался этим так же, как наслаждался их сексуальной жизнью.

Он совершенно не ожидал такого от отношений с Барри Алленом, но удовольствие, которое он получал от его тела, рук и губ, его вибрации, бледнело на фоне обычных, спокойных ночей без секса, когда Лен просто наслаждался его близостью.

Лен никогда и ни с кем не испытывал ничего подобного, да и не хотел.

И теперь, живя с Барри, он чувствовал такую связь с ним как никогда раньше. Они оба по-прежнему изощрялись в том, чтобы доминировать в спальне и не только там. Холод и Флэш — в противоборстве или на одной стороне, но каждый из них был способен удивить другого.

— Райдер и Погодный Волшебник уходят, Флэш.

Лен озирался по сторонам в поисках малейшей искры желтой молнии и медленно отступал к парапету.

— Может быть, я больше заинтересован в тебе.

— Да ну? — Барри был где-то близко, Лен чувствовал это. — Тогда приди и возьми меня, Флэш. Но учти — ко мне не так-то легко подкрасться.

— Только не мне, — услышал в наушнике Лен, и тотчас голос Барри прозвучал у него за спиной. — Ты мой, там, где я захочу.

Лен резко обернулся, заряжая криопушку, но дикая усмешка на его лице, обращенном вверх, где он ожидал увидеть Барри, тут же угасла. Перед ним никого не было.

И тогда он опустил взгляд.

У его ног, опершись на одно колено, стоял Барри.

Его капюшон был откинут, широкая улыбка играла на красивом мальчишеском лице. В руке он держал маленькую бархатную коробочку темно-синего цвета. В ней поблескивало серебряное кольцо. Широкий ободок кольца украшала снежинка.

Лен изумленно опустил криопушку и стащил очки на шею. Он должен убедиться, что все это ему не мерещится.

— Барри…

— Циско уже придумал кольцо для меня, золотое, с молнией, но это сделано по моему дизайну. Тебе нравится?

Лен выронил пушку. Кровь отхлынула от его лица.

— Как? Когда?..

— Планировали несколько недель. Участвовали все, даже Мардон и Биволо. Лиза помогла с размером кольца.

— Мардон и… — Лен пытался сообразить. Грабеж был уловкой? — Но они украли картин на пять миллионов…

— Ну… я думаю, город нам немного задолжал.

Барри улыбнулся еще шире и протянул коробочку с кольцом Лену.

Растерянный и изумленный Лен переводил взгляд с коробочки на радостное лицо Барри. Этот человек, стоящий перед ним на одном колене, был невероятен. Все в нем было невероятным.

Он с трудом втянул воздух, когда Барри, вытащив кольцо из коробочки, протянул его Лену.

— Леонард Снарт…

— Подожди. — Лен поднял руку, словно пытаясь остановить его. Увидев, что она мелко дрожит, он сжал ее в кулак, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. — Это… серьезно, малыш. Мы шутили об этом, я помню, но… еще не прошло и года.

С тех пор как тот мост обрушился ему на голову и изменил его жизнь навсегда.

Лен чувствовал себя ужасным злодеем, испортившим такой важный момент, но он был обязан сказать правду, озвучить свои сомнения. Он должен быть уверен, что Барри знает, на что идет.

Малыш искренне улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Мне не нужен целый год. Мне даже этот первый месяц, когда мы съехались, был не нужен. Я понимаю, это может показаться слишком поспешным решением, но я знаю, чего хочу. Я счастлив с тобой, Лен. Я безумно счастлив. Ты сказал «вместе навсегда», и я хочу того же.

— Я гребаный эгоист, Барри, и я не могу… — Голос сорвался, перед глазами все начало расплываться, Лен сделал глубокий вдох, надеясь, что сжавшееся вдруг горло и горящее лицо не будут так заметны. — …Не могу жить без тебя. Я не могу… не могу…

— Как и я не могу без тебя, — тихо закончил Барри. Все еще держа в одной руке кольцо, другую он протянул Лену. — Так почему нам не сделать это?

Лен знал, как глупо сейчас менять себя, свои взгляды, после всего, что случилось, после того, как он принял решение отказаться от Барри, пытаясь притвориться, что так будет лучше для них обоих, после того, как они стали настолько близки, что буквально были одним целым, после того, как они слишком много раз теряли друг друга и в сотни раз больше спасали.

Но теперь Лен чувствовал себя иначе. Он никогда не думал, что это его путь, но сейчас не хотел ничего другого.

— Ты уверен в этом? — спросил он тихо, слезы все-таки заволокли глаза.

Барри усмехнулся.

— Все всё время спрашивают меня об этом. И у меня только один ответ. — Он глубоко вздохнул и снова вытянул руку. — Все еще готовы стать мистером Алленом, Капитан Холод?

Сжав губы, Лен изо всех сил старался сдержать слезы — черт возьми, он должен держать себя в руках, быть сильным, чтобы не разрыдаться как девчонка. Но он не сильный. Не всегда. Барри делал его слабым, и это была самая замечательная слабость, которую он мог себе вообразить.

— Я был бы счастлив всю свою жизнь, малыш… никогда не желая ничего другого.

Он привлек Барри к себе, и их губы встретились. Лен целовал его так, словно хотел поцелуем навсегда скрепить свой ответ.

Одобрительные крики послышались от капюшона Барри. Они рассмеялись сквозь поцелуй и оторвались друг от друга.

— И кто сейчас нас слушает? — требовательно спросил Лен.

Все еще посмеиваясь, Барри пожал плечами.

— Наверное, все, кого мы знаем.

Не обращая внимания на гул голосов в коммуникаторе капюшона, Лен снял перчатку и бросил ее на крышу. Взяв кольцо из рук Барри, он надел его на свой палец. Кольцо подошло идеально, потому что было сделано именно для него.

— А теперь… — сказал Барри и раскрыл откуда-то вдруг появившуюся большую спортивную сумку.

Лен смотрел на него, по-прежнему не веря, что все это происходит в реальности.

— Держись.

— Что…

Знакомое приятное чувство покалывающих все тело электрических разрядов охватило Лена. Через секунду он обнаружил себя стоящим в своем сшитом на заказ темно-синем костюме. Под ним был серый жилет и сине-серый галстук в тон. Барри успел одеться в простой черный костюм, галстук цвета бургундский красный выделялся на белой рубашке.

— Ты только что…

— Ну, у нас ведь помолвка.

— Помолвка?

Лен изумленно оглядывал его. Вся их банда была в курсе, а Барри даже приготовил костюмы для вечеринки.

Наконец взяв себя в руки, он ухмыльнулся восхитительно самодовольному спидстеру.

— Ты не знал, скажу ли я «да».

Барри пожал плечами.

— Я надеялся.

Лен почувствовал, что должен сейчас же прикоснуться к Барри, ощутить нежность кожи на его скулах, мягкость волос. Он поцеловал его, и на мгновение в памяти всплыли все их поцелуи — первый, в темном коридоре СТАР-лабс, лихорадочный и отчаянный; грубый и животный на том складе, когда Лен пытался сломать Барри; умоляющее и осторожное прикосновение губ Барри, когда он спас Лена, поцелуй-извинение и поцелуй-обещание; тот поцелуй, когда Лен впервые сказал Барри, что любит его.

Этот поцелуй на крыше музея не был лучше, чем все прежние. Каждый из них был особенным. Просто тем, кого Лен целует, всегда должен быть Барри.

Отстранившись и сжимая в ладонях его лицо, Лен посмотрел ему прямо глаза. Он хотел сказать «Я люблю тебя», пообещать ему, как хорошо им будет вместе, каким счастливым Лен сделает его, и, что бы ни случилось, он всегда будет рядом. Это был бы сказочный финал. Но он не мог выполнить все эти обещания, только то, что он будет любить Барри до конца своих дней.

И вместо этого он произнес:

— Что скажешь, если мы пропустим вечеринку, и я просто затащу тебя в постель?

— Даже не думай об этом, Ленни, — послышался в коммуникаторе голос Лизы.

Лен с досадой сорвал с уха коммуникатор, который Барри забыл снять.

— Займись своими делами, Лиза! — закричал он в микрофон. — И лучше тебе налить нам шампанского прямо сейчас, потому что я не знаю, сколько продержусь, прежде чем потяну своего юного жениха в темный угол.

Лен был уверен, что среди взрыва смеха услышал одобрительные крики Хартли. Он засунул коммуникатор в карман.

— Эй! — воскликнул он, когда Барри подхватил его на руки, как в свадебном ритуале, что казалось теперь большим оскорблением, чем когда-либо прежде. Но черт возьми, Лену нравилось это.

— Мы даже выбрали место для вечеринки неподалеку отсюда, так что наши костюмы будут в порядке. Готов?

Барри широко улыбнулся, глядя на Лена.

Обхватив его за шею одной рукой, Лен посмотрел на свое кольцо.

— Я действительно люблю его, Барри. Оно идеально.

— А я люблю тебя… мистер Аллен.

Лен усмехнулся, и в мгновение ока Барри в вихре молнии унес их с крыши.

Нет, он совершенно не возражал против этого имени.


End file.
